


Bezsenność Tokio

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia zaczyna się w momencie, kiedy na szkolnej wycieczce Aomine, dzielący pokój ze swoim przyjacielem Kuroko, zostaje nakryty na wstydliwych czynnościach. Pod wpływem chwili ciemnoskóry wyznaje mu swoje uczucia. Od tej pory Kuroko zaprząta sobie głowę niepokojącymi go myślami, które nie dają mu spokoju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
–    Aomine-kun?  
–    Mm...  
–    Aomine-kun, nie śpij.  
    Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi, trącając łokciem leżącego za jego plecami Aomine. Ten jednak dalej nie reagował, leżąc bardzo blisko, choć nie obejmując go.  
–    Aomine-kun, proszę cię, obudź się – westchnął ciężko błękitnowłosy.- Twój... Twoja... Eh... Aomine-kun, masz erekcję, proszę cię, odsuń się!  
–    Co tam mamroczesz, Mai-chan?- wymruczał Daiki, przytulając się do Kuroko i tym razem więżąc go w silnym uścisku.  
–    Aomine-kun!- Kuroko zaczął już poważnie panikować. Nasilająca się z każdą chwilą erekcja jego przyjaciela wbijała mu się niemiłosiernie w pośladki, stanowczo za bardzo naruszając prywatne tereny ciała błękitnowłosego.   
    Gdyby wiedział, że będzie zmuszony do dzielenia z Aomine pokoju, nigdy w życiu nie zapłaciłby i nie wybrałby się na tę głupią wycieczkę. W dodatku okazało się, że właścicielka pensjonatu pomyliła się w obliczeniach i zabrakło jej futonów, przez co ciemnoskóry wylądował w jednym razem z Tetsuyą.  
    Kuroko przygryzł lekko wargę, próbując wydostać się z objęć przyjaciela, jednak na marne. Każda próba kończyła się zmniejszeniem dystansu między nimi i jeszcze mocniejszym uściskiem. Westchnął ciężko, rozglądając się po pokoju, szukając sposobu na ucieczkę. Nic jednak nie dawało mu natchnienia.  
    Dopiero, kiedy Aomine zaczął wiercić się do tego stopnia, że piżama Kuroko obsunęła się odrobinę, a chłopak poczuł na skórze ciepły materiał dresu, Tetsuya postanowił ratować swoje położenie. Czując, jak pęka mu żyłka na czole, z całej siły zamachnął się łokciem, wymierzając ciemnoskóremu solidny cios między żebra.  
    Daiki natychmiast obudził się, ze świstem wypuszczając z płuc powietrze i wytrzeszczając oczy. Tetsuya westchnął ciężko, odsuwając się od niego na bezpieczną odległość i nie odzywając słowem, zamknął oczy, próbując znów zasnąć. Bądź co bądź nadal była noc, godzina na zegarku wskazywała 3:40.  
    Przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł się skupić, ponieważ Aomine dyszał ciężko i charczał jak stary dziadek po wejściu na górę Fuji. Kiedy się uspokoił, przez jakiś czas panował spokój, jednak niedługo potem...  
–    Uh... mm... tsk! Cholera...  
    Kuroko otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w ciemność. Bał się odwrócić, bo miał wrażenie, że jeśli to zrobi, zobaczy coś znacznie gorszego niż niejeden bohater horroru.  
–    Aah...  
    To powoli robiło się śmieszne i wręcz tragiczne. Poruszył się, wzdychając ciężko, jednak cisza zapadła tylko na krótko, bowiem chwilę później znów zaczął słyszeć szelest koca i ciche jęki. Przeklinał za to Aomine, ten ciemny dureń mógłby ruszyć łaskawie tyłek i iść się zaspokoić chociaż do łazienki, a nie PRZY SWOIM KOLEDZE!  
    Tetsuya zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić? Zwrócić mu grzecznie uwagę, czy na niego nawrzeszczeć? Przemilczeć to i przeczekać aż skończy? Ale jeśli potem znów się do niego przytuli, dla niego będzie to trauma na całe życie.  
–    Aah~!  
    Czy on, do jasnej cholery, nie ma wstydu?!  
    Kuroko nigdy wcześniej nie przeklinał, nawet w myślach, jednak teraz miał na to naprawdę wielką ochotę, równie wielką, jak Aomine na nocne zaspokajanie swoich zboczonych żądz.  
    Lubi tego ciemnego durnia. Naprawdę, bardzo go lubi, i nie chciałby stawiać go w tak niezręcznej sytuacji, ale co innego mu pozostało, jeśli chce się wyspać? Aomine przecież grubo przesadza, takich rzeczy nie robi się w czyimś towarzystwie, nieważne czy owe towarzystwo śpi, czy też nie!  
    Ale... jak ma mu to powiedzieć?  
    „Aomine-kun, masturbacja jest grzechem.”. „Aomine-kun, słyszę.”. „Aomine-kun, czy możesz odłożyć to na później?”. „Aomine-kun, pomyliłeś pokój z łazienką.”. „Aomine-kun, chciałbym się wyspać na jutro, więc proszę cię, przestań się masturbować.”. „Aomine-kun, obawiam się, że nie śpię”.  
    Tyle opcji, a...  
–    Ah! Ah...uu...ah!  
    Kuroko poczuł rumieńce na twarzy. Jeśli w tej chwili tego nie przerwie, Aomine dojdzie i... albo pobrudzi koc, albo ma w pogotowiu chusteczkę, tego nie wiedział, a naprawdę wolał się nie odwracać, bo gdyby się okazało, że Daiki odsunął koc, naprawdę zobaczyłby jeden z największych horrorów w swoim życiu.  
    No dobrze, już go widział, ale nie w stanie wzwodu, a już bez niego starał się omijać wzrokiem to ciemnoskóre monstrum...  
    Odchrząknął, czując że zaschło mu w gardle. Aomine znów przerwał, słysząc go, jednak powrócił do swego zajęcia szybciej niż poprzednio. Teraz już nawet uszy błękitnowłosego były całe czerwone, a jemu samemu zaczynało być gorąco. A co gorsza...  
    Kuroko zacisnął mocno powieki, starając się panować nad swoim ciałem. Tylko spokojnie, przecież to jęki jakiegoś idioty robiącego sobie dobrze w obecności kolegi, przecież to nie jest ani trochę podniecające!  
    Dlaczego więc...?  
    Tetsuya poruszył wolno dłonią, zsuwając ją do swojego krocza i przyciskając do niego lekko. Nie było wątpliwości, on naprawdę zaczynał się podniecać. A leżący za nim Aomine wciąż nie przestawał się onanizować.   
    Dosyć tego! Naprawdę, już zbyt wiele się nasłuchał, pora to przerwać, im szybciej, tym...  
–    Aaah!- Rozległo się odrobinę zbyt głośne jęczenie, a zaraz po nim ciężkie dyszenie. Oddech Aomine powoli się uspokajał, futon i koc przestały się ruszać wraz z jego ruchami.  
    Kuroko przełknął ciężko ślinę. Wyglądało na to, że Aomine skończył.  
    No nie. W sumie powinien być z tego powodu zadowolony, a jednak ta świadomość niewiarygodnie go zdenerwowała. Rozjuszony, podniósł się na łokciu i odwrócił szybko do przyjaciela, chcąc wygarnąć mu, że zachował się jak świnia, ale...  
    Oniemiał. Dosłownie oniemiał.  
    Przez wpadające przez szparę w shoji blade światło księżyca widział twarz Aomine – przystojną, ciemniejszą niż w ciągu dnia, jednak z widocznym rumieńcem, o szeroko otwartych granatowych oczach, w których malowało się zaskoczenie. Odwrócony w stronę Kuroko, wpatrywał się w niego w szoku.  
    Tetsuya przełknął nerwowo ślinę, przez to wszystko zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że ta sytuacja jest jeszcze bardziej niezręczna, niż wydawała się być na początku.  
–    T-Tetsu...- bąknął niepewnie Aomine, czerwieniąc się jeszcze mocniej.- U-uhm... j-ja...  
–    Mogłeś iść do łazienki – wymamrotał Kuroko, również płonąc rumieńcem.- Albo chociaż odwrócić się w drugą stronę...  
–    Przepraszam – szepnął.  
–    Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny i nienormalny.  
–    Wiem... przepraszam...  
–    Patrzyłeś na mnie, robiąc to?- zapytał bardzo cicho, chcąc się upewnić.  
    Aomine usiadł na futonie, zażenowany. Skinął powoli głową, nie patrząc na niego.  
–    Ja... no... śniłeś mi się i tak jakoś... eheh... zboczeniec ze mnie, co?  
–    Straszny – skwitował, krzywiąc się.- Myślałem, że śniła ci się Mai-san, bo szeptałeś jej imię, gdy mnie... przytulałeś.  
–    Przytulałem cię?- zapytał, zaskoczony.  
–    To chyba oczywiste, że to ja cię uderzyłem.  
–    Oh...  
–    A co myślałeś?  
–    Że to przedwczesny zawał.  
    Kuroko parsknął cicho śmiechem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Szybko jednak zasłonił usta. Ta sytuacja była zdecydowanie niezręczna i bardzo, bardzo dziwna.  
–    Kładź się spać – westchnął.- Udam, że nigdy tego nie było. Ale jeśli nabrudziłeś, to najpierw po sobie posprzątaj.  
–    Jasne... jeszcze raz... przepraszam.  
    Tetsuya położył się z powrotem, nakrywając kocem, wciąż w bezpiecznej odległości od ciemnoskórego. Słyszał, jak Aomine również się układa i wzdycha ciężko, jednocześnie rozwiewając jego włosy na karku. Wzdrygnął się, ale nic nie powiedział.  
–    Masz ładny śmiech – usłyszał nagle.  
–    Co?- zapytał, otwierając oczy, jednak nie odwracając głowy.  
–    Masz ładny śmiech – powtórzył Aomine.- Chyba pierwszy raz go usłyszałem.   
–    Nie wierzę. Próbujesz ze mną flirtować?  
–    Powinieneś częściej się śmiać.  
–    Sytuacja sprzed chwili do zabawnych raczej nie należy.  
–    Mm... no – zgodził się Daiki, wzdychając cicho.- Tetsu?  
–    O co chodzi?- westchnął błękitnowłosy.  
–    Nienawidzisz mnie teraz?  
    Kuroko przygryzł wargę, zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
–    Nie nienawidzę – odparł w końcu cicho, jednak wyraźnie.  
–    Ale się brzydzisz?  
–    Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. Mówiłem, że zapomnę o tym.  
–    Nie da się zapomnieć o czymś takim.  
–    Faktycznie, jeśli będziesz mi o tym przypominał, to na pewno nie dam rady.  
    Poczuł, że Aomine przysuwa się do niego odrobinę, nieruchomieje, później znów się przybliża.   
–    Aomine-kun, co ty robisz?- chciał wiedzieć.  
–    Nic takiego. Tylko się układam.  
–    Jeśli zaczniesz się teraz do mnie dobierać...  
–    Stanął ci, prawda?  
–    Nieprawda – odparł zbyt szybko.  
–    Głupi. Wiem, że tak, widziałem.  
–    To nie brzmi zbyt przekonująco. Czy aby na pewno masz prawo do patrzenia na moje krocze?  
–    Nie dzieje się nic złego, jeśli tego nie widzisz.  
–    Aomine-kun, boję się zinterpretować twoje słowa i zachowanie.  
–    Sam ci to mogę zinterpretować.  
–    Tego boję się jeszcze bardziej.  
–    Boisz się usłyszeć dwa słowa?  
–    Z twoich ust na pewno.  
–    Rozumiem.  
    Kuroko umilkł, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie zabrzmiało zbyt dobrze. Westchnął ciężko, wywracając oczami. Zmusił się do odwrócenia na drugi bok, twarzą do swojego przyjaciela. Aomine, wyczuwając ruch, otworzył oczy. Wyglądał na bardzo zaskoczonego, kiedy Kuroko popatrzył na niego.  
–    Przepraszam, nie chciałem urazić cię tymi słowami, Aomine-kun.  
–    W porządku. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy mi ciśniesz.- Daiki uśmiechnął się, próbując rozładować wiszące nad ich głowami napięcie.   
–    Myślę, że wiem, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, ale obawiam się, że nie usłyszysz ode mnie takiej odpowiedzi, jakiej oczekujesz.  
–    Co ty nie powiesz.- Aomine roześmiał się cicho.- Myślisz, że nie byłem na to przygotowany? Przecież obaj jesteśmy facetami. Wiem, z czym to się wiąże.   
–    I nadal chcesz to powiedzieć?  
–    Tak – odparł po krótkiej chwili milczenia.- Ale może najpierw zrobisz coś ze swoją erekcją?  
–    Przejdzie mi – mruknął Kuroko, rumieniąc się.  
–    Daj spokój, przecież nikomu nie powiem. Ty byłeś świadkiem mojej, ja będę tylko wiedział, dlaczego poszedłeś do łazienki. Poczekam na ciebie.  
–    To strasznie niezręczna sytuacja – westchnął ciężko Kuroko.  
–    Wiem.  
–    W takim razie przepraszam na moment – mruknął, odwracając się od niego.  
    Podniósł się, dbając o to, by Aomine nie widział wypukłości na jego spodniach. Podszedł cicho do drzwi i uchylił je delikatnie, wyglądając na korytarz. Przygryzł wargę, widząc, że światło w łazience jest zapalone. Pensjonat był niewielki i tylko ta jedna łazienka była najbliżej ich pokoju. Druga, znajdująca się piętro wyżej, stanowiła wręcz wyzwanie. Jeśli spotka kogoś po drodze...  
    Wycofał się po cichu, przygryzając wargę.  
–    Zajęte?- zapytał szeptem Aomine.  
–    Tak – odparł Kuroko, siadając pod drzwiami.  
–    Chcesz czekać?  
–    A masz inny pomysł? Prócz tego, który rzeczywiście masz?- dodał, przypominając sobie jak wielkim zboczeńcem jest jego przyjaciel.  
–    Nie, prócz tego nie – odparł, rozbawiony.  
    Zapadła głucha cisza. Kuroko, wzdychając, co chwila uchylał drzwi, czekając aż łazienka zostanie zwolniona, jednak po dziesięciu minutach zaczął tracić nadzieję. Doprawdy, jak ktoś może tak długo ją zajmować?!  
–    Jeśli chcesz, po prostu nie będę patrzył...- zaczął Aomine.  
–    Aomine-kun, nawet sobie tak nie żartuj – mruknął Kuroko, na kolanach wracając do futonu.- Po prostu to zignoruję, postaram się zasnąć, do rana mi przejdzie.  
    Ciemnoskóry nie odpowiedział. Tetsuya zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że przyjaciel uważnie go obserwuje. Położył się plecami do niego, nakrywając kocem prawie po samą szyję. Westchnął cicho, zamykając oczy i starając się myśleć o czymś, co sprawi, że jego stan minie.  
    Słyszał spokojny, miarowy oddech Aomine. Futon nie był przesadnie duży, więc leżeli dość blisko siebie. Miał wrażenie, że czuje ciepło jego ciała.  
    Spokojnie, Kuroko... myśl o owcach, albo o zbliżających się testach, o czymkolwiek. Zaraz ci minie. Zaraz ci...  
–    Tetsu, męczysz się, prawda?- zapytał cicho Aomine.  
–    Śpij – westchnął Kuroko w odpowiedzi.  
–    Po prostu przejdę się na spacer – mruknął Daiki, wstając.- Dwadzieścia minut ci star..?  
–    Nie idź!- Błękitnowłosy chwycił go szybko za rękaw, pociągając ku sobie, przez co Aomine wylądował na tyłku tuż obok niego.- E-ehm... Gdzie chcesz iść o tej porze?- wymamrotał, zawstydzony, puszczając go pospiesznie.- Nie musisz tego robić, wystarczy, że...  
–    Skoro nie chcesz sobie ulżyć, może zrobię to za ciebie?- zapytał.  
–    Co, proszę?!- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
–    Widzę, że się męczysz, słyszę jak dyszysz. To niezdrowe, zostawiać to ot tak, jakby było niczym.   
–    Ale to jest nic! Nic takiego – upierał się przy swoim Tetsuya.- A twoja propozycja była zupełnie nie na miejscu.  
–    Serio?- Aomine uśmiechnął się do niego drwiąco.- Nie masz pojęcia ile razy wyobrażałem sobie, jak się masturbujesz. Nie musisz więc się wstydzić.  
–    TYM BARDZIEJ nie dam ci okazji do podglądania i podsłuchiwania – wycedził Kuroko.  
    Zapadła chwila milczenia. Aomine wciąż siedział bardzo blisko, jego kolano stykało się z udem Tetsuyi.  
–    Aomine-kun...  
–    Mm?  
–    Nie jest ci wstyd, kiedy tak się zachowujesz? Jesteś taki... ordynarny, jakby. Stanowczo zbyt otwarty i zbyt szczery. Nie powinieneś mówić takich rzeczy drugiemu chłopakowi.  
–    Bo co, bo inni uważają, że to jest złe?- Ciemnoskóry wywrócił oczami.- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Sam dobrze wiem czego chcę i co czuję. Z początku owszem, ukrywałem to. Ale właściwie cieszę się, że dziś wyszło, jak wyszło. Chociaż nie pozwoliłeś mi nawet powiedzieć tego tak, jakbym chciał.  
–    Uszczęśliwiłoby cię to?  
–    Oh, chcesz mnie uszczęśliwić? Uważaj, bo zrobisz mi nadzieję.- Aomine roześmiał się cicho.- Żartuję, Tetsu. Wiesz, na początku próbowałem to zmienić, ale... nawet Mai-chan mi nie pomagała. A ponieważ przez ostatnie dwa miesiące wyobrażałem sobie tę chwilę... tak, uszczęśliwiłoby mnie to.  
–    Jednak mnie postawiłoby w bardzo niezręcznej sytuacji – mruknął Kuroko.  
–    Już się w takiej znalazłeś – zauważył Daiki.  
–    No tak...  
–    Tetsu?- Aomine nachylił się ku niemu, jego usta znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko ust błękitnowłosego.- Kocham cię, Tetsu.  
    Kuroko spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jego usta rozchyliły się lekko. Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, jak się zachować, co zrobić. Po prostu siedział, zszokowany, z bijącym mocno sercem, nie potrafiąc ułożyć w głowie myśli.  
–    Uhm... j-ja... uhm...  
    Aomine uśmiechnął się powoli, łagodnie, po czym złożył na jego wargach delikatny, czuły pocałunek. Tetsuya nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr. Miał wrażenie, jakby usta Daikiego płonęły żywym ogniem, paliły go. Lekko twardawe a jednak tak niewiarygodnie słodkie.  
–    Przepraszam – szepnął Aomine, po czym wstał pospiesznie.- Jednak się przejdę.  
–    Cze... Aomine-kun, zaczekaj!- zawołał za nim Kuroko, jednak ciemnoskóry opuścił już ich pokój.  
    Tetsuya chciał ruszyć za nim, jednak kiedy tylko się podniósł, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż nie pozbył się erekcji. Zaklął cicho pod nosem, po raz pierwszy w życiu. Jego twarz była gorąca, podobnie jak uszy. Przeczesał dłońmi włosy, siadając ciężko na futonie, zagryzając mocno wargę.  
    Bezsilność była czymś, czego nienawidził najbardziej.  
      
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
    Kuroko leżał w ciemnościach przez całą godzinę, wyczekując powrotu swojego przyjaciela, jednak w ostateczności nie był w stanie walczyć z sennością. Obudził się dopiero rankiem, słysząc hałasy na korytarzu, co oznaczało, że reszta wycieczkowiczów już wstała.  
    Aomine siedział w kącie, pakując swoje rzeczy to plecaka. Kiedy spostrzegł, że błękitnowłosy siedzi na futonie i wpatruje się w niego, skinął mu głową, uśmiechając się lekko.  
–    Pora wstawać, śpiochu – powiedział.- Chciałem cię zaraz budzić. Śniadanie za pół godziny, a za dwie przyjedzie autokar i wracamy do Tokio.  
–    Gdzie byłeś całą noc?- zapytał bez ogródek.  
–    Brzmisz jak wkurzona żonka – zaśmiał się Aomine.- Nie „całą” noc, tylko przez godzinę. Siedziałem na dworze, na bujanej ławce. Wiesz...- Daiki znieruchomiał nagle, wpatrując się w swój plecak w zamyśleniu.- Wcześniej jakoś nie zwracałem na to uwagi, bo nie jestem jakimś romantykiem, czy coś, ale... mają tu naprawdę piękne niebo. Nocą jest dosłownie zasypane gwiazdami, naprawdę ładnie to wygląda. Nie to co w Tokio, gdzie widok psują sztuczne światła. Może jeszcze kiedyś tu przyjadę.  
–    Nie zmarzłeś? Mogłeś wrócić do pokoju, wołałem cię – mruknął Tetsuya, wstając.  
–    Przecież jest ciepło – zdziwił się Aomine, nie komentując jednak dalszej części zdania błękitnowłosego. Podniósł się i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.- Idę na śniadanie, dołączysz do nas, nie?  
    Wyszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Kuroko stał w miejscu przez dłuższą chwilę, ze spodniami i koszulką w dłoniach, patrząc na shoji, za którymi zniknął Aomine. W jego klatce piersiowej coś zakuło go delikatnie, uczucie, które zdecydowanie nie przypadło mu do gustu.  
    Korzystając z nieobecności ciemnoskórego, zaczął się powoli przebierać. Jego głowę zaprzątały myśli o tej nocy, kiedy Daiki wyznał mu, że go kocha. Czy było to dla niego szokiem? Oczywiście. Do tej pory sądził, że Aomine to zwyczajny chłopak, jak każdy inny przepadający za kobiecymi piersiami – wszystko zresztą na to wskazywało. Lubił go, i wydawało mu się, że on to odwzajemnia. Może i nie dogadywali się zbytnio na co dzień, jednak mimo to lubili ze sobą spędzać czas.  
    Co więc się stało? Jaka zmiana zaszła w tym roześmianym, zboczonym chłopaku? Co takiego dostrzegł w Kuroko, co zwróciło w nim aż taką uwagę, co sprawiło, że się w nim zakochał?  
    Tetsuya złożył swoją piżamę i ze złością wcisnął ją do plecaka. Z chęcią zadałby te wszystkie pytania obiektowi swoich rozmyślań, jednak coś mu się wydawało, że ów obiekt zamierza go teraz unikać. Co prawda, potrafił wczuć się w jego sytuację i zrozumieć to zachowanie, jednak to wcale nie oznaczało, że ma zamiar się z tym pogodzić.  
    Aomine jest jego przyjacielem. Za bardzo mu na nim zależy, by tak po prostu dać za wygraną.  
    Kiedy Kuroko zawitał w jadalni, była już ona wypełniona po brzegi uczestnikami wycieczki. Zajęci jedzeniem i rozmowami, nie zwracali na niego uwagi, być może również dlatego, że najzwyczajniej w świecie go nie zauważyli.  
    Tetsuya odnalazł wzrokiem swoich kolegów – Aomine i Kise, siedzących naprzeciwko przy stoliku i żywo o czymś dyskutujących (a raczej kłócących się) – i podszedł do nich, witając się grzecznie z blondynem, który jednak zauważył go dopiero wówczas, gdy ten zajął miejsce obok niego.  
–    Wah, Kurokocchi!- wykrzyknął.- Od kiedy tu siedzisz?!  
–    Dopiero co przyszedłem – westchnął Tetsuya.  
–    Dzień dobry!- Kise uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.- Wziąłem dla ciebie śniadanie, twoje ulubione sushi i miseczka ryżu! Musisz dużo jeść, żeby nabrać sił i być jeszcze fajniejszy, niż teraz!  
–    Cóż, dziękuję, Kise-kun – powiedział Kuroko, nieco speszony, odbierając od kolegi tacę z posiłkiem.- Skąd wiesz jakie jest moje ulubione sushi...?  
–    Zauważyłem, że zawsze bierzesz je w szkole, jeśli zapomnisz swojego bento – odparł uradowany chłopak.  
–    Rozumiem.- Kuroko wyciągnął z opakowania pałeczki, złożył dłonie i, zamykając na moment oczy, mruknął pod nosem ciche „smacznego”. Zabrał się do jedzenia, spoglądając na Aomine, który również jadł w milczeniu swoje śniadanie, niemal cztery razy większe od jego.  
–    Wyspałeś się, Kurokocchi?- zapytał Kise z uśmiechem, zajadając się onigiri.  
–    Można tak powiedzieć. A ty, Kise-kun?- Pospiesznie zwrócił zainteresowanie na jego osobę.  
–    Nie narzekam, chociaż to ja chciałem spać z tobą w jednym pokoju – burknął, nieco nadąsany.- Mam nadzieję, że Aominecchi nie próbował zarazić cię swoją naturą zboczeńca?  
    Ciemnoskóry chłopak, usłyszawszy to, zaczął krztusić się ryżem. Uderzył kilka razy pięścią w swoją klatkę piersiową, odwracając od nich głowę. Kuroko, mimo szczerych chęci, nie potrafił ukryć delikatnego rumieńca na twarzy. Udało mu się jedynie zachować powagę.  
–    Spokojnie, walczyłem dzielnie – powiedział, siląc się na swobodę.  
–    Hmm.- Kise spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem, zerkając również na Aomine, który uspokoił się już, zakaszlał głośno i bez słowa komentarza powrócił do jedzenia.- No, w każdym razie, jestem trochę zazdrosny. Chciałem porozmawiać z Kurokocchim, jestem pewien, że świetnie byśmy się bawili!- Uśmiechnął się lekko, jego humor widocznie powrócił.- Ale to nic! Może niedługo zaproszę cię na nockę do siebie, Kurokocchi?  
–    Obawiam się, że mam swój własny dom, Kise-kun – powiedział spokojnie Kuroko.- Niemniej dziękuję za twoją propozycję.  
–    Przecież nie twierdzę, że jesteś bezdomny!- westchnął Ryouta.- Chcę cię zaprosić na męską nockę, żeby pogadać, albo pograć albo...!  
–    Kise zrobi ci prywatny pokaz mody – prychnął Aomine.- W samych gaciach.  
–    Aominecchi!- Kise zarumienił się mocno, rzucając mu zezłoszczone spojrzenie.- Nie gadaj głupstw! Nie urządza się po to nocek! Jeśli Kurokocchi będzie chciał zobaczyć, jak pozuję, to zaproszę go do studia!  
–    Dziękuję, postoję – mruknął Kuroko, choć akurat w tym momencie chłopcy nie zwracali uwagi na jego i tak już nikłą obecność.  
–    Tetsu nie chodzi na takie imprezy – powiedział Daiki, machnąwszy na blondyna ręką.- Myślisz, że go nigdy do siebie nie zapraszałem? Zawsze odmawiał.  
–    To nie znaczy, że teraz odmówi MI!- warknął Kise i spojrzał z uśmiechem na swojego sąsiada.- Prawda, Kurokocchi?  
–    Nieprawda.  
–    Widzisz, Aomi... co?!- jęknął Kise.- Kurokocchi!  
    Podczas gdy Aomine zaczął natychmiast dokuczać modelowi i znów wszczęli dyskusję, Kuroko znów pogrążył się w swoich myślach, spoglądając na ciemnoskórego. Teraz, kiedy rozmawiali akurat na temat nocowania, a Daiki wspomniał o tym, że go do siebie zapraszał, Tetsuya patrzył na to nieco inaczej. W jego głowie znów pojawiły się kolejne pytania, zbierało się ich coraz więcej, gromadziły się pod jego czaszką, pulsując delikatnie.  
    Czy Aomine zapraszał go po prostu jako przyjaciel, czy może w konkretnym celu? Czy już wtedy chciał wyznać mu uczucia, korzystając z okazji? Od jak dawna czuje do niego coś więcej, niż zwykłą przyjaźń?  
    I co będzie dalej...?  
–    No nie, Kurokocchi?- zaśmiał się nagle Kise, patrząc na niego radośnie.  
–    Mhm – mruknął odruchowo, wbijając bezmyślnie pałeczki w swój ryż. Dopiero cisza przy ich stoliku przykuła jego uwagę. Uniósł głowę, patrząc na swoich kolegów, którzy wpatrywali się w niego z dziwnymi wyrazami twarzy.- Coś nie tak?  
–    N-nie... nic...- bąknął Ryouta, rumieniąc się i pospiesznie wbijając wzrok w swoje śniadanie.  
–    Ty tak serio?- zapytał Aomine.  
–    Proszę?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego pytająco. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, widząc jego minę, która wyrażała jakby lekką odrazę.- Co „serio”...?  
–    Właśnie zgodziłeś się na randkę z Kise – mruknął Daiki, przybierając obojętny wyraz twarzy i wracając do śniadania.  
–    Randkę?- powtórzył głucho Kuroko. Spojrzał na swojego sąsiada, szukając w jego twarzy odpowiedzi. I znalazł ją. Nasilające się rumieńce na jego policzkach mówiły jasno i wyraźnie, że Aomine nie zmyśla.  
–    Ah! T-to bardzo miłe, Kurokocchi, ja tam się cieszę...!- zawołał ze śmiechem Kise.  
–    To nieporozumienie!- warknął Kuroko, podnosząc się gwałtownie z miejsca.- Najadłem się, dziękuję!  
–    Eh?! K-Kurokocchi, ledwie ru...!  
    Tetsuya jednak zabrał swoją tacę i odszedł od ich stolika. Kise patrzył za nim, walcząc z samym sobą, nie wiedząc, czy powinien zostawić błękitnowłosego w spokoju, czy jednak pójść za nim i wyjaśnić, że zrozumiał żart. Aomine natomiast nie ruszył się z miejsca. Podpierając twarz dłonią, z obojętną miną kończył śniadanie, nawet nie obracając się za przyjacielem.  
    Kuroko było wstyd, że zachował się tak dziecinnie. To nie była przecież wina ani jego, ani tym bardziej Kise, czy też Aomine. Po prostu niefortunnie w tamtej chwili się zamyślił i odparł twierdząco na pytanie, którego nawet nie usłyszał. To się przecież zdarza. Nie powinien reagować tak ostro, trzeba było wyjaśnić tę sytuację. Wszyscy by się roześmiali i byłoby w porządku.  
    Co więc się przed chwilą stało? Dlaczego tak go to zdenerwowało? Czyżby już zaczynał być przewrażliwiony na punkcie męskich wyznań, nawet tych wypowiadanych w żartach? Rozumiał, że Kise po prostu go lubi i szanuje, docenił jego talent i przepada za nim. Nie znaczyło to przecież jednak, że jest w nim już zakochany!  
    Wyszedł z jadalni, a następnie przeszedł przed drzwi wejściowe na zewnątrz, by odetchnąć świeżym, górskim powietrzem. Pogoda była piękna, słońce świeciło jasno, ogrzewając całą okolicą, przyjemny wiaterek powiewał delikatnie, wprawiając w ruch liście drzew, które szumiały cicho, uspakajając. Kuroko westchnął ciężko, po czym podszedł do stojącej na uboczu bujanej ławki i usiadł na niej. Przetarł dłońmi twarz, na krótki moment kryjąc ją w nich.  
    To spojrzenie Aomine. To właśnie to tak go rozjuszyło, ta jego mina wyrażająca coś, czego nie potrafił do końca określić, a co przypominało mu scenę z pewnego filmu, w którym mężczyzna dowiedział się, że kobieta, którą kochał, lecz rozstał się z nią dla jej dobra, już następnego dnia przespała się z innym. W tamtym momencie poczuł się zupełnie jak ona. Była niewinna, to po prostu głupia plotka spowodowała, że jej ukochany spojrzał na nią z urazą i niechęcią.   
    Cała ta sytuacja wydawała mu się strasznie pokręcona. I co gorsza miał wrażenie, że to dopiero początek, że jeszcze nie raz poczuje się w ten sposób, jeszcze nie raz wynikną pewne nieporozumienia. A to wszystko przez dwa, tak naturalne i, jakby nie patrzeć, piękne słowa.   
    Jak coś tak wzniosłego może wywrócić świat do góry nogami, w jednej chwili wstrząsnąć ziemią i zesłać na jednego, bezbronnego człowieka prawdziwy sztorm myśli?  
–    Tu jesteś, Kurokocchi – usłyszał nagle obok siebie.  
    Uniósł głowę, patrząc na blondwłosego chłopaka, który podszedł do niego z uśmiechem, choć i niepewnością. Przykucnął przed nim, przygryzając wargę.  
–    Coś się stało, Kurokocchi?- zapytał cicho.  
–    Nie – odparł, odchrząkując.- Przepraszam za moje zachowanie, Kise-kun. Sam nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło.  
–    Nie musisz za nic przepraszać, wiem, że nie mówiłeś serio. Ale trochę się zmartwiłem, tak nagle wyszedłeś...  
–    Chyba mam zły humor.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się słabo.  
–    Woo, nawet ty miewasz takie dni, Kurokocchi?- Ryouta zaśmiał się lekko.- Mam nadzieję, że to nie przez Aominecchiego?  
    Kuroko pokręcił przecząco głową. Model przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym westchnął cicho i podniósł się, jednak tylko po to, by usiąść obok błękitnowłosego.  
–    Kurokocchi... wiem, że może nie jesteśmy przesadnie blisko – zaczął – jednak jeśli chciałbyś kiedyś porozmawiać, po prostu wyżalić się, albo zapytać o poradę... to zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść.  
–    Dziękuję, ale ja nie...  
–    Wiem, że nie jestem może dobrym kandydatem na pocieszyciela - przerwał mu Kise z nerwowym śmiechem.- W końcu głównie zadaje się z dziewczynami, chłopacy za mną nie przepadając, bo dziewczyny, które im się podobają są mną zainteresowane, ale... ehm... no, wiesz. Lubię cię, Kurokocchi, więc postaram się z całych sił, żeby ci pomóc!- dokończył radośnie, uśmiechając się do niego.  
    Kuroko zacisnął usta, milcząc przez chwilę. Oczywiście, że nie było mowy, by komukolwiek powiedzieć o tym co zaszło tej nocy w pokoju jego i Aomine. Jednak cieszył się, że Kise wyraża szczere chęci pomocy.  
    Uśmiechnął się do niego, odrobinę rozczulony. W gruncie rzeczy ten chłopak miał naprawdę kochany charakter.  
–    Dziękuję, Kise-kun – powiedział.- Naprawdę dziękuję. Obiecuję, że będę o tym pamiętał.  
    Ryouta wpatrywał się w niego długi moment, zszokowany.  
–    U...uhm – mruknął w końcu, mrugając. Przełknął ślinę, zaciskając dłonie na ławce, spuścił głowę. Jego przydługie blond włosy zasłoniły twarz.- D-dobrze. Możesz do mnie przyjść w każdej chwili... Kurokocchi.  
–    Dziękuję – powtórzył błękitnowłosy, skinąwszy głową.  
–    No, to wracajmy lepiej do środka!- zawołał Kise, podnosząc się.- Ledwie ruszyłeś śniadanie, powinieneś zjeść coś jeszcze!  
–    Naprawdę nie jestem głodny.- Kuroko również się podniósł.- Lepiej pójdę się już spakować, w końcu niedługo wracamy do domu.  
–    Będę tęsknił za tym miejscem – westchnął z uśmiechem Kise, przesuwając spojrzeniem po kamiennej drużce prowadzącej od pensjonatu w dół zbocza, do miasta, oraz na otaczające posiadłość drzewa.- Tak tu spokojnie, cicho i pięknie. Wymarzony raj. Kiedyś zamieszkam w takim miejscu!  
–    Jesteś modelem, więc chyba powinieneś mieszkać w mieście – zauważył Kuroko.  
–    W sumie...- Ryouta przygasł nieco.- Chociaż też nie jestem pewien, czy nadal nim będę za pięć czy dziesięć lat. Może jednak zostanę sportowcem, albo pilotem?  
–    Pilotem?- zdziwił się Kuroko.- Czyżby to było twoje marzenie, Kise-kun?  
    Blondyn uśmiechnął się jakby do siebie, spoglądając na rozpościerającą się ponad nimi błękitną przestrzeń, po której leniwie sunęły białe obłoczki.  
–    Może kiedyś ci o tym opowiem, Kurokocchi – powiedział.  
    Tetsuya przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem. Pierwszy raz odkąd poznał tego radosnego chłopaka, widział u niego taki melancholijny wyraz twarzy. Przykuło to jego uwagę, jednak po chwili Kise odwrócił się od niego, wchodząc do budynku. Kuroko ruszył więc za nim.  
–    To co, idziesz się spakować, tak?- zapytał Ryouta, stając na korytarzu.  
–    Tak.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Chyba jestem jedyną osobą, która jeszcze tego nie zrobiła.  
–    W takim razie pójdę po Aominecchiego i do ciebie dołączymy!  
–    Mogę wiedzieć po co?- Tetsuya zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Potrafię się sam spakować...  
–    I tak mamy wolny czas do przyjazdu autokaru!- zaśmiał się blondyn.- Możemy jeszcze przejść się na spacer i zrobić kilka pamiątkowych zdjęć.  
–    W ciągu całego naszego pobytu tutaj zrobiłeś nam ich tyle, że wyczerpały ci się baterie w aparacie, zapomniałeś? Także te zapasowe.  
–    Te pierwsze baterie poszły w całości na ciebie!- wykrzyknął Kise.- Nawet na zdjęciach nie można cię ująć przez twoje misdirection! Ale teraz będzie lepiej, bo będziemy we trzech i już cię nie zgubię!  
–    W takim razie pójdę się przygotować – westchnął Kuroko, choć nie w smak mu było pozowanie. Do tego najlepiej nadawał się tylko i wyłącznie zawodowy model. Nie potrafił jednak odmówić mu po tym, jak okazał swoje wsparcie.  
    Kuroko przeszedł do ich tymczasowego pokoju. Cieszył się, że Aomine siedzi jeszcze na stołówce, bo spotkanie z nim w tej chwili mogłoby być dość niezręczne. Teraz, podczas samotnego pakowania, mógł się przynajmniej jakoś przygotować.   
    Tylko do czego dokładnie? Ma go przeprosić za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie? Tylko po co? Przeproszenie Kise to jedno, w końcu Tetsuya zwrócił się do niego dość niemiło, ale sam Daiki nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Kuroko nie mógł go w żaden sposób urazić. A jednak czuł, że zaczyna się odrobinę denerwować. Miał wrażenie, że już teraz coś się zmieniło w jego przyjacielu, coś się zepsuło w ich relacjach.  
    Cóż, coś chyba na pewno. W końcu nie na co dzień przyjaciel wyznaje drugiemu przyjacielowi miłość. Kuroko nie znał się na homoseksualnych związkach, ale czytał o podobnych sytuacjach w książkach, tyle że między parą płci przeciwnej. Rozumiał, że to nie będzie łatwe, tak z dnia na dzień przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że jego Aomine go kocha. Nie wspominając o tym, że ciemnoskóry jest tak jakby w gorszym położeniu. Nieodwzajemnione uczucie...  
    Ale Kuroko chyba jest usprawiedliwiony? Tylko czy fakt, że „są mężczyznami” jest  w ogóle jakimkolwiek usprawiedliwieniem? Z drugiej strony dochodzi brak uczucia, tego uczucia, które żywi do błękitnowłosego Aomine. Jednak to z czasem mogłoby przyjść, zupełnie jak w powieściach.  
    „Spróbujmy”.  
–    Yo – rozległo się nagle od strony drzwi.  
    Kuroko drgnął ze swoją bielizną w rękach, akurat pakując ją do plecaka. Obrócił głowę, patrząc na Aomine, który wszedł właśnie do ich pokoju. Patrzył na niego zupełnie zwyczajnie, tak jak każdego innego dnia.  
–    Coś ty tak nagle wyleciał z tej stołówki?- zapytał swobodnie.  
–    Przepraszam...- mruknął Kuroko.  
–    Eh, chyba przesadziłem z tym żartem, co?- Daiki podrapał się po głowie, krzywiąc się delikatnie.- No... no sorry, to był tylko żart. Nie sądziłem, że weźmiesz to aż tak poważnie.  
–    Słucham?- Nie rozumiał Tetsuya.  
–    No, to na stołówce.- Aomine wzruszył ramionami.- Chyba masz zły humor, co? Żartowałem z tą miłością... No przecież sam dobrze wiesz, jak bardzo lubię cycki. Nie ma mowy, żebym zakochał się w facecie!  
–    Więc... po co to w ogóle było?- zapytał ze złością Kuroko.  
–    Mówię przecież, że dla żartu.- Ciemnoskóry uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony.- Oh! Czyżbyś się we mnie zakochał?  
–    Zwariowałeś?- Kuroko zmierzył go wręcz morderczym spojrzeniem.- Ten żart był idiotyczny, Aomine-kun!  
–    Oj no, chciałem ci się odwdzięczyć za to przywalenie z łokcia.- Daiki wywrócił oczami.  
–    Więc...- Kuroko przełknął nerwowo ślinę.- Co z tą twoją nocną zabawą?  
–    Śniła mi się Mai-chan, jak co noc – zaśmiał się.- Ah, nie mów o tym nikomu, dobra?  
    Kuroko odwrócił się od niego powoli, składając w schludną kostkę kolejne ubrania. Skinął głową, nie odzywając się. Dopiero po krótkiej chwili uświadomił sobie, że przecież on też powinien o to poprosić.  
–    Ty też nikomu nie mów – mruknął.  
–    Spoko – odparł z uśmiechem Aomine, kucnąwszy przy swojej torbie.- Chociaż szkoda, pewnie wszystkich ciekawi, czy w ogóle taki poważny koleś się masturbuje.  
–    Przycisz się, Aomine-kun. Na zawsze.  
    Ciemnoskóry zaśmiał się tylko w odpowiedzi. Kuroko westchnął ciężko, zacisnął pięści. Z jednej strony nadal był zły, wręcz wściekły za cały ten żart, z drugiej jednak czuł ulgę. Niepotrzebnie się zamartwiał o swoje relacje z przyjacielem, nie miał się czego obawiać. Właściwie to powinien był domyślić się, że to żart, w końcu to było bardzo podobne do Aomine. Błękitnowłosy wstydził się za siebie, że dał się na to nabrać.  
–    Swoją drogą, Aomine-kun, czy możesz...- zaczął, odwracając się do niego, jednak ten w tym samym momencie opuszczał bez uprzedzenia pokój. Zasunął za sobą shoji, nie obróciwszy się, choć przecież powinien był go usłyszeć.  
    Kuroko westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową. Do tej pory sądził, że Aomine jest nadzwyczaj prostym i łatwym do zrozumienia nastolatkiem. Wychodziło jednak na to, że jeszcze nie do końca znał swojego przyjaciela.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

    Dla uczniów gimnazjum Teikou powrót z wycieczki oznaczał nie tylko ponowne powitanie szkolnego łona nauki, ale również wzmożonych treningów dla tych, którzy należeli do kół zainteresowań. Ci, którzy byli zawodnikami klubów sportowych mieli jednak najgorzej, ponieważ to właśnie na nich skupiano największą uwagę, to oni byli „sercem” tej szkoły – a już zwłaszcza drużyna koszykówki, do której Kuroko miał to „szczęście” należeć.  
    Jednak ani on, ani Aomine czy Kise nie mogli powiedzieć, że byli przygotowani na zestaw ćwiczeń, które dla wycieczkowiczów przygotował sam wicekapitan, Akashi Seijuurou. Choć podczas wypoczywania w przytulnym pensjonacie w Kawaguchiko, mając za oknem widok na piękną górę Fuji, wydawało im się, że są nastawieni na wycisk, to jednak po otrzymaniu swoich własnych zestawów, nieco ich zamurowało.  
–    Trzeba było zostać – westchnął ciężko Kise.  
–    Taa, mamy pięć razy gorszy trening od reszty – mruknął Daiki, łypiąc spode łba na czerwonowłosego zastępcę kapitana, który stał przed nimi z niewzruszoną miną, podając ostatnią kartę Tetsuyi.  
–    Wasze treningi są do siebie dość zbliżone, jednak wciąż indywidualne – powiedział spokojnie Seijuurou, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej.- Stworzyłem je opierając się na waszych wynikach sprzed wyjazdu. Zgodnie z moją rozmową z Momoi, jeżeli posłuchaliście moich wskazówek i prowadziliście rozgrzewki w wolnym czasie podczas wycieczki, nie powinniście mieć większych problemów z treningiem. No, chyba, że Kuroko... Kuroko?- Akashi spojrzał na niego z westchnieniem.- Nie mów mi, że jest ci niedobrze od samego czytania...  
–    Nie, nie, przepraszam – wymamrotał Tetsuya.- Po prostu... zastanawiam się dlaczego nie posłuchałem Midorimy-kun i nie zostałem...  
–    Przyda nam się jakaś wycieczka od czasu do czasu!- powiedział Kise z pewnością w głosie.- Damy radę, Kurokocchi! Nie poddawaj się!  
–    Gdybyś nie wyrzucił mojego spisu ćwiczeń od Akashiego, to może rzeczywiście jakoś bym się przygotował...  
–    Ci-ciszej, Kurokocchi!- szepnął dramatycznie Ryouta, zerkając nerwowo na wicekapitana.  
–    Przez najbliższe dwa dni będziecie używać tych zestawów zamiast zwykłych – westchnął Akashi, grzecznie ignorując blondyna.- Na drugiej karcie macie rozgrzewkę, którą warto przeprowadzić rano i wieczorem, poza zajęciami. Musicie utrzymać formę, bo chyba nie muszę wam przypominać, że za dwa tygodnie rozpoczyna się Turniej?  
–    Odkąd mamy w drużynie Kise, to i tak nie jest źle – zauważył Aomine, drapiąc się lekko po głowie.- Nie będziemy mieli problemów z wygraną.  
–    Nie każ mi przywoływać cię do porządku, Aomine.- Akashi zamknął na moment oczy, jakby próbując się uspokoić. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na ciemnoskórego, jego spojrzenie było chłodne.- Wygrana jest najważniejsza. Musimy dać z siebie jak najwięcej już na początku. Jutro będziemy wiedzieć przeciw komu zagramy pierwszy mecz, dlatego pospieszcie się i trenujcie ciężko, żeby dogonić resztę drużyny. W zależności od tego na kogo padnie, wraz z Nijimurą-senpai zdecydujemy, który skład będzie grał, ale nawet jeśli padnie na drugi, to i tak ktoś z pierwszego będzie musiał być tam na w razie czego. Czy sytuacja jest jasna?  
–    Tak jest!- zawołali równocześnie chłopcy.   
–    W takim razie życzę wam miłego i owocnego treningu.- Akashi zrobił kilka kroków w stronę rozgrzewających się na środku sali zawodników, jednak nagle przystanął i, nieznacznie odwróciwszy ku nim głowę, upomniał spokojnie:- Radzę ci, żebyś tym razem nie wyrzucał rozkładu ćwiczeń Kuroko, Kise. Jeśli to zrobisz, potroję twoje dotychczasowe ćwiczenia.  
–    T-tak jest, kapitanie!- pisnął Ryouta, odruchowo mu salutując.  
    Akashi nie powiedział nic więcej, dołączył do ćwiczących, zaś Aomine, Kise i Kuroko spojrzeli po sobie z westchnieniem.  
–    To będzie prawdziwa mordęga – jęknął blondyn, raz jeszcze zerkając do swojej karty.- No świetnie... to czas na rozgrzewkę, a potem sobie trochę pobiegam, jak widzę.  
–    Ciesz się, że tylko to – burknął Aomine, krzywiąc się.- Co to ma być?- Zerknął do karty Kuroko, a następnie przelotnie spojrzał na Ryouty.- Dlaczego mam o wiele gorsze ćwiczenia od was?!  
–    Może dlatego, że jesteś naszym asem, Aomine-kun?- zasugerował spokojnie błękitnowłosy.  
–    Tsk. Nic nie poradzę...- Daiki westchnął lekko.- Lepiej pójdę, zanim nasz Król się zorientuje, że się obija...- Aomine urwał raptownie i przełknął ciężko ślinę, widząc, że Akashi patrzy uważnie w ich stronę.- Miłego treningu.  
–    Nawzajem, Aominecchi – mruknął Kise, siadając na podłodze w rozkroku i zaczynając się rozciągać.- Kurokocchi, pomożesz mi w rozgrzewce? Trochę się rozleniwiłem przez te dwa dni...  
–    Tak... oczywiście – odparł Tetsuya, spoglądając pospiesznie na ciemnoskórego. Wyglądało na to, że tym razem ma zamiar porozciągać się sam.  
–    Jak tam twój humor, Kurokocchi?- zagadnął Ryouta, kiedy błękitnowłosy naciskał lekko dłońmi na jego plecy, pomagając mu w skłonach.  
–    Całkiem zwyczajnie – odpowiedział.- Dlaczego pytasz?  
–    Ehm... no bo wczoraj na wycieczce wydawałeś się być trochę zmartwiony. W autokarze prawie w ogóle ze mną nie rozmawiałeś! A jak tak się cieszyłem, że mogę z tobą usiąść w drodze powrotnej...  
–    Byłem niewyspany, to przez to – mruknął, niezbyt zadowolony z faktu, że musiał skłamać. Po części, bo z drugiej strony rzeczywiście nie spał zbyt wiele.- Wczoraj położyłem się wcześniej, więc już mi lepiej. Przepraszam, że musiałeś się o mnie martwić.  
–    U-uhm, w porządku – wymamrotał nerwowo Kise.- Cieszę się, że już wszystko w porządku. A jak tam z Aominecchim?   
–    Nie rozumiem...  
–    No, niby ze sobą rozmawiacie, ale mam wrażenie, że niezbyt chętnie...  
–    Tak ci się tylko wydaje, jest jak zawsze – powiedział Kuroko, znów zerkając na Daikiego, który w samotności ćwiczył przysiady. W głosie Tetsuyi nie można jednak było wyczuć mocy, czy chociaż drobnego przekonania co do prawdziwości wypowiedzianych słów.  
    Mimo to Kise wyczuł w tym tonie coś innego, coś, co nakazało mu nie drążyć bardziej tego tematu. Nie chciał stawiać swojego przyjaciela w niezbyt komfortowej sytuacji, nie chciał go też denerwować, dlatego postanowił na razie milczeć.   
    Ale tylko na razie.  
    Kuroko w duszy był wdzięczny modelowi, że nie zaczął zadawać pytań. Kiedy na wycieczce Ryouta zaproponował mu swoją pomoc i okazał wsparcie, naprawdę się ucieszył, jednak nie był gotów porozmawiać z nim o wydarzeniach tamtej nocy. Poza tym nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien w ogóle nawiązać do tego. Już samo myślenie o tym, że miałby komuś powiedzieć o tym wyznaniu, było zawstydzające.  
    No i było coś jeszcze... Minął dopiero jeden dzień, odkąd Daiki zaczął zachowywać się trochę inaczej niż zwykle. W czasie powrotu do Tokio dobrowolnie „oddał” Kise miejsce obok Tetsu, sam siadł zaś w drugim autokarze. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce Kuroko kilka chwil rozglądał się za nim, chcąc by razem wrócili, jak zawsze mieli w zwyczaju – w końcu szli w tę samą stronę. Niestety, ciemnoskórego nigdzie nie było. Dopiero nauczyciel poinformował go, że Daiki zgłosił się do niego i poszedł już do domu. Tego dnia z kolei nie spotkali się w drodze do szkoły, dopiero przy szafkach z butami. Aomine wydał mu się zupełnie normalny: uśmiechnął się do niego i rzucił te swoje „cześć, Tetsu!”. Jednak to wszystko. W klasie nie rozmawiali wiele, Aomine wychodził na przerwy, nie mówiąc mu ani słowa.  
    To tylko jeden dzień. Kuroko nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy Daiki rzeczywiście zaczął go unikać. Po co więc robić szum wokół czegoś, czego nawet nie może być jeszcze pewien?  
    Po skończonej rozgrzewce obaj z Kise zajęli się swoimi indywidualnymi treningami, jednak Tetsuya nie przykładał się do nich zbytnio. Zerkał na kartę, wykonywał ćwiczenie, jednak bez specjalnego starania się. Próbował nie myśleć o Aomine, jednak ciemnoskóry przyjaciel sam co chwila wtargał brutalnie to jego głowy, wykrzykując te swoje wyznanie, przywołując przed oczy wspomnienie tamtej nocy, kiedy błękitnowłosy był świadkiem czegoś, o czym wolał zapomnieć.   
    Do końca treningu nie był w stanie skupić się na zadaniach. Dopiero podczas krótkiego meczu sparingowego, będąc czujnie obserwowanym przez Akashiego, który już wcześniej kilka razy zwrócił mu uwagę, postarał się, by jego drużyna zdobyła przewagę. To najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowało wicekapitana, bo nie wspomniał już słowem o kondycji błękitnowłosego, przynajmniej dopóki nie znaleźli się pod prysznicem.  
–    Coś ty taki dzisiaj zamyślony był, Kuroko?- zagadnął go dość przyjaźnie, namydlając klatkę piersiową.  
–    Eh?- Tetsuya, także i wówczas pogrążony w myślach, spojrzał na niego półprzytomnie.  
–    Nijimura-senpai ma na głowie problemy w drugim składzie, więc nie skupiał się za bardzo na waszych treningach, ale ja mogłem obserwować ciebie i pozostałych wycieczkowiczów. Czyżbyś umysłem był jeszcze w Kawaguchiko?  
    Najwyraźniej tego dnia Akashi miał dobry humor, skoro od razu nie zaczął uprzedzać Kuroko, że takie treningi mogą w następstwie prowadzić prosto do niższego składu.   
–    Przepraszam, Akashi-kun – wymamrotał, odgarniając z czoła mokre włosy.- Trochę się ostatnio... gubię w myślach.  
–    Rozumiem, w końcu każdy z nas czasem ma coś na głowie. Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że należy oddzielać prywatne sprawy od treningu, czy pracy? Oczywiście, nie chcę cię zmuszać do zwierzeń, ale jeśli sądzisz, że jestem w stanie ci pomóc, to możesz śmiało ze mną porozmawiać.  
–    Uhm...  
–    Kuroko.- Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego, lekko rozbawiony.- Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jesteśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Jednak mimo to znasz mnie na tyle i wiesz, że możesz mi ufać, prawda? Martwię się o ciebie, nie tylko jako twój kapitan. Nie chcę, żeby to zabrzmiało zbyt zuchwale, ale to dzięki mnie tutaj jesteś. Nie chciałbym, żeby twoje problemy tak na ciebie wpływały, bo jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to trener może uznać, że nie jesteś nam już potrzebny. Nie zrozum mnie źle.- Akashi dotknął delikatnie jego ramienia.- Nie chcę cię straszyć, po prostu uważam cię za wartościowego zawodnikami i nie chciałbym cię stracić.  
–    Akashi-kun...- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego nieco zaskoczony. Czuł się mile połechtany przez słowa swojego kapitana, w dodatku podniosły go odrobinę na duchu.  
    Ogromnie się cieszył, że wokół niego było tyle ludzi gotowych wysłuchać go i pomóc mu.  
–    Więc... czy mogę prosić cię o dyskrecję?- zapytał cicho Kuroko.  
–    Oczywiście.- Seijuurou stanął pod strumieniem gorącej wody, nadstawiając kark, by piana na jego ciele spłynęła wzdłuż niego, do odpływu.   
–    Chodzi o... o moją koleżankę, z innego gimnazjum – wymamrotał błękitnowłosy. Nie chciał zdradzać zbyt wielu szczegółów, zwłaszcza faktu, że ową „koleżanką” był Aomine Daiki.- To... sprawy uczuciowe, jak sądzę.  
–    Chodzi o dziewczynę?- zdziwił się Akashi, a widząc spojrzenie Tetsuyi, szybko zreflektował się.- Oh, przepraszam, nie bierz tego do siebie. To nie tak, że uważam, iż to do ciebie nie pasuje, czy coś. Po prostu sądziłem, że nie jesteś zainteresowany miłością, no bo ty i Momoi... znaczy, nieważne.- Seijuurou pokręcił głową.- Więc co z tą koleżanką?  
–    No więc... ona mnie... ona powiedziała mi, że... no, wyznała mi uczucia – westchnął ciężko, przekręcając kurki i sięgając po swój ręcznik.- Ale później... powiedziała, że to był tylko żart.   
–    Dziwne poczucie humoru – stwierdził Akashi, również zakręcając kurki.- Więc to tylko żart, co? Dość niemiły.  
–    Ale... ona mnie pocałowała – wymamrotał Kuroko.  
    Butelka żelu pod prysznic, którą Akashi właśnie zabrał z półki, wypadła mu z dłoni.  
–    Oh.- Nachylił się po nią, nie patrząc na błękitnowłosego.  
–    Trochę się zezłościłem, kiedy powiedziała, że to żart – mruknął Tetsu.- Postanowiłem jednak zostawić to w spokoju, w końcu ona sama dobrze wie, co czuje, prawda? Ale teraz zaczęła mnie unikać, więc nie bardzo rozumiem co się dzieje.  
–    Może wstyd jej za to, co zrobiła?- zasugerował Akashi, wiążąc się ręcznikiem w pasie. Kuroko poszedł w jego ślady i chłopcy ruszyli razem do szatni. Na całe szczęście ich szafki były obok siebie, dlatego mogli dalej cicho między sobą szeptać.  
–    Jest typem osoby dość otwartej i trochę... zwariowanej, tak jakby. Wątpię, żeby wiedziała czym w ogóle jest „wstyd”.  
–    Hmm.- Akashi sięgnął po czystą bieliznę i ubrania, po czym zdjął ręcznik i, wytarłszy dokładniej ciało, zaczął się powoli ubierać.- Kochasz ją?  
–    Eh? Nie! Tylko ją lubię.  
–    Jednak bardzo przejmujesz się tą sytuacją, prawda?- Akashi spojrzał na niego, zapinając guziki koszuli.- Tak sobie pomyślałem, że może zależy ci na niej i chciałeś się zgodzić, a ona wówczas powiedziała, że żartowała.  
–    Nie, nie.- Kuroko pokręcił przecząco głową.- To tylko przyjaźń, nic więcej. Po prostu nie chcę jej tracić przez błąd, który popełniła ona. Mam na myśli to, że to ona mnie teraz unika, a przecież nie ma powodu, prawda? Nie gniewam się już, chciałem o tym zapomnieć, sama mi tak kazała.  
–    A może powiedziałeś coś, przez co stwierdziła, że lepiej będzie obrócić to w żart?- Akashi usiadł na ławce, by zawiązać sznurowadła butów.- Przepraszam, Kuroko, nie znam się zupełnie na uczuciach, ale...- urwał, unosząc głowę i patrząc na niego.- Zakładając, że byłbym tą dziewczyną – powiedział.- Gdybym wyznał ci swoje uczucia, a ty powiedziałbyś coś niewłaściwego, przez co z kolei ja poczułbym, że nasze relacje staną się niekomfortowe, pewnie też obróciłbym to w żart, byle zachować dotychczasowe stosunki między nami.- Wstał i uśmiechnął się lekko do Tetsuyi.- Ale, jak mówię, sprawy miłosne to nie moja dziedzina, choć nie ukrywam, że bardzo chciałbym ci pomóc. Może zapytaj Kise? Jemu przynajmniej raz na tydzień ktoś wyznaje uczucia, jestem pewien, że zna się na kobietach bardziej niż my dwaj. Może on będzie rozumiał jej uczucia?  
–    Cóż...- Kuroko westchnął cicho, zakładając marynarkę szkolnego mundurku.- Chyba nie zaszkodzi zapytać... Boję się tylko, że kiedy mu powiem, na następny dzień cała drużyna będzie o tym plotkować. Wolę utrzymać to między nami.  
–    Kise na pewno by cię nie zdradził – zapewnił go kapitan, pakując do torby złożony strój treningowy i zamykając swoją szafkę.- Większość chłopaków ma o nim kiepskie zdanie i uważają go za plotkarza i kobieciarza, ale moim zdaniem Kise jest takim...- Zastanowił się przez chwilę, zerkając na blondyna, który właśnie z ożywieniem opowiadał o czymś Midorimie.- Jakby to ująć... wiernym pieskiem? Nie chcę go urazić, rzecz jasna. Ma pozytywny charakter i jest wyjątkowo sympatyczny. Wydaje się być dobrym przyjacielem.   
–    Nie wiedziałem, że masz o nim takie dobre zdanie.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.- Sądziłem, że nie przepadasz za głośnymi osobami.  
–    To nie tak, że nie przepadam.- powiedział Akashi.- Po prostu dość niekomfortowo się przy nich czuję. Jeśli chodzi o Kise, to nie jest specjalnie głośny, tylko raczej energiczny, ale da się z nim normalnie porozmawiać. Jednak Aomine to zupełnie inna sprawa...- westchnął lekko.- Sam wiesz, że cechuje mnie opanowanie i spokój.- Spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, zarzucając torbę na ramię.- Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo lubię twoje towarzystwo, Kuroko. No, to ja już pójdę. Do zobaczenia jutro.  
–    Mhm, do zobaczenia.- Tetsuya również się do niego uśmiechnął.- Dziękuję ci, Akashi-kun.  
    Akashi skinął głową, po czym, żegnając się głośno z resztą, wyszedł z szatni.   
    Kuroko rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając wzrokiem Aomine. Sądził, że jest jeszcze pod prysznicem, ale przecież powinien już z niego dawno wyjść. Jego szafka, znajdująca się nieopodal szafki błękitnowłosego, była zamknięta.  
–    Szukasz Aominecchiego?- zagadnął Kise, podchodząc do niego z uśmiechem.- Zmył się zaraz po treningu, chyba bardzo mu się spieszyło, więc może pójdziemy do domu razem, Kurokocchi?  
–    Przecież idziesz w drugą stronę, Kise-kun.  
–    Nie, dzisiaj nie – zaśmiał się lekko.- Mama napisała mi smsa, żebym skoczył do cioci po jakiś zestaw do szycia, więc kawałek idę z tobą!  
–    Dobrze.- Tetsuya skinął głową, zabierając swoją torbę.- W takim razie chodźmy, Kise-kun.  
–    Mhm!  
    Pożegnali się zresztą obecnych w szatni zawodników, po czym wyszli na zewnątrz. Kuroko przez chwilę wahał się, nie wiedząc jak rozpocząć rozmowę na temat „koleżanki”, jednak ostatecznie postanowił jeszcze trochę poczekać i najpierw porozmawiać z Aomine, jeśli ten wciąż będzie go unikał. Możliwe przecież, że po prostu miał swoje humorzaste dni i niedługo wszystko wróci do normy. Kuroko nie miał powodu, by zaprzątać głowę swoim kolegom, nawet trochę żałował, że opowiedział o tym Akashiemu.  
    Miał ogromną nadzieję, że rzeczywiście nie będzie musiał zwracać się do nikogo o pomoc.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

    Tegoroczne lato było tak upalne i duszne, że nawet wiatr nie miał siły umilić ludziom dnia swoim przyjemnym, chłodnawym powiewem. Kise mógł jedynie dziękować światu, że poranki są „tylko ciepłe”, choć i tak do szkoły wybierał się z marynarką przewieszoną przez torbę.  
    Mimo wszystko jednak chłopak nie miał na co narzekać. Dzięki tak wysokim temperaturom ludzie częściej przeglądali strony internetowe i gazety w poszukiwaniu nowych strojów na lato, a także ofert wycieczek – a przecież wszystko to wiązało się z reklamami, do których pozował. Im większe zainteresowanie, tym częściej dostawał propozycje nowych sesji. To nie tak, że zależało mu jakoś szczególnie na pieniądzach czy popularności. Po prostu lubił swoją pracę, ponieważ było to coś, do czego on sam dążył, nie kopiując czyjegoś talentu, nie wzorując się na nikim. To oczywiste, że był z siebie do pewnego stopnia dumny.   
    Pomijając kwestię nieco uciążliwych upałów, od których stawał się odrobinę leniwy i śpiący, humor mu sprzyjał. Uśmiechał się i witał z każdą mijaną koleżanką, od czasu do czasu nawet rzucał zalotne spojrzenia do obcych dziewczyn. Oczywiście, chodziło tu głównie o reklamę. Z natury był dość sympatycznym chłopakiem, jednak musiał uważać na to, by dbać o swoją reputację – jeśli podobał się obcym dziewczynom, wówczas kupowały one magazyny, do których pozował, a im większa sprzedaż, tym większe zadowolenie pracodawców.   
    A przynajmniej tak tłumaczyła mu jego starsza siostra, która sprawowała opiekę nad jego powoli rozwijającą się karierą.  
–    Yo, Kise!- usłyszał nagle po swojej prawej stronie.  
    Zatrzymał się, odwracając głowę w bok. Stojący po przeciwnej stronie jezdni Aomine Daiki rozejrzał się na prawo i lewo i przebiegł przez pasy, dołączając do blondyna.   
–    Aominecchi, to ty już wstałeś?- zapytał zaskoczony Ryouta.  
–    Ej, nie zawsze zasypiam!- warknął ciemnoskóry, mierząc go rozzłoszczonym spojrzeniem.   
    Kise roześmiał się tylko lekko w odpowiedzi. Tak naprawdę to cieszył się, że spotkał Aomine, choć był również nieco zmartwiony brakiem obecności Kuroko u jego boku. Od czasu do czasu zdarzało się, że spotykali się we trzech niedaleko skrzyżowania, jednak przez to, że Tetsuya miał w zwyczaju czekać za Daikim, który wychodził z domu o różnych godzinach (czasem budzony przez błękitnowłosego), Ryoucie ciężko było ich złapać. A nie ukrywał, że bardzo lubił ich towarzystwo.  
–    Jak tam praca? Dostałeś wypłatę?- zagadnął Aomine, kiedy ruszyli razem w kierunku szkoły.  
–    Dostałem już przed wycieczką – odparł z uśmiechem.  
–    To może skoczymy dziś po szkole do Maji Burgera?  
–    I znowu będę musiał za ciebie płacić?- westchnął blondyn.  
–    Mógłbyś czasem zafundować jakieś małe żarełko przyjacielowi, co to dla ciebie?- Aomine poklepał go lekko po ramieniu, uśmiechając się.  
    Kise również się uśmiechnął, czując na policzkach delikatne rumieńce. Spuścił na moment głowę, nie chcąc, by ten go zobaczył, bo raczej nie wyglądał teraz zbyt zdrowo. Nic jednak nie mógł na to poradzić, skoro do tej pory żaden chłopak nie nazwał go „przyjacielem”. Dziewczyny były fajne, ale naprawdę chciał mieć kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać na typowo męskie tematy.  
–    Patrz, jakie ma cyce!- szepnął nagle Aomine, trącając go lekko łokciem i wskazując ruchem głowy na chodnik po przeciwnej stronie, po którym kroczyła młoda kobieta z wyjątkowo obfitym biustem.  
    Ryouta westchnął cicho, patrząc sceptycznie na ciemnoskórego, który aż odwrócił się, by dłużej popatrzeć na nieznajomą. Na chwilę zdążył zapomnieć, że jego „przyjaciel” ma naturę zboczeńca. Mimo to jednak nadal bardzo go lubił, nawet jeśli preferował łagodne charaktery, jak na przykład Kuroko.   
–    Aominecchi, a gdzie Kurokocchi?- zapytał, starając się nie zabrzmieć zbyt wścibsko.  
–    Mm? Pewnie w domu, albo już w szkole – odparł Daiki.- Nie widziałem go.  
–    A... a dlaczego? Przecież zawsze przychodzicie razem.  
–    Jak widać nie zawsze – rzucił krótko.  
–    Aha – mruknął Ryouta, zerkając na niego z powątpiewaniem.- Ale... w sumie to ostatnio trochę go unikasz, no nie?  
–    Ha?- Aomine spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.- O czym ty gadasz?  
–    No bo wczoraj wydawałeś się jakiś taki... no sam nie wiem. Zawsze trzymacie się razem, a wczoraj na każdej przerwie widziałem, że Kurokocchi siedzi w klasie sam, a ciebie w ogóle nie było. Zastanawiałem się, czy może o coś się pokłóciliście?  
–    Nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz – powiedział Daiki, odwracając od niego twarz i wbijając wzrok w idące przed nimi dziewczyny.- Nie jestem jego psem, nie muszę towarzyszyć mu na każdym kroku.  
–    Po prostu pomyślałem, że to trochę dziwne, no bo co, nagle zmieniłeś zdanie?  
–    Co masz na myśli?  
–    Do tej pory dużo czasu spędzałeś z Kurokocchim, a wczoraj ledwie zamieniłeś z nim parę słów – wyjaśnił Kise.- I to głównie na treningu, niemalże z przymusu.- Nie powiesz mi chyba, że od teraz będzie to normalne?  
–    Wrzuć na luz, Kise, mówię przecież, że to nic takiego – powiedział Aomine nieco ostrzejszym tonem.- Wczoraj miałem zły humor, nie chciało mi się z nikim gadać, no i co takiego? To nie twój interes.  
–    To nie tak, że chcę się wtrącać, po prostu trochę się martwiłem – odpowiedział Kise, odrobinę nadąsany.- Gdybyś ty zauważył, że prawie w ogóle nie rozmawiam z Kurokocchim, nie uznałbyś to za coś dziwnego?  
–    W twoim przypadku to co innego – mruknął Daiki.- Masz bzika na jego punkcie.  
–    T-to nie jest „bzik”!- burknął Ryouta, rumieniąc się.  
–    A tak w ogóle...- Ciemnoskóry odchrząknął lekko.- Czemu ty tak latasz za Tetsu, co? Serio, czasem to wygląda, jakbyś...  
–    Kise-kun! Kise-kun!- Nagle od strony bramy szkolnej rozległo się nawoływanie kilku piskliwych głosików. Chłopcy spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyli grupę pięciu dziewczyn, które natychmiast podbiegły do nich i otoczyły Ryoutę.  
–    Ah, cześć, dziewczyny!- powiedział blondyn, po czym spojrzał na Aomine, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak ten machnął na niego lekko ręką.  
–    Zapomnij – mruknął.- To już nieważne. Do zobaczenia na treningu.  
    Daiki pozostawił go w towarzystwie koleżanek z klasy, sam zaś ruszył w kierunku wejścia do szkoły. Kise patrzył za nim przez dłuższą chwilę, nie bardzo słuchając co mówią do niego dziewczyny. Dopiero kiedy te zaczęły ciągnąć go za koszulę, domagając się uwagi, uśmiechnął się do nich lekko.  
    Wiedział, że on i Aomine będą musieli wkrótce wrócić do tej rozmowy.  
  
***  
  
    Tego dnia Kuroko nie miał przesadnie dobrego humoru. Wyszedł z domu z nadzieją, że tym razem Aomine dotrzyma mu towarzystwa w drodze do szkoły, jednak ciemnoskóry znów nie odbierał mu telefonu, a kiedy pozostało piętnaście minut na dotarcie do szkoły, Tetsuya zrezygnował z czekania.  
    Kiedy dotarł do szkoły i wszedł do klasy, Aomine zwyczajnie się z nim przywitał. Na przerwie dosiadł się do niego, by zjeść z nim drugie śniadanie i ponarzekać na trening. Zachowywał się całkiem zwyczajnie, co bardzo ucieszyło Kuroko. Wyglądało na to, że jego wczorajszy humor minął.  
–    Zbiórka!- Nijimura machnął ręką na swoich kolegów, stając przed białą linią boiska i krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Obok niego stanęła Momoi Satsuki, menadżer jego drużyny, trzymając w dłoniach podkładkę z klipsem i uśmiechając się sympatycznie. Kiedy zawodnicy ustawili się w równej linii, a Akashi dołączył do kapitana, stając po jego prawej stronie, Shuuzou skinął Momoi głową. Dziewczyna odpięła z podkładki plik kartek, po czym zaczęła je rozdawać.- Poszczególne grupy na Turniej Narodowy* zostały już wybrane. Naszym pierwszym przeciwnikiem jest gimnazjum Kamizaki**. Do tej pory nie osiągnęli zbyt wiele, ale to nie znaczy, że możemy potraktować ich jak niegroźnych przeciwników. Mecz odbędzie się w przyszłym tygodniu, w środę, zaraz potem zmierzymy się z gimnazjum Yano. Sądząc po kolejnych rozstawieniach istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że w półfinałach zmierzymy się z Kamata. Momoi dostarczy nam jutro nagrania poszczególnych drużyn, na ich podstawie wspólnie opracujemy atak i obronę. W pierwszym meczu zagra drugi skład, w kolejnym i w każdym następnym już pierwszy. Chyba że jutro dowiemy się czegoś, przez co ta decyzja ulegnie zmianie. Na dziś to wszystko, dziękuję waszą ciężką pracę. Rozejść się.  
–    Dziękujemy bardzo!  
    Kuroko westchnął lekko, wycierając frotką pot z czoła. Tym razem przyłożył się do swoich ćwiczeń i dopiero teraz tak naprawdę mógł odczuć, jak ciężki był ten trening. Mimo to jednak, słysząc o zbliżających się meczach, zrodziła się w nim znajoma energia, którą mógł poświęcić tylko na jedno.  
–    Aomine-kun?- zwrócił się do ciemnoskórego chłopaka, który ruszył za pozostałymi zawodnikami w kierunku szatni.  
–    No, co tam?- Zatrzymał się, spoglądają na niego.  
–    Zastanawiałem się, czy chciałbyś może ze mną jeszcze trochę poćwiczyć? Oczywiście o ile masz czas i chęci.  
–    A mówią, że to ja jestem maniakiem jeśli chodzi o koszykówkę – parsknął Daiki, kręcąc głową. Poczochrał Kuroko po włosach, śmiejąc się pod nosem.- Jasne, tylko skoczę do łazienki.  
–    Zostajecie?- zapytał Akashi, podchodząc do Tetsuyi gdy tylko Aomine oddalił się od niego.  
–    Tak, chciałbym jeszcze potrenować i trochę się doszkolić, skoro zbliżają się tak ważne mecze.  
–    Doskonale.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się do niego.- Cieszę się, że tak poważnie do tego podchodzisz, Kuroko. Szkoda, że pozostali nie przywiązują do tego tak wielkiej wagi. Gdyby tylko posiadali tyle energii i chęci co ty, ta drużyna naprawdę byłaby doskonała.  
–    Myślę, że i tak już jest świetna.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.- Cieszę się, że jestem jej członkiem.  
–    Skoro zostajecie dłużej, zostawię wam klucze. Nie zapomnijcie zamknąć sali i szatni, dobrze?   
–    Dobrze, Akashi-kun. Do zobaczenia jutro.  
–    Do zobaczenia.  
    Akashi wyszedł z sali gimnastycznej, pozostawiając Kuroko samego. Błękitnowłosy odetchnął głęboko, po czym ruszył biegiem w kierunku kosza, kozłując piłkę.   
    Bieg, dwutakt, rzut, pudło. Odbiegł kawałek od kosza, po czym ponownie wykonał ten schemat, kończąc go bez zmian. Jeden raz, drugi, trzeci.   
–    Może wyobraź sobie, że kosz to zawodnik, do którego musisz podać piłkę, cieniu?- usłyszał za sobą głos Aomine.  
–    Już tego próbowałem – przyznał, spoglądając na niego. Chwycił piłkę w dłonie i zaczekał aż Daiki do niego podejdzie. Podał do niego, a następnie stanął naprzeciw na lekko ugiętych nogach, czekając na jego ruch.   
    Aomine uśmiechnął się, zaczynając kozłować, jednak nie przybrał odpowiedniej pozy. Stał wyprostowany, wolną rękę opuścił wzdłuż ciała, wzrok wbił w piłkę. Zupełnie nie przejmował się przeciwnikiem.  
    Tetsuya zrozumiał, że przyjaciel go prowokuje.  
    Biorąc głęboki wdech, poczekał jeszcze chwilę, a następnie szybko rzucił się w kierunku piłki, jednak w tym momencie Aomine odbił ją do swojej drugiej dłoni, po czym ze stoickim spokojem wykonał rzut za trzy punkty, wciąż będąc wyprostowanym.  
–    Droczysz się ze mną, Aomine-kun?- mruknął Kuroko, biegnąc po piłkę.  
–    Taa, trochę – zaśmiał się.- Sorry, już będę poważny.  
    Kuroko ukrył uśmiech, który cisnął mu się na usta. Sam sobie się dziwił, że tak bardzo cieszył go „powrót” dawnego Aomine, nawet jeśli zachowywał się dziwnie tylko przez niecałe dwa dni. Obawa przed tym, że tamten pocałunek i wyznanie były szczere wciąż gnieździła się w jego sercu, zwłaszcza kiedy ciemnoskóry go unikał. Teraz jednak Tetsuya uspokoił się, uwolnił od męczących go myśli, w końcu mógł oddać się w pełni temu, co tak bardzo kochał.   
–    Nie uginaj nóg tak mocno, bo za bardzo się zmęczysz – poradził Aomine.- Spokojnie, na luzie, przecież to nie ćwiczenia krzesełka, tylko koszykówka!  
–    Przepraszam.  
–    Nie przepraszaj!  
    Tym razem to Aomine ruszył do ataku. Dla Kuroko, niższego od niego o całe dwadzieścia centymetrów, nie było to zbyt komfortowe, czuł się niemal osaczony podczas wykonywania uników. Zwinne ręce Daikiego sięgały raz po raz po piłkę, jednocześnie blokując Tetsuyi możliwość rzutu.  
–    Twoje ruchy są zbyt przewidywalne, wysuwasz trochę rękę w kierunku, w którym chcesz zrobić krok.  
–    Naprawdę?- zdziwił się Kuroko.  
–    Ledwie to widać, ale jednak widać.  
    Tetsuya przesunął odrobinę dłoń w prawo, po czym szybko skręcił w lewo, wykonując obrót, jednak Aomine był zbyt szybki. Zablokował go, po czym zgrabnym ruchem odebrał piłkę i ruszył do kosza. Kuroko pognał za nim, niestety nie był w stanie powstrzymać jego rzutu. Złapał piłkę, otarł frotką pot spływający z czoła, po czym podał do Aomine i stanął w lekkim rozkroku.  
    Ciemnoskóry uśmiechnął się lekko, ruszając do ataku. Tym razem nie dawał z siebie wszystkiego, był wolniejszy niż poprzednio. Wiedział, że Kuroko zależy na treningach, że pragnie wzmocnić swoje ciało i udoskonalić umiejętności, jednak mimo wszystko był dla niego niemożliwym do pokonania przeciwnikiem. Błękitnowłosy potrzebował kogoś na poziomie tylko trochę wyższym od niego. Aomine prawdopodobnie stanowił zbyt wysoką poprzeczkę.  
    Choć, oczywiście, nadal starał się mu pomóc.  
    Spojrzenie w prawo, potem w lewo, znów w prawo, jeden krok w tym kierunku i zmyłka. Kuroko znów dał się nabrać, rzucił się w prawo, by go zablokować, jednak Aomine był już na lewo, już robił krok w kierunku kosza...  
    Kiedy nagle Tetsuya wyrósł przed nim jak spod ziemi, blokując go. Niestety, chłopak zauważył go za późno. Wpadł na niego, przez co Kuroko upadł na posadzkę z głośnym stęknięciem, a zaraz za nim – wprost na niego – Aomine.  
–    Ugh! Aomine-kun...- jęknął błękitnowłosy.- Aleś ty ciężki! Powinieneś był... przecież przewidzieć mój... ruch!  
–    Sorry, nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko zareagujesz...  
–    Nijimura-senpai tyle razy powtarza, żeby nie nie doceniać przeciwnika – mruknął Kuroko.- Zejdź ze mnie, Aomine-kun. Ważysz z dwieście kilo...  
–    Osiemdziesiąt pięć – poprawił go Daiki, unosząc głowę.  
    Chciał się podnieść. Naprawdę. Chciał wstać, by uwolnić Kuroko spomiędzy swoich rąk i nóg, jednak kiedy tylko spojrzał w jego błękitne oczy, zatrzymał się raptownie, wpatrując w nie uważnie. Ponieważ zdążył się trochę wycofać, Tetsuya podniósł się odrobinę i podparł łokciami, czekając, aż jego przyjaciel bardziej się odsunie.  
    Ale on tego nie zrobił. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, wdychając zapach jego ciała, czuł bijące od niego ciepło, widział spływające po szyi krople potu, torujące sobie drogę do dekoltu, by po chwili zniknąć za białą koszulką. Słyszał jego zmęczony oddech, czuł go na twarzy – delikatny powiew pachnący Pocari.  
    Chwila wahania była krótka. Przymknął oczy, pochylił się, złączył ich wargi w delikatnym pocałunku. Kuroko westchnął cicho, zastygając w bezruchu, poczuł gorący dreszcz przechodzący przez jego kręgosłup. Kiedy język Daikiego naparł na jego wargi, Tetsuya rozchylił je odruchowo, jednak gdy tylko ciemnoskóry bezczelnie wtargnął do wnętrza jego ust, chłopak jęknął w proteście i odepchnął go pospiesznie.  
    Aomine cofnął się, przysiadł na piętach, jakby sam zaskoczony tym nagłym aktem. Patrzył jak Kuroko ociera usta wierzchem dłoni, jak odwraca od niego głowę, zarumieniony, jak jego oczy nagle otwierają się szerzej, wpatrując w...  
    Kiedy Daiki odwrócił się, patrząc w tę samą stronę, jego serce zamarło. U progu otwartych szeroko drzwi stał Kise. Jego spojrzenie było nie tylko pełne zdziwienia i przerażenia, ale także... cierpienia? Wyrzutów? Usta miał rozchylone, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale odebrano mu głos. Po prostu stał i patrzył na nich, ściskając prawą dłoń na pasku przewieszonej na ramieniu torby.  
–    Pójdę już... – powiedział słabo Aomine, podnosząc się niezgrabnie z podłogi.- Przepraszam za to, ja... sorry...  
    Tetsuya spojrzał na niego bez słowa, patrzył jak oddala się w kierunku drzwi. Miał wrażenie, jakby stracił kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, nie będąc w stanie poruszyć się czy odezwać. W jego głowie szalała burza myśli, chciał zażądać od Aomine wytłumaczenia, nie tylko Kise ale i sobie, chciał nakrzyczeć na niego, wymusić na nim obietnicę, że to już nigdy się nie powtórzy, chciał usłyszeć zapewnienia, że to znów był tylko żart, że w tym momencie wcale nie stracił przyjaciela.  
    Aomine chciał zniknąć. Chciał zapaść się pod ziemię raz na zawsze, nie wracać już nigdy, albo chociaż dopóki Kuroko nie zapomni o tym, co mu zrobił, póki znów nie uwierzy, że to był tylko żart. Pragnął przywrócić wszystko do poprzedniego stanu, zanim przestał kontrolować swoje uczucia i wyznał je najbliższej mu osobie. Chciał po prostu cofnąć czas.  
    Kise spuścił głowę, kiedy ciemnoskóry zbliżył się do niego. Wbił wzrok w podłogę, usta zacisnął w cienką linię. Przełknął ślinę i, choć bał się, że jego głos będzie drżał, swoimi cichymi słowami na krótki moment zatrzymał go:  
–    Aominecchi, nigdy więcej tego nie rób.  
    To było jedyne zdanie, które wypowiedział. Nie odwrócił się, nie chciał na niego patrzeć. Słyszał jednak, że Daiki się zatrzymał, czuł za plecami jego obecność. Jedna sekunda, dwie, trzy. Obaj równocześnie postąpili krok do przodu, ruszyli w przeciwnych kierunkach – Aomine do szatni, Kise ku Tetsuyi. Żaden z nich już nic nie powiedział.  
    Nie musieli.   
–    Kurokocchi?  
–    Ki... Kise-kun, ja...- Kuroko podparł się dłońmi o posadzkę, wstając niezgrabnie. Ryouta pomógł mu, podtrzymując jego ramię.- Dziękuję. Tak mi przykro, że byłeś świadkiem...  
–    Kurokocchi, czy ty kochasz Aominecchiego?- zapytał z powagą blondyn, patrząc uważnie w błękitne oczy.  
–    Co? Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, ale to... dość skomplikowane.  
–    Więc wytłumacz mi to, Kurokocchi.  
–    Ja...  
–    Kurokocchi, proszę cię!- Kise niemal krzyczał, patrząc na niego wręcz błagalnie.- Proszę... proszę, powiedz mi co się dzieje?  
    Tetsuya wahał się przez chwilę, jednak nie potrafił długo opierać się tym szczerym, pełnym zatroskania złotym oczom. Westchnął ciężko, spuszczając wzrok, przetarł dłońmi twarz.  
–    Dobrze – mruknął.- Wszystko ci opowiem. Chodźmy gdzieś, gdzie można porozmawiać.  
    Ryouta odetchnął cicho z ulgą, skinąwszy głową. Bał się, że Kuroko nadal będzie taki zamknięty w sobie, nie dopuści go do swoich uczuć i tej sfery życia, do której dostępu tak bronił. Chciał wiedzieć do czego doszło pomiędzy nim i Aomine, i jak tak naprawdę wyglądały ich relacje. Przecież nie był głupi, widział, że coś się dzieje, że coś jest nie tak.  
–    Dziękuję, Kurokocchi – wymamrotał.- Poczekam, aż weźmiesz prysznic i się przebierzesz.  
    Kuroko skinął lekko głową, po czym ruszył wraz z nim do wyjścia. Jego serce biło mocno, gdy zbliżali się do szatni, jednak wiedział, że kiedy otworzy drzwi, w środku nie zastanie Aomine.   
    Gdyby tylko miał siły i energię, z pewnością powściekałby się na niego za to, co zrobił, w dodatku w takim miejscu, na oczach Kise. Gdyby tylko miał siły by na niego nakrzyczeć, na pewno wyrzuciłby mu wszystko to, co kłębiło się w jego głowie. Gdyby tylko miał siły go uderzyć, obiłby mu twarz gorzej niż Haizaki.  
    Gdyby tylko miał siły go znienawidzić...  
    Gdyby tylko miał na to siły.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________  
* Turniej Narodowy – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to brzmi trochę głupio, ale w tłumaczeniu angielskim używa się po prostu „Nationals”, co po przetłumaczeniu daje nam „Narodowe”. Druga nazwa jaka jest używana to „Turniej Międzyszkolny”, a to moim zdaniem brzmi o wiele gorzej, więc postanowiłam trochę to połączyć, chociaż „Turniej Narodowy” brzmi bardziej jak koszykówka dla dorosłych zawodników, no ale olać xD  
** Wszystkie szkoły o których będzie mowa w „Bezsenności Tokio” rzeczywiście grały przeciwko Teikou [o niektórych meczach wiadome są tylko wyniki, dlatego sama wybrałam te, które mają być w drugiej klasie].  
  



	5. Chapter 5

    To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy Kuroko odwiedzał dom swojego kolegi, jednak pierwszy, jeśli chodziło o znajomych z gimnazjum. Owszem, był czasem zapraszany przez Aomine, jednak nieszczególnie kwapił się do odwiedzin, słusznie przeczuwając, że wizyta skończy się na bogatej kolekcji magazynów ciemnoskórego i jego drzemce, lub ewentualnie na grze wideo. To dlatego wolał proponować mu wspólny trening, kiedy obaj mogli zająć się czymś, co tak kochali i jednocześnie spędzić razem czas.   
–    Już jestem!- krzyknął Kise od progu, przesuwając się na bok, by wpuścić Tetsuyę.- Proszę, nie krępuj się.  
–    Przepraszam za najście – mruknął błękitnowłosy, wchodząc do holu i zdejmując buty.  
–    Głodny? Zrobiłam dziś...- Z przejścia po prawej stronie wychynęła głowa blondwłosej kobiety. Zamrugała, zaskoczona obecnością obcego chłopaka.- Hmm?  
–    Przyprowadziłem kolegę – powiedział Kise, ściągając swoje buty i podając gościowi domowe kapcie.- To Kuroko Tetsuya. Kurokocchi, to jest moja starsza siostra, Reiko.  
–    Dobry wieczór.- Kuroko ukłonił się lekko.- Przepraszam za tak późną wizytę.  
–    Oh, nie przejmuj się, nie jest znowuż tak późno.- Blondynka uśmiechnęła się, wychodząc z pomieszczenia z chochlą w dłoni. Drugą poprawiła swoje włosy, związane w wysoką kitkę, lustrując przy tym Tetsuyę.- Ryouta trochę mi o tobie opowiadał! Więc to ty tak znikasz na meczach?  
–    Tak, to chyba ja.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.  
–    Będziemy u mnie, na górze – powiedział Kise.- Zrobisz nam coś zimnego do picia? Przyjdę zaraz po szklanki.  
–    Mhm, jasne! Jesteście głodni? Zrobiłam tempurę.  
–    Nie, ja dziękuję – odparł Kuroko, wspinając się już po schodach.  
–    Zjem później – mruknął Ryouta.  
    Poprowadził swojego przyjaciela na piętro, a następnie na sam koniec korytarza do swojego pokoju.  
–    Wybacz bałagan, wyjeżdżam w weekend na sesję i wybierałem rano ciuchy – powiedział Kise, uśmiechając się do niego przepraszająco.  
    Tetsuya skinął tylko głową, rozglądając się wokół z ciekawością. Pokój blondyna był podobny do tego, który wyobrażał sobie kiedyś Kuroko. Bardziej nowoczesny, utrzymany w barwach bieli i granatu. Na wprost drzwi stało dużo łóżko z wysokim materacem, po lewej stronie kanapa z niebieskim obiciem, po prawej z kolei mlecznobiała szafa z przesuwanymi drzwiami, pośrodku zaś szklany stolik. Podłoga była wyłożona miękkim, szarawym dywanem, na którym leżała samotnie para skarpetek, którą Kise natychmiast podniósł i wrzucił do szufladki w szafie. Podobnie potraktował również ubrania leżące na łóżku – złożył je pospiesznie i przeniósł na półkę, na koniec zaś przesunął drzwiczki, kryjąc resztę swoich skarbów przed ciekawskim spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu.  
–    Rozgość się – wymamrotał nerwowo, rozglądając wokół i upewniając, że nie ma nigdzie więcej zawstydzających rzeczy. Podszedł do okna, znajdującego się w niby-wnęce po lewej stronie łóżka, zasłonił je i znów się rozejrzał.- Pójdę po coś do picia, będę za sekundkę.  
–    Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru przeglądać twoich rzeczy – westchnął lekko Kuroko, siadając na kanapie.  
    Kise zarumienił się lekko, nieco zażenowany, a następnie wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając uchylone drzwi. Podczas jego krótkiej nieobecności Tetsuya zdjął z siebie szkolną marynarkę i odpiął dwa górne guziki koszuli. W pokoju nie było tak gorąco, jak na zewnątrz, jednak wciąż czuł duchotę.  
–    Mam nadzieję, że lubisz połączenie limonki i mięty?- zagadnął Kise po powrocie, stawiając na szklanym stoliku dwie wysokie szklanki z napojem wypełnionym kostkami lodu, kilkoma plastrami zielonego owocu i liśćmi mięty. W obu tkwiły zielono-białe słomki.  
–    Jasne. Dziękuję.  
    Ryouta wahał się przez chwilę, stojąc przed nim niezdecydowany, w końcu jednak usiadł obok przyjaciela.   
–    Więc...- Odchrząknął nerwowo.- Aominecchi cię pocałował...  
–    Tak – westchnął ciężko Kuroko.- Proszę, nie mów o tym nikomu.  
–    Hee? Mógłbym cię teraz szantażować, wiesz?- Ryouta uśmiechnął się sztucznie, podciągając pod siebie nogi i siadając po turecku. Podparł się łokciem o kolano, patrząc na Kuroko.  
–    Uhm...- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego trochę niepewnie.- Nie zrobiłbyś tego.  
–    Skąd ta pewność?  
–    Bo Akashi-kun powiedział, że dobry z ciebie przyjaciel.  
–    Akashicchi tak powiedział?!- Kise zupełnie spłonął rumieńcem, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.   
–    Dlaczego jesteś taki zaskoczony?  
–    Eh, nie, nie, to nie jest ważne...- Ryouta machnął lekceważąco dłonią.- Cieszę się, że tak sądzi. Chyba masz do niego duże zaufanie, co?   
–    Oczywiście. Gdyby nie był godny zaufania, nie byłby wicekapitanem. Tak sądzę.  
–    W-wróćmy do tematu – bąknął Kise, drapiąc się nerwowo po głowie.- Oczywiście, nikomu nie powiem o tym, co się stało. Ale dlaczego wy...? Znaczy... jesteście razem, czy coś?  
–    Nie!- Kuroko spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami.- Skąd ten pomysł?  
–    Bo się całowaliście?  
–    To on mnie pocałował! Nie chciałem tego, ja...- Błękitnowłosy westchnął ciężko.- Pozwól, że zacznę od początku. Nie będzie tego zbyt wiele, to historia zaledwie trzydniowa. Tylko proszę, zachowaj to dla siebie, Kise-kun?  
–    Jasne.- Chłopak uśmiechnął się, by dodać mu otuchy..  
–    No więc...- Kuroko przełknął ślinę.- To się stało na wycieczce. Ostatniego dnia, to znaczy w nocy. Przebudziłem się, bo Aomine-kun strasznie się rozpychał i... był w takiej sytuacji... no, wiesz.- Chłopak spojrzał na niego błagalnie, nie chcąc dokładniej tego wyjaśniać. Jednak sądząc po zszokowanej minie Kise, blondyn zrozumiał o czym mówił.- I, no... obudziłem go i się odsunął, ale... tak jakby postanowił skończyć... przy mnie.  
–    Przy tobie?!  
–    Tak.- Kuroko westchnął ciężko, sięgnął po szklankę i upił kilka niewielkich łyków zimnego napoju.  
–    Dlaczego nie poszedł do łazienki?!  
–    Nie wiem. Jak później... jak później chciałem pójść, to ciągle była zajęta.  
–    O-oh.- Kise zbladł nieco.- I, uhm... co zrobiłeś?  
–    Akurat w momencie gdy już nie mogłem tego tolerować, odwróciłem się do niego no i... - Tetsuya zerknął na Kise z zawstydzeniem.- Okazało się, że był odwrócony w moją stronę i... patrzył na mnie...  
–    Patrzył na ciebie, robiąc to?- jęknął Kise.  
–    Proszę, nie komentuj tak tego, już samo mówienie o tym jest żenujące – bąknął Kuroko.  
–    Wybacz. Więc... co było dalej?  
–    Rozmawialiśmy... Byłem naprawdę zaskoczony całą tą sytuacją, a Aomine-kun... powiedział, że nie ma sensu ukrywać tego przede mną i... powiedział, że mnie kocha.  
–    Oh...  
–    Byłem w szoku, naprawdę – westchnął ciężko błękitnowłosy.- Powiedziałem mu, że nic do niego nie czuję, chciałem mu jednak jakoś to wytłumaczyć, bo przecież jest moim przyjacielem, a on... pocałował mnie... i wyszedł z pokoju. Rano powiedział, że poszedł pobiegać. W środku nocy.- Kuroko wywrócił oczami.- To przez to byłem taki... wybuchowy... wtedy, na stołówce w pensjonacie. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za tamtą reakcję.  
–    Nie musisz przepraszać – mruknął Ryouta.  
–    Później, kiedy się pakowałem, Aomine-kun przyszedł do pokoju i mnie przeprosił. Powiedział, że to wszystko było żartem za to, że go obudziłem, trącając łokciem. Fakt, może i trochę za mono się zamachnąłem, ale każdy w mojej sytuacji próbowałby jakoś go od siebie odepchnąć, jeśli słowa by nie pomagały, prawda?  
–    Mhm.- Kise pokiwał lekko głową.  
–    Reszty właściwie byłeś świadkiem – westchnął Kuroko.- Aomine-kun nie chciał nawet siedzieć w tym samym autokarze co ja, w drodze powrotnej, potem zmył się spod szkoły, wczoraj mnie unikał... Dzisiaj też na mnie nie poczekał, ale na przerwach dosiadał się do mnie, rozmawialiśmy i było całkiem zwyczajnie, jak każdego innego dnia. Myślałem, że wszystko wróciło do normy, że już mu przeszło. Aż do treningu po zajęciach... ale to już widziałeś – dodał kwaśno.  
–    Ale to takie... dziwne...- mruknął Kise, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela.- Przecież Aominecchi jest taki, no... zboczony. Ciągle ogląda się za dużymi cyckami, przegląda te swoje gazetki nawet w szkole... W życiu bym nie powiedział, że jest... ho-homo...  
–    Nie mam pojęcia o co mu dokładnie chodzi – powiedział szczerze Kuroko, znów upijając kilka łyków swojego napoju.- Myślałem, że znam go całkiem dobrze, ale jednak nie potrafię go zrozumieć. Dlaczego postępował w taki sposób przez cały ten czas? Znowu stroi sobie ze mnie żarty? Ale przecież nie zrobiłem mu nic złego...  
–    Kurokocchi, myślę, że powinieneś go unikać – powiedział Kise.- Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.  
–    Unikać?- powtórzył Kuroko.- Ale dlaczego? Przecież to mój przyjaciel. W takiej sytuacji powinniśmy porozmawiać. Chcę wiedzieć co siedzi w tej jego ciemnej głowie.  
–    Kurokocchi, czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz?- Kise spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.- On cię kocha! Wiem, że to brzmi niedorzecznie, ale wygląda na to, że Aominecchi naprawdę się w tobie zakochał. Myślę, że powinieneś na razie ograniczyć z nim kontakty. Po tym, co stało się dzisiaj w szkole, boję się, że nie potrafi nad sobą zapanować. Kto wie, do czego posunie się następnym razem.  
–    No chyba nie sądzisz, że mnie zgwałci?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Tetsuya.  
–    To...- Kise spłonął rumieńcem.- Nie zaszkodzi trochę pogdybać! Sam mówisz, że nie znasz Aominecchiego tak, jak myślałeś, że znasz. Obaj nie wiemy do czego może być zdolny. Znaczy... lubię Aominecchiego, bardzo go lubię. Ale jeśli on robi takie rzeczy wbrew twojej woli i najwyraźniej nie potrafi pogodzić się z odrzuceniem.  
–    To jest śmieszne, Kise-kun – westchnął Kuroko.- Aomine-kun nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Jutro z nim porozmawiam i wyjaśnimy sobie wszystko raz na zawsze. Na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze.  
–    Rozumiem, że nie mogę z tobą iść?- mruknął Kise.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc na niego znacząco.  
–    Dziękuję, że tak się o mnie martwisz, Kise-kun – powiedział.- Ale wiesz, że potrafię się obronić. Poza tym wątpię, by Aomine-kun zgodził się rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach przy tobie. Pewnie wolałby zachować to między nami.  
–    Ciekaw jestem, czy ze mną też będzie chciał pogadać, skoro was widziałem – zastanawiał się głośno.- Ja na jego miejscu pewnie bym próbował.  
–    Dowiemy się wszystkiego jutro – westchnął Kuroko.- Mam nadzieję, że przyjdzie do szkoły.  
    Kise uśmiechnął się lekko, sięgając po swoją szklankę. Upił kilka łyków, zimny napój spłynął w jego gardle, przyjemnie chłodząc od środka rozgrzane ciało. Wciąż nie był przekonany co do rozmowy, którą Kuroko chciał przeprowadzić z ciemnoskórym przyjacielem, jednak wiedział, że nie może oponować. Koniec końców ta sprawa nie dotyczyła jego.  
    A przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio.   
  
***  
  
    Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić – Kuroko zawsze to wiedział, jednak nie sądził, że zwykłe zagadanie do przyjaciela będzie odpowiadało temu powiedzeniu. Nie mógł narzekać na brak okazji. Tego dnia co prawda Aomine zaspał i zobaczyli się dopiero na drugiej godzinie lekcyjnej, ale ciemnoskóry na przerwach nigdzie nie uciekał. Siedział przy swojej ławce, rozmawiał z kolegami, drzemał, czytał jakieś magazyny. Zachowywał się zupełnie zwyczajnie. To Kuroko wciąż rezygnował w ostatniej chwili i pozostawał na swoim miejscu. Nie miał pojęcia jak powinien rozpocząć tego typu temat, albo poprosić Daikiego, by poszli w jakieś spokojniejsze miejsce, by móc swobodnie porozmawiać.   
    Jakże ogromne było jego zdziwienie, kiedy to sam Aomine podszedł do niego podczas lunchu, stając obok jego ławki.  
–    Zjemy na dachu?- zagadnął.  
    Kuroko spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami, długo wpatrywał się w jego twarz. Nie wyczytał z niej jednak żadnych niemoralnych zamiarów, toteż skinął głową i udał się posłusznie za przyjacielem.   
–    Cały dzień gapisz się na mnie jak owieczka na wilka – rzucił Daiki, kiedy wyszli na świeże powietrze i usiedli pod ogrodzeniem. Naturalnie, Tetsuya zachował pewien dystans.  
–    Czy to coś dziwnego?  
–    Nie przypominam sobie, żebym wczoraj cię ugryzł.  
–    Byłeś temu bliski.  
–    Naprawdę?  
–    Naprawdę.  
–    Wydawało mi się, że to był taki delikatny, romantyczny pocałunek – mruknął ciemnoskóry w zastanowieniu, odgryzając spory kęs swojej kanapki.  
–    Więc?- Kuroko nie miał zamiaru ruszyć swojego bento, dopóki nie wyjaśnią sobie wczorajszego wieczora.- Tylko proszę cię, Aomine-kun, tym razem bądź ze mną szczery.  
–    Nie chcę, żebyś mnie znienawidził, Tetsu. Zależy mi na twojej przyjaźni, a... to nie jest takie łatwe, wiesz?  
–    Niestety, nie. Ponieważ do tej pory niczego mi nie wytłumaczyłeś. Jako ofiara twoich ust, żądam, abyś w tej chwili wyjaśnił mi, co miało znaczyć to wczorajsze wydarzenie.  
    Aomine skrzywił się lekko, podrapał po głowie, spoglądając na błękitnowłosego. W końcu westchnął ciężko, opierając się o ogrodzenie.  
–    Tetsu, podobasz mi się.  
    Kuroko nie zareagował. Czekał cierpliwie, starając się nie okazywać po sobie niczego, co by powstrzymało Aomine przed kolejnymi jego słowami:  
–    Prawda jest taka, że po prostu mi się podobasz. Gdybyś był na moim miejscu, to byś zrozumiał. Mam na myśli... spójrz na siebie czasem w taki sposób, jakbyś oceniał kogoś do poderwania. Masz taką jasną, gładką skórę, duże błękitne oczy, jesteś niski i szczupły, no i te twoje puszyste włosy... A na dodatek twoje usta... jakoś tak strasznie mnie kuszą, zupełnie jak Mai-chan.- Zapadła chwila milczenia.- No powiedz coś!  
–    Jestem chłopakiem.  
–    Ok, to sobie akurat mogłeś darować, nie jestem ślepy ani głupi. I co mam ci na to niby poradzić? Obetnij się na łyso i przypakuj trochę, to dam se spokój.   
–    Więc jak tego nie zrobię, nadal będziesz naruszał moją przestrzeń prywatną?  
–    Nie...- bąknął, rumieniąc się lekko.- Przepraszam za wczoraj, to był taki... odruch, jakby.  
–    Więc nie jesteś we mnie zakochany?  
–    Co? Nie! Serio tak pomyślałeś? Przecież mówiłem, że tamto wyznanie na wycieczce było żartem!  
–    Kise-kun uważa, że możesz być we mnie zakochany – wyjaśnił spokojnie błękitnowłosy, odgryzając w końcu kawałek swojej kanapki.  
–    To nie jest zakochanie, to prędzej... pociąg seksualny, albo coś w tym stylu.  
    Kuroko zakrztusił się, słysząc te słowa. Zaczął pospiesznie uderzać pięścią w klatkę piersiową, zaniepokojony Aomine również ruszył mu na pomoc, klepiąc go między łopatkami. Kiedy już się uspokoił i otarł łezkę, która umknęła z kącika jego prawego oka, spojrzał z wyrzutem na przyjaciela.  
–    Skąd znasz takie słowa, Aomine-kun?  
–    Masz mnie za przedszkolaka? Mogę ci zarzucić jeszcze kilka takich, jeśli chcesz.  
–    Dziękuję, ale wolę w spokoju dokończyć kanapkę. Żywy.  
    Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko, jednak nie na długo. Popatrzył z powagą na Tetsuyę, który wrócił do jedzenia drugiego śniadania.  
–    Tetsu... nie gniewaj się za tamto, dobra?  
–    Za które „tamto”?- mruknął chłopak.  
–    Za każde – westchnął ciemnoskóry.- Zachowałem się jak debil. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem był tego robić, a i tak jakoś... nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Przysięgam, że więcej tego nie zrobię.   
–    I nie będziesz mnie unikał?  
–    Jasne, że nie. Prędzej ty byś mógł, ale mam nadzieję, że jednak nie będziesz tego robił.  
–    Nie – mruknął Kuroko.  
–    To co, zgo...?  
    Aomine urwał raptownie, kiedy usłyszeli odgłos otwieranych drzwi.  
–    Aominecchi? Oh... tu jesteście.- Kise Ryouta wyszedł z budynku i stanął niepewnie przed drzwiami, przytrzymując je.- Uhm... Aominecchi, trener cię do siebie wzywa.  
–    Eh? Jasne...- bąknął Daiki, podnosząc się. Spojrzał na błękitnowłosego i wyciągnął ku niemu zwiniętą pięść.- Tetsu, zgoda?  
–    Zgoda – westchnął chłopak po krótkiej chwili, przybijając mu żółwika.  
    Ciemnoskóry uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym ruszył ku drzwiom. Kise odsunął się nieco na bok, odwracając od niego głowę, gdy przechodził obok. Aomine odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem, nie będącym pewnym, czy powinien się odezwać, jednak ostatecznie po prostu wyszedł, nawet nie witając się z blondynem.  
–    Więc już po wszystkim?- zapytał Ryouta Kuroko, kucając przy nim.  
–    Tak. Wygląda na to, że po prostu mu się podobam.  
–    Wyczuwam kłamstwo...  
–    Chyba jesteś już trochę przewrażliwiony – mruknął z uśmiechem Tetsuya.- Obiecał, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Pogodziliśmy się. Myślę, że teraz wszystko wróci do normy.  
–    Hmm.- Kise usiadł obok niego, opierając się o ogrodzenie.- Rozumiem.  
–    Kise-kun?  
–    Tak, Kurokocchi?  
–    Czy trener naprawdę szuka Aomine-kun, czy to po prostu wymówka, żeby upewnić się, że jestem bezpieczny?  
–    Naprawdę go szuka – zaśmiał się blondyn.- Chociaż nie ukrywam, że trochę się martwiłem.  
–    Dziękuję.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, po czym wyciągnął w jego stronę zwiniętą pięść. Kise spojrzał na nią, zupełnie zaskoczony, przez dłuższy moment nie będąc w stanie się ruszyć. W końcu jednak przybił mu żółwika, czując, że jego twarz płonie, a ciało rozpiera niesamowita radość.  
    Ten gest, do tej pory przeznaczony tylko dla jednej osoby, stał się dla niego czymś wyjątkowo cennym.  
–    Kurokocchi...?  
–    Tak, Kise-kun?  
–    Umówisz się ze mną na randkę?  
–    Słucham?- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego nieco chłodno, marszcząc brwi.  
–    Ah, proszę, nie gniewaj się, Kurokocchi!- powiedział pospiesznie blondyn, unosząc dłonie.- Ja... nie jestem taki jak Aominecchi, nie robię sobie z ciebie żartów, naprawdę! Przysięgam! Wiem, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment na pytanie cię o coś takiego, ale czuję, że jeśli nie zrobię tego teraz, to później... Znaczy, to nie jest ważne, chodzi o to, że ja... nie jestem do końca pewien swoich uczuć – wymamrotał, zawstydzony, ściskając dłonie.- Dlatego chciałbym pójść z tobą na randkę. Spędzić z tobą cały dzień, tylko we dwoje i... u-upewnić się, czy to po prostu „lubię”, czy jednak... coś więcej. W sumie to nawet nie musisz uważać tego za randkę! Możemy iść po prostu pograć razem w kosza, a potem na lody, czy coś! Nie zrobię niczego głupiego, o-obiecuję...- Kise spuścił głowę, czując jak jego ciało drży delikatnie z nerwów a serce bije jak szalone. Między nim a Kuroko zapadła dość długa cisza, podczas której błękitnowłosy wpatrywał się w niego w zupełnym zaskoczeniu.   
–    Rany...- westchnął przeciągle, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu.- Najpierw Aomine-kun, a teraz ty...?  
–    Przepraszam, Kurokocchi...- szepnął nieszczęśliwie.- A-ale ja chcę być z tobą szczery tak w stu procentach!  
–    Doceniam to, ale... prosisz mnie o coś takiego... Kise-kun, jeśli to rzeczywiście jest „coś więcej”, to i tak... nie odwzajemnię twoich uczuć...  
–    Nie szkodzi – zaśmiał się lekko.- Po prostu chcę wiedzieć co sam czuję... Proszę? Naprawdę, niczego od ciebie nie wymagam.   
    Tetsuya przetarł dłonią kark, znowu wzdychając. To było dla niego naprawdę męczące, tak z dnia na dzień przejmować się czyimiś uczuciami związanymi z jego tak przecież niewidoczną osobą.  
–    Dobrze – mruknął w końcu.- Myślę, że możemy razem potrenować... w sobotę za tydzień. Bo teraz wyjeżdżasz na sesję, tak?  
–    Tak – bąknął, patrząc na niego w oniemieniu.  
–    To będzie tylko jeden raz – ostrzegł go Kuroko.- I... wiem, że to niegrzeczne z mojej strony, ale jeśli okaże się, że uczucia, które do mnie żywisz są poważne, to... nie wyznawaj mi ich.  
–    Obiecuję, że tego nie zrobię!- zawołał Kise, uradowany.- W sumie to i tak już o nich wiesz, tak jakby... no nieważne, dziękuję ci, Kurokocchi! Nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę!  
–    Jeśli robisz sobie ze mnie żarty, to przysięgam, że więcej się do ciebie nie odezwę. A jeśli dowiem się, że na dodatek współpracujesz z Aomine-kun, to was zabiję.  
–    Kurokocchi... spójrz w moje oczy i zastanów się, czy naprawdę mogę kłamać?- Kise uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.  
    Tetsuya popatrzył w jego złote oczy, delikatnie lśniące w promieniach słońca. Widział w nich swoją twarz, spojrzenie własnych, błękitnych oczu, nieco sceptyczne, ale powoli się zmieniające.   
–    Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?- zapytał cicho.  
–    Hmm?  
–    Nie chcę cię ranić, Kise-kun. Dlaczego nie zakochasz się w jakiejś miłej dziewczynie?  
–    Wiesz, Kurokocchi, nie da się tak po prostu kierować własnymi uczuciami, czy rozkazywać im – powiedział z uśmiechem Ryouta.- Spokojnie, Kurokocchi! Jestem facetem, nie jestem przesadnie wrażliwy, nawet jeśli za takiego mnie uważasz. Dlatego nie martw się mną! Poza tym, nie ma mowy o tym, żebyś mnie zranił, skoro nawet nie wyznam ci uczuć, prawda?- Kise mrugnął do niego okiem, uśmiechając się radośnie.   
–    Po prostu nie chcę, żeby któreś z nas musiało zacząć unikać drugiego – westchnął ciężko błękitnowłosy.   
–    Masz moje słowo, że do tego nie dojdzie – powiedział Kise z pewnością w głosie.  
    Kuroko spojrzał na niego niezbyt przekonany, ale odwzajemnił słabo uśmiech. Z jednej strony nie czuł się komfortowo ze świadomością, że podoba się chłopakom, jednak z drugiej strony w jego sercu wykiełkowało uczucie, które wcale nie mógł uznać za negatywne.  
    Sprawiało ono nawet, że troszkę cieszył się z tej nadchodzącej randki.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

    Chociaż Kise powiedział Tetsuyi, że nie ma traktować ich wspólnego wyjścia jak randki, błękitnowłosemu ciężko było nie myśleć o tym spotkaniu jak o czymś, co dla Ryouty znaczyło więcej. Mając świadomość, że tego dnia blondyn chce spędzić z nim czas sam na sam po to, by upewnić się co do niego czuje, nie potrafił przekonać sam siebie, że to tylko zwykłe wyjście z kolegą. Nic więc nie mógł poradzić na to, że mimo wszystko trochę się stresował.   
    Także i tego dnia na zewnątrz panował upał, dlatego chłopcy umówili się, że najpierw pojadą do Oceanarium, a później na lody. Dopiero na koniec mieli umilić sobie wieczór krótkim starciem 1on1. Początkowo Kuroko nie był zbyt zachwycony tym pomysłem, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo Kise zależy na tym spotkaniu. Gra na zewnątrz w tak wysokiej temperaturze mogłaby być niebezpieczna, dlatego lepiej, by poczekali do wieczora aż się ochłodzi.   
    Zakładając zwykłe krótkie spodnie, t-shirt oraz lekką koszulę z krótkim rękawem, Kuroko z pewnego rodzaju rozbawieniem pomyślał, że powinien trochę dłużej zastanowić się nad swoim ubiorem, skoro wybierał się na randkę. Nigdy nie przywiązywał do tego wagi, ale wspominając książki, które czytał, czy też filmy, które oglądał, bohaterka zawsze co najmniej przez półtora godziny zastanawiała się nad tym, co ma ubrać.  
    Jemu zajęło to ledwie dwie minuty.  
    Wychodząc z domu, miał całkiem dobry humor, nawet jeśli jego pierwsza randka miała być z chłopakiem. Ciężko było mu powstrzymać cisnący się na usta uśmiech. Ta sytuacja wydawała mu się niedorzeczna – szedł przecież na randkę ze swoim kolegą z drużyny, który w dodatku był modelem o rosnącej popularności. Ale mimo to... tak jakby był trochę...  
    Szczęśliwy?  
    Na przystanku, na którym się umówili, stało już kilka osób. Starszy pan z laską, młoda kobieta z dzieckiem i trójka roześmianych dziewczyn z torbami, które najprawdopodobniej wybierały się na basen, sądząc po zawiązanych na ich karkach sznurkach niknących za dekoltem. Tetsuya stanął na uboczu, rozglądając się za swoim przyjacielem. Nie był pewien, z której strony nadejdzie.   
    Dziwnie się czuł, ponieważ wiedział, że to, co rozpiera jego serce i klatkę piersiową, to podekscytowanie. Nieważne czy z chłopakiem czy z dziewczyną – to była jego pierwsza w życiu randka i postanowił ostatecznie tak właśnie traktować to spotkanie. Nie był uprzedzony do homoseksualistów, uważał, że każdy ma prawo do miłości, oczywiście w granicach rozsądku, i choć sam nie był szczególnie zainteresowany romantyczną sferą życia, to jednak gdzieś w środku pragnął, by to był wyjątkowy dzień.  
–    Kurokocchi, dzień dobry! Przepraszam, długo czekałeś?  
    Kuroko odwrócił się, przełykając nerwowo ślinę. Ryouta podbiegł do niego z jego prawej strony z nieco zmartwioną miną. Chłopak miał na sobie ciemne spodnie, białą luźną koszulkę w niebieskie pionowe paski i szaroniebieski rozpinany sweter. Przystojną twarz zdobiły okulary w ciemnej oprawce. Było też jeszcze coś, czego do tej pory Tetsuya nigdy u niego nie widział.  
–    Nie, dopiero przyszedłem – odparł spokojnie.- Kise-kun... pofarbowałeś włosy?  
–    Ah, nie, nie!- Ryouta roześmiał się lekko.- To tylko peruka. Wiesz, dzięki temu istnieje mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że zostanę rozpoznany. Raczej nie bawilibyśmy się dobrze, gdyby ciągle zaczepiały mnie moje fanki, prosząc o autograf, prawda?  
–    W sumie racja.- Kuroko zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że akurat jeśli chodzi o Tokio, to jego blondwłosy przyjaciel był rozpoznawany gdziekolwiek tylko się zjawił.- Myślę, że w blondzie wyglądasz o wiele lepiej niż w czerni.  
–    Ah, dz-dziękuję – bąknął Kise, drapiąc się nerwowo po głowie.  
–    Zrobiło ci się miło?  
–    Eh?!  
–    Zarumieniłeś się.  
–    O-Oczywiście, że mi miło! Rzadko kiedy mnie komplementujesz... w-w ogóle rzadko prawisz komuś komplementy...  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, nieco rozbawiony. Z drugiej strony trochę mu ulżyło, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że jego przyjaciel denerwuje się nawet bardziej od niego.  
–    Byłeś już kiedyś w oceanarium, Kurokocchi?- zagadnął Kise, kiedy wsiedli do autobusu i zajęli miejsca.  
–    Tak, gdy byłem jeszcze małym dzieckiem – odparł chłopak.- Nie za bardzo więc już pamiętam, jak tam jest. A ty, Kise-kun? Często tam chodzisz?  
–    Nie, byłem tam może ze trzy razy. Ale lubię to miejsce, lubię patrzeć na te wszystkie kolorowe ryby, różne rekiny i cały ten podwodny świat. Bardzo się cieszę, że zgodziłeś się pójść tam dzisiaj ze mną!  
–    Sądziłem, że częściej tam bywasz, w końcu to doskonałe miejsce na randki. Nie zabierasz tam swoich koleżanek?  
–    Koleżanek...?  
–    Przecież często chodzisz na randki, prawda?  
–    N-nie do końca...- bąknął Ryouta, rumieniąc się.- Zwykle wychodzę tylko w grupie na karaoke, albo na zakupy. Dziewczyny lubią mój gust i często pytają mnie o rady dotyczące ciuchów, albo też kosmetyków. Rzadko kiedy spotykałem się z jakąś na osobności.  
–    Mówisz w czasie przeszłym – zauważył Kuroko.- Więc teraz już się z nimi nie spotykasz?  
–    Nie bardzo mam na to ochotę – powiedział z nerwowym uśmiechem.- Pewnie przez to, że za dużo myślę o t...tobie...  
–    Oh.  
–    Przepraszam, nie chciałem, żebyś poczuł się zniesmaczony czy zażenowany...  
–    Nic z tych rzeczy.- Kuroko wydał mu się trochę oburzony.- Dlaczego miałbym być zniesmaczony czyimiś uczuciami?  
–    Eh, no bo...- Kise urwał na chwilę, a potem westchnął z uśmiechem.- Kurokocchi, ty naprawdę wszystkich traktujesz tak samo, prawda?  
–    Oczywiście – odparł spokojnie.- Czy to niedobrze?  
–    Skąd. Uwielbiam w tobie tę cechę. Jesteś prawdopodobnie jedynym człowiekiem na Ziemi, który nie patrzy na nikogo z góry i nie ocenia go na pierwszy rzut oka. No i w dodatku nie odrzuciłeś mnie tak od razu, nie wydawałeś się być obrzydzony moim wyznaniem!  
–    Jestem tolerancyjny, nie widzę przeciwwskazań związkom homoseksualnym, choć sam jakoś nieszczególnie się do nich palę. Ale jeśli taka jest twoja orientacja, to mnie to nie przeszkadza. Kise-kun to nadal Kise-kun.  
–    Ku-Kurokocchi, mam ochotę cię uściskać – jęknął cicho Kise, na krótką chwilę kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili spojrzał na błękitnowłosego z uśmiechem.- Ale wiesz, Kurokocchi, to nie tak, że...- nagle urwał, po czym rozejrzał się wokół, upewniając że nie ma nikogo w pobliżu miejsc, na których siedzieli.- To nie tak, że jestem gejem. Do tej pory nie podobał mi się żaden chłopak, prócz ciebie.  
–    Tylko mi nie mów, że ty również uważasz, że wyglądam jak dziewczyna – westchnął ciężko Tetsuya.  
–    Eh?- Kise zamrugał, zaskoczony.- Kurokocchi nie jest jak dziewczyna! Ani trochę! Przecież widać, że jesteś stuprocentowym chłopakiem.  
–    Oh.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, zadowolony.- No, teraz to ja mam ochotę cię uściskać.- Ryouta spłonął rumieńcem na te słowa.- Wspominałem ci, że Aomine-kun twierdzi, że wyglądam jak dziewczyna. Obawiam się więc, że jestem teraz trochę przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie, skoro w moim życiu już drugi chłopak okazuje mną zainteresowanie.  
–    J-ja nie patrzę na ciebie w taki sposób!- bąknął Kise, plącząc nerwowo palca.- Ja... ja bardziej zwracam uwagę na twój charakter! Znaczy, oczywiście, Kurokocchi jest przystojny...- wymamrotał cicho.- Nawet bardzo, strasznie mi się podobasz... ale ja tam nie patrzę na wygląd, tylko na wnętrze!   
–    Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Jednak nadal nie sądzę, bym był w stanie to odwzajemnić. Póki co nie jestem zainteresowany takimi romantycznymi sprawami. Na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas, chcę się skupić na koszykówce i na nauce.  
–    Domyślam się – powiedział Kise z lekkim uśmiechem.- Jednak wiesz, Kurokocchi, miło jest od czasu do czasu spotkać się z kimś, kogo bardzo lubisz, i tak spędzić z nim trochę czasu... Życie wtedy nie wydaje się takie monotonne. Oczywiście, nie twierdzę, że życie Kurokocchiego jest nudne, czy coś!  
–    Wydaje mi się, że cię rozumiem – powiedział spokojnie Kuroko.- Każdy z nas jest inny, prawda? Myślę, że przyjaźń polega na tym, by akceptować siebie nawzajem niezależnie od tego, jakim się jest.   
–    A-a ja myślę, że nie tylko przyjaźń – rzekł cicho Ryouta.- Ah, to nasz przystanek!  
    Obaj wysiedli z autobusu, stając w cieniu pobliskiego drzewa. Mieli to szczęście, że odkąd wybudowali drugą część budynku Oceanarium, drugie wejście do niego mieściło się znacznie bliżej niż to pierwotne. Ruszyli razem ulicą, tuż za czteroosobową rodziną, która najwyraźniej zmierzała w tym samym kierunku.   
–    Chyba sporo się zmieniło, odkąd ostatni raz tu byłem – mruknął Kuroko, kiedy przekraczali próg budynku i ustawili się w kolejce po bilety.  
–    Co roku pojawiają się tutaj nowe okazy wodnych stworzeń – powiedział z uśmiechem Kise.- Skoro ostatni raz byłeś tutaj będąc dzieckiem, będziemy mieli sporo rzeczy do zobaczenia! Szkoda, że nie wziąłem aparatu...  
–    Myślę, że nie byłby potrzebny – rzekł Tetsuya.- Nigdy nie robię zdjęć w miejscach, które zwiedzam. Dzięki temu bardziej za nimi tęsknię i to trochę mocniej motywuje mnie do ponownego przyjazdu.  
–    Hmm, ale nie zawsze ma się okazje pojechać ze znajomym – zauważył Kise.- Wiesz, za czterdzieści lat możemy się więcej nie spotkać. Fajnie by było mieć chociaż jakieś zdjęcia na pamiątkę, zwłaszcza jeśli chce się zapamiętać i uwiecznić na fotografiach najzabawniejsze momenty!  
–    Jak na przykład zdjęcie Aomine-kun, które zrobiłeś, kiedy zapatrzył się na jakąś dziewczynę i wszedł w słup?  
–    Oh, miałem takie nie wiarygodne szczęście, że akurat robiłem to zdjęcie!- Ryouta zaśmiał się.- Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby mnie to ominęło!  
–    Swoją drogą, pokazywałeś już te zdjęcia naszym kolegom?  
–    Midorimacchi nie był zainteresowany, chociaż zerkał mi przez ramię i komentował, ale tylko Murasakibaracchi widział je wszystkie. Akashicchi się spieszył, Nijimura-senpai był u trenera, no a Haizaki-kun jak zawsze był zajęty jakąś dziewczyną.- Kise wywrócił oczami, po czym uśmiechnął się do siedzącej za okienkiem młodej kobiety.- Poproszę dwa bilety ulgowe!  
    Po zakupieniu biletów, chłopcy od razu udali się w stronę podwodnego korytarza, najciekawszej części Oceanarium.  
–    Raczej nie mają tu wholphina*, prawda?- zagadnął Kuroko.  
–    Obawiam się, że nie – odparł Kise, przyglądając się z lekkim uśmiechem przepływającej obok nich grupie niebiesko-żółtych ryb.- Można je zobaczyć w amerykańskich oceanariach.  
–    Byłeś tam kiedyś, Kise-kun?  
–    Nie, ale siostra mnie zapewnia, że kiedyś tam wyląduję – zaśmiał się chłopak.  
    Przez dłuższą chwilę szli w milczeniu, rozglądając się po ogromnym akwarium, na którego dnie się znajdowali. I chociaż za grubą szklaną szybą pływały setki, a może nawet i tysiące pięknych, różnobarwnych ryb, to i tak nie powstrzymały one Ryouty od częstego zerkania na Tetsuyę.  
    Był niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy, mogąc z nim być tam sam na sam, mogąc porozmawiać tylko z nim i popatrzeć tylko na niego.   
    Wcześniej nie okłamał go mówiąc, że nie jest pewien swych uczuć. Rzeczywiście tak było, nie wiedział, czy to co czuje do Kuroko naprawdę jest miłością, czy po prostu podziwem połączonym ze zwykłym lubieniem i fascynacją jego talentem ujawnianym na boisku, którego nie potrafił skopiować.  
    Ale przecież w przypadku Aomine było tak samo. Podziwiał go, bardzo go lubił i był zafascynowany jego niesamowitymi zdolnościami, nie potrafił ich przyswoić, nie potrafił go pokonać. A jednak to nie z nim chciał pójść na randkę, to nie o nim ciągle myślał, to nie za jego towarzystwem tak tęsknił.  
    I to nie jego dłoń chciał teraz potrzymać.  
–    Kise-kun, nudzisz się?  
–    Eh...? N-nie, skąd!- wykrzyknął blondyn, rumieniąc się.- T-trochę się zamyśliłem, przepraszam!  
    Kuroko milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się w niego uważnie spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu. W końcu spojrzał gdzieś za niego i westchnął cicho.  
–    Pójdziemy się czegoś napić? Tam niedaleko jest chyba jakaś kawiarenka, czy coś...  
–    Ah, dobrze, oczywiście! Jeszcze raz przepraszam...  
–    W porządku, nic się nie stało.- Tetsuya skinął głową.- Po prostu zajmę cię rozmową, żebyś już więcej nie odpływał.  
    Ryouta zaśmiał się lekko, wciąż nieco zawstydzony tym drobnym „wypadkiem”. Było mu wstyd, że dał się tak wciągnąć w rozmyślenia. Przecież był na randce, powinien dbać o swojego...! Towarzysza? Jakkolwiek to nazwać, to nie było ważne, liczyło się to, że to on zaprosił tu Kuroko i to on musiał zadbać o dobrą atmosferę.   
–    Ja stawiam!- powiedział z uśmiechem.- Co ci wziąć, Kurokocchi?  
–    Naprawdę musisz płacić za mnie? Czuję się trochę niekomfortowo...  
–    Uhm... m-mogę nalegać?- zapytał niepewnie.  
    Kuroko westchnął ciężko, poddając się pod wpływem spojrzenia złotych oczu Kise, które zdecydowanie przypominały mu spojrzenie loris**. Skinął głową, po czym razem podeszli do lady, by przejrzeć wiszące na ścianie menu.  
–    Mają shake'i – mruknął Tetsuya.- Poproszę małego.  
–    Ok!- Kise był wyraźnie zadowolony.  
    Podczas gdy blondyn – a raczej obecnie brunet – poszedł złożyć zamówienie, Kuroko zajął miejsce przy jednym z okrągłych stolików. Prócz ich obu, kawiarenka miała za gości tylko trzy studentki, zerkające z zachwytem na Kise, co z jakiegoś powodu trochę irytowało Tetsuyę.  
–    Proszę, Kurokocchi.- Ryouta podszedł do stolika, kładąc przed swoim przyjacielem tekturowy kubek.  
–    Zaskakująco duży ten mały shake – mruknął Kuroko ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, spoglądając podejrzliwie na Kise.  
–    Tak myślisz?- Ryouta unikał jego spojrzenia, uśmiechając się i wyciągając z papierka słomkę.  
    Błękitnowłosy pokręcił tylko głową, również pozbywając się papierka ze swojej słomki. Wbił ją w niewielki otwór w wieczku i pociągnął niewielki łyk. Waniliowa słodycz spłynęła po jego gardle, przyjemnie chłodząc.   
–    Dobre – stwierdził.- Nawet lepsze niż w Maji Burgerze.   
–    Moja granita też jest całkiem dobra.- Kise ugryzł się szybko w język, powstrzymując od zaproponowania Kuroko, by ten sam jej spróbował.  
–    Może pójdziemy później zobaczyć rekiny?  
–    Jasne, mamy mnóstwo czasu! Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy o siedemnastej trzydzieści poszli obejrzeć występ delfinów? Są przesłodkie!  
–    Mhm, jestem za.- Tetsuya upił kolejny łyk shake, przypatrując się z ciekawością Kise, z twarzy którego wciąż nie schodził ten sam radosny uśmiech.  
–    Zdaje się, że będzie trwał jakieś czterdzieści minut, więc zdążymy na autobus o wpół do siódmej. Potem możemy iść trochę pograć, na godzinkę czy dwie, tylko nie wiem, gdzie byś wolał? U mnie w pobliżu domu nie ma żadnego ulicznego boiska, ale u ciebie w parku jest, prawda?  
–    Tak, zgadza się.  
–    Więc najkorzystniej będzie wpaść do ciebie po piłkę i będziemy mogli zagrać!  
–    Nie wolałbyś się przebrać?  
–    W porządku, wystarczy, że zdejmę sweter – odparł z uśmiechem.- Ale, oczywiście, poczekam na ciebie, jeśli będziesz chciał się przebrać, to żaden problem. Rodzice wiedzą, że wrócę o nieokreślonej godzinie. Choć, oczywiście, jedenasta to granica.- Chłopak wywrócił oczami.  
–    Rozumiem. W takim razie będziemy trzymać się twojego planu.  
    Kise skinął z uśmiechem głową, po czym upił spory łyk swojej granity i wzdrygnął się lekko. Tetsuya znów zaczął przyglądać mu się ukradkiem, popijając swojego shake'a. Wokół nich nie było praktycznie nikogo, jednak mimo to zastanawiał się, czy to dobry pomysł, by zapytać Ryoutę o tematy dotyczące spraw osobistych, a wręcz trochę intymnych.  
–    Uhm... Kise-kun?  
–    Hmm?- Blondyn, który akurat patrzył w stronę dużego akwarium stojącego pośrodku rozległego korytarza, spojrzał na Kuroko pytająco, nie przestając popijać powoli swojego napoju.  
–    Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
–    Oczywiście, że możesz!- Uśmiechnął się do niego.  
–    Od kiedy tak naprawdę... czujesz do mnie to, co czujesz?  
–    Eh? Hmm...- Ryouta zastanowił się przez chwilę, na jego twarzy wykwitły delikatne rumieńce.  
–    Przepraszam, nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz.  
–    Nie, nie, właściwie to chciałem ci to już powiedzieć tamtego dnia, na dachu – zaśmiał się.- Ale w mojej wyobraźni to było po prostu „czuję to od dawna”, nie myślałem o dokładnym określeniu się. Jednak gdybym miał to stwierdzić chociaż tak mniej więcej to...- Nagle uśmiechnął się melancholijnie i spojrzał na Kuroko.- Kiedy zagraliśmy razem w meczu przeciwko gimnazjum Komagi.   
–    Nie przepadałeś za mną.  
–    T-to nie tak!- bąknął Kise.- Na początku byłem po prostu... no, zapatrzony w talent Aominecchiego, bo to on przykuł moją uwagę i... tak jakby przez niego dołączyłem do klubu koszykówki. Chciałem, żeby to on pełnił rolę mojego „senpaia”. N-nie miej mi tego za złe, Kurokocchi, na pierwszy rzut oka naprawdę wyglądałeś na słabego...  
–    Nie przejmuj się, jestem do tego przyzwyczajony – powiedział spokojnie Kuroko.- Koniec końców jestem słaby, na treningach ledwie daję radę.  
–    Ale mimo to można powiedzieć, że jesteś najbardziej wytrzymały z nas wszystkich!- stwierdził Ryouta z pewnością w głosie.- Nigdy się nie poddajesz i cały czas ciężko trenujesz! Ja na twoim miejscu pewnie dawno bym się poddał. Podziwiam twoją niezłomność, Kurokocchi.- Kise zaśmiał się lekko.- Kiedy patrzyłem na ciebie podczas meczu z Komagi myślałem, że ktoś cię podmienił! Wydawałeś się zupełnie inną osobą. Ale muszę przyznać, że byłem naprawdę zachwycony. Trudno było od ciebie oderwać wzrok.- Ryouta podparł dłonią podbródek, patrząc Kuroko w oczy.- Myślę, że to właśnie wtedy się stało. Po prostu patrzyłem na ciebie, nagle dostrzegając tysiące rzeczy naraz, nie tylko twój talent. Wydałeś mi się taki... wow.- Zaśmiał się nerwowo, zawstydzony.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, mimo wszystko czuł się mile połechtany, zwłaszcza kiedy widział z jaką szczerością opowiada o nim Kise. I chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien przekraczać granicy, nie zdołał powstrzymać kolejnego pytania:  
–    Kise-kun, gdybym zgodził się z tobą być, jak wyglądałby nasz związek?  
–    E-eh?!- Ryouta spłonął rumieńcem, patrząc na przyjaciela wielkimi oczami.  
–    Przepraszam, chyba nie powinienem pytać o takie rzeczy. To nie tak, że myślę o tym na poważnie, po prostu zastanawia mnie, jak by to wyglądało? Byłem nieczuły, przepraszam.  
–    Nie, nie, to nic takiego! – wykrzyknął Kise.- Rozumiem cię, Kurokocchi! Ehm... uważam, że nasz związek nie różniłby się wiele od tych par hetero, jak na filmach czy w książkach. Jedyne co, to ukrywanie się, no bo... mimo wszystko dwóch chłopaków... źle się to odbiera, prawda?  
–    Mhm.- Kuroko upił łyk swojego shake'a. Było mu głupio, że zadał Kise to pytanie, jednak blondyn najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko.   
–    Kurokocchi, nie musisz się niczym przejmować – powiedział z uśmiechem.- Wiem, że nie odwzajemniasz moich uczuć. Nie chcę cię też do niczego zmuszać, czy wywierać jakiś nacisk. Wiem, że jesteś typem osoby, która może mi... tak jakby współczuć, ale to nie znaczy, że masz robić coś, czego nie chcesz!  
–    Kise-kun, jesteś bardzo wyrozumiały.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się delikatnie.- Dziękuję. I jeszcze raz przepraszam. Mimo wszystko, to wyglądało jak zabawa twoimi uczuciami. Powinienem trochę bardziej zważać na słowa.  
–    Jak mówiłem, nie przejmuj się – powiedział radośnie Kise, po czym uniósł swój kubek z granitą.- Wypijmy za te głupie nieścisłości, Kurokocchi! I nigdy więcej nie bój się powiedzieć mi tego, co myślisz!  
    Błękitnowłosy popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem, nieco niepewnie unosząc swojego shake'a i stukając nim o napój Kise. Uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, po czym jednocześnie pociągnęli ze swoich kubków długi łyk.  
    Kuroko był pewien, że na długo zapamięta ten dzień.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Wholphin – hybryda wieloryba i delfina. Pierwsza taka urodziła się w 1981r. w Tokio, niestety żyła tylko 200 dni.   
** Loris – przeurocza małpiatka - LINK  
Tak tylko wspomnę co do tej granity – wiem, że to nie napój, tylko deser, no ale jak się trochę roztopi to nadaje się do idealnego picia, a nie napiszę przecież, że Kise „pił swój deser” xD  
Co do wyglądu Kise na randce, nie miałam pomysłu na jego ubiór, więc wzięłam go z tego arta:   
  
xD Dodałam tylko perukę, no bo, na litość Akashiego [której raczej brak], kiedy bohater anime zakłada TYLKO okulary i o dziwo nikt go nie rozpoznaje... sami wiecie xD  
  



	7. Chapter 7

    Chociaż z Oceanarium wyszli po osiemnastej, to na dworze i tak ciągle było całkiem duszno. W drodze powrotnej Kuroko był zmuszony wachlować sobie twarz zakupionym w sklepiku z pamiątkami wachlarzykiem. Nie polepszyło mu się nawet kiedy już wysiedli i ruszyli wolnym krokiem w kierunku domu Tetsuyi.  
–    Jesteś pewien, że chcesz zagrać w takim stanie, Kurokocchi?- zmartwił się Kise.  
–    Oczywiście, to mi zaraz przejdzie – powiedział chłopak, przecierając dłonią kark.- Czasami tak mam podczas takich upałów.  
–    Hmm... Wiesz, może jednak powinniśmy sobie darować? Lepiej będzie jeśli odpoczniesz w domu.  
–    Więc tak wygląda twój „cały dzień z Kurokocchim”?- westchnął Tetsuya.  
–    Eh?!- Kise zarumienił się po uszy.- Wo-wolę przerwać to spotkanie dla twojego zdrowia, niż za jego cenę pograć w kosza! Następnym razem możemy to zrobić. A-albo w poniedziałek na treningu!- dodał pospiesznie, przypominając sobie o słowach Kuroko, który ostrzegł go, że ta „randka” jest pierwszą i jedyną.  
–    Napijemy się czegoś u mnie i możemy iść – powiedział tylko Kuroko.  
    Kise zamilkł, nieco zaskoczony stanowczością w jego głosie. Po chwili jednak westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową.  
–    Kurokocchi, czekaj!- Chwycił go za rękę, zatrzymując, a następnie przyciągnął go do siebie i przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła.- Tak jak myślałem, masz gorączkę, Kurokocchi!  
–    Wydaje ci się, to twoja dłoń jest gorąca.  
–    Nie wygłupiaj się, Kurokocchi, wiem co czuję!- Kise westchnął, nieco zirytowany.- Odprowadzę cię do domu, dobrze? Odpocznij, żebyś się przypadkiem nie rozchorował, bo Akashicchi mnie zamorduje...  
    Tetsuya nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego, jednak pozwolił poprowadzić się w kierunku jego domu. Prawdą było, że chłopak chciał trochę dłużej pobyć z Kise, żeby blondyn na długo zapamiętał tę „randkę”, chciał mu dać do zrozumienia, że chociaż nie czuje do niego nic poza przyjacielską sympatią, to jednak dobrze się z nim bawił.  
–    Kurokocchi ma taki ładny domek!- powiedział radośnie Ryouta, kiedy stanęli przed niewielkim, piętrowym białym domkiem.  
    Kuroko wyjął z kieszeni klucze, wybrał odpowiedni i już chciał włożyć go do zamka, kiedy niespodziewanie obraz rozmazał mu się i rozdwoił. Zmarszczył brwi, chwiejąc się lekko, postąpił krok do tyłu, wpadając na Ryoutę.  
–    Ku-Kurokocchi?!- Kise przytrzymał go, patrząc na niego z niepokojem.  
–    Przepraszam, to tylko chwilowy zawrót głowy – wymamrotał błękitnowłosy, zamykając oczy.  
–    Wiedziałem, że to się może tak skończyć...- Blondyn wyjął z jego dłoni klucze i sam otworzył drzwi.- Przepraszam za najście!  
    Przekroczyli próg, Kuroko będąc cały czas podtrzymywanym przez Kise. Chłopak zamknął za nimi drzwi i zrzucił pospiesznie buty.   
–    Gdzie jest twój pokój, Kurokocchi? Powinieneś się natychmiast położyć!  
–    Tam.- Tetsuya wskazał palcem drzwi na końcu korytarza, po czym ruszył ku nim z westchnieniem.- Przepraszam, że tak wyszło, Kise-kun.  
–    Daj spokój, nie masz za co przepraszać! I tak świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłem w Oceanarium, to mi wystarczy do końca życia.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, trochę rozbawiony. Kiedy weszli do jego pokoju, o własnych siłach podszedł do łóżka, choć wciąż asekurowany przez przyjaciela, po czym opadł z westchnieniem na miękki materac. Kise przysiadł na jego brzegu, przygryzając nerwowo wargę.  
–    Twoich rodziców nie ma?  
–    Nie, są w pracy.  
–    Więc... trochę się tu porządzę, dobrze? Myślę, że kuchnię znajdę, przyniosę ci trochę wody. Masz gdzieś jakieś tabletki, albo witaminy, cokolwiek co pomoże na osłabienie?  
–    Uhm... w kuchni mama trzyma takie czerwone pudełko, są to jakieś tabletki z kompleksem witamin, zwykle je biorę.   
–    Dobrze, zaraz je przyniosę.  
    Kiedy wyszedł, Kuroko z westchnieniem przyłożył dłoń do czoła. Naprawdę był zły na siebie, a dokładnie to na swoją odporność, a raczej jej brak. To miał być wyjątkowy dzień, był zaplanowany od początku do końca, a skończył się praktycznie w samym środku.   
    A właśnie. Nie zapytał jeszcze Kise, czy upewnił się co do swoich uczuć...  
–    Jak tam, żyjesz?- Ryouta wszedł do pokoju z uśmiechem, niosąc w dłoniach pudełko tabletek i szklankę wody.  
    Tetsuya podniósł się na chwilę, by móc wziąć jedną i wypić ponad połowę chłodnej wody, następnie zaś znów opadł na poduszki.  
–    Przepraszam, Kise-kun – wymamrotał.  
–    Mówiłem już, że nie masz za co przepraszać.- Kise uśmiechnął się, siadając na łóżku.- Nic złego się nie stało! Spędziliśmy razem kilka godzin, to dla mnie naprawdę wiele.  
–    Czy upewniłeś się w swoich uczuciach?  
–    Eh? Mówiłeś, że nie chcesz o tym słyszeć...  
–    Nie chciałem słyszeć wyznania – sprostował.- Jednak zastanawiam się, czy ci się udało?  
–    Oh... tak. Tak, udało się. Dziękuję, Kurokocchi!  
    Kuroko skinął lekko głową, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się blondynowi, chcąc spróbować odczytać z jego twarzy, czy jest zadowolony z „rezultatu” ich randki. Jego policzki były delikatnie zarumienione, usta rozciągały się w uśmiechu, choć z każdą chwilą powoli słabnącym. Oczy, do tej pory roześmiane, z figlarnymi iskierkami, teraz jakby odrobinę zmętniały.  
    Tetsuya sam nie wiedział, dlaczego nie jest w stanie oderwać się od tych oczu. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zdołał jedynie rozchylić delikatnie usta. Głos uwiązł mu w gardle, słów zabrakło. Pozostało tylko spojrzenie, przyciągające, coraz bliżej i bliżej.  
    Kiedy Ryouta zacisnął usta i zaczął powoli pochylać się nad błękitnowłosym, chłopak nie zareagował. Leżał spokojnie, czuł przyspieszone bicie serca, ale nie obawiał się niczego, nie odsunął się. Nie odepchnął Kise, kiedy ten spojrzał na niego niepewnie, będąc ledwie centymetr nad jego ustami, i nie odepchnął go, gdy zamknął oczy i złączył ich wargi.  
    To było ledwie kilka sekund trwania w bezruchu.  
    A potem Kuroko również zamknął oczy i odwzajemnił pocałunek.  
  
***  
  
    Gdyby Kise potrafił w tym momencie używać mózgu, zapewne pomyślałby, że to wszystko jest nierealne. Zastanawiałby się, czy to sen go zmorzył w autobusie, gdy wracał z Kuroko z Oceanarium, czy to jednak jawa, czy naprawdę właśnie całuje jego wilgotne od niedawno pitej wody usta i nieśmiało trąca językiem jego język, wciąż smakujący wanilią.   
    To chyba jednak sen... Przecież nic nie wskazywało na to, że Tetsuya jest zainteresowany Ryoutą, dlaczego więc miałby z takim uczuciem odwzajemniać jego pocałunek? Dlaczego W OGÓLE miałby go odwzajemniać? Powiedział, że nie odwzajemni jego uczucia, że chce się skupić na szkole i treningach...  
    Czy zmienił zdanie?  
    Chciał o to zapytać. Nawet jeśli to sen, to pytanie cisnęło mu się na usta, chciał je zadać. Ale nie mógł oderwać się od jego ust, od smaku tej wanilii, za którą przecież do tej pory nie przepadał.  
–    Mm.- Kuroko jęknął cicho, poruszając się nerwowo na łóżku. Położył dłonie na klatce piersiowej Kise i delikatnie na nią nacisnął.  
    Kise niechętnie się wycofał, jednak bez sprzeciwów. Otworzył oczy, popatrzył na zarumienioną twarz przyjaciela, powoli się wyprostował. Nie był pewien, co dalej robić. Zacząć mówić? Ale co? Obudzić się?  
    Nie chciał.  
–    Przepraszam...- szepnął Kuroko, siadając na łóżku.- Kise-kun, bardzo cię przepraszam.  
    Zabolało go, ale krótko. Jedno ukucie prosto w serce, ale chwilę później pojawiła się myśl, że przecież Tetsuya nie zrobił nic złego. Ot, po prostu spełnił czyjeś jedno, drobne marzenie.  
    Blondyn uśmiechnął się leniwie, kręcąc głową.  
–    Kurokocchi, nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo szczęśliwy jestem – powiedział spokojnie.- Nie potrafię nawet tego opisać, w życiu tego nie zrozumiesz.- Roześmiał się lekko.- Bardzo ci dziękuję. Kurokocchi...- westchnął, chwytając delikatnie jego twarz i obracając ją w swoją stronę.- Niczym się nie zadręczaj. Nie zrobiłeś nic niewłaściwego, nie mam na nic nadziei, nie będę cię unikał, ani stronił od rozmów. Nie będę naciskał, przekonywał, czy szantażował cię. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda?  
    Kuroko przyciągnął do siebie kolana, objął je ramionami i westchnął ciężko.  
–    Tak, oczywiście – wymamrotał.  
–    Możesz ze mną porozmawiać o wszystkim – dodał Kise.- Zawsze cię wysłucham.  
    Błękitnowłosy spojrzał na niego uważnie, przygryzając lekko wargę. Nie musiał pytać Kise o to, w jaki sposób domyślił się, że coś go gryzie. Wiedział, że nie bez powodu Ryouta wspomniał o rozmowach.  
–    Przepraszam – powiedział cicho, znów wzdychając.- Ja... naprawdę dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłem, Kise-kun. To był pierwszy raz kiedy tak szczerze rozmawialiśmy i... nawet z Aomine-kun nigdy nie dogadywałem się tak dobrze. Kiedy powiedziałeś mi na dachu, że wydaje ci się, iż coś do mnie czujesz, byłem zaskoczony, ale też... zrobiło mi się trochę miło. Od początku wiedziałem, że nie odwzajemnię twojego uczucia, i nadal pozostaję przy tym stwierdzeniu, ale... Trochę mnie poruszyły twoje starania o to, bym czuł się przy tobie komfortowo, wiedząc, że nic nie zmieni naszych relacji, że akceptujesz je w pełni takie, jakie są. Na dodatek kiedy powiedziałeś mi, w jaki sposób mnie postrzegasz, twoja szczerość i radość z samego faktu, że zgodziłem się na to spotkanie... To nie tak, że chciałem ci zrekompensować brak odwzajemnionych uczuć z mojej strony. To była raczej forma... podziękowania?- Spojrzał na niego niepewnie, westchnął ciężko.- Przepraszam, Kise-kun. Nie powinienem był tego robić, to był bardzo głupi pomysł. Ale nie mogę ukrywać, że tego nie planowałem. Co prawda moje osłabienie wszystko zepsuło...  
–    Planowałeś to, Kurokocchi?- bąknął Kise, mrugając zaskoczony.  
–    Tak.- Błękitnowłosy skinął głową.- Wpadłem na to, kiedy zakończył się występ delfinów. Pomyślałem, że właściwie randki kończy się zwykle pocałunkiem, prawda? Nie chciałem tego zrobić w tak jawny sposób... Planowałem zrobić to krótko i szybko, na boisku, kiedy na przykład niechcący wpadłbym na ciebie i przewrócilibyśmy się na siebie. To żenujące, wiem. Przepraszam...  
    Kise nie potrafił powstrzymać rozbawienia. Parsknął głośno śmiechem, odrzucając głowę w tył.  
–    Ku... Kurokocchi, naprawdę chciałeś tak to rozegrać? Ahahaha!  
–    Śmiej się, śmiej – mruknął Kuroko.  
–    Oh, rany, Kurokocchi...- Ryouta przytulił się go niego mocno, by móc ukryć łzy, które niekontrolowanie napłynęły do jego oczu. Dolna warga sama zaczęła drżeć, radość mieszała się z wzruszeniem i rozbawieniem.- Kurokocchi, tak bardzo cię przepraszam!  
–    Za co...?- zdziwił się Tetuya, obejmując go niepewnie dłońmi.  
–    Za to, co teraz powiem...- Kise westchnął drżąco, uspokajając oddech, oparł czoło o ramię Kuroko.- Kocham cię, Kurokocchi. Uświadomiłem to sobie już w Oceanarium, ale teraz... Przepraszam, przysięgam, że więcej tego nie powtórzę! Mogę nawet zniknąć ci z oczu na jeden dzień, jeśli chcesz ode mnie odpocząć, ale chcę, żebyś wiedział. Musisz wiedzieć, Kurokocchi. Przepraszam, że przysporzyłem ci tyle problemów moim wyznaniem. Nadal niczego nie oczekuję, chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział...  
    Kuroko nie odezwał się. Właściwie, był na to przygotowany. Może i nie znał za dobrze Ryouty, ale nie trudno było mu domyśleć się, że to nie jest typ osoby ukrywającej uczucia. To była tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy zdecyduje się jednak powiedzieć te dwa, tak ważne dla niego słowa.  
–    Nie przepraszaj – wymamrotał Tetsuya, wtulając się w niego i przymykając oczy.- Proszę, zostańmy przyjaciółmi.  
–    Oczywiście!- Kise roześmiał, otarł pospiesznie oczy i odsunął się, by móc spojrzeć na jego twarz.- A... mogę cię tylko o coś zapytać?  
–    Tak?  
–    Pocałunek... to bardzo romantyczny moment. Dlaczego zdecydowałeś się właśnie na taki sposób podziękowania mi? Mogłeś przecież zwyczajnie to powiedzieć, albo przytulić mnie, a i tak też umierałbym ze szczęścia!  
–    Uhm...- Kuroko zarumienił się lekko, unikając jego wzroku.- Mogę prosić o inne pytanie?  
–    Hmm... nie – odparł z uśmiechem, a kiedy Tetsuya wciąż uparcie milczał, przechylił lekko głowę w lewo, przyglądając mu się.- Kurokocchi? Czy to możliwe, że... po prostu to lubisz?  
–    N-nie mogę tego stwierdzić po ledwie trzech próbach!- burknął nieco rozzłoszczony.  
–    Oh... zawstydziłeś się...  
–    Słucham?  
–    Nic, nic!- Kise uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.- Kurokocchi, co powiesz na to, żebym oprócz przyjaciela był twoim „kumplem od całowania”?  
–    Co, proszę?- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
–    Myślę, że nie stanie się nic złego, jeśli będziemy się czasem całować.   
–    Kise-kun, czy ty przypadkiem po drodze nie uderzyłeś o coś głową? Mówimy tutaj o czymś, co normalnie robią tylko zakochani! Nie pasuję do tego schematu.  
–    No niby tak, ale...- Kise przygryzł lekko wargę.- Twój pocałunek przed chwilą był formą podziękowania, prawda? Więc może będziesz mnie całował za każdym razem, gdy będziesz chciał mi za coś podziękować?  
–    Masz mnie za idiotę?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego groźnie.  
–    O-oczywiście, że nie!  
–    Chyba nie sądziłeś, że zgodzę się na coś takiego? Już mówiłem, że ten pocałunek był głupim pomysłem, nie chcę, żebyś bardziej „zagłębiał” się w uczucia, które do mnie żywisz! Właściwie to wolałbym, żebyś przekierował je na kogoś innego, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nie jest takie łatwe. Im mniej będziemy poruszać ten temat, tym szybciej ci przejdzie.  
–    Hmm... może masz rację – zastanowił się głośno Kise.- Ale chyba nie sądzisz, że minie mi to do zakończenia szkoły? Musiałbym chyba w ogóle cię nie widywać. Chyba – powtórzył znacząco.  
–    Więc co proponujesz?- westchnął Kuroko.  
–    Zostawić wszystko tak, jak jest – odparł spokojnie Ryouta.- Bądźmy przyjaciółmi i kumplami od całowania!  
–    Masz złe zamiary, czuję to.  
–    Nie jestem Aominecchim! Przynajmniej nie ukrywam tego, co czuję, ani nie próbuję obrócić wszystkiego w żart! Wiem, że nie muszę się bać, że nasze relacje się zepsują, bo Kurokocchi mnie rozumie!  
–    Miło mi to słyszeć, ale w dalszym ciągu nie zgadzam się na coś tak absurdalnego.  
–    Do niczego cię nie zmuszam – powiedział Kise z łagodnym uśmiechem.- Ale gdybyś czasem potrzebował jednak przytulenia, to zawsze jestem chętny!  
–    Nie przekraczajmy granicy przyjaźni.  
–    Przyjaciele też się tulą!- nadąsał się blondyn.  
–    Ale nie całują!  
    Kise zaśmiał się tylko i wystawił mu język, mrugając okiem. Kuroko pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Czy on naprawdę był przy zdrowych zmysłach? Proponować coś takiego komuś, komu przed chwilą wyznało się miłość, a kto nie jest w stanie mu jej odwzajemnić...  
–    Robi się późno, będę się zbierał – powiedział Kise.- Już lepiej się czujesz, prawda?  
–    Tak. Dziękuję.   
–    To ja dziękuję! Świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłem, no i dostałem najpiękniejszą nagrodę jaką tylko mogłem za moje „wysiłki”.  
–    Ten pocałunek...  
–    Nie mówię o pocałunku.- Kise uśmiechnął się do niego.- Kurokocchi, zaakceptowałeś moje uczucia. Nie odwzajemniasz ich, ale też nie odrzucasz. Akceptujesz je i myślisz o nich, starasz się postępować tak, by nie przysporzyć mi cierpienia, a wręcz mnie uszczęśliwić. Nie masz pojęcia jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy.  
–    A ty próbujesz to właśnie zrujnować, proponując mi całowanie się.  
–    Tylko ty odbierasz to w ten sposób – rzekł spokojnie blondyn.- Nie ukrywam, że tego pragnę, bo będzie dla mnie ogromną przyjemnością, dostawać od ciebie coś, czego nie dostaje nikt inny. Ale jednocześnie cały czas wiem, że nie mam oczekiwać czegoś więcej. Kurokocchi – westchnął Kise, patrząc na niego ze znaczącym uśmiechem.- Przyjaciele. Nic więcej. Wiem, że wiele osób ma mnie za idiotę, ale nie jestem wcale taki głupi. Nadziei możesz mi narobić tylko w jeden sposób.  
–    Jaki?  
–    Mówiąc mi to, co wyznałem ci dzisiaj ja – odparł, wstając.- A czego obiecałem więcej nie powtarzać.  
–    Więc nawet gdybym został twoim chłopakiem, nie odbierałbyś tego jako nadzieję?  
–    Eh?! N-no to jednak dwa sposoby...- bąknął, czerwieniąc się.- Chociaż w sumie... ż-żeby zostać moim chłopakiem, Kurokocchi musiałby wyznać mi uczucia!  
–    Czyli na jedno wychodzi – mruknął z uśmiechem Tetsuya.- Kise-kun, naprawdę jesteś głupi.  
    Ryouta uśmiechnął się do niego w odpowiedzi, a potem wyszedł z jego pokoju. Kuroko przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie odprowadzić go do drzwi, jednak ostatecznie opadł na poduszki, czując się pozbawiony energii i życia.   
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

    Kuroko sam do końca nie rozumiał, dlaczego zarówno tego jak i poprzedniego dnia, obudził się w tak dobrym nastroju. Wyspany i wypoczęty, wstał wcześnie rano i udał się do sklepu po świeże pieczywo, przygotował śniadanie dla siebie i rodziny, choć zwykle zajmowała się tym jego matka, a po skończonym posiłku poszedł się przebrać, zabrał swoją torbę i z uśmiechem na ustach pożegnał domowników. Ku zaskoczeniu nie tylko jego ale także ich – wszyscy go usłyszeli.  
    Poranek był rozpoczęciem upalnego dnia, jak to bywa w lecie. Pierwszy semestr miał się ku końcowi, od przyszłego tygodnia wszystkich uczniów Gimnazjum Teikou czekały egzaminy, i choć zaraz po nich miały nastąpić długo oczekiwane miesięczne wakacje, dla Tetsuyi nie oznaczało to odpoczynku. Po egzaminach jeszcze przez tydzień jego drużyna będzie ciężko pracować na treningach, by w kolejnych trzech dniach przynieść zwycięstwo ich szkole w Turnieju Międzyszkolnym. Dopiero później, po wcześniejszym odrobieniu pracy domowej, będzie mógł w pełni cieszyć się odpoczynkiem.  
    Choć w gruncie rzeczy coś mu się wydawało, że jego radość nie potrwa zbyt długo. W końcu w zeszłym roku było podobnie – nawet po skończonym Turnieju, zawodnicy drużyny koszykarskiej Teikou musieli trzy razy w tygodniu przychodzić na trening. Kuroko nie zdziwi się, jeśli i tym razem tak będzie.  
    Przechodząc na drugą stronę ulicy, błękitnowłosy powrócił wspomnieniami do przyczyny swojego dobrego humoru. Wciąż nie był go pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że zawdzięcza go Kise. Do tej pory nie sądził, że mógłby bawić się z nim tak dobrze. Wycieczka do Oceanarium naprawdę mu się spodobała, sam był tym zaskoczony. Lubił Kise, nawet jeśli blondyn czasem przesadzał ze swoją energią, ale mimo to wątpił, by mieli się kiedykolwiek dogadać. Sobotnie spotkanie jednak diametralnie zmieniło jego zdanie. I, szczerze mówiąc, bardzo go to cieszyło.  
    Ryouta lubił dużo mówić, ale i potrafił słuchać, a przede wszystkim – skupiał się na swoim rozmówcy, co było dużym plusem. Kuroko nie żałował, że szczerze z nim porozmawiał, nie żałował całego sobotniego spotkania, nie żałował niczego.  
    Nawet tamtego pocałunku.  
–    Yo, Tetsu!  
    Kuroko, który musnął palcami swoje wargi, pogrążony w zamyśleniu, drgnął, usłyszawszy znajomy głos. Uniósł głowę, czując się jakby został przyłapany na czymś wstydliwym. Kilka metrów przed nim stał jego przyjaciel, Aomine Daiki, opierający się o latarnię.  
–    Aomine-kun...?- mruknął błękitnowłosy, podchodząc bliżej. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że chwilę wcześniej z przyzwyczajenia skręcił w ulicę, na której mieszkał ciemnoskóry, choć on sam tym razem nawet nie myślał o tym, by po niego pójść.  
    Zapewne gdyby go nie było, po prostu minąłby jego dom i poszedł dalej.  
–    Coś taki zdziwiony?- Daiki uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.- Udało mi się tym razem nie zaspać, przecież raz na jakiś czas się to zdarza.  
–    No tak.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Po prostu ostatnio mnie... nieważne.- Westchnął, ruszając wraz z nim w kierunku drogi prowadzącej do szkoły.- Zwykle zasypiasz, bo do późna grasz na komputerze... Wiesz, że w przyszłym tygodniu czekają nas testy. Mam nadzieję,  że weźmiesz się trochę za naukę.  
–    Daj spokój.- Aomine machnął lekceważąco dłonią.- Przecież one i tak nie są ważne, to tylko pierwszy semestr.  
–    Jeśli źle ci pójdzie, czekają cię wakacyjne zajęcia szkolne – zauważył mądrze Kuroko.- Jeśli dodamy do tego jeszcze prace domowe, które z pewnością nam zadadzą, to przypuszczam, iż w ciągu tych czterdziestu dni wolnego zbyt dużo sobie nie pograsz. Nie wspominając o treningach, które nie są tym samym co twoje ukochane mecze na boisku.  
–    Tetsu...- Aomine spojrzał na niego z góry.- Martwisz się o mnie?  
–    Bo jesteś głupkiem, Aomine-kun.  
–    EJ!- Daiki poczerwieniał ze złości.  
–    Musisz się przyłożyć, bo z kim będę grał w wakacje?- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, wyciągając ku niemu zwiniętą pięść.- Ostatnio ledwie zdałeś, więc proszę cię, przyłóż się trochę.  
    Ciemnoskóry przez chwilę patrzył na niego bez słowa, a potem, wzdychając ciężko, przybił mu żółwika. Wciąż był trochę rozgniewany, choć tak naprawdę zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich zdolności edukacyjnych, a raczej ich braku.  
–    Mógłbyś się trochę poświęcić dla przyjaciela i poduczyć mnie trochę matmy i chemii...  
–    Jeśli będę w stanie.- Tetsuya skinął głową.- Wiesz, że lepiej mi idzie w przedmiotach humanistycznych. Ale pouczymy się razem, szkolna biblioteka jest otwarta po zajęciach.   
–    Niech ci będzie, tylko będziemy musimy załatwić coś do żarcia i picia. Uczenie się sprawia, że staję się głodny.  
–    Brzmisz jak Murasakibara-kun.  
–    W jego przypadku nawet jedzenie sprawia, że staje się głodny – parsknął ciemnoskóry.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, rozbawiony. Dawno nie czuł się tak swobodnie w towarzystwie Aomine, ogromnie cieszyło go, że wszystko wróciło do normy. I choć nadal trochę się obawiał  powtórki z historii, to i tak postanowił zaufać Daikiemu. Nie wiedział, czy nadal „pociąga go”, ale od czasu ich szczerej rozmowy na dachu, Aomine wydawał się być taki, jak przedtem – energiczny, wesoły, zboczony. Nie czynił żadnych aluzji do Kuroko, nie patrzył na niego dziwnie, nawet go „przypadkowo” nie dotykał. Gdy Tetsuya zerkał na niego od czasu do czasu, nie zauważał dziwnych min czy zachowań. Żadnej melancholii, zamyślenia, smutku, rozdrażnienia.   
    Znów było jak dawniej.  
–    Swoją drogą, byłem u ciebie w sobotę – powiedział Aomine.  
–    Eh?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego, nieco spłoszony. Jego serce zabiło mocno, kiedy jego myśli ogarnęła wizja Aomine za oknem, jako świadka pocałunku jego i Kise.  
–    Nie miałem nic na koncie i nie mogłem zadzwonić, a strasznie mi się nudziła samotna gra w kosza – wyjaśnił Daiki z uśmiechem.- No to poszedłem do ciebie, ale nikogo nie było.   
–    A... o której byłeś?  
–    Jakoś pod wieczór. Coś około siedemnastej.  
–    Rozumiem.- Kuroko poprawił torbę na ramieniu, przełykając ślinę, uspokojony.- Byłem wtedy w Oceanarium.  
–    Oceanarium?- Daiki spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Rodzinny wypad?  
–    Nie, byłem z Kise-kun – odparł Tetsuya, kręcąc głową.  
–    Z Kise?- bąknął Aomine, patrząc na niego uważnie przez dłuższy moment. Następnie odwrócił głowę, wbijając wzrok przed siebie.- Jak było?   
–    Całkiem zabawnie.- Kuroko wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Sporo się zmieniło, odkąd ostatni raz tam byłem. Z roku  na rok mają coraz więcej ryb, we wszystkich kolorach świata. Główną atrakcją był występ delfinów, a zaraz po nim quiz. Kise-kun go wygrał i w nagrodę mógł je nakarmić. Cieszył się jak dziecko.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie.- Z radości prawie wpadł do wody, choć to na pewno ucieszyłoby delfiny, bo wyglądało na to, że bardzo go polubiły.  
–    Ciężko go nie lubić, ma całkiem sympatyczną osobowość – powiedział Aomine.- Ale nie sądziłem, że zgodzisz się gdzieś z nim wyjść, w końcu do tej pory unikałeś takich spotkań. Chyba, że wyciągnął cię siłą, albo przekupił późniejszą grą w kosza.  
–    Mieliśmy pograć, ale trochę źle się poczułem przez ten upał. Poszliśmy do mnie i...- Kuroko urwał momentalnie, rumieniąc się lekko.- Odpoczęliśmy chwilę... a potem Kise-kun kazał mi się przespać, a sam wrócił do domu.  
–    Rozumiem – mruknął Daiki.  
    Chłopcy przeszli w milczeniu przez szkolną bramę i weszli do budynku. Kuroko czuł się trochę dziwnie. Wiedział, że przecież nie zrobił niczego złego, to nie była jego wina, że Aomine niespodziewanie go odwiedził podczas jego nieobecności. Miał prawo spotkać się z kolegą, to normalne.  
    Dlaczego więc czuł się jakby... zdradził go? Oszukał? Czy też zagrał na jego uczuciach.  
–    Dzień dobry, Kurokocchi!- Nagle obok jego szafki na buty zjawił się Kise, promieniejąc uśmiechem.- I jak tam? Lepiej się czujesz?  
–    Tak, już wczoraj rano mi przeszło – odparł spokojnie Tetsuya, zmieniając obuwie.   
–    Oh, cześć, Aominecchi.- Ryouta uśmiechnął się lekko do ciemnoskórego, który właśnie do nich podszedł.  
–    Yo.  
–    Tetsu-kun!- Do ich towarzystwa włączyła się menadżerka drużyny, Momoi, rzucając się w objęcia Kuroko i jednocześnie nieco odciągając go od chłopców, którzy patrzyli na tę scenę z lekkim niepokojem.  
–    Ona go kiedyś zabije – mruknął blondyn.  
–    Spoko, zderzaki ma miękkie, to nic mu nie będzie – odparł Aomine, po czym, drapiąc się po głowie, spojrzał na Kise. Blondyn nie odezwał się pierwszy, wzrok kierując na Satsuki i Tetsuyę. Między nim a Aomine wciąż trwało delikatne napięcie.- Słyszałem, że dobrze się bawiliście w sobotę.  
–    Hm?- Kise spojrzał na niego z dystansem.- Tak, było super.  
–    Oceanarium, co?- Daiki uśmiechnął się.- Fajne miejsce. Takie... romantyczne.  
–    Ah tak?- Kise skrzyżował ręce na ramionach, nie patrząc na niego. Jego mina była zacięta, nie miał zamiaru dać się wciągnąć w tę subtelną gierkę.  
    Ciemnoskóry zauważył to i zrobiło mu się trochę głupio. Nie chciał złościć Kise, w końcu bardzo go lubił, nawet jeśli czasem bywał irytujący. Jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na uczucie zazdrości, które ukłuło delikatnie jego serce.  
–    Co powiesz na małe 1on1 dziś po treningu?- zagadnął, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę.  
–    Uhm...- Kise zerknął na niego nieco niepewnie.- Dzisiaj nie mogę, muszę jechać do studia.  
–    Spoko, rozumiem. To może jutro?  
–    Mamy trening do dwudziestej, chcesz mnie wykończyć?  
–    Unikasz mnie, prawda?  
–    Tak – przyznał bez wahania i wstydu.- I dobrze wiesz z jakiego powodu.  
    Aomine westchnął ciężko, znów drapiąc się po głowie. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Męczyło go to od ponad tygodnia, ale wciąż nie potrafił zebrać się na odwagę i porozmawiać z Ryoutą w cztery oczy na temat tego, czego był świadkiem tamtego pamiętnego wieczora w sali gimnastycznej. Wiedział jednak, że kiedyś będzie musiało dojść do tej rozmowy.   
–    Pogadamy o tym?- mruknął.- Dzisiaj, podczas przerwy na lunch, na dachu.  
    Kise wahał się przez chwilę, patrząc jak Momoi, wtulona w ramię Kuroko, wypłakuje mu wyrzuty o to, że nie zabrał jej do Oceanarium.  
–    W porządku...- westchnął w końcu z odrobinę ponurą miną.  
–    Będę czekał.- Aomine poprawił torbę na ramieniu, po czym ruszył przed siebie, mijając dwójkę przyjaciół. Momoi nie przejęła się nim, jedynie Kuroko spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na oddalającego się Daikiego. Zerknął pytająco na Kise, jednak ten zdawał się nie dostrzegać skrytego w błękitnych oczach pytania. Uśmiechał się do nich szeroko, czekając aż Satsuki się uspokoi.   
    Kuroko westchnął lekko, po raz ostatni spoglądając za oddalającymi się plecami ciemnoskórego.  
    Miał nadzieję, że odczuwany przez niego niepokój dotyczył nadchodzących egzaminów, a nie kolejnych zmian w relacjach jego i jego przyjaciół.  
  
***  
  
    Kise cieszył się, że popołudniu pogoda nieco się ochłodziła. Słońce co jakiś czas kryło się za obłokami, dzięki czemu spędzanie czasu na dachu było całkiem znośne.  
    Milczenie między Ryoutą a Aomine – już nie.  
    Oboje jedli swoje śniadania, nie odzywając się do siebie i unikając spojrzenia. Aomine wbijał wzrok w pudełko ze swoim bento, Kise zaś spoglądał w kierunku miasta, żując leniwie swój omlet. Nie miał zamiaru rozpoczynać rozmowy, w końcu to Daiki powinien wyznać swe grzechy.  
–    Ciepło dziś – mruknął Aomine.  
–    W końcu mamy lato.- Kise chwycił pałeczkami kolejny kawałek puszystego omleta.- Zaprosiłeś mnie tu, żeby rozmawiać o pogodzie?   
–    Próbuję podtrzymać rozmowę.  
–    Nawet jej nie zacząłeś.  
–    Staram się właśnie!  
–    To staraj się bardziej!- Kise spojrzał na niego zirytowany.- Nie musisz odwlekać tego tematu, skoro obaj dobrze wiemy czego on dotyczy!  
–    To takie dziwne, że trochę się wstydzę?  
–    Mnie za to winisz?- Ryouta zmrużył lekko oczy.  
–    Jakbyś nie wszedł wtedy na salę gimnastyczną to...  
–    Nie waż się kończyć tego zdania, Ahominecchi.- Ryouta chwycił kartonik swojego soku i wbił w niego z impetem słomkę.- Dobrze wiesz, że mam na to ripostę.  
–    O co się w ogóle tak pieklisz, co?- burknął Daiki, rumieniąc się.- To był tylko niewinny buziak...  
–    W twoim wykonaniu nic nie jest „niewinne” - mruknął blondyn, po czym upił kilka łyków soku.- Kurokocchi powiedział, że czujesz do niego pociąg seksualny.  
–    Ta.  
–    Tak mu to wyjaśniłeś.  
–    Bo to prawda.  
–    I ja mam w to uwierzyć?  
–    Jeśli nie chcesz wierzyć w prawdę, to twoja sprawa.- Aomine wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
–    Otóż, chcę.- Kise odłożył kartonik na ziemię i usiadł wygodniej.- Zamieniam się w słuch, Aominecchi. Masz całe pole do popisu dla siebie.  
–    Nie musisz być taki sarkastyczny.- Ciemnoskóry skrzywił się lekko.- Tetsu mi się podoba. Nic więcej. Przepraszam, że byłeś świadkiem... czegoś takiego... to się więcej nie powtórzy. Tetsu już mi wybaczył, na pewno o tym wiesz. Ale wiem, że ty też jesteś na mnie zły, choć nie do końca wiem za co. Rozumiem, że byłeś świadkiem czegoś, być może, nieprzyjemnego, ale to nie powód, żeby mnie od razu nienawidzić i tak unikać.  
–    Nikt nie powiedział, że cię nienawidzę – powiedział spokojnie Ryouta.- Po prostu uważam, że zachowałeś się nie fair.  
–    Nie fair?  
–    Udajesz, że nie rozumiesz o co mi chodzi, prawda?- Kise spojrzał na niego nieco umęczonym wzrokiem.- Aominecchi, nie oszukuj sam siebie. Dobrze wiesz co czujesz i dobrze wiesz co ja czuję. Ja też nie jestem ślepy, widzę, że jedziemy na tym samym wózku, więc nie ukryjesz tego przede mną. Kochasz Kurokocchiego. I to nie tak jak tą swoją Mai-chan. W kobietach interesują cię tylko duże cycki, nic poza tym. W Kurokocchim interesuje cię nie tylko ciało. Dobrze się z nim dogadujesz, lubisz spędzać z nim czas, nawet jeśli nie macie szczególnie dużo tematów do rozmów. Możecie zająć się grą w kosza, bo obaj kochacie ją tak samo mocno. Mówienie, że jesteście partnerami tylko na boisku nie ma większego znaczenia. Charaktery macie inne, ale serca podobne.  
–    Więc twierdzisz, że kocham Tetsu? I jesteś tego bardziej pewien niż ja sam?  
–    Pewne rzeczy docierają do ciebie trochę późno, Aominecchi – westchnął Kise.- Czasem za późno. Skoro sam nie potrafisz tego zrozumieć, to trzeba ci to uświadomić.  
–    A mówiąc, że jedziemy na tym samym wózku, masz na myśli, że też kochasz Tetsu?- Kiedy Kise jedynie patrzył na niego bez słowa, przez dłuższą chwilę utrzymując ten kontakt wzrokowy, Aomine westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową.- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, ale... nie wydaje ci się, że to dziwne? Chłopak, który zakochał się w facecie? Przecież to nienormalne.  
–    Kto ci tak powiedział? Homofoby?   
–    Wszyscy tak mówią.  
–    Bo nie ma z takich związków dzieci, to wszystko. Mnie jakoś nieszczególnie obchodzi, czy ta osoba, którą kocham, ma odpowiednie narządy płciowe do kopulacji.- Kise wywrócił oczami.- I tak jestem za młody na robienie dzieci. Dla mnie liczy się uczucie. A miłość nie wybiera.- Blondyn chwycił w pałeczki kawałek omletu i włożył go do ust.- Dlaczego powiedziałeś mu, że to wszystko żart?- zapytał cicho.  
–    Mówił ci o wycieczce?  
–    Mówił.  
–    Więc wiesz, jak to się wszystko stało.- Aomine chwycił drobny kamyk leżący obok niego i rzucił go przed siebie.- Kiedy rano zobaczyłem go na stołówce... Pomyślałem, że to moja wina. Wprowadziłem go w zakłopotanie, przeze mnie nie wiedział jak się zachować. Wyobrażasz sobie jak wyglądałyby nasze relacje po tym wszystkim?  
–    A widzisz jak wyglądają nasze?  
–    Ty nie wyznałeś mu uczuć.- Widząc znaczące spojrzenie Kise i jego lekko uniesione brwi, Aomine przełknął nerwowo ślinę.- Więc ty też...?  
–    Oczywiście – westchnął Ryouta, odsuwając od siebie pudełko z bento.- Pomyślałem, że mam ostatnią szansę, żeby to zrobić. W sumie, gdyby nie ty, pewnie jeszcze długo bym się powstrzymywał. A może wcale nie powiedziałbym mu o tym, że go kocham. Ale kiedy dowiedziałem się o tamtej wycieczce, o pocałunku i twoim wyznaniu... stwierdziłem, że sam powinienem to zrobić. Trochę się bałem, no bo Kurokocchi wciąż był na ciebie zły, ale czułem, że jeśli nadal będę zwlekać, jeśli przyznam mu się znacznie później, to... źle zareaguje.- Ryouta upił drobny łyk soku.- To sobotnie spotkanie było tak naprawdę randką. Zaprosiłem na nią Kurokocchiego, tłumacząc, że chciałbym upewnić się co do moich uczuć. No i powiedziałem mu   
–    I... jak zareagował?  
–    To naturalne, że był zaskoczony.- Kise uśmiechnął się słabo.- Ale kiedy wszystko mu wytłumaczyłem, zrozumiał mnie i zaakceptował.  
–    Co...? Więc... jesteście teraz ze sobą?  
–    Noo...nie.- Model posmutniał nieco.- Nie mam na co liczyć, Kurokocchi nie jest zainteresowany miłością, ale... po-podzękował mi.  
    Aomine milczał, przyglądając się przyjacielowi w zamyśleniu. Nie mógł ukrywać, że trochę mu ulżyło, kiedy Kise powiedział, że nie są razem. Mimo wszystko trochę zazdrościł mu odwagi i upartości, sam chciałby być na jego miejscu.  
–    Więc... myślisz, że mogę mu powiedzieć?- zapytał, rumieniąc się delikatnie.  
–    Teraz?- Kise spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.- Wyznałeś mu uczucia, pocałowałeś go, powiedziałeś, że to był żart, potem znów pocałowałeś, a na koniec wytłumaczyłeś, że to przez pociąg seksualny.- Kise prychnął lekko.- To takie typowe dla ciebie, Aominecchi. Nie zrozum mnie źle, to nie tak, że próbuję „pozbyć się rywala”, ale nie wydaje ci się, że Kurokocchi zrazi się do ciebie, jeśli znów mu wyznasz miłość? Nawet jeśli wytłumaczysz swoje powody to, choć wierzę, że Kurokocchi jest wyrozumiały, może stracić do ciebie zaufanie, jeśli wciąż będziesz zmieniał zdanie.  
    Aomine umilkł, przecierając palcami wnętrze dłoni. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Kise może mieć rację. Jedyne, o co miał wyrzuty do siebie samego, to o fakt, że sądził, iż zna swojego błękitnowłosego przyjaciela bardzo dobrze. Osądził go po jego zachowaniu na wycieczce i, nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, obrócił w żart coś, co miało dla niego wielkie znaczenie. Dopiero rozmowa z Ryoutą uświadomiła mu, że nie zna Tetsu tak, jak sądził. Myśl, że Kuroko mógłby zaakceptować jego uczucia, nawet jeśli by ich nie odwzajemnił... samo to dawało mu odrobinę radości.   
    Teraz jednak było za późno. Tetsuya wierzył, że wyznanie było żartem, wierzył, że pocałunek był chwilową słabością, że to „pociąg seksualny”, jak niemądrze nazwał to sam Aomine.   
    I nic nie mógł już z tym zrobić.  
–    Będę się zbierał, zaraz dzwonek – mruknął Kise, zbierając swoje rzeczy.  
–    Koniec końców nie pogodziliśmy się – powiedział Aomine.- Rozumiem, dlaczego byłeś taki zły, i dlaczego uważałeś, że to „zagranie” było nie fair. Nawet jeśli nie miałem pojęcia o tym, że ty też go...- Ciemnoskóry odchrząknął głośno.- Sorry za to.   
–    W porządku.- Kise wstał i spojrzał na niego z góry.- Nie idziesz?  
–    Jeszcze chwilę tu sobie posiedzę.  
–    Ale...- Ryouta przygryzł niepewnie wargę.- Nie będziesz płakał, no nie?  
–    Zgłupiałeś?!- Aomine spojrzał na niego ze złością.- Taki wrażliwy to ja nie jestem! Po prostu chcę pobyć trochę sam!  
–    No dobra...- Kise odetchnął, nie kryjąc ulgi.- W takim razie rozejm. Pohamuj się trochę z tym swoim napaleńcem wewnątrz ciebie. Możesz brać przykład ze mnie.  
–    Czyli mam z okrzykiem radości rzucać się na Tetsu...?  
–    To...!- Kise spłonął rumieńcem.- To akurat zachowanie bez podtekstów, zupełnie koleżeńskie! Idę, cześć!  
–    Na razie...  
    Ryouta, wciąż zarumieniony, nieco nerwowym krokiem opuścił dach. Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi, odetchnął głęboko i lekko się uśmiechnął. Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że on i Daiki się pogodzili, nawet jeśli nie pasowało mu do końca, iż ciemnoskóry był nie tylko rywalem w sporcie, ale i w miłości.  
    Zszedł po schodach dość raźnym krokiem i skręcił w korytarz prowadzący do jego klasy. Już chciał do niej wejść, kiedy nagle poczuł czyjąś dłoń na przedramieniu.  
–    Kise-kun?  
–    Eh? O co chodzi?- Blondyn spojrzał na niską szatynkę o dużych oczach, która podeszła do niego z delikatnym uśmiechem na różowych ustach.  
–    Jakiś czas temu był tu chłopak z klasy B, twój kolega z drużyny – odparła, trzepocząc zalotnie długimi rzęsami.- Pytał o ciebie.  
–    Kolega z drużyny?- Kise zmarszczył lekko brwi. W drużynie było dwóch chłopaków z klasy drugiej B – Aomine i Kuroko. Z Aomine gadał wcześniej, czyżby to Tetsuya go szukał?  
    Ryouta rzucił dziewczynie szybkie podziękowanie i udał się pospiesznym krokiem do sali jego przyjaciół. Na usta cisnął mu się uśmiech, który usilnie próbował powstrzymać, jednak szło mu to raczej kiepsko. Kiedy więc zerknął do klasy Kuroko i Aomine, jego twarz znów promieniała.  
–    Kurokocchi?- zawołał, rozglądając się wokół.- Kurokocchi!  
–    Proszę, nie krzycz tak, Kise-kun.- Ryouta drgnął, nieco przestraszony, kiedy Tetsuya niespodziewanie wyrósł tuż przed nim.  
–    Ach, Kurokocchi! Słyszałem, że mnie szukałeś.  
–    Mhm. Aomine-kun się ulotnił, więc pomyślałem, że zjemy razem lunch.  
–    Och, Kurokocchi...- Kise spojrzał na niego ze wzruszeniem, ignorując myśl, że gdyby nie nieobecność Daikiego, Kuroko zapewne by o nim nie pomyślał.- I musiałeś zjeść zupełnie sam?  
–    Nie – odparł spokojnie błękitnowłosy.- Zjadłem w towarzystwie Akashiego-kun, Midorimy-kun, Murasakibary-kun i Haizakiego-kun.  
–    A-aha... rozumiem. Byłem na dachu z Aominecchim. To całe unikanie siebie nawzajem zaczynało być trochę męczące, dlatego postanowiliśmy się pogodzić.   
–    I gdzie się teraz podziewa?  
–    Został na dachu.- Kise wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Chce pobyć trochę sam.  
–    Uhm... czyżbym był tematem rozmowy?  
–    Między innymi, ale to dość oczywiste.- Ryouta uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
–    No nic – westchnął Tetsuya.- Zagramy dziś po zajęciach sobotnie, nieudane 1on1?  
–    Oh...- Uśmiech Kise natychmiast przygasł.- Przepraszam, Kurokocchi... Dziś nie mogę, muszę jechać do studia, bo potrzebują na szybko kilka zdjęć.   
–    Rozumiem, w takim razie...  
–    A może chcesz jechać ze mną?- wypalił Ryouta.  
–    Proszę?- Kuroko zamrugał, zaskoczony.- Gdzie? Do studia?  
–    Tak!- Kise pokiwał z entuzjazmem głową.- To tylko kilka zdjęć, nie zajmie dużo czasu! Będziesz miał okazję zobaczyć, jak pracuję.  
    Kuroko spojrzał na niego trochę niepewnie, co wydało się Ryoucie nad wyraz urocze. Czekał z bijącym sercem na decyzję błękitnowłosego, w myślach szukając już wymówki dla fotografów, przez którą nie będzie mógł jednak przyjechać.  
–    Dobrze – powiedział Kuroko, ku zaskoczeniu blondyna.- Co prawda nie interesuję się modą, ale ciekawi mnie jak wygląda taka sesja zdjęciowa.   
–    Na pewno się nie zawiedziesz, Kurokocchi!- wykrzyknął z radością Kise.- Więc postanowione! Po treningu skoczymy do studia, a potem możemy iść na lody, czy coś. Lecę do klasy, do zobaczenia później!  
    Kuroko pomachał mu na pożegnanie, patrząc jak biegnie korytarzem w kierunku swojej sali. W momencie kiedy zniknął za jej drzwiami, zza zakrętu wyłoniła się sylwetka Aomine. Chłopak szedł powolnym krokiem, z dłońmi wciśniętymi w kieszenie spodni. Kiedy spostrzegł Tetsuyę, uśmiechnął się lekko.  
–    Wypatrujesz mnie, Tetsu?  
–    Słyszałem, że rozmawiałeś z Kise-kun – mruknął Kuroko.  
–    No tak.- Daiki zatrzymał się przy nim i spojrzał na niego z góry.  
–    Pogodziliście się?  
–    Tak.  
–    Rozmawialiście o mnie, prawda? Dowiem się co dokładnie mówiliście na mój temat?  
    Aomine przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na niego bez słowa. Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego konkretnego, podobnie jak i oczy. Kiedy Tetsuya otwierał już usta, by odezwać się ponownie, ciemnoskóry uniósł dłoń i poczochrał go delikatnie po włosach. A potem minął go i usiadł przy swojej ławce.   
    Kuroko popatrzył na niego, wzdychając cicho. Oczywiście, nie miał co liczyć na to, że mu powie. W końcu nawet jeśli rozmowa dotyczyła jego osoby, to była to rozmowa między chłopakiem, który go kochał i chłopakiem, któremu się podobał. Nie powinien się wtrącać.   
    Wrócił na swoje miejsce nieco niepocieszony. Chciał pomóc swoim przyjaciołom. Pomóc Aomine, pomóc Kise. Nawet, jeśli nie wiedział jak, nawet jeśli z pewnością nie było nic, co mógłby zrobić. Czuł się naprawdę bezradny.  
    I zdecydowanie nie lubił tego uczucia.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

    Kuroko miał wrażenie, jakby on i jego drużyna znajdowali się w saunie. Choć sala gimnastyczna była dużym i wysokim pomieszczeniem, i choć kapitan Nijimura wraz z kilkoma trzecioklasistami otworzył okna i drzwi, to w środku nadal było niemożliwie duszno i gorąco. Pot spływał z ciał zawodników nawet przy lżejszych ćwiczeniach, każdy ich oddech, dyszących ze zmęczenia, zdawał się pogarszać sprawę.  
    Upał nie sprzyjał treningom, nieważne, czy odbywały się one na zewnątrz, czy w sali. Ból mięśni spowodowany nadmiernym wysiłkiem był jedynie dodatkiem do mokrych od potu ciał i umęczonych płuc, które walczyły uparcie o choć najmniejszą odrobinę świeżego powietrza. Dla Kuroko, jako najsłabszego zawodnika pierwszego składu, była to podwójna mordęga.  
    Kiedy błękitnowłosy poczuł, że zawartość jego żołądka niebezpiecznie cofa się do przełyku, a siły w nogach słabną, odbiegł nieco na bok i upadł na kolana, zasłaniając pospiesznie usta dłońmi, by nie zwymiotować.   
–    Kuroko?- Kapitan podszedł do niego, oddychając ciężko, i pochylił się nad nim, opierając dłonie o kolana.- Żyjesz?  
–    Tak...- wymamrotał chłopak.- Przepraszam, kapitanie, zaraz wrócę do ćwiczeń...  
–    W porządku, nie forsuj się za bardzo – westchnął Nijimura, kucając obok niego i spoglądając na jego bladą twarz.- Możesz sobie pogratulować, i tak wytrzymałeś zaskakująco długo.  
–    Będę sobie gratulował, kiedy przetrwam cały trening na nogach – mruknął nieco ponuro w odpowiedzi.  
    Shuuzou uśmiechnął się do niego, klepiąc go pocieszająco po plecach.  
–    Kapitanowi nie wypada robić sobie przerw, podczas gdy reszta drużyna wyciska z siebie siódme poty – oznajmił spokojnie Akashi, podchodząc do nich. Choć w jego głosie wyczuć można było coś w rodzaju nagany, nie zabrakło w nim również żartobliwego tonu.- Jak się czujesz, Kuroko?  
–    Już mi lepiej... proszę, nie przejmujcie się mmmłłł!- Tetsuya znów szybko zasłonił usta, tłumiąc beknięcie i przełykając odrobinę kwaskowej śliny.  
–    Nijimura-senpai, ja się nim zajmę – powiedział Akashi.- Zaprowadzę go do pielęgniarki, powinien...  
–    Naprawdę nie trzeba!- Upierał się Kuroko, unosząc głos.- Wystarczy... wystarczy mi chwila przerwy, tylko chwila.  
    Akashi spojrzał na swojego senpai'a porozumiewawczo. Nijimura, podnosząc się, skinął mu głową, a następnie chwycił za zwisający z jego szyi gwizdek i dmuchnął w niego. Wszyscy zawodnicy zatrzymali się raptownie, z ogromną ulgą zwracając na swojego kapitana spojrzenia pełne wdzięczności.  
–    Koniec biegu!- oznajmił głośno Shuuzou, ku uciesze chłopców.- Dobierzcie się w pary sugerując wzrostem i porozciągajcie się przez piętnaście, dwadzieścia minut, potem jesteście wolni!... Murasakibara, nawet o tym nie myśl!- rzucił ze złością, kiedy fioletowowłosy zaczął dyskretnie odsuwać się na bok.- Masz ćwiczyć z Midorimą, czy to się wam podoba, czy nie! Nie trzeba było tyle rosnąć!  
    Shintarou westchnął ciężko, poprawiając swoje okulary i ruszając w stronę Atsushiego. Widać było, że obaj są wyjątkowo niezadowoleni z faktu, iż muszą współpracować, jednak żaden z nich nie śmiał oponować czy sprzeciwiać się kapitanowi.  
–    Tetsu jak zawsze taki żywiołowy – parsknął Aomine, podchodząc do nich z uśmiechem, w towarzystwie zaniepokojonego Kise.  
–    Przynieść ci wody?- Akashi zwrócił się do Tetsuyi, ignorując ciemnoskórego.  
–    Dziękuję, nie trzeba – westchnął Kuroko.- Już mi lepiej, to była chwila słabości. Trochę tu duszno.  
–    Nie takie znowu „trochę” - mruknął Kise, spoglądając na niego ze współczuciem.- Radziłbym ci wyjść na chwilę na dwór, Kurokocchi, odetchniesz świeżym powietrzem.  
–    Dziękuję za troskę.- Kuroko podniósł się i zachwiał lekko, szybko jednak odzyskał równowagę. Wziął głęboki oddech, czując, że jego drugie śniadanie wraca na miejsce.- Mogę wrócić do ćwiczeń.  
–    Jesteś pewien?- Aomine uniósł lekko brew.  
–    Ostatnie dwadzieścia minut rozciągania, co takiego może mi się stać?  
–    To ja bym chciał się zapytać – bąknął Daiki, jednak błękitnowłosy już go nie dosłyszał.  
–    W takim razie chodźmy, Kuroko.- Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego, skinąwszy głową na bok.  
–    Eh? Dokąd idziecie?- zapytał Ryouta, patrząc ciekawsko na kapitana.  
–    Ćwiczyć – odparł spokojnie Seijuurou.- Mamy się przecież dobrać w pary o podobnym wzroście. W pierwszym składzie tylko ja mam wzrost zbliżony do wzrostu Kuroko.  
–    Uaa, też chcę być niski... – jęknął płaczliwie Kise.  
–    Nic ci nie poradzę na to, że ja i Kuroko jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni – powiedział Akashi z łagodnym uśmiechem.- Ty za to jesteś stworzony dla Aomine. Dlaczego nie spróbujecie?  
–    Ja...- zaczął Kise, jednak urwał momentalnie, wlepiając spojrzenie złotych oczu w swojego kapitana. Jego policzki zarumieniły się lekko, usta zacisnęły w wąską linię.- Mówi się trudno...  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się, jakby odrobinę rozbawiony, po czym ruszył na ubocze. Kuroko, wzdychając, udał się za czerwonowłosym i po chwili zajął miejsce obok niego. Nie krył zaskoczenia faktem, że przebywali teraz z dala od reszty kolegów, jednak póki co nie zadawał zbędnych pytań.  
–    Zaczniemy od skłonów w bok – polecił Seijuurou, siadając na podłodze w rozkroku.- Później zrobimy kilka przysiadów i znowu skłony.  
–    Zwykle ta procedura jest nieco bardziej skomplikowana – zauważył Tetsuya, sadowiąc się przed Akashim.- Czyżbyś próbował mnie oszczędzić, Akashi-kun?  
–    Niech to będzie nasza mała tajemnica – odparł czerwonowłosy.- Tylko nie myśl, że będę ci okazywał serce za każdym razem, gdy źle się poczujesz.  
–    Właściwie to wolałbym dostać naganę i zostać zagonionym do ciężkiej pracy.  
–    Masz mnie za mordercę?  
    Kuroko westchnął cicho, spoglądając na kapitana. Oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich słabości, wiedział o nich doskonale. I rozumiał skąd w jego kapitanie ta chęć pomocy. Akashi już nie raz był świadkiem nieprzyjemnych sytuacji zaistniałych ze względu na stan zdrowia Kuroko. Zazwyczaj nie ingerował w te zdarzenia, to Nijimura odsyłał go na ławkę czy do pielęgniarki, ale zdarzało się, że pomagał mu wstać, odprowadzał do gabinetu, czy też po prostu pozwalał na odpoczynek. Potem jednak Tetsuya wracał do zwyczajowego treningu, nie było wcale lżej.  
    Tym razem jednak Akashi najwyraźniej się zlitował, co jednocześnie cieszyło, ale i irytowało błękitnowłosego.  
–    Czy ty i twoja koleżanka wyjaśniliście już sobie to nieporozumienie?- Kapitan postanowił zmienić temat.  
    Tetsuya przez krótki moment patrzył na niego pytająco, nie od razu zrozumiawszy co miał na myśli. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że wyznał Akashiemu pół-prawdę dotyczącą jego niekomfortowych relacji z Aomine.  
–    Oh... pogodziliśmy się – powiedział.  
–    Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Czy mogę zapytać co było powodem jej zachowania?  
–    Po prostu uważała, że jestem...- Kuroko przygryzł lekko wargę, przerywając. Nie mógł mu przecież powiedzieć, że to wina jego rzekomo kobiecego wyglądu. A skoro w przypadku Aomine chodziło o kobietę...- Że jestem męski i przystojny – dokończył.- Po prostu jej się podobam, ale obiecała nie robić więcej nic głupiego. Ze względu na naszą przyjaźń.   
–    Rozumiem. Musiałeś mieć niezły mętlik w głowie po tym wszystkim.  
–    Trochę tak.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się słabo.- Ale cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia. Dziękuję za twoje wsparcie, wicekapitanie.  
–    Nie zrobiłem nic wielkiego.- Teraz to Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko, nie przerywając ćwiczenia.   
–    Naprowadziłeś mnie na racjonalne myślenie, dzięki tobie choć trochę mogłem ją zrozumieć. Naprawdę nie znam się na tych wszystkich romantycznych rzeczach...  
–    Ja również. Podczas naszej rozmowy proponowałem ci, żebyś zwrócił się o pomoc do Kise, w końcu dobrze zna się na kobietach. Opowiadałeś mu o tym?  
–    Uhm... tak.- Kuroko przytaknął niepewnie.  
–    I co ci doradził?  
–    Jego zdaniem ona jest we mnie zakochana, ale to niemożliwe.- Chłopak pokręcił głową, jakby dzięki temu te słowa mogły nabrać silniejszego wydźwięku.   
–    Niemożliwe?- powtórzył Akashi.- Tak samo niemożliwe jak to, że mam narzeczoną?  
–    Eh?- Tetsuya popatrzył na niego, zaskoczony.  
–    Nikomu o tym nie mówiłem, dlatego zachowaj to dla siebie – powiedział cicho Seijuurou.- Zaręczyłem się w zeszłym miesiącu z córką przyjaciela mojego ojca. Ma na imię Atsuko, jest w naszym wieku.   
–    Gratuluję ci, Akashi-kun.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.- Mam nadzieję, że będziecie szczęśliwi!  
    Seijuurou przerwał swoje ćwiczenie, przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w twarz Tetsuyi, na której malowało się pytanie.  
–    Kuroko... spójrz na Midorimę.- Kiedy błękitnowłosy spełnił polecenie, Akashi, uważnie obserwując jego wyraz twarzy, zaczął ciągnąć dalej.- Wiesz, że ma dziewczynę? W zeszłym tygodniu widziałem go, jak całował się z uczennicą pobliskiego liceum.  
–    Oh...- Kuroko zamrugał, przyglądając z ciekawością koledze.- W sumie nic dziwnego, Midorima-kun musi mieć powodzenie u starszych dziewczyn. Wcale nie wygląda i nie zachowuje się jak czternastolatek.  
–    Dobrze, poddaję się – westchnął ciężko Akashi.  
–    Hmm?- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
–    Jeżeli potrafiłeś uwierzyć w to, że Midorima chodzi z licealistką, a ja mam narzeczoną, to twoje „to niemożliwe” zupełnie mnie przekonuje.  
–    Co masz na myśli, Akashi-kun?- Nie rozumiał błękitnowłosy.  
–    Powiedziałeś, że to niemożliwe, by twoja koleżanka cię kochała – wyjaśnił Seijuurou.- Sam nie mogę tego stwierdzić, bo jej nie znam, jednak ludzie powiadają, że nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. No, ale skoro uznałeś za prawdopodobne, iż mam narzeczoną, to jestem skory uwierzyć w twoje słowa.   
–    Więc nie masz narzeczonej?  
–    Oczywiście, że nie mam.  
–    Niemożliwe.  
    Akashi wbił w niego baczne spojrzenie, przez pewien czas obaj patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy.  
–    Drażnisz się ze mną?- zapytał Seijuurou.  
–    Nie śmiałbym, Akashi-kun – odparł Kuroko, udając zaskoczenie. Oczywiście, czerwonowłosy dostrzegł drobne iskierki w jego oczach i ledwie skrywany uśmiech, postanowił jednak dać temu spokój.  
–    Więc po prostu jej się podobasz, tak? Nie czujesz się z tym... sam nie wiem... niekomfortowo? Niepewnie? Mam na myśli, przebywanie w jej obecności ze świadomością, że jej się podobasz.   
–    Staram się o tym nie myśleć – powiedział Tetsuya.- Nie chcę psuć naszych relacji, a wiem, że nic więcej między nami nie zajdzie. To tylko przyjaźń.  
–    Rozumiem.- Akashi podniósł się z podłogi, po czym zaczął wykonywać serię przysiadów. Kuroko poszedł w jego ślady, a kiedy skończyli, odwrócili się do siebie plecami i, krzyżując łokcie, raz po raz pochylali się ostrożnie, podnosząc drugiego.- Powiedz mi, Kuroko, czy masz jakieś plany na wakacje?  
–    Plany?- zdziwił się błękitnowłosy.- Nie licząc treningów przed Mistrzostwami, o niczym jeszcze nie myślałem. Zwykle spędzam wakacje na czytaniu lub graniu w kosza, czasem wyjadę na wieś do babci. Dlaczego pytasz, Akashi-kun?  
–    Zastanawiałem się nad wyjazdem naszej drużyny do ośrodka sportowego – wyjaśnił czerwonowłosy.- Jeszcze nie rozmawiałem o tym z senapiem, ani nawet z trenerem. Nie wiem, czy wszystkim zawodnikom pierwszego i drugiego składu będzie to na rękę, ale moglibyśmy uzgodnić termin, który pasowałby każdemu. Jako, że kolejny rok spędzony w tej szkole będzie naszym ostatnim, chciałbym, aby był owocny w wygrane. Wiesz co to oznacza?  
–    Że będzie więcej treningów i będą one bardziej intensywne – odparł Kuroko.   
–    Pomyślałem o specjalnym zestawie ćwiczeń dla ciebie, żeby trochę cię do nich przygotować – przyznał Akashi.- Co prawda nie zapewni to stuprocentowej efektywności twoich zdolności na boisku, ale być może umocni nieco twoją sprawność fizyczną.   
–    Tego bym sobie życzył – powiedział Kuroko, uśmiechając się delikatnie.- Bycie w pierwszym składzie tej drużyny to najlepsze, co mnie spotkało do tej pory. Zrobię wszystko, by być użytecznym. W końcu czymś muszę sobie zasłużyć na noszenie tej piętnastki.  
–    Cieszę się z twojego podejścia. A jakie jest twoje zdanie na temat treningu podczas wakacji? Myślałem o wyjechaniu na tydzień. Na dłużej nie ma potrzeby, nie chcę zabierać zawodnikom całych wakacji, sam też mam własne obowiązki.   
–    Osobiście uważam, że to bardzo dobry pomysł – powiedział Kuroko. Chłopcy odsunęli się o siebie i znów przysiedli na podłodze. Tetsuya zaczął się rozciągać, wykonując skłony w przód, Seijuurou zaś naciskał delikatnie na jego plecy.- Dzięki temu wszyscy zadbają o trening, a kapitan oraz ty, Akashi-kun, będziecie mieli oko na nasze postępy.  
–    Wiedziałem, że mnie zrozumiesz, Kuroko.- Akashi uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie zadowolony.- Gdyby nie twoje słabości, mógłbyś być naszym wicekapitanem.  
–    Myślę, że sporo mi brakuje do ciebie, Akashi-kun – odparł Tetsuya, choć nie ukrywał, że zrobiło mu się miło po usłyszeniu takiego komplementu.- Czy zastanawiałeś się nad jakimś konkretnym ośrodkiem sportowym?  
–    Owszem. W Yamanashi, w górach Okuchichibu znajduje się ośrodek sportowy należący do znajomego mojego ojca. Załatwienie tam tygodniowego noclegu dla dwóch składów naszej drużyny nie będzie stanowiło najmniejszego problemu, a i cena będzie przystępna. Ośrodek ma dobry sprzęt do ćwiczeń i przystosowane do treningów tereny.   
–    Brzmi interesująco – przyznał Kuroko.- Jeśli trener i kapitan przystaną na ten pomysł, to ja jak najbardziej jestem chętny na wyjazd. Skoro mowa o górach, to będzie to także rodzaj wakacji.   
–    Ale nie taki, z jakiego mieliście okazję korzystać na wycieczce – zauważył z uśmiechem Akashi.  
–    Naprawdę próbowałem namówić Kise-kun i Aomine-kun na ćwiczenia, które nam zleciłeś, Akashi-kun – westchnął ciężko Tetsuya. Chłopcy zamienili się miejscami i teraz to Kuroko pomagał czerwonowłosemu w rozciąganiu.- Obaj są niesamowicie uparci, nie byłem w stanie zapanować nad ich lenistwem.  
–    Jeśli o nich mowa, to trzeba odpowiedniego podejścia – mruknął Seijuurou.- Choć na pierwszy rzut oka ciężko jest to stwierdzić, to jednak Aomine i Kise są do siebie całkiem podobni.  
–    Kurokocchi?- Do chłopców podszedł Kise, stając przed nimi z lekkim uśmiechem.- Ja i Aominecchi już skończyliśmy się rozciągać. Pójdę wziąć prysznic i zaczekam na ciebie w szatni.  
–    Dobrze – powiedział Kuroko.  
–    My też już kończymy.- Akashi wstał i podał rękę Kuroko. Tetsuya skorzystał z pomocy, podnosząc się z podłogi.- Jutro porozmawiam z trenerem i Nijimurą-senpai. Jeśli plan wypali, to poinformujemy was o nim po testach.  
–    Plan? Jaki plan?- Kise spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
–    Kuroko ci wyjaśni.- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się lekko.- Do zobaczenia jutro.  
–    Do zobaczenia, Akashi-kun.  
    Kiedy wicekapitan pozostawił ich samych, Ryouta jeszcze przez chwilę odprowadzał go wzrokiem. Następnie westchnął cicho, przymykając oczy i zwrócił spojrzenie na błękitnowłosego.  
–    O co chodziło?  
–    Akashi-kun chce zorganizować wakacyjny trening w górach. Wyjechalibyśmy na tydzień w góry, do ośrodka sportowego.  
–    Aaa, rozumiem.- Kise pokiwał głową.- Całkiem fajny pomysł, może być zabawnie!  
–    Jednak tym razem na pewno będziemy ćwiczyć, Kise-kun – powiedział Kuroko, patrząc sceptycznie na swojego przyjaciela.  
–    No wiem, wiem – zaśmiał się blondyn.- Skoro pojedziemy z Akashicchim, to nie ma mowy o obijaniu się. Jesteś zdecydowany jechać, Kurokocchi?  
–    Oczywiście. Przede mną daleka droga, jeśli chcę wkrótce dogonić ciebie i pozostałych zawodników drużyny, przynajmniej trochę. Nie mogę opuszczać treningów, zwłaszcza, że Akashi-kun chce przygotować dla mnie specjalny zestaw ćwiczeń. Nie chcę zawieść ani jego, ani Nijimury-senpai.  
–    Akashicchi naprawdę cię ceni, no nie?- zapytał z uśmiechem Kise, spoglądając w kierunku wicekapitana, który znikał właśnie za drzwiami prowadzącymi na korytarz.- To bardzo miłe z jego strony, że chce utrzymać cię w drużynie, choć trener trochę narzeka.  
–    Jestem mu za to bardzo wdzięczny.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Koniec końców to właśnie on zachęcił mnie do ćwiczeń nad własnym stylem gry. Gdyby nie on i Aomine-kun, który cały czas mnie wspierał, pewnie już dawno temu bym się poddał.  
    Ryouta popatrzył na niego w milczeniu, wciąż lekko się uśmiechając, choć w jego oczach nie można było dostrzec szczerości. Westchnął cicho, odwracając od niego wzrok i ruszając w kierunku drzwi.  
–    My też się zbierajmy, Kurokocchi! Obiecałem fotografowi, że się pospieszę.  
    Tetsuya znów pokiwał głową, choć blondyn nie był już w stanie tego dostrzec. Nawet jeśli Kuroko coś by do niego powiedział, zapewne trochę by to zajęło, nim słowa dotarłyby do niego. Chłopak znów pogrążył się w niekontrolowanych myślach, znów na chwilę zapomniał o jego obecności, choć przecież był przy nim całym sobą – i fizycznie, i psychicznie.  
    Minęło dopiero kilka dni, odkąd Kise zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad swoimi uczuciami. Nie dotyczyły one miłości do Tetsuyi, a raczej tych bardziej gniewnych, jak złość, zazdrość, irytacja. Usilnie próbował zachować na twarzy ten sam wyraz co zawsze, nie chcąc dać po sobie poznać, że w gruncie rzeczy wszystko to, co dotyczyło Tetsuyi, interesowało go równie bardzo, jak jego własne życie.   
    Wiedział, że między nim a błękitnowłosym nic nie będzie. Nie było takiej opcji, zwłaszcza, że Kuroko sam to powiedział. Nie interesuje go miłość, chce się skupić na treningach i nauce. To, że tamtego sobotniego wieczora po randce, Tetsuya pozwolił Ryoucie pocałować go, wbrew pozorom nie miało dużego znaczenia.   
    Kuroko był typem szczerej osoby, prawdomównej. Jeśli powiedział, że nic między nimi nie będzie, że nie chce nikogo, to Kise mu wierzył i był w stanie się z tym pogodzić.  
    Jednak dlaczego wciąż miał wrażenie, że pewnego dnia ktoś w życiu Tetsuyi odmieni jego pogląd? Zrobi coś, przez co błękitnowłosy sam zmieni zdanie. Sprawi, że zapragnie go, że zechce chociaż spróbować.  
    Ta myśl wydawała się pozornie przyjemna, w końcu to oznaczałoby, że Ryouta miałby jakieś szanse. Ale Kise męczyło dziwne przeczucie, że to nie on będzie tym, który przyniesie te zmiany, i to nie on będzie tą osobą, na której Tetsuyi zacznie zależeć w bardziej romantyczny sposób.  
    Powoli zaczynały męczyć go obawy.  
    Ale i tak nie miał zamiaru się poddawać.  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

    O tej porze roku słońce zaczynało zachodzić znacznie później, jednak przez wzgląd na kilkugodzinny trening na sali, Kuroko i Kise szli do studia, mając nad sobą zabarwione płomiennymi kolorami niebo. Słońce chowało się powoli za budynkami, pozostawiając za sobą pomarańczowo-czerwone smugi i różowe chmury. Nadal było całkiem gorąco, jednak wiatr wiejący od wschodu przyjemnie chłodził ich plecy.  
–    Szef już mnie zasypuje wiadomościami...- mruknął smętnie Ryouta, stukając pospiesznie w klawiaturę swojej komórki.- Jest strasznie niecierpliwy...  
–    Dlaczego tak im się spieszy z tą sesją?- zapytał grzecznie Kuroko.  
–    Szczerze mówiąc, to szef dzwonił do mnie już wczoraj wieczorem, ale było za późno, żeby iść na zdjęcia – westchnął blondyn.- Okazało się, że redaktor naczelny zorganizował konkurs w swojej gazecie, ale nie powiedział o tym fotografom, i muszą na szybko przygotować coś w rodzaju fanbooka dla zwyciężczyni.   
–    Wygrała fanbook z twoimi zdjęciami?  
–    Tak.  
–    Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś aż tak popularny.  
–    W sumie to nawet dla mnie było zaskoczenie – zaśmiał się Ryouta.- W gazecie byłem raczej gościnnie, ale zwycięzca mógł wybrać modela, z którym chciałby fanbook. Nikt się nie spodziewał, że to właśnie ja zostanę wybrany, skoro w opcjach mieli siedmioro doświadczonych modelów.   
–    Co to za gazeta?  
–    Miesięcznik dla nastolatek.- Kise wzruszył ramionami.- Wszystko dla dziewczyn: romanse, kosmetyki, fryzury, moda...  
–    Reklamujesz damskie ubrania, Kise-kun?  
–    N-nie!- Ryouta spłonął rumieńcem.- To... to tylko pozowanie do zdjęć, które potem wrzuca się na przykład do artykułów na temat... yy... po-podrywania facetów, albo jakichś plotek.  
–    Rozumiem.- Chłopcy skręcili w jedną z mniej zatłoczonych ulic.- Jak to się stało, że zostałeś modelem, Kise-kun?  
–    To przez siostrę – odparł blondyn z uśmiechem.- Zapisała mnie kiedyś na casting, a kiedy go wygrałem, stwierdziła, że warto spróbować także z kolejnymi. No i od czasu do czasu zapisuje mnie na sesje. Chciałaby, żebym po skończeniu szkoły został zawodowym modelem. „Nie napracujesz się”, mówi.- Kise wywrócił oczami.- Jest architektką wnętrz, więc nie ma pojęcia jak to jest stać przed aparatem przez kilka godzin.  
–    Nie musisz się na to zgadzać, możesz przecież wybrać własną przyszłość.  
–    Jest w porządku.- Ryouta uśmiechnął się lekko do błękitnowłosego.- Polubiłem tę pracę. Dzięki niej już mam sporo oszczędności, a jeśli mi się powiedzie, będę stąpał po pewnym gruncie, nie martwiąc się o szukanie pracy.   
–    Nie masz żadnych planów związanych z koszykówką, lub innym sportem?- Kuroko wydawał się być nieco zaskoczony.- Przecież tak dobrze ci idzie.   
–    Do klubu dołączyłem ze względu na Aominecchiego...- przyznał szczerze Kise.- Gram raczej dla rozrywki i z czystej przyjemności rywalizowania z Pokoleniem Cudów. Oh, jesteśmy na miejscu, Kurokocchi.  
    Kise zatrzymał się, wskazując ruchem głowy na budynek po ich lewej stronie. Kuroko spojrzał tam, spodziewając się ujrzeć jeden z tych typowo biznesowych budynków, wysokich i o szklanych ścianach. Zdziwił się jednak, ponieważ studio, w którym pracował Ryouta, przypominało raczej muzeum – kwadratowy budynek z marmuru, ze schodami prowadzącymi do wejścia osłoniętego przez dach, który podtrzymywały dwie kolumny.   
–    Całkiem zwyczajnie – powiedział mimochodem.  
–    W środku jest naprawdę ładnie.- Kise znów uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym ruszył po schodach w górę.  
–    Ale tym razem zdjęcia nie zajmą ci kilku godzin?- zapytał Tetsuya z drobnym niepokojem.  
–    Jasne, że nie!- zaśmiał się blondyn.- Normalnie taki mały fanbook ma od dziesięciu do piętnastu zdjęć, a do wydania go brakuje im czterech czy pięciu.  
    Kuroko skinął głową, uspokojony. Zgodził się przyjść razem z Kise, ponieważ był ciekaw jak wygląda jego praca, jednak jeśli miałaby ona trwać kilka godzin, zdecydowanie wolałby wrócić do domu. Zwłaszcza, że powinien powtarzać do zbliżających się testów.   
    Gdy weszli do budynku, Tetsuya musiał przyznał rację swojemu przyjacielowi – w środku było naprawdę ładnie. Posadzka wręcz lśniła czystością, odbijając od siebie śnieżnobiały sufit i brzoskwiniowe ściany. Długi korytarz ciągnący się przed nimi był pusty, jednak słychać było dobiegającą zza któryś z sześciu par drzwi muzykę i podniesione głosy.   
–    Są tu trzy sale, w których się fotografuje – powiedział Kise, ruszając przed siebie.- Dwie dla doświadczonych modeli, reklamujące bieliznę i stroje kąpielowe, oraz zwykłą modę, i jedna mieszana dla młodszych modelów. Czasem puszczają muzykę w „celach relaksacyjnych”.- Ryouta wzruszył lekko ramionami.- To ponoć pomaga się rozluźnić, dzięki czemu lepiej się wychodzi na zdjęciach, chociaż mnie to brzmi jak zwykła bajka. Och, Misaki-san!- Kise zamachał do jakiejś kobiety, która wyszła właśnie z jednej z sal.  
–    Ah, jesteś już, Kise!- zawołała, podchodząc do nich.- To świetnie, Fuji-san zaczyna się już denerwować. Zdjęcia do fanbooku mają trafić do redaktora w ciągu godziny, więc musisz spiąć pośladki. Przygotowałam już dla ciebie stroje, czekają na ciebie w garderobie.   
–    Dobrze, dziękuję. To jest Kuroko Tetsuya, mój przyjaciel ze szkoły.- Kise wskazał dłonią na błękitnowłosego.- Przyszedł dzisiaj ze mną zobaczyć sesję!  
–    Przyjaciel?- powtórzyła kobieta, poprawiając swoje okulary w czerwonej oprawca i patrząc w kierunku wskazanym przez Ryoutę. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w Kuroko, a kiedy ten skłonił się grzecznie, witając, krzyknęła cicho, podskakując.- S-skąd on tak nagle...?!  
–    Ahahah! Pójdziemy już do garderoby, Misaki-san!- zaśmiał się Kise, po czym skinął na Kuroko.  
    Tetsuya ruszył za nim w kierunku jednych ze znajdujących się na prawo drzwi. Kiedy zerknął za siebie, zobaczył, że kobieta przygląda im się w zastanowieniu.   
–    Tu się właśnie przebieramy przed sesją – powiedział Ryouta, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i zapalając w nim światło.  
    Kuroko również wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi i rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem. Widział już podobne scenerie na filmach, jednak ujrzeć garderobę z prawdziwego zdarzenia, to było co innego, nawet jeśli nie odbiegała za bardzo od tych telewizyjnych – o prostokątnym kształcie, utrzymana w jasnych  kolorach. Wzdłuż tej dłuższej ściany, naprzeciwko wejścia, znajdowały się stanowiska dla modeli, składające się z czegoś w rodzaju biurka, krzesła, i wiszącego lustra. Na stolikach wszędzie walały się kosmetyki i różnego rodzaju produkty do włosów. Gdyby nie przenośne stojaki na ubrania, poustawiane niemal wszędzie, gdzie się dało, pomieszczenie wydawałoby się całkiem przestronne.   
–    Usiądź, gdzie chcesz, Kurokocchi – powiedział Kise, odkładając swoją torbę pod jednym z biurek i zaczynając rozpinać koszulę.   
    Kuroko położył swoją torbę na krześle, dwa miejsca dalej od rozbierającego się Ryouty. Odwrócił się, by zerknąć ciekawsko na wiszące na stojakach stroje.  
–    Które założysz?- zapytał.  
–    Te tutaj – odparł Ryouta, chwytając za jeden ze stojaków i przysuwając go bliżej siebie.- A ty nie chcesz się przebrać? Znajdzie się twój rozmiar...  
–    Po co?- zdziwił się Kuroko.  
–    Chcesz siedzieć tak w mundurku?  
–    Nie przeszkadza mi to, w końcu jestem tu po to, żeby popatrzeć. Nie muszę w dodatku czuć się jak model.  
    Kise uśmiechnął się, zdejmując z siebie koszulę. Podczas gdy zaczął się przebierać, Tetsuya usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, wzdychając cicho. Już wcześniej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo różni się jego świat od świata Ryouty – blondyn znał się na modzie i najnowszych trendy, był obeznany w showbiznesie – jednak dopiero teraz widział to wyraźnie.  
    Ryouta wyglądał na całkiem szczęśliwego ze świadomością, że Kuroko zgodził się przyjść z nim do studia. Zmieniając ubrania, uśmiechał się pod nosem, starając się nie patrzeć w stronę błękitnowłosego, co zaś w przypadku Kuroko było zupełnie na odwrót.   
    Tetsuya widział go w bieliźnie już nieraz, w końcu dzielili razem szatnię, a nawet prysznic. Jednak dopiero teraz miał tak naprawdę szansę przyjrzeć się Kise.  
    Musiał przyznać, że był bardzo przystojny. Jego jasna, gładka cera nie była jedynym jego atutem. Błyszczące, złote oczy o długich ciemnych rzęsach – właśnie to było najpiękniejszym elementem w jego twarzy. Choć teraz Kuroko nie miał okazji patrzeć w nie bezpośrednio, wiedział, że mają one niemal hipnotyzującą moc, szczególnie, kiedy blondyn je mrużył. Gdyby Tetsuya był dziewczyną, a Kise obdarowałby go właśnie takim spojrzeniem znad rzęs, zapewne poczułby dreszcze na skórze.   
    Było też w nim coś, czego Kuroko mógłby mu pozazdrościć – przy jego stu siedemdziesięciu jeden centymetrów, lekko umięśniona sylwetka wyglądała niesamowicie. Tetsuya co prawda nie miał kompleksów, nigdy nie przejmował się szczególnie własnym wyglądem, nie narzekał na swoje ciało. Jedyne, co chciałby w sobie zmienić, to właśnie nieprzeciętnie niski wzrost.  
–    Uhm... Ku-Kurokocchi, co tak na mnie patrzysz?- zapytał nerwowo Ryouta.  
–    Wybacz, Kise-kun. Myślałem sobie właśnie o tym, że do tej pory nie zwracałem uwagi na to, że jesteś przystojny – wytłumaczył spokojnie Kuroko.  
–    Przy...- Kise urwał raptownie, przez długą chwilę wpatrując się w błękitnowłosego. Na jego twarz wypełzł powoli rumieniec. Jeszcze przez moment stał w bezruchu, następnie zaś, odchrząkując, wrócił do ubierania.  
    Kuroko był nieco zaskoczony jego zachowaniem. Czyżby powiedział coś niewłaściwego? Ale przecież nie kłamał, Ryouta naprawdę był przystojny, w końcu gdyby nie to, nie zostałby modelem. Błękitnowłosy był pewien, że wiele dziewczyn prawiło mu tego typu komplementy. Być może usłyszeć to z ust drugiego chłopaka, wprawiło blondyna w dyskomfort.  
–    Dobra, możemy iść – powiedział Ryouta, przeglądając się w lustrze i poprawiając włosy.  
–    Nie będziesz malowany, czy coś?- zapytał Kuroko.- W telewizji tak pokazują...  
–    Wizażystki są w sali – odparł z uśmiechem Kise.- Muszą być na miejscu, żeby fotograf instruował je, co mają poprawić.  
    Kuroko ruszył za Ryoutą w kierunku drzwi, jednak zaskoczyło go, że blondyn ich nie otwarł. Zatrzymał się tuż przed nimi, z dłonią na klamce, i wpatrywał się w nie przez krótką chwilę.  
–    Kise-kun?- Tetsuya zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Czekają na ciebie.  
–    Uhm...  
–    Coś się stało?  
–    Kurokocchi...- Blondyn odwrócił ku niemu głowę, jednak wzrok wbił w jego stopy.  
–    Tak?  
–    Dzię... Dziękuję za komplement... ten przed chwilą...  
    Kuroko zamrugał, nieco zaskoczony. Sądził, że Kise niemal natychmiast zapomniał o jego słowach, nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze wróci do tematu.  
–    Cóż, jestem pewien, że wiele...- zaczął, jednak urwał raptownie, kiedy Ryouta nieoczekiwanie pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go.  
    Przez krótką chwilę Tetsuya stał w osłupieniu, nie mogąc choćby zamrugać. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, patrząc w płynne złoto widoczne spod przymrużonych powiek blondyna. Kuroko był zaskoczony, ale rozchylił lekko usta, odwzajemniając pocałunek, lecz wówczas Ryouta odsunął się od niego, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz.  
    Dopiero Teraz błękitnowłosy mógł poczuć, że znów oddycha, a jego serce szaleje w piersi. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, odchrząkując cicho. Zamknął oczy na krótki moment, a po chwili znów je otworzył i wyszedł z garderoby, udając się za swoim przyjacielem do jednej z sal.  
  
***  
  
    Tetsuya musiał przyznać, że przyglądanie się pracy Kise było całkiem zabawne. Siedząc na krześle obok stanowiska wizażystek, obserwował jak jego przyjaciel pozuje przed fotografem, ustawiając się według jego wskazówek i posyłając aparatowi profesjonalne, aczkolwiek dość śmieszne, zdaniem Kuroko, miny. Błękitnowłosy wiedział, że bawi go to, ponieważ miał do czynienia z Ryoutą na co dzień, przyzwyczaił się do jego wiecznie uśmiechniętej twarzy i beztroskiemu charakterowi. Widok jego, z miną nie tyle zalotną, co wręcz seksowną, sprawiał, że on sam uśmiechał się pod nosem.  
–    I jak ci się podobało, Kurokocchi?- zapytał z uśmiechem Kise, kiedy wyszli ze studia. Spędzili w nim niecałe dwie godziny, ale Tetsuya nie uważał, by czas ten należał do zmarnowanych. Chociaż nie robił zbyt wiele, samo obserwowanie młodego modela było nader interesujące.  
–    Było całkiem zabawnie – przyznał błękitnowłosy.- Zobaczyć ciebie w konkretnej pozie na żywo jest o wiele ciekawsze, niż na zdjęciu.  
–    N-no weź, Kurokocchi...!- Kise zaśmiał się, rumieniąc.- To... to nic takiego! Po paru razach idzie nabrać wprawy w pozowaniu. Choć nie powiem, tym razem trochę się krępowałem, wiedząc, że siedzisz niedaleko i na mnie patrzysz...  
–    Denerwowałeś się?- zdziwił się Kuroko.- Nie było tego po tobie widać.  
–    No bo... sta-starałem się to ukryć – bąknął.- Dobrze, że mi wyszło! Choć daleko mi do kogoś tak profesjonalnego jak ty.  
–    Ja?- Tetsuya aż wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.  
–    Pewnie! Kurokocchi mógłby z powodzeniem grać w pokera, z tą pokerową twarzą! Bez urazy, rzecz jasna, ale czasem naprawdę ciężko odgadnąć twoje myśli. Mnie się to jeszcze nigdy nie udało...  
–    Hmm... Nie przepadam za grami karcianymi – przyznał Tetsuya.- Czasem grywałem z rodzicami i babcią w koi-koi, to wszystko.  
–    Możemy kiedyś w coś zagrać, kiedy znowu do mnie wpadniesz, Kurokocchi!- powiedział z uśmiechem Kise.  
    Kuroko zerknął na niego niepewnie, szybko jednak odwrócił wzrok. Ryouta wydawał się być naturalny, zupełnie jakby zapomniał o wcześniejszym pocałunku w garderobie, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Tetsuyi – błękitnowłosy myślał o tym przez całą sesję, nie wspominając o momencie, kiedy znów się tam znaleźli. Kise nie mówił przesadnie dużo – narzekał, że uderzył się w nogę, że spodnie były trochę obcisłe, że chce już być w domu i się wykąpać – ale ani słowa o tym, co zrobił wcześniej.  
    Pocałunek będący gestem podziękowania za komplement? Czy może zwykła wymówka, by to zrobić? Kuroko nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że w tamtym momencie poczuł się inaczej niż zwykle. Sam nie wiedział na czym dokładnie polegała różnica, ale to było trochę tak, jakby nie był dla Ryouty tylko przyjacielem, ale też...  
    Chłopakiem?  
    Kuroko westchnął ciężko, zirytowany. Wyglądało na to, że to on robi z igły widły, i za bardzo przejmuje się czymś, co nie miało przecież wielkiego znaczenia. Powiedział przecież Kise, że dla niego to tylko forma pieszczoty, a nie okazywania uczuć.  
–    Autobus będzie za piętnaście minut – powiedział Kise, kiedy stanęli pod daszkiem przystanku. Na dworze zrobiło się szaro, słońce schowało się już za budynkami miasta.- Mam nadzieję, że wpadniesz jeszcze kiedyś na sesję, Kurokocchi!  
–    Nie, żebym twierdził, iż było nudno, ale właściwie to nie mam tam za bardzo co robić – zauważył Kuroko. Kise podszedł do niego i stanął tuż przed nim, opierając się o ściankę.  
–    Wiesz no, nie wszystkie sesje trwają pół dnia! A potem zawsze możemy iść na lody, albo pograć w kosza, albo znowu do Oceanarium! Albo tym razem do kina, albo na zwykły spacer, albo do Maji Burgera!  
    Tetsuya nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, słysząc entuzjazm w głosie Ryouty. Blondyn sprawiał, że Kuroko momentami czuł się jak bohaterka romansu, zapraszana na randkę pomimo nie jednokrotnego odrzucenia.  
–    Teraz, kiedy oboje pogodziliśmy się z Aomine-kun, możemy iść we trzech – powiedział, chcąc sprawdzić jego reakcję.  
–    Mmm, no w sumie – odparł Kise, uśmiechając się lekko i patrząc gdzieś w bok. Kuroko zachował na twarzy powagę.  
    Chyba zaczynał lubić się z nim droczyć.  
–    Ale teraz i tak nic z tego nie wyjdzie, no nie?- zapytał ze śmiechem.- W końcu niedługo testy, trzeba się uczyć!  
–    Tak, masz rację. Aomine-kun prosił mnie o korepetycje. Umówiliśmy się na jutro w bibliotece.  
–    Oh.- Mina Kise nieco zrzedła.- Nie wiedziałem...  
–    Chcesz do nas dołączyć?  
–    Uhm... moja mama specjalnie wzięła wolne, żeby mnie poduczyć, więc...  
–    Rozumiem – powiedział Kuroko.- To miło z jej strony. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkim nam pójdzie dobrze.  
–    Na pewno.- Kise uśmiechnął się lekko.- Zwłaszcza tobie, w końcu jesteś uzdolniony, jeśli chodzi o naukę.  
–    Właściwie to całkiem przeciętny.  
–    Ale masz stuprocentową frekwencję, no nie?  
–    Frekwencja nie ma nic do nauki.- Kuroko wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Sam będę się jutro uczył i dużo powtarzał. Mam nadzieję, że Aomine-kun wytrzyma parę godzin. Na lekcjach przysypia...  
–    Cały Aominecchi...- Ryouta znów się uśmiechnął, choć nieco słabo.- Kurokocchi, wyjeżdżasz może gdzieś na wakacje?  
–    W tym roku raczej nie. Dlaczego pytasz?  
–    Aaa, bo wiesz...- Kise podrapał się lekko po głowie, rumieniąc delikatnie.- Tak sobie pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś się wybrać nad morze? Zaprosilibyśmy też resztę, wynajęlibyśmy pokoje w pensjonacie, czy coś... i zrobili sobie takie własne wakacje, w niewielkiej grupie.   
–    Wybieramy się na takie całą drużyną, zaraz po Turnieju – zauważył Kuroko.  
–    No tak, ale... chodzi mi o takie wakacje bez treningów. Żeby tylko pływać, zwiedzać miasto, i objadać się pizzą i lodami.- Blondyn roześmiał się lekko.  
–    Musiałbym porozmawiać na ten temat z rodzicami, ale osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko. Kogo planujesz zaprosić?  
–    Ah, jeszcze się nie zastanawiałem – przyznał Kise.- Pewnie naszą stałą paczkę, to znaczy Aominecchi, Midorimacchi i Murasakibaracchi. No i Akashicchi, jeśli znajdzie czas...  
–    Byłoby zabawnie.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.- Do tej pory nigdy nie spędzałem takich wakacji ze znajomymi.  
–    Na pewno będzie super, jeśli wszystko wypali!- Oczy blondyna zabłysły ekscytacją.- Jutro zapytam resztę! Jeśli będzie trzeba, to zmuszę ich do zgody choćby siłą!  
–    Nawet Akashiego-kun?- zapytał Tetsuya z rozbawieniem.  
–    Pewnie.- Kise wzruszył z uśmiechem ramionami.  
    Kuroko pokręcił głową, odwracając od niego wzrok. Zaczynał się czuć trochę niepewnie w jego obecności. Nie tylko dlatego, że Ryouta darzył go uczuciem. Kuroko przerażało to, że w niektórych momentach, szczególnie takich jak ta chwila, kiedy stali naprzeciwko siebie w milczeniu, błękitnowłosy zaczynał czuć coś w rodzaju ekscytacji. Zupełnie jakby na coś czekał.  
    „Na coś”... Chyba dobrze wiedział na co. I właśnie to go przerażało.  
–    Zrobiło się chłodno – wymamrotał Kise.  
–    Mhm.- Tetsu skinął głową, zaciskając nerwowo dłoń na pasku swojej torby. Odetchnął głęboko, zwracając się ku Ryoucie. Tylko spokojnie. Przecież nie robią nic złego, po prostu stoją naprzeciwko siebie i...- Kise-kun, nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób – bąknął Kuroko.  
–    W jaki?  
–    Jakbyś chciał mnie zjeść.  
–    Naprawdę tak na ciebie patrzę?  
–    Takie odnoszę wrażenie – westchnął błękitnowłosy.  
–    Przepraszam, to nieświadomie – mruknął.- Ah! Masz tu coś, Kurokocchi.- Kise uniósł dłoń do jego twarzy, chwytając nią podbródek i przesuwając kciukiem po kąciku ust. Tetsuya odruchowo złapał za jego nadgarstek, jednak z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że wcale nie miał ochoty jej odsuwać. Zamiast tego wręcz ją przy sobie trzymał, czując przyjemne ciepło gładkiej skóry.  
    Co on wyprawiał? Czy on naprawdę właśnie dał znak Kise? Czy naprawdę dał mu do zrozumienia, czego oczekuje, na co mu pozwala? I to w miejscu publicznym!  
    Zanim zdążył zreflektować się i odsunąć, Ryouta był już przy nim. Zamknął oczy i pocałował go, ostrożnie zmuszając, by Kuroko rozchylił wargi. Błękitnowłosy westchnął cicho, kiedy poczuł w ustach język Kise, przesuwający się w drażliwym geście po podniebieniu. Zacisnął dłoń na jego nadgarstku, kiedy blondyn przygryzł jego wargę, a potem pocałował ją delikatnie.  
    Wiedział, że powinien go od siebie odepchnąć, wiedział, że powinni przestać. A jednak nic z tym nie zrobił, po prostu poddał się, nie ruszając z miejsca i ledwie odpowiadając na pocałunek.   
    Dopiero kiedy Kise sam się odsunął, zaciskając nerwowo wargi i pospiesznie rozglądając się wokół, Kuroko wrócił rozsądek. Odchrząknął, rumieniąc się na twarzy i spuszczając głowę z zawstydzeniem.  
–    Nie rób tego w takich miejscach – wymamrotał.  
–    Wybacz, Kurokocchi – westchnął ze skruchą Ryouta.- Naprawdę nie mogłem...eh?- Blondyn zamrugał, patrząc na niego niepewnie.- „W takich”... więc... mogę to robić, jeśli będziemy sami...?  
–    Ja...- Tetsuya przełknął nerwowo ślinę, przestępując z nogi na nogę.- Powiedziałeś, że to nie będzie nic znaczyć..  
–    J-Jasne!  
–    Uważam, że takie rzeczy powinny robić tylko pary – westchnął Kuroko.- Ale... jakoś ciężko mi jest odepchnąć cię..  
–    Więc nie rób tego, Kurokocchi!  
–    Boję się, że to dla ciebie będzie coś wyjątkowego, i kiedy potem nagle przestaniemy...!  
–    To będę miał miłe wspomnienia – dokończył ze śmiechem blondyn.- Kurokocchi, już ci mówiłem, że nie jestem dziewczyną. Jeśli zrobisz czy powiesz coś, co mnie zrani, po prostu ci o tym powiem.  
–    Do tej pory nic takiego nie zrobiłem?  
–    Nie.  
–    Jeśli... zgodziłbym się, powiedzmy na tydzień... co potem?  
–    Wracamy do bycia „tylko przyjaciółmi”, bez całowała – odparł spokojnie Kise.  
–    Takie relacje są chore...  
–    Ale tylko my o nich wiemy.- Ryuota wzruszył ramionami.  
–    Nie powinienem proponować ci czegoś takiego – westchnął Kuroko, przeczesując dłonią włosy.- Boję się, co teraz o mnie myślisz...  
–    Przecież to ja ci to zaproponowałem.  
–    Ale ja chcę się na to zgodzić!- szepnął rozpaczliwie Tetsuya.  
    Kise dosłownie oniemiał, zastygnąwszy w bezruchu. Przez bardzo długą chwilę wpatrywał się w zarumienioną twarz swojego przyjaciela, z której po raz pierwszy mógł tak otwarcie odczytać jego uczucia.  
    Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni spodni i starając się, by jego podniecenie nie osiągnęło niebezpiecznego poziomu.  
–    Uhm... Kurokocchi?  
    Błękitnowłosy spojrzał na niego z dołu nieco zbolałym spojrzeniem.  
–    Myślę, że za bardzo się mną przejmujesz – powiedział Kise, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie.- Nie masz się czego obawiać. Przecież nie zabiję się, kiedy będziesz chciał zerwać nasze relacje, nawet jeśli za parę dni zakochasz się w kimś i będziesz chciał z tą osobą być. To całe całowanie... nie będzie dla mnie żadną nadzieją, tylko formą przyjaźni, tak jakby. Dlatego przestań się tym tak zamartwiać, Kurokocchi. Nie odmawiaj sobie tej małej przyjemności.- Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie, chcąc dodać otuchy.  
    Kuroko przez chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu. Kise łatwo było mówić, w końcu on był typem otwartego i towarzyskiego chłopaka. Tetsuyę do tej pory nie interesowały takie rzeczy jak całowanie i umawianie się z kimś, sądził, że znajdzie na to czas na studiach.  
    Westchnął ciężko, na moment zamykając oczy. Kiedy ponownie je otworzył, uspokoił się nieco i rozluźnił.  
–    Więc... na jakiś czas...- mruknął, rumieniąc się.  
–    Jasne – odparł Kise, siląc się na spokój, choć w głębi duszy miał ochotę zacząć skakać i tańczyć z radości.  
–    Ale tylko, kiedy będziemy sami – powiedział cicho Kuroko.- I nie w szkole, nawet, jeśli szatnia będzie pusta.  
–    Możesz mi nawet wypisać na kartce wszystkie zasady – zaśmiał się Ryouta.- Obiecuję, że nigdy nie zrobię tego, czego nie będziesz chciał!  
    Tetsuya spojrzał na niego uważnie, zastanawiając się, co niby miały znaczyć te słowa. Postanowił jednak dać temu spokój, już i tak miał dość tematu ich wspólnego „romansu”.  
    Zarumienił się lekko na samą tę myśl. Jakby nie patrzeć, ich relacje naprawdę zaczną przypominać romans... Zerknął na Kise, który wyglądał z uśmiechem zza ściany przystanku w kierunku, z którego miał nadjechać ich autobus. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego i nieco spiętego, jakby powstrzymywał wybuch energii.   
    Błękitnowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko. Przez chwilę przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, że być może Kise stanie się dla niego kimś więcej, niż tylko przyjacielem. Nie mógł być do końca pewien, czy to samo całowanie sprawiało mu przyjemność, czy może było coś jeszcze, coś w Kise, co sprawiało, że nie mógł go odtrącić, przez co sam Kuroko chciał ciągnąć to dłużej.  
    Czyżby był zauroczony...?  
    Drgnął nerwowo, przecierając dłońmi twarz i również wyglądając za autobusem.   
    Nie, to nie możliwe. To na pewno nie było to.  
    Na pewno.  
  



	11. Chapter 11

    Lato zagościło w Japonii już na dobre, każdy dzień sprawiał wrażenie gorętszego od poprzedniego. Choć mogłoby to się wydawać dziwne, to właśnie Aomine znosił upały najgorzej. To dziwiło nie tylko Tetsuyę, ale także wszystkich ich wspólnych znajomych. W końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, to właśnie przez częste spędzanie czasu na dworze, Daiki miał skórę w kolorze mlecznej czekolady. Jak sam kiedyś opowiadał błękitnowłosemu, w dzieciństwie uwielbiał łapać cykady i łowić raki ze swoim dziadkiem, kiedy spędzał wakacje u niego na wsi. To zupełnie naturalne, że jego skóra tak pociemniała, skoro bawił się w słońcu od rana do wieczora. Lecz mimo to, to właśnie on najbardziej narzekał na wysoką temperaturę.  
–    Nie rozumiesz, Tetsu...- westchnął ciężko Daiki, opadając na krzesło w bibliotece.- To jak z kotletem... kiedy go usmażysz, trzeba go zdjąć z patelni, a nie przypiekać dalej.  
–    Porównujesz się do kotleta, Aomine-kun?- zapytał Kuroko z lekkim uśmiechem, siadając naprzeciwko niego i kładąc na ich stoliku zeszyty i podręczniki.  
–    Chciałem ci to jakoś zobrazować – mruknął ciemnoskóry, biorąc jeden z notatników i wachlując nim sobie twarz.- Dobrze, że gramy w koszykówkę, a nie baseball. Nie wytrzymałbym na boisku w takie upały, jeśli mielibyśmy grać w Turnieju.  
–    Racja.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Na całe szczęście nasze mecze odbędą się w klimatyzowanym budynku. Choć uważam, że napięcie będzie na tyle duże, że i tak będziemy się pocić jak na słońcu.  
–    Lepiej zaopatrz się w porządny zapas wody, żebyś się tam nie odwodnił.  
–    No wiesz.- Tetsuya spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.- Aż tak źle ze mną nie jest. To ty lepiej uważaj, żebyś znowu nie zaspał na pierwszą kwartę.   
–    Raz mi się to zdarzyło, a wy żyć mi po tym nie dajecie – jęknął Aomine, odkładając zeszyt i siadając wygodniej na swoim krześle.  
–    Zdarzyło ci się to dwa razy – poprawił go grzecznie Kuroko, otwierając i kartkując podręcznik do matematyki.- Dobrze wiesz, że jesteś ważnym zawodnikiem w drużynie, dlatego tak zdenerwowałeś Nijimurę-senpai i Akashiego-kun. Nie wspominając, rzecz jasna, o trenerze. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zaczną grozić ci wyrzuceniem z drużyny, a tego byś chyba nie chciał, prawda?  
    Aomine westchnął cicho, opierając łokieć na stole, a podbródek podpierając dłonią. Przez dłuższą chwilę przypatrywał się swojemu błękitnowłosemu przyjacielowi, kiedy wertował podręcznik w poszukiwaniu działu, który miał mu omówić. Cieszył się, że między nimi wszystko wróciło do normy, i że Tetsu zgodził się pomóc mu w przygotowaniach do testów.  
–    Dobrze, zaczniemy od tego.- Kuroko obrócił podręcznik i przysunął go do ciemnoskórego. Chwycił za ołówek, po czym, przysunąwszy się z krzesłem bliżej stołu, wskazał nim jedno z zadań.- To nie jest takie trudne, powinieneś sobie z nim poradzić, tak na początek.  
–    Ok, no to jak mam je zrobić?  
–    Zdradzę ci sposób, który jak dotąd nigdy mnie nie zawiódł – powiedział Kuroko z powagą.- Dzięki temu, że robię to zawsze na samym początku, jestem w stanie podjąć się obliczeń.  
–    I... jaki to sposób?  
–    Czytam polecenie.  
    Daiki zarumienił się lekko ze złości, po czym, nieco naburmuszony, pochylił się nad podręcznikiem i przeczytał treść zadania. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy to on wciąż plecie głupstwa, czy to jednak Kuroko stanowczo zbyt często doszukuje się w jego słowach idealnego powodu do drażnienia go.   
    Gdyby nie byli przyjaciółmi, pewnie by mu przywalił za te wszystkie zaczepki...  
–    Przeczytałem – burknął.- Ale i tak niewiele z tego rozumiem.  
–    To przeczytaj jeszcze raz – powiedział Tetsuya, skrobiąc coś w swoim notatniku.- Zapisz sobie w zeszycie informacje, które wynikają z treści zadania, a potem wypisz to, co musisz obliczyć.  
    Aomine wywrócił oczami, czując się bardziej znudzony niż na lekcji z nauczycielem. Spełnił jednak polecenie i posłusznie wypisał dane. Kiedy znów spojrzał na Kuroko, ten nadal zajęty był pisaniem.  
–    Co dalej, Tetsu-sensei?- zapytał.  
    Kuroko uniósł głowę, wbijając w niego spojrzenie dużych, błękitnych oczu. Zacisnął lekko usta, wydając się być wyraźnie poirytowanym.  
–    Aomine-kun, chcesz iść do kąta?- zapytał.  
–    Yy...nie?  
–    Więc mnie tak nie nazywaj.  
–    Coś taki wkurzony? Koniec końców to spotkanie naprawdę przypomina lekcję, no nie?  
–    Skoro chcesz się bawić w ucznia, to nie zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu.- Kuroko odgarnął włosy z czoła.- „Kuroko-sensei”, jak już.  
–    Więc to o to ci chodziło...?  
–    Jakie masz niewiadome w zadaniu?  
–    Prędkość pociągu A i drogę, jaką przejechał pociąg C.  
    Tetsuya przesunął spojrzeniem po zeszytach leżących na stole, po czym podał jeden z nich swojemu przyjacielowi.  
–    Tutaj masz przydatne wzory, podzielone na działy. Spróbuj odszukać właściwy, i podstaw swoje dane do wzoru. Poradzisz sobie?  
–    Aż tak głupi nie jestem – mruknął Daiki.  
    Kuroko nie odpowiedział, wzdychając jedynie i sięgając do swojej torby po butelkę wody. Upił kilka sporych łyków, a potem ściągnął z siebie szkolną marynarkę. Przewiesił ją przez oparcie swojego krzesła, na sam koniec podwijając rękawy koszuli. Aomine był nieco zaskoczony, bo Tetsuya prawie nigdy tego nie robił, wiecznie wyglądając jak porządny uczeń gimnazjum Teikou. Widać Kuroko również przeszkadzała temperatura.  
–    To ten?- zapytał dla pewności, wskazując na jeden ze wzorów.  
–    Tak – odparł Kuroko, po czym wrócił do pisania.  
–    Co ty tam gryzmolisz?- zagadnął Aomine.  
–    Zadanie z fizyki – odparł Tetsuya.- Jak skończymy z matmą, wytłumaczę ci, jak je zrobić.  
–    Pozwól, że tak tylko zapytam...- Daiki podrapał się długopisem po głowie.- Jak długo będziemy tutaj siedzieć?  
–    Długo – odpowiedział Kuroko.- Mówiłem ci, żebyś zabrał ze sobą większe śniadanie do szkoły.  
–    Zapomniałem.  
    Błękitnowłosy znów odgarnął grzywkę z czoła, jednocześnie dmuchając sobie w twarz, choć niewiele mogło mu to pomóc. Otarł drobne kropelki potu, po czym spojrzał na ciemnoskórego.  
–    W takim razie będziesz musiał zadowolić się słodyczami z automatu – powiedział.  
–    Nie możemy zrobić sobie za jakiś czas przerwy i iść do Maji Burgera?- bąknął Daiki.- Mam trochę kasy.  
–    Możesz podziękować sobie, że się nie przykładałeś do nauki w ciągu roku – mruknął Tetsuya, wracając do swoich obliczeń.- Masz straszne zaległości, więc przyłóż się, proszę, bo ominą cię podwójne wakacje.  
–    Masz na myśli ten weekend nad morzem, o którym mówił Kise?  
–    Tak, ale nie zajmuj sobie teraz tym myśli. Skup się na zadaniu, sprawdzę je za chwilę.  
–    A właściwie to po co ja mam je liczyć?- Daiki spojrzał ze zrezygnowaniem na podręcznik.- Przecież dziewięćdziesiąt procent zadań na teście jest zamknięta. Wystarczy, że postrzelam.  
–    Lepiej, żebyś wiedział jak je obliczyć, wtedy nie musisz strzelać, a po prostu zaznaczyć właściwą odpowiedź.  
    Aomine westchnął lekko, rzucając swojemu przyjacielowi nieco przymulone spojrzenie. Zabrał się jednak do liczenia, wiedząc, że dyskusja z Kuroko nie ma sensu. Nie tylko dlatego, że chłopak martwił się o jego wyniki i chciał upewnić się, że zdobędzie odpowiednią ilość punktów, by mieć spokój, ale też dlatego, że Tetsuya był po prostu Tetsuyą – jeśli był pewien swoich racji, to nie ustępował.  
    Oczywiście, Daiki cieszył się, że ma kogoś takiego przy swoim boku, nawet jeśli czasem trochę go irytowało. Nie lubił, kiedy do czegoś go przymuszano, jednak ostatecznie to on poprosił Kuroko o pomoc, nie powinien więc tyle narzekać.  
–    Skończyłem – powiedział, podsuwając mu zeszyt.  
    Tetsuya skinął tylko głową, nie przerywając pisania. Aomine znów oparł głowę o dłoń, przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem. Zazwyczaj po ludziach było widać, że na czymś się skupiają, jednak z Kuroko nie było tak łatwo. Choć z całą pewnością poświęcał większość uwagi zadaniu, to jego twarz nadal była niezmienna, nie wyrażająca niczego konkretnego.  
    W końcu odłożył długopis, odwracając się na moment w kierunku okien i przesuwając spojrzeniem po suficie. Aomine domyślał się, że chłopak szukał rolet, lub zasłon. Stoły w bibliotece, na ich nieszczęście, były ustawione tuż pod oknami, a cała przestrzeń dobrze nasłoneczniona. Gdyby mogli chociaż jakoś zasłonić okna, może zrobiłoby się mniej gorąco.  
–    Podołałeś zadaniu, Aomine-kun – powiedział Kuroko, po czym przekartkował podręcznik.- Hmm... teraz to.- Wskazał jedno z zadań.- Na razie przeczytaj i wypisz dane, zaraz wytłumaczę ci, co musisz po kolei robić.  
    Aomine skinął głową. Zabierając się do działania pomyślał, że będzie musiał jakoś odwdzięczyć się Kuroko za jego pomoc i czas, który mu poświęcał. W końcu chłopak nie musiał tego robić, mógł pouczyć się sam, i tym samym lepiej przygotować się do testów.  
    Choć był to dość napięty okres dla wszystkich uczniów Teikou, o dziwo w bibliotece nie było nikogo, prócz Aomine i Kuroko. W ciągu pierwszych dwóch godzin, jakie tam spędzili, wokół pokręciły się ledwie trzy osoby, które przyszły jedynie oddać książki. I choć dzięki temu mieli ciszę i spokój, to z jakiegoś powodu Daiki był trochę podenerwowany.   
–    Jak ci idzie?- zapytał Kuroko, upijając kilka łyków wody.  
–    Na razie wszystko rozumiem – odparł Aomine.- Może rzeczywiście nauka nie jest taka nudna – mruknął, drapiąc się po brodzie.- Ale nie daruję ci tego Maji Burgera. Jak skończymy, to idę się nażreć hamburgerów, a tobie stawiam waniliowego shake'a.  
–    Ok.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się lekko.  
–    Dobra, to też skończone.- Ciemnoskóry podsunął mu swój zeszyt.  
    Kuroko skinął głową po czym, rozpiąwszy dwa górne guziki swojej koszuli, zajął się sprawdzaniem obliczeń Daikiego. Aomine wbił w niego wzrok, przełykając nerwowo ślinę i prostując się nieco. Zawstydzony, spojrzał pospiesznie na stół, jednak jego spojrzenie jakby automatycznie powróciło do widocznej, nagiej skóry błękitnowłosego.  
    Aomine nadal nie minął ten stan, kiedy tak bardzo interesował się ciałem Tetsuyi. Zarówno w szatni, kiedy się przebierali, jak i pod prysznicem, gdy byli zupełnie nadzy, starał się nie patrzeć na Kuroko, co do tej pory świetnie mu się udawało. Jednak teraz, mając dosłownie przed oczami jego bladą skórę, ciężko mu było skupić się na czymś innym.  
    Zerknął nerwowo na twarz błękitnowłosego, bojąc się, że chłopak dostrzeże jego zachowanie. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Kuroko jest zbyt zajęty zadaniem, toteż Daiki pozwolił sobie na drobną chwilę przyjemności.  
    Podparł głowę dłonią, zasłaniając usta i chłonąc spojrzeniem niewielki fragment ciała Kuroko. Chłopak odpiął ledwie dwa guziki, więc Aomine nie był w stanie zobaczyć zbyt wiele, jednak dla niego było to wystarczająco. Wpatrzył się w drobną kropelkę potu, która spłynęła powoli po szyi, w kierunku obojczyka, niknąc powoli za niebieskim materiałem. Daiki przełknął ślinę, z zawstydzeniem odkrywając, że myśli o polizaniu tego miejsca.  
    Jego oczy raptownie rozszerzyły się, gdy Tetsuya z westchnieniem odpiął kolejne dwa guziki. Widać było, że ciężko znosi dzisiejszy upał. Przymknął na moment oczy, przełykając ciężko ślinę, przesunął palcami po skórze, ocierając ją z łaskoczących kropelek.  
–    Jak gorąco...- mruknął sennie.- Chyba tu dłużej nie wytrzymam. Najchętniej wskoczyłbym do szkolnego basenu, chociaż na chwilę...  
    Kuroko rozpiął już połowę guzików. Przez chwilę Aomine był w stanie dostrzec jego sutki, wyraźnie odróżniające się różem na niemal białej skórze.  
–    Możemy iść, jeśli chcesz...- wymamrotał Daiki, mrugając.  
–    Eh? Gdzie?  
    Tetsuya uniósł głowę znad zeszytu, patrząc pytająco na swojego przyjaciela. Ciemnoskóry zmarszczył lekko brwi, zastanawiając się, kiedy Kuroko zapiął guziki, które przecież dopiero co rozpiął. Przyglądając mu się, szybko jednak zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę wcale do tego nie doszło.  
    To była najbardziej chora halucynacja w jego życiu.  
–    Ah, sorry...- bąknął.- Wydawało mi się, że mówiłeś, że chcesz już iść do domu.  
–    Cóż...- Kuroko znów sięgnął po swoją butelkę wody.- Siedzimy tu już całkiem długo, a tobie idzie zaskakująco dobrze. Zrobisz jeszcze jedno zadanie i możemy wracać, dobrze?  
–    Super, jestem za – westchnął z ogromną ulgą, ostatkiem woli powstrzymując się od poproszenia go, by zapiął te dwa guziki.- Shake?  
–    Jasne.- Kuroko skinął głową, po czym zajął się własnymi notatkami.  
    Chociaż czas poświęcili jedynie nauce, kiedy dwadzieścia minut później opuszczali budynek szkoły, obaj wyglądali na wykończonych. Co prawda słońce zdążyło już ukryć się za budynkami miasta, jednak powietrze nadal było przesycone jego ciepłem.   
–    Te wakacje nad morzem to dobry pomysł – powiedział Aomine, kiedy skierowali kroki w stronę Maji Burgera.- Już teraz z chęcią rzuciłbym się w wodę.  
–    Zważywszy na to, że jakiś czas temu porównałeś się do usmażonego kotleta, mógłbyś doznać szoku termicznego – stwierdził Kuroko.  
    Daiki spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, nie komentując jednak tej drobnej złośliwości. Wolał też nie ciągnąć tematu, wciąż mając w myślach wizję prawie rozbierającego się przyjaciela.  
–    Za niedługo testy – mruknął.  
–    Aomine-kun, jeśli szukasz tematu do rozmowy, to z chęcią dowiem się, o czym rozmawialiście na dachu z Kise-kun – powiedział spokojnie Tetsuya.  
–    Ależ cię to ciekawi – westchnął ciemnoskóry, drapiąc się po głowie.  
–    Czy to takie dziwne?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego.- Cieszę się, że doszliście do porozumienia, jednak w dalszym ciągu zastanawia mnie, co o mnie mówiliście. Skoro już przyznajecie, że byłem obiektem waszych rozmów, to mógłbym poznać trochę szczegółów.  
–    To może powiesz mi co gadasz na mnie z Kise, co?  
–    Zależy co masz na myśli.  
–    Na pewno mnie obgadujecie – burknął ciemnoskóry, nieco się dąsając.  
–    Raczej bym tak tego nie nazwał – stwierdził spokojnie Tetsuya.- Poza faktem, że opowiedziałem mu o tamtej wycieczce i... zdarzeniu na sali gimnastycznej, niezbyt wiele o tobie rozmawiamy.  
–    Ale fakt, że ostatnio spędzacie ze sobą sporo czasu. Czyżbyś zaczął jakoś... no wiesz, odwzajemniać jego uczucia?  
–    A co byś wolał? Żebym zakochał się w Kise-kun, czy zaczął odczuwać „pociąg seksualny” względem ciebie?- zapytał zgryźliwie.  
    Jasne, że to drugie – odparł w myślach Aomine, a na głos powiedział tylko:  
–    Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie miłości między wami.  
–    Bo jesteśmy mężczyznami?  
–    Nie.- Daiki wzruszył ramionami.- Bo to ty i Kise. Bo to Kise. Znaczy, od samego początku wydawało mi się, że przesadza z tym zachwycaniem się tobą, to wyglądało mi całkiem podejrzanie. Ale nie sądziłem, że on tak serio.  
–    Mnie też to zaskoczyło – przyznał Tetsuya.- W końcu Kise-kun jest popularnym modelem.   
–    Myślisz, że jest jeszcze prawiczkiem?  
–    A jakie to ma znaczenie?- westchnął Kuroko.  
–    Żadne. Trochę zazdroszczę mu tego powodzenia u lasek.  
–    Nie martw się, wątpliwym jest, by twoja papierowa Mai-chan odeszła od ciebie dla niego.  
–    No jasne.- Aomine uśmiechnął się dziarsko.- Ona kocha tylko mnie.  
    Kuroko pokręcił głową, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Mimo wszystko, Aomine zawsze potrafił go rozśmieszyć, co za każdym razem uświadamiało błękitnowłosego, jak bardzo ceni sobie jego przyjaźń i towarzystwo.  
    Ale jak zareagowałby Aomine, gdyby dowiedział się, na jaki układ z Ryoutą zgodził się Tetsuya? Czy straciłby do niego szacunek, lub zacząłby patrzeć na niego krzywym okiem? Ostatecznie zachowanie Kuroko mogło być odbierane podobnie jak w przypadku Daikiego. Błękitnowłosy chciał się całować z Kise, ponieważ mu się to podobało. Czyż nie to samo kierowało Aomine? Co prawda, znając ciemnoskórego, mogłoby zacząć chodzić o coś więcej, jednak gdyby Kuroko miał taką możliwość, mógłby spędzać czas z Aomine, niż wykorzystywać uczucia Kise.  
    Jednak nie mógł przecież tak po prostu zaproponować tego ciemnoskóremu...  
–    Aomine-kun?- Kuroko poprawił torbę na ramieniu, przełykając nerwowo ślinę.  
–    No, co tam?  
–    Czy ty nadal... uhm... postrzegasz mnie jako dziewczynę?  
–    Eh?- Daiki zamrugał, patrząc na niego bez zrozumienia.  
–    Mówiłeś, że wyglądam jak dziewczyna.  
–    Aaa, to.- Ciemnoskóry odwrócił wzrok, rumieniąc się lekko. Podrapał się po głowie i zaśmiał nerwowo.- Nigdy mi tego nie zapomnisz, co? Przepraszam, jeśli cię uraziłem, czy coś.  
–    Ty byś się nie obraził, gdybym ci powiedział, że wyglądasz jak dziewczyna?  
–    Noo... no niby tak, ale ja jestem facetem...  
–    A ja nie?- Kuroko wbił w niego lodowate spojrzenie.  
–    Yyy, źle się wyraziłem!- bąknął pospiesznie Daiki.- Po prostu... no wiesz, ja jestem wysoki, i trochę przypakowany, poza tym mam o wiele krótsze włosy... Ale nie przejmuj się, Kise to już totalnie wygląda jak baba! W dodatku narzeka jak one, i piszczy jak one. Murasakibara też wygląda jak dziewczyna. Wyrośnięta, no ale jednak...  
–    Mój wzrost nie ma tu nic do rzeczy – mruknął Kuroko.- Długość włosów również. Nadal nie rozumiem, jak możesz tak myśleć.  
–    N-no teraz już mniej...- Aomine odchrząknął nerwowo.- Zwłaszcza gdy przypomnę sobie, jak mocno potrafisz przywalić.  
–    Niezmiernie mnie to cieszy – powiedział Tetsuya, przypatrując mu się z uwagą.- Daj mi znać, kiedy stanę się w twoich oczach prawdziwym mężczyzną.  
    Aomine, słysząc to, zakrztusił się własną śliną, co wyraźnie nie przypadło do gustu błękitnowłosemu. Zwłaszcza, kiedy chwilę później Daiki zaniósł się głośnym śmiechem.  
–    Co cię tak bawi, mogę wiedzieć?  
–    Ahahaha, rany, Tetsu... Czasem mam wrażenie, że te gadki o tym, jakoby potrafimy dogadać się jedynie na boisku, są zwykłą pomyłką.   
–    I sądzisz tak, ponieważ...?  
–    Bo... bo w gruncie rzeczy uważam, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.- Aomine otarł łezkę, która zabłądziła w kąciku oka.- Może rzeczywiście nie zgadzamy się w wielu kwestiach, ale tematów zawsze mamy sporo. No i lubię twój charakter, przy tobie zawsze idzie się odprężyć, zwłaszcza grając one on one.  
–    Czuję się wzruszony.  
–    Jeśli nie masz mnie za przyjaciela, to w porządku, nie będę cię zmuszał do przyjaźni...- Aomine odwrócił od niego wzrok, udając obrażonego.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym trącił go w ramię i uniósł zwiniętą pięść. Daiki spojrzał na niego z wyższością, po czym odwzajemnił uśmiech i przybił mu żółwika.   
–    A co do twojego pytania, to nie martw się, trochę mi przeszło – powiedział.- Jesteś przy mnie bezpieczny.  
–    Nazwij mnie jeszcze księżniczką, a ponownie przypomnę ci, jak mocno potrafię uderzyć.  
    Aomine parsknął śmiechem, czochrając włosy swojego przyjaciela. Nie czuł się zbytnio fair w stosunku do niego, będąc zmuszonym kłamać, ale było to przecież dla dobra sprawy. Gdyby Kuroko wiedział, że Daiki nadal go pragnie – że czuje ten „pociąg seksualny”, jak on sam to nazwał – błękitnowłosy z pewnością straciłby do niego nie tylko zaufanie, ale i szacunek. Aomine bał się, że Tetsuya zacznie na niego krzywo patrzeć, że zacznie go unikać, i ostatecznie zerwie przyjaźń. Nieważne, czy to rzeczywiście było coś głębszego, czy też nie.  
    Nie chciał tracić Kuroko. Dlatego, nawet jeśli będzie zmuszony cierpieć przez skrywane uczucia, nigdy mu ich nie wyzna.  
    Ponieważ nade wszystko chciał, by Tetsuya został u jego boku.  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

    W końcu nadszedł długo wyczekiwany przez Kuroko dzień. Po tym jak wszyscy jego przyjaciele z powodzeniem zdali testy sprawdzające nabytą wiedzę, drużyna koszykówki gimnazjum Teikou mogła w pełni skupić się na treningach, dzięki czemu pierwszego dnia Turnieju Międzyszkolnego zjawili się pełni energii i, poniekąd, pewności siebie. Każdy był pewien, że podczas ćwiczeń dał z siebie wszystko – teraz pozostało im tylko pokazać owoce ich ciężkiej pracy innym drużynom, oraz widowni.  
–    Co do...- Kise wytrzeszczył oczy, kiedy cała drużyna weszła na boisko. Widzowie raptownie podnieśli się ze swoich krzeseł, wiwatując im na powitanie.- To dopiero pierwszy dzień, a taki tłok?!  
–    I pierwszy mecz, no nie?- zapytał Murasakibara, ściągając z siebie bluzę.  
–    ...Tak – przytaknął Midorima, opadając na ławkę.  
    Kuroko przełknął nerwowo ślinę, przesuwając wzrokiem po trybunach. W zeszłym roku to właśnie tam zajmował miejsce, uważnie śledząc poczynania pierwszego składu, starając się wynieść jak najwięcej z ich meczów. To był jego pierwszy raz na scenie, jego debiut na boisku podczas oficjalnego starcia o puchar.  
–    Zaczynamy! Proszę się ustawić!- rozległ się głos dochodzący z głośników.  
    Presja była ogromna, napierała ze wszystkich stron na każdego zawodnika z osobna. Kuroko widział, jak Aomine przełyka ciężko ślinę, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Wyglądał na odrobinę przerażonego – nie tylko on, zresztą. Choć Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi i Nijimura nie pokazywali tak tego po sobie, to każdy do pewnego stopnia skupił się na atmosferze.   
–    Czekajcie... co jest?- Kise spojrzał na swoją drżącą dłoń z zaskoczeniem.- To napięcie mnie przerasta, czy...?  
–    Ta, ale nic nie poradzimy – odparł Aomine.  
    Chłopcy ustawili się w szeregu i ukłonili przed sobą wzajemnie. Następnie rozeszli się na stanowiska, by w napięciu oczekiwać rzutu sędziego. Kiedy rozległ się gwizdek, a piłka poszybowała wysoko w górę, gra się rozpoczęła.  
    Murasakibara nie dał żadnych szans przeciwnikowi na dosięgnięcie piłki, od razu wybił ją do Akashiego. Wicekapitan Teikou ruszył do ataku. Zdawało się, że przez panujące wokół napięcie zawodnicy stawiali każdy krok z największą ostrożnością. Czerwonowłosy również nie ryzykował, gdy zablokował go jeden z graczy gimnazjum Kouen. Podał piłkę do Midorimy, a ten wykonał rzut do kosza za trzy punkty. Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi, zauważając, że obręcz zadrżała. Do tej pory rzuty Shintarou nigdy jej nawet nie tknęły. Także Atsushi wydawał się poruszać nieco ociężale, Aomine stracił nieco na szybkości, Kise zdarzało się popełniać błędy.    
    Różnica między tegorocznymi meczami w turnieju, a pozostałymi, była kolosalna. Z jednej strony było to spowodowane presją jaką budowała ogromna liczba widzów, z drugiej zaś pewnego rodzaju obowiązek spoczywający na ich barkach – tysiąc meczów, tysiąc zwycięstw. Tradycja Teikou trwała, nie można jej było przerwać.  
    Dzięki ostrożności, z jaką Akashi kierował ich drużyną, udało im się wygrać mecz przeciwko Kouen, kończąc go wynikiem 78:59 dla Teikou. W następnym meczu, rozgrywanym z gimnazjum Kazami, Nijimura postanowił dać odpocząć drugoklasistą, a sam, wraz ze swoimi rówieśnikami, rozegrał odpowiednio starcie, działając podobnie jak Akashi, ostrożnie i z rozwagą. Zakończyli mecz dokładnie takim samym wynikiem, jak drugoklasiści pierwszy. Na całe szczęście udało im się poprowadzić to do końca, zostając ostatecznym zwycięzcą.   
–    Ale jestem zmęczony...- jęknął Murasakibara, odbierając od Momoi swój ręcznik.  
–    Taa, prawdziwy horror – westchnął ciężko Kise, łapiąc oddech.  
–    Właściwie to w ogóle dziś nie grałem, ale też czuję się zmęczony – powiedział Kuroko.  
–    Na pewno jeszcze będziesz nam potrzebny, Kurokocchi!- rzekł z przekonaniem Kise, uśmiechając się do niego.- Akashicchi prowadził nas niezwykle rozważnie, co nie?  
–    Zważywszy na to, co się dzisiaj działo, było to konieczne.- Tetsuya skinął głową.  
–    Masakra, nie spodziewałem się, że oficjalne mecze są takie stresujące!- Ryouta zaczął wachlować sobie twarz dłonią.- Mam ochotę rzucić się do oceanu... Niby mają tutaj klimatyzację i w ogóle, ale czuję się, jakbyśmy byli na zewnątrz. Sierpień to zdecydowanie nie jest dobra pora na mecze...  
–    Jeszcze trochę i będziesz miał okazję popływać – powiedział Akashi, upijając kilka dużych łyków wody.- I nie mówię tu o wakacjach, które zaplanowałeś, ale również o treningu, na który wybieramy się po Turnieju.  
–    Będziemy pływać?- zapytał z ciekawością blondyn.  
–    Owszem.- Seijuurou przetarł usta wierzchem dłoni.- Zarezerwowałem już miejsca w pensjonacie. Okolica jest ładna i jednocześnie przystosowana do sportu.   
–    Ale myślałem bardziej o pływaniu dla samej przyjemności, niż dla treningu...- mruknął smętnie Kise, bawiąc się butelką swojej wody.  
–    Nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego chcemy, czyż nie?  
    Kise spojrzał na Akashiego uważnie, obaj przypatrywali się sobie wzajemnie przez dłuższą chwilę. Kuroko obserwował ich z zaciekawieniem, zastanawiając się, czy to nie jest przypadkiem pewnego rodzaju potyczka.   
    Ostatecznie to Kise pierwszy odwrócił wzrok, przeciągając się z westchnieniem.  
–    Ale czasem dostajemy – powiedział tylko.  
    Czerwonowłosy nie odpowiedział, zerkając najpierw na niego, a następnie na Kuroko. Tetsuya drgnął, czując się jakby został przyłapany na podglądaniu. Odwrócił wzrok, nieco speszony, szukając spojrzeniem Aomine. Zauważył go, idącego korytarzem w kierunku łazienek.  
–    Zaraz wracam – powiedział Kuroko, wstając. Udał się za przyjacielem, doganiając go przy drzwiach. Niestety, Aomine nie od razu go zauważył, i, chcąc je za sobą zamknąć, napierał na nie, podczas gdy z drugiej strony pchał je Kuroko.  
–    Aomine-kun, czy pozwolisz, że ja również wejdę do PUBLICZNEJ łazienki?  
–    Ah, Tetsu! Kurde, sorry, stary! Myślałem, że się drzwi zablokowały, czy coś...- Daiki wyglądał na wyraźnie zażenowanego.  
–    W porządku – westchnął Kuroko, przekraczając próg.- Ale, proszę, postaraj się zauważać mnie częściej, bo następnym razem może być gorzej.  
–    Gorzej, na przykład?- Daiki uśmiechnął się, stając przed pisuarem.- Nie zauważę, że stoisz przed pisuarem i na ciebie nasi...  
–    NIE KOŃCZ – warknął Kuroko, błyskając w jego kierunku morderczym spojrzeniem.  
    Aomine odchrząknął, milknąc posłusznie. Tetsuya, wzdychając, stanął obok niego, by również się załatwić. W łazience nie było nikogo więcej, prócz nich.  
–    Strasznie stresujące dziś te mecze – powiedział w końcu Aomine.  
–    Ale poradziliście sobie znakomicie – stwierdził Tetsuya.- Dobra robota.  
    Ciemnoskóry, starając się nie zerkać w jego stronę, podciągnął spodnie dresowe i podszedł do umywalki, by umyć ręce.  
–    Kise jakiś taki energiczny był – mruknął.- Taki... pełen kwiatów.  
–    Tak myślisz? Nie przyglądałem mu się aż tak uważnie.  
–    Było widać dość wyraźnie.- Aomine wzruszył ramionami.- Wydawał się taki szczęśliwszy niż zazwyczaj.  
    Błękitnowłosy, stanąwszy przy umywalce obok, zerknął na odbicie Daikiego w lustrze. Wciąż czuł się trochę niepewnie, kiedy schodzili na tego typu tematy. Oczywiście, był świadom powodu, dla którego Ryouta mógł być nieco bardziej ożywiony niż na co dzień, sądził jednak, że blondyn całkiem dobrze się ukrywał – nie zerkał na Tetsuyę, nie uśmiechał się do niego ukradkiem, nie napadał go częściej czy z większą werwą. Kuroko nie dostrzegł w jego zachowaniu jakiejkolwiek różnicy, był więc trochę zaskoczony, że Aomine owszem.  
–    Może dostał wypłatę, czy coś w tym stylu – podsunął.  
–    Niee, dostał w zeszłym tygodniu.  
–    A ty skąd to wiesz?  
–    No bo byliśmy na lodach.  
–    Za jego pieniądze?- westchnął Kuroko, podchodząc do suszarki i podsuwając pod nią dłonie, które po chwili owiało ciepłe powietrze.  
–    Co w tym złego, ja jeszcze nie pracuję – burknął Daiki, stając tuż obok i trzymając dłonie nieco wyżej, niż Tetsuya. Błękitnowłosy zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
–    Masz za duże dłonie, Aomine-kun – stwierdził.- Zasłaniasz mi powietrze.  
–    To ty masz takie malutkie rączki, Tetsu – parsknął ciemnoskóry, chwytając jego dłoń i przyciskając ją do swojej.- Widzisz?  
    Kuroko spojrzał na nie dość sceptycznie – nie dość, że jego palce były krótsze niż Aomine, to na dodatek na tle jego karnacji wydawały się białe jak kreda.  
–    Ręce giganta – mruknął.  
–    Takie to ma Murasakibara – zaśmiał się Daiki, splątując ze sobą ich dłonie.- Zobacz, mogę cię normalnie zmiażdżyć!  
–    Nie przesadzaj...  
    Nagle drzwi łazienki otworzyły się, a do środka wszedł wysoki blondyn. Aomine pospiesznie cofnął swoją dłoń, rumieniąc się lekko, i uśmiechnął się do Kise.  
–    Jak tam? Wykończony?- zagadnął.  
    Ryouta, który przez dłuższy moment wpatrywał się w niego z lekką złością, skinął głową. Podszedł bez słowa do pisuaru, by się załatwić. Kuroko podążył za nim wzrokiem, a potem wrócił do suszenia rąk.  
–    Aomine-kun, zrób mi trochę miejsca...  
–    Czekaj, no, już kończę.  
–    Gdybyś trzymał dłonie niżej, obojgu nam wyschłyby w tym samym czasie.  
–    No takich wielkich to na pewno nie mam!- warknął Aomine, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.  
–    O czym mówicie?- zapytał Kise, spoglądając na nich.  
–    O dłoniach Aomine-kun – odpowiedział Kuroko.- Są niemożliwie ogromne. Już rozumiem, jak on potrafi trzymać piłkę jedną dłonią.  
–    EJ, TETSU!  
–    Haa? Co to za temat w ogóle...- Ryouta umył ręce i stanął między nimi, lekko trącając ciemnoskórego w ramię.  
–    To tego... wracam do drużyny – bąknął Daiki.- Zbiórka za piętnaście minut, no nie?  
–    Tak.  
    Kise odprowadził Aomine wzrokiem, gdy ten wychodził z łazienki. Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Ryouta uśmiechnął się lekko do Tetsuyi.  
–    Zmieniłeś zdanie co do Aominecchiego?  
–    Hm? Co masz na myśli?  
–    Przed chwilą trzymaliście się za ręce.  
–    Ponieważ porównywaliśmy ich wielkość.  
–    Eh? To brzmi...- Kise ugryzł się pospiesznie w język, powstrzymując od palnięcia czegoś naprawdę głupiego. Odchrząknął cicho.- Po co robiliście?  
–    Aomine-kun stwierdził, że mógłby zmiażdżyć moją dłoń swoją.  
–    Hmm...- Kise ujął delikatnie dłoń Kuroko, kładąc ją na swojej.- Kurokocchi nie ma wcale takiej małej dłoni. Oh! Chociaż tyle grasz w kosza, to masz całkiem gładkie dłonie, Kurokocchi! Używasz jakiegoś kremu?  
–    Nie – odparł błękitnowłosy.- Ale może to przez płyn do kąpieli? Czasem zdarza mi się zasłabnąć w wannie i za długo w niej leżę.   
–    O-ojej...- Ryouta zarumienił się lekko.- To dlatego tak ładnie pachniesz!   
–    Naprawdę?- zdziwił się Kuroko.- Cóż, dziękuję.  
    Kise uśmiechnął się do niego, ściskając lekko jego dłoń. Przełknął ślinę, w końcu się uspokajając. Wiedział, że nawet jeśli Tetsuya flirtowałby z Aomine, to nie byłaby to sprawa blondyna. Sam mu przecież powiedział, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli błękitnowłosy zrezygnuje z ich ukrytych relacji. Ale mimo to, kiedy zobaczył ich złączone dłonie, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego serce na moment zamarło w piersi.   
–    Wracam już do reszty – oznajmił Kuroko.  
–    Ah, czekaj, Kurokkochi! Już kończę!- Kise zamachał dłońmi przed suszarką, po czym ruszył za błękitnowłosym. Chłopcy wrócili do swojej szatni, gdzie zawodnicy Teikou przebierali się dość leniwie, rozmawiając między sobą.  
–    W jutrzejszych meczach musimy dać z siebie wszystko, ale nie przesadzajcie z chęcią zabłyśnięcia – pouczał Nijimura.- Dzisiaj poszło dobrze, ale w następnych meczach ma pójść lepiej.  
–    Tak jest!- rozległ się chórek głosów.  
–    Właśnie, Kurokocchi!- Kise spojrzał na niego z zapałem.- Może wpadniesz dziś do mnie? Będziemy świętować nasze dwa zwycięstwa!  
–    W sumie to nie grałem w meczach...  
–    Ale to też twoje zwycięstwo!  
–    Powinniście świętować dopiero wówczas, gdy zdobędziemy pierwsze miejsce w finale – mruknął Akashi, zerkając na nich z ukosa.  
–    Wtedy też będziemy świętować – stwierdził Kise.- Ale teraz też możemy! Moja siostra kupiła wczoraj popcorn i wypożyczyła kilka filmów, nie miałem jeszcze okazji ich oglądać. Co ty na to?  
–    Cóż...- Kuroko założył swoją koszulkę, po czym wzruszył lekko ramionami.- I tak nie mam na dzisiaj planów.  
–    Możesz potrenować, Kuroko – powiedział Akashi.- Kto wie, czy jutro nie wejdziesz na boisko. Wolałbym, żebyś wytrzymał więcej niż pięć minut.  
–    Potrenujemy razem – wtrącił Kise dość szorstko, jak na niego.- Za moim domem jest ładny park, możemy tam pobiegać i porozgrzewać się na jutro. Z pewnością zdobędziemy masę punktów!  
–    Tylko się nie przemęczajcie, żebyście nie nadwyrężyli mięśni – ostrzegł Nijimura.  
    Kuroko skinął głową, naciągając spodnie. Czując za sobą lekki powiew, odwrócił głowę, by zobaczyć, że Aomine ruszył już do wyjścia, nie żegnając się z nikim.  
–    Do jutra, Aomine-kun!- zawołał za nim, jednak ciemnoskóry wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
–    Eeh? Co ten Mine-chin taki nie w humorze?- zapytał Murasakibara, zajadając się ciastkami.  
–    Nie mógł dziś zabłysnąć, bo ciążyła na nim presja – powiedział kapitan drużyny, mocując się z zamkiem swojego rozporka.- Jutro mu przejdzie, będzie mógł wyżyć się na silniejszych przeciwnikach.  
–    Narwaniec, nanodayo – skomentował krótko Midorima, poprawiając swoje okulary.  
    Kuroko przestał się im przesłuchiwać. Spakował swoje rzeczy do torby i poczekał, aż Kise skończy się przebierać. Chociaż Nijimura mógł mieć trochę racji, to jednak błękitnowłosy zaczął się martwić o swojego przyjaciela. W łazience był przecież zupełnie zwyczajny, dlaczego więc tak nagle stracił humor i nawet nie pożegnał się ze swoimi kolegami?  
–    Możemy już iść, Kurokocchi – powiedział z uśmiechem Kise, zarzucając swoją torbę na ramię.- Po drodze weźmiemy jakiś obiad na wynos, mam kasę z ostatniej sesji! Do jutra, chłopaki!  
–    Do zobaczenia – dodał od siebie Kuroko.  
    Akashi również do nich dołączył, żegnając się zresztą i przypominając o odpowiednim rozgrzaniu mięśni przed snem. Ruszyli razem szerokim, powoli pustoszejącym korytarzem.  
–    Swoją drogą, Akashicchi, to jedziesz z nami na te wakacje?- zagadnął Kise.  
–    Nie miałem jeszcze okazji rozmawiać z moim tatą – powiedział spokojnie Seijuurou.- Postaram się zapytać go jak najszybciej. Mówiłeś, że na ile chcesz jechać?  
–    Chciałbym na tydzień, ale zważywszy na to, że czekają nas jeszcze koszty za wycieczkę treningową, to pewnie ograniczymy się do weekendu. Może pod koniec sierpnia, wtedy jest sporo festiwali!  
–    I sporo przygotowań do drugiego semestru. Dużo nam zadali na wrzesień.  
–    Zrobi się jakoś na koniec, no...  
–    Ja już zrobiłem – wtrącił Kuroko.  
–    Eh?!  
–    Ja również – dodał Akashi, zatrzymując się przy bramie.- Idę na parking, samochód na mnie czeka. Pamiętajcie o...  
–    Rozgrzaniu mięśni przed snem – dokończył za niego Ryouta, uśmiechając się.- Nie martw się, Akashicchi, pamiętamy! Oh, Kurokocchi, możesz zostać na noc, jeśli chcesz!  
–    Dziękuję, ale wolę spać u siebie.  
–    No, jak chcesz. To do zobaczenia, Akashicchi!  
–    Do jutra, Akashi-kun.  
–    Do jutra.- Czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się do nich nieznacznie i, nim odwrócił się by odejść, rzucił Ryoucie przeciągłe spojrzenie.  
–    Mam wrażenie, że o coś się pokłóciliście – powiedział cicho Kuroko, kiedy obaj ruszyli w kierunku domu blondyna.  
–    Noo, taka drobna sprzeczka.- Kise najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru tego ukrywać.- Ale nie przejmuj się, Kurokocchi, to nic poważnego.  
–    O co poszło?  
–    O trening – odparł gładko Ryouta.- Akashicchi nie jest zbyt przychylny temu, że pracuję na pół etatu jako model. No wiesz, nauka, treningi, do tego praca. Utrzymanie tego wszystkie w ryzach jest dość kłopotliwe.  
–    Opuszczasz lekcje?  
–    Nie, skąd.- Kise pokręcił przecząco głową.- Ale raz opuściłem trening. Powiedziałem, że to przez to, że mama się rozchorowała i muszę się nią zająć, ale tak naprawdę to miałem dużą sesję, za którą miałem dostać ponad dwa razy więcej niż zwykle. Akashicchi się dowiedział i, no wiesz... strasznie się wkurzył.- Ryouta wzruszył ramionami.- Teraz mnie pilnuje. Powiedział, że jeśli jeszcze raz zrobię taki numer, to wyrzuci mnie z drużyny.  
–    Nie powinieneś był tego robić...  
–    Wiem.- Kise uśmiechnął się lekko.- Obiecałem, że to się więcej nie powtórzy.  
–    I dotrzymasz słowa, prawda?- Tetsuya zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Nie chciałbym, żebyś został wyrzucony za coś takiego. Poza tym, nie wolno kłamać.  
–    Możesz być pewien, że choćby mi zaproponowali miliard jenów, to nie opuszczę treningu – powiedział Kise.- Lubię grać w kosza, i lubię naszą drużynę. Spotykanie się poza treningami jest prawie niemożliwe, a chcę utrzymywać z wami kontakt, przynajmniej dopóki jesteśmy razem w gimnazjum. Ty, Aominecchi, Akashicchi... nawet Murasakibaracchi i Midorimacchi. Pewnego dnia wszyscy się rozejdziemy, dlatego chciałbym zbudować więcej zabawnych wspomnień z wami.   
–    To co mówisz jest dość... romantyczne – stwierdził Kuroko.  
–    Eh?!- Kise zapłonął rumieńcem.- Prze-przesadziłem? Przesadziłem, prawda?  
–    Nie.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie.- Uważam, że twoje podejście jest godne naśladowania.   
–    Dzięki – zaśmiał się Kise, drapiąc po głowie, nieco zawstydzony.- Chociaż ja tam uważam, że to ciebie powinno się naśladować.  
–    Hm? Dlaczego?  
–    No bo... Kurokocchi jest dla wszystkich miły, i jednocześnie zawsze mówi to, co myśli. Jesteś szczery i masz łagodny charakter, nie wywyższasz się niczym, zawsze uparcie dążysz do celu, ale zważasz też na konsekwencje swoich poczynań. Jesteś, no... rozsądny. I nieprzeciętnie kochany! I-i przystojny też!  
–    Kise-kun, czy ty mnie podrywasz?  
–    N-nie!- Ryouta znów zarumienił się intensywnie.- Znaczy... mówię prawdę, po prostu. To, co myślę.  
–    Czasem trzeba uważać, by nie powiedzieć zbyt wiele.  
–    Wybacz... uraziłem cię czymś?  
–    Nie.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco.- Ale nie powinieneś mi mówić takich rzeczy na środku ulicy. To ostanie brzmiało jak wyznanie.  
–    Przepraszam...  
–    Nie szkodzi. Mimo wszystko jest mi miło, że masz o mnie takie dobre zdanie.   
    Kise spojrzał na niego nieco niepewnie, jednak szybko posłał mu radosny uśmiech. Chociaż wciąż po głowie krążył mu obraz splecionych dłoni Kuroko i Aomine, i chociaż wciąż dręczyły go lekkie obawy, postanowił póki co ignorować to złe przeczucie.  
    Chciał cieszyć się kolejnym dniem, który mógł spędzić razem z Tetsuyą.  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

    Dochodziła godzina siedemnasta, kiedy Kuroko i Kise zasiedli razem przed telewizorem w salonie. Tetsuya był nieco zaskoczony – wyglądało na to, że Ryouta był doskonale przygotowany na jego wizytę. Na stoliku przed nimi od samego początku czekały poukładane w schludny stosik pudełka z filmami, kryształowa misa pełna cukierków, oraz paczki ciastek oraz chipsów. Całość prezentowała się niczym syto zastawiony stół u stóp faraona. Jedyne co Kise musiał „dopracować” to podanie mrożonej herbaty.  
–    Usiądź sobie, Kurokocchi.  
–    Chyba „Wasza Wysokość” - poprawił go błękitnowłosy, siadając na kanapie i zerkając na stos filmów.- Mam nadzieję, że nie planujesz obejrzeć tego wszystkiego naraz?  
–    Wybierzemy coś wspólnie. Masz ochotę na horror, komedię, czy może jakiś film akcji?- Kise usiadł obok niego i sięgnął po pudełka, kładąc je sobie na kolanach.- Nie wiem, co lubisz.  
–    Każdy film mi odpowiada, jeśli ma interesującą fabułę – odparł Kuroko, pochylając się lekko nad pudełkami i przyglądając się tytułom. Ryouta podał mu kilka z nich, a błękitnowłosy zaczął odwracać je i czytać opisy fabuły.- Widziałeś już któryś z nich, czy wybrałeś te, których nie oglądałeś?  
–    Nie widziałem żadnego i starałem się wybrać coś w miarę ciekawego. Mój tata jest kinomanem, ma całą kolekcję płyt w swoim gabinecie, więc jeśli żaden z tych tytułów nie będzie ci odpowiadał, po prostu pójdziemy wybrać inny.  
–    Wolę nie naruszać przestrzeni osobistej twojego taty.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, podając mu pudełko z filmem akcji.  
–    „Na skraju jutra”?- Ryouta przeczytał na głos tytuł.  
–    Czytałem książkę – wyjaśnił Tetsuya.- To o mężczyźnie, żyjącym w czasie wojny z nieznanym gatunkiem istot. Na skutek zabicia jednego z nich wpada w pętlę czasową i wciąż przeżywa ten sam dzień.  
–    Ooo, więc lubisz takie książki, Kurokocchi?- Kise uśmiechnął się, postanawiając zapamiętać ten drobny szczegół.  
–    Właściwie to nie mam ulubionego gatunku.- Kuroko wzruszył ramionami.- Czytam to, co wyda się mi fajne, lub co polecą mi znajomi.  
–    Ale chyba nie z naszej drużyny, co?- zaśmiał się Kise.- Wątpię, żeby Aominecchi czy Murasakibaracchi czytali książki.  
–    Akashi-kun często mi jakieś pożycza.  
–    Eh? Naprawdę?!- Blondyn spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Nigdy nie zauważyłem, żebyście wymieniali się książkami.  
–    A kto powiedział, że musimy to robić na oczach wszystkich?- Tetsuya zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
–    N-no nikt...- Kise zarumienił się lekko, pospiesznie odwracając wzrok.- Też mu jakieś pożyczasz?  
–    Kupuję tylko te książki, które przeczytałem i bardzo sobie cenię. Póki co nie mam zbyt wielkiej biblioteczki, a Akashi-kun już czytał te tytuły. To on mi je, z resztą, polecił.  
–    Rozumiem – mruknął Kise, odkładając pudełka na podłogę obok stolika i wstając z kanapy. Podszedł do telewizora i klęknął przed odtwarzaczem DVD. Wsunął do niego płytę, po czym zabrał piloty i znów zajął miejsce obok Kuroko.- Jesteś głodny, Kurokocchi? W przerwie między meczami nie jedliśmy zbyt wiele, a słodycze raczej nie wystarczą...  
–    Na razie nie, ale jeśli jesteś głodny, to nie krępuj się i przygotuj sobie obiad. Mogę ci pomóc, film poczeka.  
–    Nie, nie, myślałem raczej o zamówieniu pizzy. Ale to jak ty też zgłodniejesz.  
–    Uprzedzam, że nie potrafię zgłodnieć na zawołanie – powiedział Kuroko, opierając się wygodnie o oparcie kanapy.- Zawsze będziemy mogli zatrzymać, jeśli jednak zdecydujesz się coś zjeść.  
    Kise skinął głową z uśmiechem, rozsiadając się na kanapie i zwiększając głośność. Na ekranie pojawiły się początkowe napisy, w tle rozbrzmiała muzyka. Chłopcy wpatrzyli się w film, choć faktem było, że żaden nieszczególnie się na nim skupiał.   
    Kuroko czuł się nieco dziwnie. To nie tak, że towarzystwo Kise wprawiało go w dyskomfort, ale mimo wszystko, zważywszy na ich obecne relacje, nie mógł czuć się do końca rozluźniony. Ryouta siedział blisko niego, jak gdyby nigdy nic opierając się ramieniem o jego ramię. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby czuł się bardzo swobodnie przy boku Kuroko.    
    Prawdą jednak było, że i on trochę się denerwował. Jego humor nie był najlepszy, ponieważ, choć wyraźnie obiecał sobie wstrzemięźliwość w zazdrości, to ostatnio coś kiepsko mu szło. Bał się, że pewnego dnia wybuchnie i nakrzyczy na Kuroko, lub też zrobi podobną, równie głupią rzecz. Najpierw Aomine, teraz Akashi... Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie tak, iż Tetsuya w każdej chwili może „zerwać z nim” dla innego, ale mimo to...  
    Czuł, że błękitnowłosy w pewnym stopniu należy tylko do niego. Że ma coś w rodzaju praw wobec niego. Oczywiście, nie traktował go przedmiotowo, nic z tych rzeczy – ale to normalne, że kiedy jest się w takich relacjach, myśli się właśnie w ten sposób.  
    Nawet jeśli nie byli prawdziwą parą.  
–    Kise-kun, śpisz?  
–    Eh? Nie – odparł spokojnie Ryouta.- Oglądam. Właśnie zabił tę dziwną bestię i jej... uhm, wnętrzności... go oblały.  
–    W książce było trochę inaczej – powiedział Tetsuya z westchnieniem.- Szkoda, że to amerykańska produkcja. Oni zawsze muszą tak wyolbrzymiać fabułę i bardzo ją upraszczać, przez co widz nie skupia się przesadnie na filmie. Podczas czytania trzeba bardziej wytężyć umysł.  
–    Amerykanie i Europejczycy już tak mają – powiedział Kise.  
–    Skąd wiesz?- zaciekawił się Kuroko.  
–    W zeszłym roku byłem na wakacjach we Francji – wyjaśnił Ryouta.- Tam wszystko jest takie proste, zupełnie jakby stworzono to dla ludzi leniwych i o... no, trochę tępych umysłach. Nie uważam, że Japończycy są jakimiś geniuszami, ale na przykład nasz system nauczania znacznie różni się od europejskiego.   
–    Masz na myśli, że uczą się czegoś prostszego?   
–    Raczej zbyt wiele przerabiają teorii, a za mało praktykują. Tak wynikało z moich rozmów ze znajomymi, których tam poznałem.  
–    Znasz francuski?  
–    Nie, jedna z dziewczyn znała japoński.- Kise uśmiechnął się lekko.   
–    Umawiałeś się z nią?- zapytał Kuroko, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.  
–    Nie – odparł Ryouta, starając się nie uśmiechnąć.- Nigdy nie zacząłbym chodzić z Francuzką. Oni jedzą ślimaki i żaby.   
–    Nie próbowałeś ich, kiedy byłeś we Francji?  
–    Spróbowałem tylko zupy cebulowej i na tym poprzestałem. Bardzo smaczna, swoją drogą. Umiem ją nawet sam przyrządzić.  
–    Mam nadzieję, że będę miał okazję jej spróbować.  
–    Jasne!- wykrzyknął z uśmiechem Kise.- Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci ją zrobić nawet teraz. Yyy... to znaczy po filmie.  
–    No tak, racja. Film – powiedział Kuroko z lekkim uśmieszkiem, wpatrując się w ekran.  
    Ryouta zarumienił się lekko i, zsunąwszy się odrobinę z kanapy, również zajął się oglądaniem. Teraz jednak już w ogóle nie mógł się skupić, w myślach przypominając sobie dokładnie przepis na zupę cebulową i zastanawiając się, czy na pewno ma wszystkie składniki. Myśl, że będzie mógł przygotować dla Kuroko posiłek była niezwykle przyjemna – w końcu to zupełnie jakby miał przyrządzić obiad swojemu mężowi.  
    Nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu, który powoli wypełzł na jego twarzy.  
    Kuroko nie mógł ukrywać, że film nieco go nudził. Może gdyby wcześniej nie przeczytał książki, wrażenia z seansu byłyby lepsze, jednak mając w pamięci o wiele ciekawiej poprowadzoną fabułę, ta przedstawiona w filmie wydawała mu się zupełnie tandetna. Ryouta najwyraźniej zauważył jego brak zainteresowania, ponieważ sam zaczął go okazywać, bawiąc się słomką w szklance mrożonej herbaty, którą dopiero co zabrał ze stolika.  
–    Kurokocchi, nigdy nie miałeś dziewczyny, prawda?  
–    Nie – odparł spokojnie, spojrzawszy na niego.- Dlaczego pytasz?  
–    Tak tylko.- Ryouta wzruszył ramionami.  
–    Masz dla mnie jakąś kandydatkę?  
–    Oczywiście, że nie!- oburzył się blondyn.- Sam przecież mówiłeś, że nie masz czasu na miłostki.  
–    Racja. Tylko dla ciebie jakoś znajduję czas – mruknął Tetsuya, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy jak mogło to zabrzmieć.  
    Kise zamarł w bezruchu, wbijając wzrok w słomkę. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, po czym zaczął powoli zataczać słomką kółka w mrożonej herbacie. Kostki lodu stukały dźwięcznie o krawędzie szkła, listek mięty wypłynął na powierzchnię. W tym momencie Ryouta jeszcze bardziej odczuwał dotyk ramienia Kuroko na skórze. Zaczął się nieco wiercić, zastanawiając się, czy błękitnowłosy już do reszty stracił zainteresowanie filmem i czy może jakoś skupić na sobie jego uwagę.  
–    Chyba jednak nie przetrawię tego filmu – westchnął ciężko Tetsuya.  
–    Ok, no to wyłączę.- Kise wyprostował się nieco i spojrzał na niego.- Chcesz wybrać coś innego, czy może zgłodniałeś?  
–    Tak bardzo chcesz zrobić tę zupę?  
–    Jeśli masz czas zostać na dłużej, bo przygotowanie jej trochę mi zajmie.  
–    Wybacz, ale wolałbym nie wychodzić stąd za późno. Jutro czekają nas kolejne mecze.   
–    Jasne, rozumiem.- Ryouta skinął głową, uśmiechając się do niego.- W takim razie zadzwonię po pizzę. Lubisz hawajską?  
–    Tak, zdecydowanie.  
–    Czekaj, gdzie jest moja komórka...? Ah, tutaj!- Kise sięgnął ręką przez Kuroko, by chwycić leżącą w rogu kanapy komórkę. Nie był pewien skąd się tam znalazła, ale nie miało to dla niego zbyt wielkiego znaczenia, gdy pochylił się nad Tetsuyą.  
    Kuroko odruchowo cofnął się, wbijając plecy w oparcie kanapy, spuścił wzrok nieco zawstydzony, jednak nie odwrócił głowy. Kise nie był pewien, czy powinien się wycofać i zadzwonić po pizzę, czy poddać się chwili i pocałować Tetsuyę.  
    Wiedział dobrze które z nich jest lepsze.  
    Sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego jednak tego nie zrobił.   
    Odsunął się powoli, cicho odchrząkując. Odnalazł w spisie numer do pizzerii i nacisnął przycisk połączenia.   
    Kuroko przełknął ciężko ślinę, nieco się rozluźniając. Wypuścił powietrze przez nos, besztając się w myślach za to, jak spięty się stał w jednej chwili. Co to niby miało być? Chyba nie myślał sobie, że Ryouta chce tylko go całować? Zaprosił go na film, a nie na pieszczoty...  
    Upomniał sam siebie w duchu, jednak wiedział, że oszukiwanie samego siebie nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Prawdą byłą, że on najzwyczajniej w świecie chciał go pocałować. Jednak sądził, że to wyjdzie z jego inicjatywy.  
    Przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na Kise. Blondyn odgarniał właśnie włosy z twarzy, zarzucając je do tyłu. Ten widok nieco zaskoczył Tetsuyę, jako że przyzwyczaił się do codziennej fryzury modela. Przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę z ciekawością, próbując rozstrzygnąć, w której wygląda lepiej.   
–    Ok, zamówione – powiedział Ryouta, odkładając komórkę na stolik.- Będzie za jakieś dwadzieścia minut, pizzeria jest niedaleko. Na razie powstrzymajmy się od włączania nowego filmu, ale możemy go wybrać. Kurokocchi?- Kise zamrugał, patrząc na niego pytająco.  
–    Kise-kun, możesz zaczesać włosy do tyłu?  
–    Eh? Jasne, ale musiałbym iść na górę po grzebień.  
–    Po prostu je zaczesz palcami.- To mówiąc, Kuroko sam wsunął palce w jego włosy, odgarniając grzywkę z czoła i zaczesując ją do tyłu. Pomógł sobie drugą dłonią, kiedy blond włosy opadły po lewej stronie głowy Kise. Przez chwile siedzieli tak, patrząc na siebie – Kuroko w zamyśleniu, Ryouta z dość głupkowatą miną.  
–    Kurokocchi?  
–    Całkiem dobrze wyglądasz bez grzywki, Kise-kun – powiedział Tetsuya, puszczając jego włosy.- Ah, wybacz. Potargałem ci je.  
    Kise westchnął cicho, pozwalając by Kuroko ułożył jego włosy z powrotem na boki. Wiedział, że wciąż ma kompletny bałagan na głowie, ale nie bardzo mu to przeszkadzało. Dotyk dłoni Tetsuyi był tak przyjemny, że właściwie nic już go nie obchodziło.  
–    Nie myśl sobie, że specjalnie dla ciebie zmienię uczesanie...- wymamrotał, rumieniąc się lekko.  
–    Nie przeszło mi to nawet przez myśl – powiedział z uśmiechem Kuroko.- Przepraszam, chyba jednak musisz iść po ten grzebień.   
–    Ah, teraz to nieważne – mruknął blondyn, przysuwając się bliżej niego i ostrożnie chwytając jego dłoń. Nie zrobił nic więcej, po prostu trzymał ją, przesuwając kciukiem po bladej skórze. Kuroko spojrzał na ich złączone dłonie, nieco poważniejąc. Czuł, że atmosfera trochę się zagęściła, a powietrze wokół nich zrobiło się jeszcze cieplejsze niż wcześniej. I choć Tetsuya wolałby pozostać ślepym na te znaki, to doskonale rozumiał, że tym razem Ryouta czekał na jego ruch.  
    Tylko czy na pewno ma odwagę, by to zrobić?  
    Odpowiedź nadeszła właściwie sama z siebie. Kiedy poczuł delikatne stuknięcie w czoło i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć w lekko przymrużone oczy Kise, jego ciało zaczęło działać samo. Przymknął powieki i przysunął usta do warg Ryouty. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, jakby sądząc, że blondyn jednak nie wytrzyma i sam pocałuje go jako pierwszy. Słyszał jak model przełyka ślinę, jednak nic więcej nie zrobił.   
    Po raz pierwszy to właśnie Ryouta musiał odpowiedzieć na pocałunek.   
    Kuroko miał wrażenie, jakby ta pieszczota różniła się od poprzednich, nie tylko dlatego, że to on ją zaczął. Było coś jakby magicznego w tym, co robili. Obaj zamknęli oczy, całując się powoli, odsuwając się na krótką chwilę, po to by znów zbliżyć się i dotknąć wzajemnie wargami.   
    Zupełnie jakby całowali się znów po raz pierwszy – tak delikatnie, niewinnie i nieśmiało.  
    Tetsuya zacisnął lekko pięści, trzymając je na udzie swojego przyjaciela, Ryouta zaś położył swoje dłonie na biodrach błękitnowłosego. Nie zaciskał ich, trzymał luźno, wiedząc, że Kuroko nie ma zamiaru nigdzie uciekać. W końcu to on tego chciał, nareszcie to on zbliżył się jako pierwszy.   
    Kise jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy i zdenerwowany jednocześnie. Uniósł się ostrożnie, powoli naciskając na ramiona Kuroko i zmuszając go, by położył się na kanapie. Nie przerywał pocałunków, starając się dać mu jakoś do zrozumienia, że chce go pogłębić. Kiedy jednak Tetsuya leżał już na plecach, otworzył oczy i odsunął się, zaciskając dłoń na nadgarstku Ryouty.  
–    Kise-kun, co ty...  
–    W porządku, Kurokocchi, to tylko dla lepszej wygody – powiedział cicho, całując go lekko.  
–    Lepszej wygody?- wymamrotał Kuroko, rozluźniając się odrobinę.- Na siedząco wcale nie było tak niewygodnie...  
    Kise nie raczył mu na to odpowiedzieć, niecierpliwie wracając do przerwanej pieszczoty. Rozgrzane ciało Tetsuyi pod nim działało na niego aż zbyt mocno, jednak nie miał zamiaru się wycofać. Oczywiście, nie spodziewał się, że może dojść do czegoś więcej, ale pragnął czerpać z tej chwili jak najwięcej.  
–    Kise-kun...- Kuroko naparł dłońmi na jego ramiona.- Czuję się naprawdę niekomfortowo, więc jeśli tak ci wygodnie w tej pozycji, to w takim razie chcę być na górze.  
–    Och, Kurokocchi...- Ryouta spłonął rumieńcem, opierając ciężko czoło o jego klatkę piersiową.- Naprawdę musisz mówić coś takiego w takiej chwili? Przez ciebie mam nieprzyzwoite myśli...  
–    Uhm... rzeczywiście, to mogło zabrzmieć nieodpowiednio – przyznał mu rację Kuroko.- Ale, zrozum... nie lubię czuć się jak... uhm, uke.  
–    Dobrze, możemy się zamienić, jeśli tego sobie życzysz – szepnął Ryouta, choć w głębi duszy nie miał najmniejszej ochoty odsuwać głowy.   
    Kuroko jednak miał inne plany. Podniósł się z kanapy, podczas gdy blondyn z rezygnacją położył się na plecach. Patrzył jak Tetsuya, zarumieniony niemal po same uszy, siada na kanapie, starając się nie patrzeć mu w oczy.  
    Błękitnowłosy przesunął dłonią po karku, nie ruszając się. Chciał położyć dłoń z boku Kise i nachylić się, by go pocałować, jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie będzie dla niego wygodne i szybko ścierpnie. Zaczynał się coraz bardziej denerwować, nie mając pojęcia jak powinien się do tego zabrać. Poruszył się, chcąc podnieść się, jednak kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że myśli o tym by usiąść na Kise, znieruchomiał. Jęknął cicho, zamykając oczy i kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.  
–    Przepraszam, Kise-kun, to był jednak zły pomysł...  
–    Eh?- Ryouta usiadł, przysuwając się do niego.- To... uhm, chcesz jednak siedzieć?  
    Kuroko skinął głową, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia choćby słowa. Wciąż czuł się zażenowany brakiem doświadczenia i jakiegokolwiek zamysłu do takich spraw. A co gorsza, dobijał się myślą, że chyba rzeczywiście zdecydowanie bardziej pasował na „tego na dole”.  
–    Kurokocchi?- odezwał się ostrożnie Ryouta, przesuwając dłonią po jego plecach.- Jeśli chcesz przerwać, to nie ma problemu...  
–    Wybacz – szepnął błękitnowłosy.- Ostatecznie wciąż czuję się jak dziewczyna.  
–    Uhm... ale dlaczego?- Nie rozumiał Kise.- Czy to z powodu tej pozycji? Bo to zwykle dziewczyna leży? Moim zdaniem to nie ma nic do rzeczy, obaj dobrze wiemy, że jesteś chłopakiem i nieważne w jakiej sytuacji się znajdujemy, mam tego pełną świadomość.  
–    Wiem, po prostu...- Kuroko westchnął ciężko.- Chyba muszę nabrać wprawy.  
    Ryouta starał się nie wybuchnąć radością, kiedy to usłyszał. Oczywiście, był absolutnie przekonany, że to on będzie modelem, na którym błękitnowłosy będzie ćwiczył.  
–    Jeśli ci to przeszkadza, następnym razem ubiorę sukienkę!- zażartował.  
–    Kise-kun...- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z powagą.- To był dość... żałosny tekst.  
–    Ej, staram się jakoś pomóc, no!- obruszył się blondyn.   
–    Tak, wiem.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się lekko.- Przesadzam trochę. Jak dziewczyna...  
–    Nie przejmuj się tym, lubię cię w całości jako faceta.  
–    Znowu mnie podrywasz.  
–    Mówiłeś, że mogę to robić pod warunkiem, że nikogo nie ma wokół.  
–    Nic takiego nie mówiłem.  
–    Serio?- Kise uśmiechnął się zaczepnie, opierając policzek o dłoń, a rękę o kolano.  
    Kuroko otworzył usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, jednak po chwili zamknął je, rezygnując. Westchnął cicho, po czym pochylił się nad blondynem i, przymknąwszy oczy, pocałował go lekko.  
–    To...- wymamrotał Ryouta, rumieniąc się.  
–    Miałem cię całować przy każdym „dziękuję”, no nie?- Tetsuya starał się nie uśmiechnąć. Wyglądało na to, że Kise dosłownie zamurowało.   
    I wtem usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi.  
–    Uhm...  
–    Idź po pizzę, zgłodniałem trochę. Ja wybiorę film. I tym razem go obejrzymy.  
–    Uhm.- Ryouta skinął głową, niezdolny do powiedzenia choćby słowa. Wstał powoli z kanapy i, nieco się ociągając, ruszył do drzwi frontowych.  
    Kuroko patrzył za nim przez chwilę. Kiedy blondyn zniknął za rogiem, odetchnął głęboko i sięgnął po pudełka z filmami. Napięcie już w nim opadło, podobnie jak zdenerwowanie. Chyba rzeczywiście trochę przesadzał z tym panikowaniem. Przecież nie robili nic więcej prócz całowania, a w tym nie ma wyraźnie podkreślonych pozycji.  
    Postanowił od teraz zachowywać się nieco bardziej dojrzale, choć z pewnością nie mógł nazwać dojrzałością uczucia, które dopadło go kiedy dostrzegł wśród pudełek jeden z najnowszych horrorów, o którym wiele słyszał.  
    Ryouta zdecydowanie wyglądał na kogoś, kto nie przepada za tym gatunkiem, Tetsuyę zaś ciężko było czymkolwiek przestraszyć...  
    Chłopak uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, odkładając resztę pudełek z powrotem na stosik. Podszedł do odtwarzacza DVD i zmienił płytę.  
    Blondyn będzie miał miłą niespodziankę, kiedy wróci.  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

    Następnego dnia nietrudno było zauważyć, że Kise tryska energią i najwyraźniej ma wręcz wyśmienity humor. Nikomu to jednak nie przeszkadzało, wszyscy byli przyzwyczajeni do jego radosnej aury, którą otaczał się niemal bez przerwy. Jedyną osobą, która wyrażała zaskoczenie, był Tetsuya.  
–    Czujesz się już lepiej?- zapytał Kuroko, kiedy usiedli na ławce i szykowali się do wyjścia na boisko. Ich pierwszy mecz tego dnia miał się rozstrzygnąć między nimi a gimnazjum Yano Kougyou.  
–    Tak, najgorsze minęło.- Kise uśmiechnął się, nieco zażenowany.- A tobie nic nie było po tej pizzy? Jestem pewien, że coś do niej dodali!  
–    Nie, ze mną było w porządku.- Tetsuya wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Może po prostu się przejadłeś? Ostatecznie to ty musiałeś zjeść większą połowę.  
–    Nie no, nie zjadłem wszystkiego...- wymamrotał Kise, zawiązując sobie buta.- Mniejsza o to, gdzie się podział Ao... oh, Aominecchi! Spóźniłeś się! Ledwie ci się udało przed wyjściem na boisko...eh?  
    Kuroko, słysząc, że Ryouta niespodziewanie urwał, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nowo przybyłego Daikiego.   
    Coś było nie tak. Chłopak wyglądał jak zupełne przeciwieństwo Kise. Podszedł do ich drużyny z ponurą miną, zdejmując z siebie nawierzchnią koszulkę z logo ich gimnazjum. Nie odpowiedział na powitanie swojej przyjaciółki Momoi, zignorował też jej besztanie oraz słowa Kise.   
–    Gotów do gry?- zapytał Akashi, najwyraźniej dochodząc do wniosku, że nie ma sensu by kolejna osoba również go wyzywała, nawet, jeśli był nią wicekapitan.  
–    Ta – rzucił Aomine dość szorstkim tonem.  
    Kuroko przełknął ciężko ślinę. Z jakiegoś powodu obecność ciemnoskórego w tak podłym nastroju sprawiała, że denerwował się jeszcze bardziej, niż będąc pod presją obserwowania przez setki ludzi z trybun.  
    Co mu się stało?  
    Kiedy rozległ się dzwonek, a sędzia przywołał obie drużyny do siebie, Tetsuya zerknął na pozostałych kolegów. Wyglądało na to, że również Kise i Midorima dostrzegli w Daikim coś wręcz mrocznego. Ryouta spoglądał na niego z lekkim przestrachem, Shintarou zaś uważnie mu się przyglądał, jakby szykował się do chwycenia go, gdyby Aomine niespodziewanie chciał wszcząć z kimś bójkę.  
    Bo, szczerze mówiąc, sprawiał wrażenie bardzo wkurzonego.  
    Mecz się rozpoczął. Już od samego jego początku na wszystkich zawodnikach ciążyła spora presja, nie tylko przez aurę, jaką otoczył się ciemnoskóry. Choć na początek zdobyli ledwie pięć punktów, każdy był spocony, jakby grali już drugą połowę.  
    Tetsuya był zmartwiony zachowaniem Aomine. Chłopak ciskał wszystkim złe spojrzenia, nacierał na przeciwników, ledwie unikając sfaulowania. Zdobył coraz więcej punktów, zupełnie jakby próbował pobić własny rekord. Grał aż zbyt dobrze, co przecież było zupełnie niepotrzebne – po kilku minutach gry wyszli na prowadzenie, podczas gdy przeciwnicy nie zdobyli nawet jednego punktu.  
    Wszystko się zmieniło w momencie, w którym Akashi podał piłkę do Kuroko, a ten jej nie zauważył. Z prawdziwym zaskoczeniem ujrzał, jak piłka mija go i szybuje w kierunku Midorimy, który również nie zwrócił na nią uwagi i nie zdążył po nią sięgnąć. Piłka odbiła się od posadzki i poturlała się za linię.  
    Kuroko zatrzymał się raptownie, dopadło go poczucie winy. Był tak zaabsorbowany swoim ciemnoskórym przyjacielem, że na moment zapomniał o swojej roli na boisku.  
    I wiedział, że za ten błąd przyjdzie mu sporo zapłacić.  
–    Co się stało, Kurokocchi?- zapytał spanikowany Kise, podchodząc do niego.  
–    … przepraszam – mruknął Tetsuya, ocierając pot z czoła.   
–    Teikou, zmiana zawodnika!- rozległ się głos sędziego.  
–    Tak szybko...?!- Kise spojrzał z niedowierzaniem w kierunku ławki, na której siedział ich trener. Ten jednak odwrócił głowę.   
–    W porządku, zasłużyłem sobie – westchnął Kuroko.- Wybacz, Kise-kun. Proszę, graj dalej, najlepiej jak potrafisz.  
–    Uhm... ok...  
    Tetsuya usiadł na ławce, ignorując zaniepokojone spojrzenie ich menadżerki, Satsuki. Było mu wstyd i jednocześnie czuł złość na Aomine. Wiedział, że to nie jego wina, że trener postanowił go zmienić, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na swoje uczucia. Miał ochotę porządnie go zbesztać, zwłaszcza, kiedy teraz, przyglądając mu się z ławki, widział w jak agresywny sposób gra.   
    Mecz zakończył się wynikiem 97:39 dla Teikou. Kuroko nie wszedł już na boisko, wszystkie kwarty spędził na ławce, czekając ze zniecierpliwieniem na jakikolwiek sygnał od trenera. Niestety, nic z tego.   
–    Nie przejmuj się, Kurokocchi, w następnym meczu na pewno zagrasz – powiedział cicho Kise, kiedy wrócili do szatni, by odpocząć przed następnym meczem.  
–    Tak, na pewno – mruknął Kurko bez większego przekonania, patrząc na Aomine, który wypił właśnie połowę wody ze swojej butelki, po czym wrzucił ją do torby i wyszedł z szatni.  
–    Wszystko przez to, że...  
–    Przepraszam, Kise-kun, zaraz wrócę – przerwał mu Tetsuya, ruszając za swoim ciemnoskórym przyjacielem.   
    Wyszedł na korytarz i rozejrzał się za nim. Na szczęście dzięki jego ciemnej karnacji bez większych problemów dostrzegł go w tłumie, kiedy kierował się do łazienki. Ruszył za nim pospiesznie.  
    W toalecie było jeszcze kilku chłopaków, jednak Kuroko ich zignorował. Podszedł do umywalki i odkręcił zimną wodę, by opłukać nią sobie twarz. Poczekał, aż Daiki skończy się załatwiać, a potem wbił w niego spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.  
–    Co ci się stało?- zapytał, kiedy Aomine zaczął myć ręce.  
–    Do czego nawiązujesz?- zapytał spokojnie Daiki.  
–    Do twojego zachowania. Zdobyłeś dziś prawie połowę punktów, w ogóle nie współpracowałeś z resztą...  
–    Nie musiałem. Doskonale radziłem sobie bez nich, na co wskazuje właśnie ilość punktów, którą nam nabiłem. Czy nie o to właśnie chodzi? Mamy zwyciężyć.  
–    Rozumiem, że wygrana jest ważna, ale przerażasz mnie, Aomine-kun! W ogóle nie zachowujesz się jak ty! Grasz agresywnie i na wszystkich patrzysz, jakbyś miał zamiar poćwiartować ich i zjeść w przerwie, czekając na następną kwartę!  
–    Przynajmniej mnie nie zdjęli tak jak ciebie – warknął Daiki.- Możesz mi prawić morały, kiedy w końcu nauczysz się grać.  
    Kuroko spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieco. Ta drobna dokuczliwa uwaga, którą właściwie mógłby wziąć za obrazę, nie wywarła na nim tak wielkiego wrażenia jak sam fakt, że Aomine był zdolny powiedzieć mu coś takiego, jakby to było nic takiego.  
    Zły humor czy nie, byli przyjaciółmi, a Daiki przecież zawsze wspierał go w chwilach słabości.   
–    Sorry – mruknął ciemnoskóry, najwyraźniej sam dochodząc do wniosku, że przesadził.  
–    W porządku, masz rację – powiedział Tetsuya, zaciskając pięści.- Masz rację, nie potrafię grać. Jestem słaby. Bardzo słaby. Tak słaby, że nie potrafię nawet trafić do kosza, co jest przecież niemal wyznacznikiem tego, czy człowiek nadaje się do tego sportu, czy nie. Ale przecież... przecież to ty mnie wspierasz, Aomine-kun. To ty zachęcałeś mnie do tego wysiłku, to ty przekonałeś mnie, żebym nie porzucał gry w kosza, żebym się nie poddawał i grał dalej. Gdyby nie ty, zamiast stać tu z tobą, w stroju drużynowym Teikou, siedziałbym na trybunach, albo pomagał babci rozwieszać pranie!  
–    Bardzo śmieszne...  
–    Mówię poważnie, Aomine-kun!- Kuroko zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.- Mam dosyć tego, że za każdym razem muszę ci łaskawie przypominać, że się przyjaźnimy. Martwię się o ciebie, więc albo mi powiesz, co ci się stało, że tak się zachowujesz, albo wyjdę stąd nie jako Tetsu, a jako Kuroko-kun.  
–    Tsk, to groźba? Brzmisz, jakbyś chciał wziąć ze mną rozwód...  
–    Wezmę, jeśli nie przestaniesz zachowywać się jak skończony dureń.   
–    Dobra, w porządku.- Aomine uniósł ręce w poddańczym geście.- Sam mam tego po dziurki w nosie, więc proszę bardzo. Spotkajmy się po tym meczu przed budynkiem i pogadajmy. Bez Kise.  
    Kuroko zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem, jakby chcąc w ten sposób odgadnąć, czy Aomine znów próbuje go oszukać i ma zamiar uciec. Widząc jednak szczerość w jego oczach, skinął tylko głową. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że złość mu przeszła.   
    Obiecał sobie, że nie spocznie, dopóki nie wyciśnie z Aomine wszystkiego, co chłopak przed nim ukrywał.

  
***

  
    Tetsuya cieszył się, że po rozmowie w łazience Aomine nieco się uspokoił. Choć nadal było wyraźnie widać, że nie ma najlepszego humoru, to jednak starał się nie patrzeć na każdego przesadnie morderczo.  
    Słońce już zachodziło, kiedy ostatni mecz dobiegł końca, a zawodnicy Teikou, wykończeni, mogli rozejść się do swoich domów. Większość pożegnała się już w szatni, podobnie jak Kuroko, który poszedł na dziedziniec, by kupić w automacie nową butelkę pokari, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz i przysiadł na murku, czekając za Aomine.   
    Pierwszy jednak zjawił się Kise.  
–    Czekasz za mną?- zapytał z lekkim uśmieszkiem, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni swoich spodni.  
–    Przepraszam, Kise-kun – powiedział Kuroko, patrząc na niego z dołu.- Ale dziś wrócę z Aomine-kun. Muszę z nim porozmawiać.  
–    Na temat jego dzisiejszego, wisielczego humoru?- mruknął blondyn.  
–    Między innymi – westchnął Tetsuya.  
–    Rozumiem, że się o niego martwisz, w końcu jesteście przyjaciółmi, ale nie wydaje ci się, że gdyby chciał, to sam by ci się wygadał?  
–    A widziałeś go kiedyś w takim nastroju?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.- Do tej pory Aomine-kun był przecież dość... no, radosną osobą. Podobnie jak ty. Może nie uśmiechał się tak często, ale bardzo trudno go było wprawić w zły humor. Jestem pewien, że on po prostu nie wie, w jaki sposób mógłby sobie poradzić ze swoim problemem, i trochę boi się wyjaśnić mi o co chodzi.  
–    Ta, jasne...- westchnął Kise, przecierając dłonią kark i spoglądając na drzwi frontowe budynku, z którego wyszedł właśnie ciemnoskóry chłopak.- Na pewno bardzo się tym denerwuje, przecież to oczywiste...  
–    Co mówisz?  
–    Nie, nic, nic.- Ryouta popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się promiennie.- Mogę zostać z wami? Też jestem jego przyjacielem!  
–    Przepraszam, ale chciałbym porozmawiać z nim w cztery oczy.  
–    No tak, to też jest zrozumiałe...- wymamrotał Kise, patrząc jak Aomine idzie w ich kierunku.- Więc... zobaczymy się jutro, Kurokocchi. Na finałach.   
–    Do zobaczenia, Kise-kun.  
    Kuroko odprowadził go wzrokiem, podczas gdy podszedł do niego Daiki. Ciemnoskóry również spojrzał za blondynem, jednak nic nie powiedział. Kiedy Tetsuya wstał, po prostu ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku, wzdychając z lekką irytacją. Kuroko udał się za nim.  
    Nie uszli daleko, bo Aomine najwyraźniej skierował się do pobliskiego parku, w którym niedawno wybudowano niewielkie boisko dla dzieci. Kosze były ustawione zbyt nisko, przeznaczone na grę dla dzieci w wieku dziesięciu czy jedenastu lat, jednak to nie przeszkadzało Daikiemu, by wyciągnąć z torby piłkę i spróbować rzutu za trzy punkty.  
    Oczywiście, trafił perfekcyjnie.   
–    Zagramy?- zapytał Aomine.- Boisko idealnie na twój wzrost...  
    Kuroko nie skomentował głupiej zaczepki. Odłożył swoją torbę, zdjął koszulę, pozostając w samym T-shircie, po czym stanął przed Daikim na lekko ugiętych nogach. Ciemnoskóry zaczął kozłować piłkę, a kiedy Tetsuya ruszył na niego, by mu ją odebrać, po prosty wyprostował się i rzucił do kosza.  
    Błękitnowłosy wiedział, że ta gra jest dość... beznamiętna. Żaden z nich tak naprawdę się do niej nie przykładał, zupełnie jakby grali, by zabić czas dzielący ich od tego, po co naprawdę się spotkali. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Aomine nie chce się spieszyć.   
–    Aomine-kun...- westchnął Kuroko, nieco zirytowany, kiedy Daiki uniósł wysoko dłoń, w której trzymał piłkę.  
–    Powiem ci wszystko, jeśli uda ci się zabrać mi piłkę.  
–    Skoro tak, to wracam do domu.  
–    Zepsułem ci humor?  
–    Po prostu nie mam ochoty tracić czasu na twoje głupie gierki – mruknął Kuroko.- Mam wrażenie, że nie tylko przestaje ci zależeć na koszykówce, ale i na mnie. Raz jest dobrze między nami, raz nie, raz czekasz na mnie pod swoim domem i idziemy razem do szkoły, innym razem jawnie mnie ignorujesz. A kiedy myślałem, że w końcu jest już na sto procent dobrze i nic złego się nie dzieje, następnego dnia przychodzisz w tak wisielczym humorze, że nawet nie raczysz na mnie spojrzeć. Rozumiem, że możesz mieć zły humor, każdy z nas może go mieć. Ale od pewnego czasu jesteś jedną wielką huśtawką nastrojów. Czy nadal męczy cię to, o czym rozmawialiśmy już nie raz?  
    Aomine westchnął lekko, zakręcając piłkę na palcu. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w nią, póki nie zwolniła i opadła na jego przedramię. Wówczas przeturlał ją po nim aż do barku, pozwalając by minęła jego kark i zakończyła swą krótką podróż w drugiej dłoni.  
–    No tak, z pewnością jesteś na mnie wściekły – powiedział.  
–    Nie jestem wściekły, po prostu próbuję zrozumieć, co się z tobą dzieję. Jeśli jest coś, co mogę zrobić, żeby ci minęło, to powiedz.  
–    Jakby to było takie proste...- mruknął Aomine.   
–    Cóż, na dobry początek mógłbyś postarać się wyjaśnić mi, w czym rzecz. Sądziłem, że już to uzgodniliśmy.   
–    Tetsu, czy ty...- Aomine odbił kilka razy piłkę.- Czy ty chodzisz z Kise?  
–    Przepraszam, możesz powtórzyć pytanie?- zapytał Kuroko, starając się nie pokazać po sobie zdenerwowania.   
–    Pytam, czy ciebie i Kise coś łączy?- Daiki wbił w niego spojrzenie ciemnych, niebieskich oczu. Było wyraźnie widać, że w tym momencie był wyjątkowo poważny.   
–    Skąd ci się to...?  
–    Jestem głupi, ale nie aż tak – westchnął ciemnoskóry.- Jeśli myślisz, że jakoś się zdradziliście, to nic z tych rzeczy. Jest wręcz przeciwnie. Kise zdecydowanie rzadziej się na ciebie rzuca, zupełnie jakby nie chciał, żeby ktoś pomyślał, że to podejrzane. Poza tym, kiedy ja cię zapraszałem do siebie, jakoś nigdy się nie godziłeś. Z Kise spędzasz ostatnio więcej czasu niż ze mną.  
–    To przez twoje humory – mruknął bez przekonania Tetsuya.  
–    Akurat – prychnął Aomine, rzucając piłką do kosza.- Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego tak mnie nosi? Wszystko przez rozmowę z Kise, tamtego dnia na dachu. Powiedział mi, że wyznał ci miłość. I że zaakceptowałeś ją, chociaż nie odwzajemniłeś.   
–    Dlaczego miałbym odrzucić czyjeś szczere uczucia?  
–    No właśnie, „dlaczego”?- Aomine spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.- Sam sobie później zadawałem to pytanie. Kise mówił, że nie powinienem o tym z tobą rozmawiać, bo stracisz do mnie zaufanie, jeśli przyznam się do kolejnego kłamstwa. Myślałem, że jakoś to przeboleję, przynajmniej do końca szkoły, bo wtedy będę cię widywał znacznie rzadziej. Ale kiedy wczoraj usłyszałem, jak ot tak zgadzasz się, żeby odwiedzić Kise... Cholera, wkurzyłem się.- Aomine westchnął ciężko, przeczesując dłonią włosy.- Pomyślałem sobie wtedy „Hej, jak to możliwe, że idziesz do niego, skoro jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie skorzystałeś z mojego zaproszenia? Kto jest teraz twoim przyjacielem, ja czy on?”. Wiem, że to głupie, ale serio byłem zazdrosny. Ze mną kumplujesz się przecież dłużej, niż z nim! Nie potrafiłem tego zrozumieć, więc wkurzałem się jeszcze bardziej.   
–    Tylko dlatego, że poszedłem do niego obejrzeć film?- zapytał zaskoczony Kuroko.  
–    Ta, dokładnie. I dlatego, że jesteście ze sobą.  
–    Nie jesteśmy ze sobą.  
–    Dużo o tym wczoraj myślałem, szczerze mówiąc. Ledwie udało mi się zasnąć, bo nie dawało mi to spokoju.- Aomine znów zakręcił piłkę na palcu.- Ale ostatecznie postanowiłem o wszystkim ci powiedzieć. Przed meczem jeszcze się wahałem, ale po naszej rozmowie... stwierdziłem, że postawię wszystko na jedną kartkę. Pytanie tylko, czy chcesz tego wszystkiego wysłuchać i czy nie będziesz mi przerywać, choćby nie wiem co.  
–    Zamieniam się w słuch – powiedział Kuroko.- Proszę tylko, żebyś nic przede mną nie ukrywał.  
–    W porządku.- Daiki skinął głową i wzruszył ramionami.- Kocham cię, Tetsu.  
    Kuroko przełknął ciężko ślinę, patrząc na niego z lekkim przestrachem. Przez dłuższą chwilę stali naprzeciw siebie, Kuroko ze wzrokiem wbitym w Aomine, ten zaś z odwróconą w lewo głową.  
–    Już – powiedział Daiki.- Możesz mi przerwać.  
–    To żart?- zapytał cicho Tetsuya.  
–    To od samego początku nie było kłamstwem – powiedział Aomine.- Kiedy powiedziałem ci to na tamtej wycieczce, w naszym pokoju, zaraz po tym jak cię pocałowałem. Tak naprawdę już wtedy powiedziałem ci prawdę. Znaczy, trochę się wahałem, nie byłem do końca pewien, czy to miłość. Ale to sam Kise pomógł mi to zrozumieć. Szczerze mówiąc, wtedy wygadałem się pod wpływem chwili, dlatego następnego dnia obróciłem to wszystko w żart. Myślałem, że przestaniesz się ze mną przyjaźnić, że zaczniesz mną gardzić i w ogóle...- Aomine zaśmiał się ponuro, znów wzruszając ramionami.- A potem kolejna wpadka z pocałunkiem i całą noc głowiłem się nad tym, jak niby mam się wytłumaczyć. Poszukałem na internecie jakichś porad i znalazłem ten banalny tekst o pociągu seksualnym.  
–    Oh rany...- Kuroko przetarł twarz dłonią.- Wziąłeś to z internetu...?  
–    Ta...- Daiki spłonął rumieńcem.- Nie gap się tak, chciałem walczyć o naszą przyjaźń, no! Ale kiedy Kise powiedział mi o tym, że wyznał ci miłość, a między wami jest tak jak zawsze... Znów zacząłem mieć nadzieję, że może kiedyś... coś... znaczy, że chociaż będę mógł ci powiedzieć, no! Ale wiedziałem, że Kise ma rację i możesz sobie pomyśleć, że znów sobie z ciebie żartuję. Ale teraz serio mówię, tak już naprawdę poważnie, Tetsu. Jestem cholernie zazdrosny o twoje obecne relacje z Kise i... tak sobie pomyślałem, że jeśli ja też mam szansę przebywać z tobą tak jak on, kiedy wiesz o moich uczuciach, to... no, to chcę, żeby tak było.   
–    Czekaj, co masz na myśli mówiąc o moich obecnych relacjach z Kise?- Kuroko był nieco zaniepokojony.   
–    No na przykład ten głupi film wczoraj – burknął Aomine.- U mnie też możemy coś obejrzeć, nie jestem takim biedakiem i wieśniakiem, mam DVD! I nie, nie myślę teraz o porno...  
–    Poczekaj, Aomine-kun, pozwól mi jakoś poukładać sobie w głowie to wszystko...- Kuroko westchnął ciężko z irytacją, przeczesując dłońmi włosy.- Więc... więc co, obaj mnie kochacie?  
–    Na to wygląda.  
–    I nie kłamiesz mnie? Nie stroisz sobie ze mnie żartów?  
–    Jestem tak poważny jak ty na co dzień – westchnął Aomine.- Słuchaj, nie mówię, że masz odwzajemnić moje uczucia. Chcę tego samego, co dostał Kise. Akceptacji. Żebyś tylko wiedział. A jeśli jednak nie potrafisz, to... to zapomnij, czy coś.  
–    Oh, jasne.- Kuroko pokiwał głową.- Przepraszam, o czym mówiłeś, bo właśnie zapomniałem, że wyznałeś mi miłość?  
    Aomine otworzył usta, jednak urwał, krzywiąc się lekko gdy zrozumiał, co właśnie powiedział błękitnowłosy. Westchnął cicho, rumieniąc się i odwrócił od niego wzrok.  
–    Jak myślisz, jak się w tym momencie czuję?- zapytał Kuroko.  
–    Zapewne dokładnie tak, jak ostrzegał mnie Kise – mruknął w odpowiedzi.- Sam chciałeś wiedzieć, to ci powiedziałem.  
–    Nie jestem pewien, czy naprawdę chciałem usłyszeć coś takiego... Poprzednim razem przekonałeś mnie, że to tylko pociąg seksualny. A ty wziąłeś to z internetu...  
–    Okay, daj mi już z tym spokój, co?! Co byś wymyślił na moim miejscu?   
–    Nic bym nie wymyślał, powiedziałbym ci prawdę już na samym początku.  
–    Tak jak mówiłem, bałem się, że zepsuję naszą przyjaźń!  
–    Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak pomyślałeś. Wtedy na wycieczce pół nocy nie spałem, zastanawiając się, co mam ci powiedzieć rano. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co sprawiło, że pomyślałeś, iż będę chciał przestać się z tobą przyjaźnić?  
–    Twoje zachowanie na stołówce – westchnął ciężko ciemnoskóry.  
–    Zachowywałem się jakoś dziwnie? Oh.- Kuroko przypomniał sobie tamten moment.- Chodzi ci o to, że nagle wyszedłem? Cóż, nie ukrywam, że poniosły mnie trochę nerwy, ale wszystko przez to, że wrobiliście mnie w randkę z Kise. Nie słuchałem was akurat, zajęty myśleniem o tobie. To chyba normalne, że zastanawiałem się, co robić?  
–    Dla mnie to wyglądało, jakbyś był zirytowany całym światem, z mojego powodu rzecz jasna. Widziałem, że cię to męczy, więc chciałem ci oszczędzić dalszego głowienia się nad tym.  
–    A przysporzyłeś mi jeszcze więcej zmartwień.  
–    Nie naumyślnie!   
–    W porządku, rozumiem – mruknął Kuroko, po czym odetchnął głęboko.- Cholera, nienawidzę was obu...  
–    Oh... rozumiem...  
–    Nie mówiłem poważnie, to pod wpływem chwili.- Tetsuya trącił go ze złością łokciem.- Kto jeszcze jest we mnie zakochany? Akashi-kun? Midorima-kun? Haizaki-kun? Czy może dla  urozmaicenia Momoi-san, albo trener?  
–    Poważnie pytasz?  
–    A wiesz?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego niemal morderczo.  
–    Nie, nie wiem – odpowiedział szybko Aomine.- Wiem tylko o swoich uczuciach. No i Kise. Resztę musisz sam spytać...  
–    Bardzo śmieszne – mruknął ponuro błękitnowłosy.- Robi się późno, muszę wracać do domu.  
–    A co z twoją decyzją...?  
–    Nie spodziewaj się, że zgodzę się na chodzenie z tobą.  
–    Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy nadal się przyjaźnimy, czy masz mnie dosyć.  
–    Pomyślę nad tym w domu...  
–    Na pewno?  
    Kuroko spojrzał na niego z irytacją, podniósłszy swoją torbę.  
–    Myślisz, że co będę robił całą noc? Spał? Mam na głowie dwójkę przyjaciół, którzy twierdzą, że są we mnie zakochani.  
–    Tetsu...- Kuroko zatrzymał się przy uliczce i spojrzał na ciemnoskórego. Chłopak wyglądał na wyraźnie zmartwionego.- Tylko nie myśl o samobójstwie...  
    Błękitnowłosy zacisnął usta i zamknął na chwilę oczy.  
–    Nie muszę, Aomine-kun – powiedział.- Sami mnie wpędzicie do grobu. Dobranoc.  
–    Do jutra...  
    Tetsuya oddalił się od parkowego boiska i udał się w kierunku swojego domu. Wiedział już co było przyczyną złego humoru Aomine, jednak to w niczym mu nie pomagało. Na jego barkach spoczęły kolejne trudności. Sądził, że ma to już za sobą, podczas gdy wszystko wróciło wręcz ze zdwojoną siłą.  
    Idąc prosto przed siebie i rozmyślając o wszystkim, co go do tej pory spotkało, przypomniał sobie, że był jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego nie chciał pakować się w miłość.  
    I właśnie przez ten powód nie zaśnie tej nocy.  
  



	15. Chapter 15

    Pierwszy raz w swoim piętnastoletnim życiu Kuroko Tetsuya tak bardzo nie miał ochoty wstawać z łóżka.  
    Zakopany pod kołdrą i przytulony do poduszki myślał tylko o tym, w jaki sposób mógłby jechać na trening wraz ze swoją drużyną, jednocześnie unikając kontaktów zarówno z Aomine jak i Kise. Już samo przyjście w ostatni dzień meczów stanowiło dla niego nie lada wyzwanie – udało mu się niezauważenie zjawić w szatni, zagrać na boisku, po czym dyskretnie wymknąć się, odpowiadając jedynie na pożegnanie Akashiego. Wicekapitan był nieco zdziwiony, że Tetsuya nie chciał iść ze wszystkimi świętować ich zwycięstwo, ale błękitnowłosy wymówił się złym samopoczuciem.   
    Teraz miał wrażenie, jakby dopadła go prawdziwa depresja. Oficjalnie rozpoczęły się wakacje, nawet jeśli tydzień miał poświęcić na trening w górach. Kise uparcie wydzwaniał do niego, jednak ten równie uparcie ignorował jego telefony. Nie odpisał także na wiadomość od Aomine. Chociaż był zły sam na siebie za izolowanie się od przyjaciół, nie potrafił odnaleźć w sobie siły, która zmusiłaby go do zmiany swojego zachowania.  
    Kochało go dwóch chłopaków. Dwóch bliskich przyjaciół. Zarówno z jednym jak i z drugim miał okazję się całować, mało tego – z jednym nawet wszedł w bardzo niemoralny układ. Sądził jednak, że to nieszkodliwe, ale po tym jak Aomine wyznał mu swoje uczucia, zaczął się czuć... nie fair? W stosunku do Daikiego. To nie tak, że go zdradzał, nie byli przecież ze sobą, ale mimo wszystko czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo w swojej obecnej sytuacji.  
–    Tetsuya?- rozległ się spokojny kobiecy głos, a zaraz po nim ciche pukanie do drzwi.- Budzik ci dzwonił, prawda? Wstałeś już? Chyba nie chcesz zaspać na trening?  
–    Tak, mamo, zaraz wstanę – powiedział, na krótki moment wysuwając głowę spod kołdry, po czym znów się pod nią chowając.  
    Przez wyznanie Aomine czeka go poważna rozmowa z Daikim, zaś przez ignorowanie Kise, czeka go poważna rozmowa z Ryoutą, plus do tego wszystkiego powinien porozmawiać jeszcze z obojgiem naraz, bo przecież nie mogą tak trwać w tym całym bagnie nieporozumień i niewiadomych.   
    Co powinien zrobić? Nie może przecież zupełnie przestać się z nimi kontaktować. To nieuniknione, są przecież w jednej drużynie, w tym samym składzie, a z Aomine jest również w tej samej klasie. Jak może sprawić, by wszystko wróciło do normy, kiedy łączyła ich jedynie przyjaźń?  
–    Tetsuya, spóźnisz się!- rozległ się ponownie głos mamy.  
–    Już wstaję!  
    Kuroko westchnął ciężko, odrzucając kołdrę. Przez dłuższy moment wpatrywał się w sufit, a następnie podniósł się i przetarł dłońmi twarz, by się rozbudzić. Była dopiero szósta rano, na siódmą trzydzieści zorganizowano zbiórkę przed szkołą. Miał więc jeszcze sporo czasu do wyjścia.   
    Wstał z ociąganiem i sięgnął po przygotowane dzień wcześniej ubranie. Poranki bywały chłodne, lecz popołudniowe słońce grzało niemiłosiernie, dlatego zdecydował się na granatowe spodnie sięgające łydek oraz szarą koszulkę z kapturem. Po tym jak pościelił łóżko i przygotował torbę do zabrania, zszedł do kuchni do śniadanie.   
    Nie był w stanie zjeść przesadnie dużo, dlatego ograniczył się do dwóch niewielkich kulek onigiri. Mama na szczęście była zbyt zajęta rozmową z tatą, by zwrócić uwagę na to, że jej syn zjadł tak mało, dlatego kiedy podziękował za posiłek, uśmiechnęła się tylko do niego i kazała uważać na wyjeździe.   
    Chociaż Tetsuya, jak większość przeciętnych nastolatków w jego wieku zwykle posyłał matce pobłażliwe spojrzenie, gdy tylko wypowiadała to zdanie, tym razem z powagą skinął głową, obiecując sobie dostosować się do jej polecenia. Czuł się trochę jak żołnierz jadący na wojnę – wojnę z miłością – i z jednej strony trochę go to bawiło, z drugiej zaś przerażało.  
    Dokładnie o godzinie siódmej trzydzieści osiem zjawił się na dziedzińcu szkoły, gdzie panował już mały tłok. Ogromne autokary stały zaparkowane przed bramą, podczas gdy trener rozmawiał z kierowcami, a kapitan drużyny gimnazjum Teikou wraz ze swoim zastępcą sprawdzali obecność.  
    Błękitnowłosy wślizgnął się niepostrzeżenie do szeregu, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył jego spóźnienia. Ostatecznie i tak niewiele osób było w stanie go dostrzec, chyba że chodziło o Akashiego – bez względu na to jak bardzo się starał, przed bystrym okiem czerwonowłosego nie był w stanie się ukryć. Z tego właśnie powodu początkowo zamierzał ustawić się w szeregu Nijimury, jednak problem był taki, że do Akashiego miał małą prośbę.  
–    Kuroko Tetsuya – powiedział Akashi, odnajdując na trzymanej w ręce liście jego nazwisko i stawiając przy nim haczyk.- Spóźniony – dodał, wbijając w niego spojrzenie czerwonych oczu.  
–    Przepraszam, Akashi-kun, jakoś ciężko mi było dzisiaj wstać – przyznał szczerze Tetsuya.  
–    No cóż, grunt, że dotarłeś – mruknął Seijuurou, sprawdzając na swojej liście, czy aby przypadkiem nikogo nie pominął.  
–    Uhm, Akashi-kun? Czy w autokarze siadasz może z Nijimurą-senpai?  
–    Nie, Nijimura siada z trenerem, żeby omówić szczegóły naszego treningu.- Akashi zaczepił długopis o podkładkę z listą zawodników.- Dlaczego pytasz?  
–    Zgaduję, że z narzeczoną również nie usiądziesz?  
    Akashi ledwie zdołał powstrzymać uśmieszek, który cisnął mu się na usta.  
–    Obawiam się, że moja narzeczona nie jest zawodniczką naszej drużyny. Ani menadżerką – dodał na wszelki wypadek.- Serce Momoi jest już raczej zarezerwowane...  
–    Naprawdę?  
–    Nie wnikajmy w szczegóły.- Akashi postanowił wrócić do tematu.- O co chodzi, Kuroko?  
–    Akashi-kun, skoro nie masz z kim siedzieć, to może usiądziesz ze mną?  
–    Hmm?- Seijuurou spojrzał na niego.- Nie mam nic przeciwko. Czy mogę jednak wiedzieć, dlaczego nie usiądziesz z Aomine lub Kise?  
–    Z tego samego powodu dla którego ty sam nie chciałbyś z nimi siedzieć.  
–    Błyskotliwa odpowiedź.- Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko.- Zanieś swoją torbę do bagażnika. Do autokaru możesz zabrać ze sobą tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, takie jak jedzenie i picie, oraz ewentualnie coś dla zabicia czasu podróży.  
–    Dobrze.- Kuroko skinął głową, po czym wypełnił polecenie, zabierając ze sobą jedynie butelkę wody mineralnej. Co prawda spakował książkę, jednak przez wzgląd na prośbę, o której chciał porozmawiać z Akashim, postanowił zostawić ją w torbie.  
    Kiedy obecność została sprawdzona i wszyscy zawodnicy siedzieli już wygodnie w swoich fotelach, autokary ruszyły w drogę, wprawiając podłoże w drżenie. Tetsuya przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, przyglądając się swojemu sąsiadowi. Dzięki praktycznym deseczkom przymocowanym do oparć foteli, które po obniżeniu tworzyły prowizoryczny stolik, Akashi mógł zająć się wypełnianiem papierów. Nie zwracał uwagi na Kuroko, zajęty zapisywaniem kartek swoim starannym pismem. Błękitnowłosy przyglądał się jego pracy niemal z przyjemnością – skupiona twarz Seijuurou wydawała mu się być niezwykle spokojna i łagodna.   
–    Czyżbyś zapomniał spakować książkę, Kuroko?- zapytał nieoczekiwanie Akashi, nie przerywając swojej pracy.  
–    Proszę?  
–    Sądziłem, że zajmiesz się czytaniem podczas podróży.  
–    Cóż... wziąłem jedną, ale zostawiłem ją w torbie.  
–    Rozumiem. Na razie możesz wziąć moją, jeśli chcesz.- Wskazał na książkę w grubej oprawie, którą wsunął do torby przymocowanej pod deseczką.- Mam jeszcze trochę do zrobienia, więc póki co nie będę jej czytał.  
–    Dziękuję, Akashi-kun, ale już ją czytałem. Po prostu poczekam, aż skończysz.  
–    Aż skończę?- powtórzył Seijuurou, przerywając pisanie i patrząc na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
–    Uhm... chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.  
–    Ah tak...- Akashi odłożył długopis i oparł się wygodnie o oparcie swojego fotela.- Zamieniam się w słuch.  
–    Oh, to nie jest nic ważnego, poczekam, aż skończysz.  
–    Hmm, no dobrze.- Akashi nie wydawał się być przekonany, jednak powrócił do przerwanej czynności i ponownie zaczął zapisywać kartki.   
    Kuroko przyglądał mu się z ciekawością, czekając cierpliwie. Dopiero kiedy spostrzegł kartkę, którą Akashi położył na wierzchu stosiku, by zacząć ją wypełniać, drgnął nerwowo.  
–    Uhm... Akashi-kun?- Kiedy Seijuurou spojrzał na niego pytająco, Kuroko przygryzł lekko wargę i wskazał ruchem głowy na kartkę.- To ty przydzielasz kto z kim będzie w pokoju?  
–    Tak – potwierdził czerwonowłosy.  
–    Wiesz, Akashi-kun... co do tego, o czym chciałem z tobą rozmawiać... to właśnie o przydział pokoi mi chodzi.  
–    Ah tak?- Seijuurou oparł się wygodnie o oparcie swojego fotela.- Tak też myślałem, że twoja subtelna ucieczka od siedzenia w autokarze z Aomine lub Kise ma jakieś drugie dno. Czyżbyś się z nimi pokłócił?  
–    Można tak powiedzieć.- Kuroko skrzywił się lekko.  
–    Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, byś posprzeczał się z obojgiem naraz – zauważył Akashi.  
–    Nawet z Aomine-kun rzadko się sprzeczałem, ale... teraz jakoś tak wyszło, że...- Tetsuya westchnął.- Jeśli to problem, żebym był w pokoju z tobą, to czy mógłbyś mnie przypisać do kogokolwiek innego? Nieważne, czy do pierwszego czy do drugiego składu.  
    Akashi spojrzał na kartkę w zamyśleniu, przyglądając się słupkom do wypełnienia. Co prawda umówił się już z Nijimurą, że będą dzielili razem pokój, jednak ze względu na obowiązek pilnowania spokoju wśród ich kolegów z drużyny, powinni się raczej rozdzielić.   
    Czerwonowłosy postukał długopisem w stolik, po czym do jednego z dwuosobowych pokoi na parterze wpisał nazwisko Kuroko oraz własne.  
–    Dziękuję, Akashi-kun – powiedział Tetsuya, starając się nie odetchnąć z ulgą.- Od tej chwili mam u ciebie dług do spłacenia.  
–    Ah tak?- Seijuurou uśmiechnął się lekko, przypisując do kolejnych pokoi następne nazwiska.  
–    Oczywiście. W końcu z całą pewnością wolałbyś dzielić pokój ze swoją narzeczoną.  
–    Hm.- Akashi przesunął wolną dłonią po ustach, jakby chcąc zetrzeć z nich uśmiech, który wydawał się umykać mu spod kontroli.- Masz rację, Kuroko. Zdecydowanie.

  
***

  
    Tetsuya musiał przyznać, że ośrodek sportowy, w którym mieli mieszkać przez najbliższy tydzień, zupełnie przerósł jego oczekiwania. Choć był to tradycyjny japoński budynek o imponujących rozmiarach, miał w sobie sprawny i solidny sprzęt do ćwiczeń oraz pokaźnych rozmiarów salę gimnastyczną. Kuroko nie mógł uwierzyć, że przyjdzie mu trenować w tak niezwykłym miejscu.  
–    To miło ze strony właściciela, że udzielił naszej szkole pierwszeństwa jeśli chodzi o godzinę, w której rezerwujemy dla siebie salę gimnastyczną – stwierdził Kuroko, kiedy wraz z Akashim rozpakowywali się w swoim pokoju.  
–    Ceni sobie przyjaźń z moim ojcem, stąd ta dobroć – powiedział Seijuurou.- Zgaduję, że ci się tutaj podoba?  
–    Oh tak, zdecydowanie. Nie miałem pojęcia, że w tak wysublimowany sposób można połączyć tradycję z nowoczesnością.   
–    Osobiście uważam, że mógłby darować sobie te czarne wazony w holu – rzekł z uśmiechem czerwonowłosy.- Moim zdaniem nie pasują do wystroju.  
–    Nie zwróciłem na nie szczególnej uwagi, szczerze mówiąc – przyznał Kuroko, kładąc swoją książkę na stoliku.- Kiedy zaczynamy trening?  
–    Za godzinę. Tyle powinno wszystkim wystarczyć by przyzwyczaić się do pokoi i zapoznać z otoczeniem. Ośrodek jest dość duży, nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś się tutaj zgubił pierwszego dnia.  
–    Akashi-kun, wolisz spać po lewej, czy po prawej?  
–    To dla mnie bez znaczenia – odparł Seijuurou.  
–    W takim razie mój futon będzie po prawej, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.  
    Czerwonowłosy odwrócił się od szafy, w której powiesił swój sweter, po czym przyjrzał się Kuroko. Chłopak układał swoje ubrania do środkowej szuflady w komodzie, uparłszy się, by pierwsza należała do Akashiego. Wyglądał na dość szczęśliwego z faktu, że może dzielić pokój z kimś innym niż Aomine i Kise.  
–    Kuroko?- Akashi podszedł do niego i przysiadł na poduszce przy niskim stoliku, opierając łokieć o jego blat.- Chcesz ze mną porozmawiać?  
–    Porozmawiać? O czym?- zapytał błękitnowłosy, patrząc na niego pytająco.  
–    O Aomine. Albo o Kise. Albo o obu naraz.   
–    Oh...- Kuroko zamknął powoli szufladę.- No tak. Na moment o nich zapomniałem.  
–    Wybacz, że ci przypominam, ale jeśli wasza sprzeczka zakłóci trening...  
–    Nie, nie, do niczego takiego nie dojdzie – zapewnił natychmiast Tetsuya.- Mam zamiar z nimi porozmawiać. Obiecuję, że zrobię to jeszcze w ciągu tej godziny... albo ewentualnie dwóch... lub popołudniu... ostatecznie wieczorem... albo jutro rano.- Z każdym kolejnym słowem jego mina rzedła coraz bardziej, aż w końcu chłopak zaczął wyglądać, jakby popadł w ciężką depresję. Akashi starał się nie komentować jego wyglądu, bojąc się, że to tylko pogorszy jego stan.   
–    Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem ci, że co prawda nie jesteśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi, ale zawsze jestem chętny cię wysłuchać?  
    Tetsuya skinął głową.  
–    Nie zmieniłem zdania. Nadal możemy porozmawiać, jeśli coś cię trapi. Wiem, że masz na uwadze dobro drużyny i nie chcesz, by nasz trening szwankował przez twoją sprzeczkę z przyjaciółmi, ale nie chcę również, żebyś się męczył i zmuszał do pogodzenia z nimi. Jeśli mogę jakoś pomóc, to zrobię to z chęcią.  
–    Dziękuję, Akashi-kun, cieszę się mając twoje wsparcie.- Kuroko westchnął ciężko, przeczesując palcami włosy.- Myślę jednak, że tym razem muszę sobie sam ze wszystkim poradzić. W końcu i tak będę musiał z nimi porozmawiać, to nieuniknione.  
–    Pomyślałem, że może jeśli się zwierzysz, będzie ci łatwiej.  
–    Doceniam to, Akashi-kun – zapewnił Tetsuya.- Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo jestem ci wdzięczny. Ale przecież nie zawsze będę mógł się komuś zwierzyć, prawda? Czasami trzeba samemu stawić czoła przeciwnościom i niebezpieczeństwu. Będę walczył, jak dziki lew.- Akashi zmarszczył lekko brwi, nie do końca pewien, czy Tetsuya mówi poważnie, czy tylko sobie żartuje.- Nawet jeśli wróg rzuci się na mnie i spróbuje zrobić mi krzywdę, będę kopał i gryzł tak, jak tylko ja potrafię. Poradzę sobie. Najpierw porozmawiam z Kise-kun.- Kuroko wstał, po czym odłożył swoją torbę do kąta, by nie zawadzała.- Kise-kun to mniejsze zło.  
–    Skoro tak mówisz...- mruknął Seijuurou.- Za godzinę zbiórka w holu, idziemy biegać. Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu zdążysz porozmawiać z Kise i przebrać się.   
–    Tak.- Tetsuya skinął głową, a następnie wyszedł z pokoju.   
    Prawdę mówiąc wcale nie miał ochoty spotykać się i rozmawiać z Kise. Blondyn zapewne będzie zadawał pytania. Wypyta go o Aomine i o to, co postanowił Kuroko. A przecież on nic nie postanowił. Zarówno w związku z wyznaniem ciemnoskórego, jak i relacją Tetsuyi i Ryouty. Przypuszczał, że powinien zakończyć ich „umowę”, lecz jednocześnie myślał, że to wcale nie jest potrzebne.   
    Nie miał pojęcia co robić. I bardzo mu się ten stan rzeczy nie podobał.   
    Ruszył powoli korytarzem przed siebie. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie znajduje się pokój Kise, dlatego póki co postanowił wyjść na zewnątrz i przewietrzyć się, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże mu zebrać myśli. Był świadom tego, że nie od razu znajdzie rozwiązanie dla problemu, z którym się borykał, ale jeśli okolica choć trochę zainspiruje go do działania...  
    Wyszedł do ogrodu. Cieszyło go, że ośrodek sportowy nie skupiał się tylko i wyłącznie na najważniejszej funkcji, jaką miał pełnić, ale dbał również o przyjemne dla oka otoczenie. Ścieżka ułożona z kolorowych kamieni, prowadząca pośrodku zieleniejącej trawy, wiła się niczym tęczowy wąż, zakończona pomalowanym na czerwono mostkiem, prowadzącym na drugi brzeg stawu. Sam staw wypełniony był rybami różnej wielkości, przepływającymi niespiesznie pod wodnymi liliami. Tu i tam na grubych liściach siedziała żaba, rechocząc cicho.   
    Tetsuya opadł na jedną z ławek, wbijając spojrzenie w drgającą taflę wody. Choć zbliżała się dopiero godzina dziesiąta, na dworze zrobiło się bardzo ciepło, jednak siedząc przy stawie, Kuroko mógł czuć delikatny chłód na skórze.   
    Oparł się wygodniej o oparcie ławki, wzdychając. Przesuwał wzrokiem po zielonych liściach, jakby szukając w nich odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania, oczekując od nich pomocy w podjęciu decyzji.  
    Czuł, że to będzie nie fair w stosunku do Kise, jeśli zaakceptuje uczucia Aomine. Jednak jednocześnie uważał, że skoro nie zaakceptuje Daikiego, nie ma też prawa akceptować Ryouty. Nie mógł któregoś z nich faworyzować, a nawet jeśli, to przecież z Aomine był bliżej. W gruncie rzeczy to właśnie ciemnoskóry znaczył dla niego więcej.  
    Ale czy na pewno? Czy Kise przypadkiem nie stał się tak samo ważny? Przecież on również był jego przyjacielem, zdążyli się do siebie zbliżyć przez to, co ich połączyło.  
    To wszystko stawało się coraz bardziej skomplikowane. Kuroko marzył tylko o tym, by jego problemy same się rozwiązały, żeby on mógł w końcu odetchnąć pełną piersią. Chciał, by wszystko wróciło do normy, by było tak tak jak dawniej, kiedy wszystkich łączyła tylko przyjaźń. By wszyscy byli zadowoleni i szczęśliwi. Czyżby prosił o zbyt wiele? Czyżby prosił o rzecz niemożliwą?  
    Wzdychając z irytacją, błękitnowłosy wstał z ławki, postanawiając wrócić do pokoju. Teraz czuł się głupio, zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę oczekiwał pomocy od otoczenia, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że pomoże mu ono zebrać myśli. Sam musi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.  
    Zakończy to wszystko. Definitywnie. Odmówi zarówno Aomine jak i Kise, wyrazi gotowość, by unikać ich do czasu, kiedy obaj przestaną czuć do niego to, co czują. A potem znów będą przyjaciółmi, nikim więcej.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się, zadowolony. No i czego tak się obawiał? Rozwiązanie było proste i miał je tuż pod nosem. Wystarczyło tylko zebrać się w sobie i nabrać stanowczości.  
–    Akashi-kun, myślę, że już wiem jak mam...- zaczął Kuroko, wchodząc do ich pokoju, jednak urwał raptownie, gdy tylko przekroczył próg i wbił spojrzenie w leżącego na podłodze Akashiego.  
    Oraz leżącego na nim Nijimurę Shuuzou.  
    Tetsuya zastygł w bezruchu, patrząc wielkimi oczami na scenę, której był świadkiem. Sytuacja, w jakiej znaleźli się kapitan drużyny koszykarskiej Teikou oraz jego zastępca, była zdecydowanie jednoznaczna – bo cóż innego mogłaby oznaczać dłoń czarnowłosego, wsunięta pod koszulkę Seijuurou, oraz ich złączone w namiętnym uścisku usta?  
–    Kuroko...?- Oczy Akashiego rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, gdy spostrzegł, że zostali nakryci. W jego spojrzeniu widać było niepewność i narastającą panikę.  
–    Ja... ja przepraszam...- wymamrotał błękitnowłosy, pospiesznie wycofując się z ich pokoju.  
–    Nie, Kuroko, czekaj!- zawołał za nim Akashi.- Kuroko, proszę!  
    Jednak Tetsuya nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Zasłoniwszy dłonią usta, jakby bojąc się, że wyrwie się z nich niekontrolowany dźwięk, ruszył szybko korytarzem, po czym wybiegł na zewnątrz, ignorując nawoływanie swojego wicekapitana.  
    W tamtej chwili pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna chciał naprawdę zniknąć.  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

    Nie wiedział właściwie, dokąd idzie. Jego nogi jakby same niosły go przed siebie, nie chcąc zdradzić ani celu ich wyprawy, ani powodu, dla którego się tam udają. W jego głowie plątało się jednocześnie tak wiele myśli, że na żadnej nie potrafił się skupić, przez co miał wrażenie, jakby już w ogóle utracił zdolność myślenia.  
    Pogoda była piękna – słońce grzało ciepło, promieniami przebijając się między liśćmi drzew, pozostawiając na ziemi niewielkie, tańczące z cieniami jasne plamki. Kuroko szedł ze spuszczoną głową jak w transie, patrząc na swoje stopy, obserwując jak jedna wysuwa się naprzód, podczas gdy druga cofa się. Miał wrażenie, jakby oglądał jakiś emocjonujący wyścig.  
    Która z nich wygra?  
    Zatrzymał się raptownie i ocknął dopiero, kiedy prawa stopa wylądowała w wodzie. Cofnął się pospiesznie i uniósł głowę, ze zdziwieniem spostrzegając, że znalazł się nad niewielkim jeziorkiem, otoczonym bujnymi zielonymi krzewami oraz wysokimi dębami. Po jego prawej stronie znajdowały się również skały, z których powoli spływał strumyk czystej wody.  
    A na środku jeziorka stał Aomine Daiki, wpatrzony w Kuroko z lekkim niepokojem.  
–    Oh – mruknął Kuroko.- Aomine-kun.  
–    Opętało cię coś?- bąknął Daiki.  
–    Nie – odparł Tetsuya, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Dlaczego tak uważasz?  
–    Gdybyś widział swoją minę sprzed chwili, to byś nie pytał – mruknął ciemnoskóry, powoli odwracając od niego głowę, jakby bał się, że Kuroko w ostateczności rzuci się na niego z wrzaskiem. Złączył dłonie, zanurzając je w wodzie, a następnie poderwał je, oblewając swoje włosy.  
–    Co robisz?- zapytał Kuroko po chwili milczenia. Stał bezradnie w miejscu, nie mając pojęcia co ze sobą począć. Z jednej strony nie chciał rozmawiać z Aomine, z drugiej jednak miał wrażenie, że bardzo potrzebuje obecności swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
–    Kąp... znaczy, pływam sobie – poprawił się Aomine, w porę przestrzegając się w duchu przed złośliwością swojego przyjaciela.  
–    Nie powinieneś robić tego raczej wieczorem?- Kuroko przysiadł na dużym kamieniu stojącym nad brzegiem jeziorka.- No wiesz, w świetle księżyca i takie tam.  
–    Jakoś tak spontanicznie wskoczyłem...- Aomine znów zanurzył dłonie w wodzie, po czym chlusnął nią sobie w twarz, jakby chciał zmyć rumieńce, które właśnie się na niej pojawiły.  
–    Aha.- Błękitnowłosy pokiwał głową, spoglądając na niego.- W sumie to nawet lepiej – mruknął.- Gdyby było ciemno, nie zauważyłbym cię w tej wodzie. Przestraszyłbym się, myśląc, że to kappa*, czy coś.  
–    Oh – burknął ciemnoskóry.- Rozgryzłeś mnie, Tetsu. Od kiedy wiesz, że nocą moja skóra świeci na zielono?  
–    Nie wiedziałem – odparł spokojnie Tetsuya.- Ale widziałem twój garb. Teraz mam już pewność.  
    Aomine posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie, jednak im dłużej wpatrywał się w łagodne oczy Kuroko, tym coraz bardziej miękł. W końcu nie wytrzymał i pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech. Gdy jego przyjaciel odwzajemnił go, Daiki odchrząknął i odwrócił się, próbując ukryć zaskoczenie.  
    Tetsuya przez kilka długich dni unikał go jak ognia. Od momentu, w którym przyznał się do swoich prawdziwych uczuć, nie zamienili nawet słowa. Podczas ostatnich meczów w Turnieju owszem, współpracowali ze sobą, jednak Kuroko w zupełności poświęcił się grze. Aomine przypuszczał, że chłopak nawet nie był świadomy tego, do kogo podaje – wystarczało mu, że widzi znajome barwy koszulek jego drużyny.   
    Ale po meczach, kiedy oficjalnie rozpoczęły się wakacje, błękitnowłosy przestał się z nim kontaktować, nie wspominając nawet o widywaniu się. Daiki próbował do niego dzwonić, pisał również wiadomości... jednak aż do tej pory nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Z tego co wiedział, podobnie było z Kise. Gdy zadzwonił do niego w nadziei, że ten będzie w stanie przekazać od niego parę słów Tetsuyi, blondyn poinformował go, że także i on nie ma możliwości porozumienia się z Kuroko.  
    Aomine miał wrażenie, że spieprzył sprawę po całej linii. Zamierzał przeprosić za wszystko – ale tym razem bez cofania słów. Kochał Kuroko i nie chciał więcej oszukiwać ani jego, ani siebie samego.  
–    A tak właściwie, to dlaczego tu jesteś? Rozpakowałeś już się?- usłyszał pytanie.  
–    Chciałem się najpierw rozejrzeć, zanim inni to zrobią. Wiesz, znaleźć jakąś miejscówkę, żeby na przykład... eee...  
–    Podrzemać w ciszy, kiedy nie będzie ci się chciało trenować – zgadł Tetsuya. Nie mówił tego jednak jego z dezaprobatą czy naganą, jak normalnie miał w zwyczaju.   
–    Powiedzmy – mruknął Aomine.- A ty co tutaj robisz? Serio wyglądałeś jak opętany. Szedłeś z taką ponurą miną i zimnym wzrokiem, wlazłeś w butach do wody... normalnie jakbyś chciał mnie zabić.  
–    Zamyśliłem się, to wszystko – westchnął ciężko Kuroko, drapiąc się po głowie nieco zażenowany.- Nie widziałem gdzie idę, i tak jakoś... mniejsza z tym. Woda ciepła?  
–    Jasne, wskakuj.  
–    Chyba nie to miałem na myśli.  
–    Nieważne, co miałeś na myśli.- Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko, kładąc na plecach.- Woda jest naprawdę przyjemna, na tyle ciepła, by w niej nie zmarznąć, i na tyle chłodna, by sprawić, że przestaniesz myśleć o problemach.  
–    Pływasz nago...?  
–    Co?- Aomine, któremu do uszu naleciała właśnie woda, wyprostował się i potrząsnął głową.- Co mówiłeś, Tetsu?  
–    Nic – westchnął Kuroko, spoglądając na swoje buty. Przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się przez dłuższy moment, czy wskoczenie do wody byłoby dobrym pomysłem, czy też powinien sobie odpuścić. Ostatecznie za godzinę miał się rozpocząć trening... ale czy, będąc w obecnej sytuacji, na pewno chciał w nim uczestniczyć?  
    Tetsuya znów wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnięcie, po czym zaczął odsznurowywać adidasy. Odłożył je przy skale, tuż obok niedbale porozrzucanych ubrań Aomine. Zerknął na ciemnoskórego, który przypatrywał mu się wielkimi oczami, zanurzony po czubek nosa.  
–    Nie gap się – powiedział Kuroko, rozpinając pasek spodni.  
    Aomine odwrócił się posłusznie, czując, jak jego twarz płonie mimo chłodnej wody. Chociaż wiedział, że Kuroko ma prawo zażądać, by na niego nie patrzył, ciemnoskóry łudził się nadzieją, że chłopak zapomni o jego uczuciach i po prostu się rozbierze, uznając, że nie ma się czego wstydzić w obecności drugiego faceta.   
    Upłynęło jeszcze kilkanaście sekund, nim Daiki usłyszał cichy plusk wody. Dla pewności, że nie zostanie zbesztany, poczekał jeszcze chwilę, aż Tetsuya zanurzy się chociaż do pasa, a następnie odwrócił się, wzdychając.  
–    I jak? Przyjemna woda, no nie?  
–    Tak, rzeczywiście.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Myślisz, że pływanie tutaj jest dozwolone?  
–    Powinieneś się tym martwić zanim tu wlazłeś.  
–    Dopiero teraz o tym pomyślałem.- Tetsuya wzruszył ramionami.- W sumie... nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz byłem na basenie, żeby popływać, a nie w celach treningowych.  
–    Jak chcesz to możemy się wybrać po... ah, nie. Nie możemy.  
    Kuroko przełknął ciężko ślinę, widząc zgaszony wyraz twarzy swojego przyjaciela. Wiedział, że to jego wina. Najwyraźniej Aomine pogodził się z myślą, że ich przyjaźń nigdy nie będzie już taka jak dawniej. I chociaż Tetsuya naprawdę obawiał się, że każdy jego ruch da Daikiego coś w rodzaju nadziei, to jednak bolało go, że doprowadził ciemnoskórego do takiego stanu.  
–    Aomine-kun, czy ty mnie nienawidzisz?  
–    Nie – odparł chłopak zwyczajnie, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się tego rodzaju pytania. Patrzył na błękitnowłosego, który spoglądał na niego niezbyt przekonany.- Nie mam za co cię nienawidzić. Wiesz już jak wygląda sytuacja między nami.  
–    Tak, wiem...- mruknął Kuroko.- Ale bałem się, że po tym jak ignorowałem cię przez tak długi czas, zaczniesz mną gardzić.  
–    Skoro się tego bałeś, to dlaczego to robiłeś?  
–    No właśnie.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się słabo.- To jest dobre pytanie. Rozmowa z tobą od samego początku była przecież nieunikniona, a i tak odwlekałem to ile tylko mogłem. Nawet jeśli chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, kiedy już wybierałem do ciebie numer, by zadzwonić, albo zaczynałem odpisywać na wiadomość... ostatecznie kasowałem ją i starałem się zająć czymkolwiek, byle nie myśleniem o tym wszystkim.  
–    Rozumiem, że ci ciężko, Tetsu, ale...  
–    Nie, Aomine-kun, nie rozumiesz – przerwał mu Kuroko spokojnym tonem. Spojrzał na niego z powagą.- Nie zakochało się w tobie dwóch przyjaciół, nie tworzyłeś karykatury związku z jednym z nich, nie widziałeś też...- urwał, odwracając od niego wzrok i znów przełykając ślinę.- Wszystko nagle zaczęło sypać mi się na głowę. Nie wiem, co mam zrobić, byście obaj zapomnieli o tym, co do mnie czujecie, i jednocześnie nadal pozostali moimi przyjaciółmi. Nie wiem, jak mam przeprosić Kise-kun za to, że go skrzywdziłem, nie wiem w jaki sposób mam powiedzieć tobie, że chcę zaakceptować to, co czujesz, ale zarazem nie mogę tego zrobić. Jeśli to zrobię, będę nie fair wobec Kise-kun, a jeśli tego nie zrobię, dlaczego miałbym mieć nadal prawo do akceptowania Kise-kun? Gdybym go kochał, to co innego, ale ja... nie kocham go. Ciebie również, Aomine-kun. Łączy mnie z wami tylko przyjaźń, z tobą nawet dłuższa, więc to prędzej ciebie powinienem akceptować... To wszystko jest tak skomplikowane, że już nie mam na to siły.   
–    Rzeczywiście, niezbyt wiele w ogóle zrozumiałem z tego, co przed chwilą mówiłeś – bąknął Aomine, patrząc na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.- Ale co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc o „tworzeniu karykatury związku”? Chodzi o Kise, tak? Zgodziłeś się z nim chodzić?  
–    Nie, nie zgodziłem się.- Kuroko pokręcił przecząco głową, spuszczając wzrok na taflę wody.- Ale... do pewnego czasu... uhm... całowaliśmy się.  
–    Oh.- Aomine zacisnął pod wodą pięści, odwracając wzrok od przyjaciela i rozglądając się po okolicy, jakby w nadziei, że zaraz pojawi się Kise, któremu będzie mógł przywalić.- No popatrz, nie chwaliła mi się, gnida jedna, hahaha...  
–    To nie tak, że robiliśmy to szczególnie często...- westchnął cicho Tetsuya, nie zauważając wewnętrznej rozterki swojego przyjaciela.- Pierwszy pocałował mnie, kiedy odprowadził mnie po naszym spotkaniu w oceanarium. To właśnie wtedy zaproponował, że zostanie moim „kumplem do całowania”. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego ci się do wszystkiego przyznaję...  
–    Mów dalej, chciałbym wiedzieć jak daleko zaszliście.  
–    O czym ty mówisz?- Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Chyba nie sądzisz, że zrobiliśmy coś więcej? Nawet jeśli Kise-kun mnie kocha, to szczerze wątpię, by zgodził się na takie coś. Przecież to zbyt zawstydzające, no i... wiesz.- Kuroko zarumienił się lekko.- Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym miał go... uhm... no.  
    Aomine nie bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć swojemu przyjacielowi. Z jednej strony chciał uświadomić mu, że Ryouta z całą pewnością bardzo często wyobrażał ich sobie w „takim czymś”, z tym że w odwrotnej kombinacji, niż myślał błękitnowłosy. Z drugiej zaś nie chciał go denerwować i głębiej poruszać tematu, który mimo wszystko był zawstydzający także dla niego, Daikego.  
–    Ale skoro zaczęliście się całować, to chyba już coś znaczy, prawda?- zapytał zamiast tego.  
–    No właśnie nie bardzo – westchnął Tetsuya.- Ja... to mi się po prostu podobało. Wyjaśniłem to Kise, dodając że to niczego nie zmienia, że nic do niego nie czuję... a on się upierał, że doskonale o tym wie, i że w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadza. Wiem, że to niemoralne, Aomine-kun. Z pewnością myślisz o mnie teraz straszne rzeczy...  
–    Raczej nie chcesz wiedzieć co teraz myślę.- Daiki skrzywił się lekko, cmokając z niezadowoleniem. W gruncie rzeczy, słysząc, że Kuroko zgodził się całować z Kise, sam chciał mu to zaproponować. Starał się zachowywać spokojnie, ale wewnątrz wręcz szalał z zazdrości, będąc świadomym, że Kise otrzymał przywilej całowania Kuroko. CAŁOWANIA – nie przytulania, czy zwykłego obejmowania. Całowania, a więc stanowczego kroku w kierunku czegoś o wiele ważniejszego. I nie chodziło tu tylko o większe pieszczoty, a raczej o powolne budowanie uczucia. Przecież jeśli Kise będzie to odpowiednio rozgrywał, jeśli Tetsuya przyzwyczai się do tego, istnieje szansa, że poczuje do niego coś więcej – najpierw przywiązanie, a potem stosunkowo rosłoby to do czegoś poważniejszego.  
–    Przepraszam...- wyszeptał Kuroko, zgarbiwszy się nieco.- Rozumiem, że teraz naprawdę zacząłeś mną gardzić...  
–    Niee, nic z tych rzeczy – westchnął Aomine, podpływając do niego bliżej.- Co innego, gdybyś wiedział wówczas o moich prawdziwych uczuciach. Wtedy pewnie czułbym się okropnie, w dodatku oskarżałbym Kise o nieczyste zagrania. Ale nie uważam, by to, co robisz z nim, było jakieś szczególnie obrzydliwe. Sam doskonale wiem jakie to przyjemne, całować się z tobą. Och, nie gap się tak, Tetsu, wiem, co mówię. Chociaż nie mogę ukrywać, iż mam wrażenie, że Kise tak jakby... no, wykorzystał twoją dobroć. I słabość.   
–    Ja... na początku mu odmówiłem, dopiero później...  
–    To nie zmienia faktu, że doskonale wiedział, co robi, gdy ci to proponował – przerwał mu Daiki.- Zgaduję, że sam zorientował się, że całowanie ci się podoba, no i tego...- Zarumienił się lekko.- Postanowił to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Nie winię go za to, w końcu koleś cię kocha, ale... mimo wszystko czuję się trochę dziwnie.   
–    Mnie to mówisz?- mruknął Kuroko.- Chociaż wiem, że całowanie się z Kise-kun jest niewłaściwe, to jednak nie potrafiłem mu odmówić. Wciąż mnie to kusiło, bo... mimo wszystko to miłe. Nie tylko sama ta pieszczota, ale też fakt, że jestem obdarzany czymś tak... w gruncie rzeczy pięknym uczuciem, jak miłość. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo chciałbym ją odwzajemnić.  
–    Komu?- zapytał Aomine z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
–    To jest właśnie problem – westchnął Kuroko.- Lubię Kise-kun, bardzo go lubię... myślę, że chciałbym odwzajemnić jego uczucie. Ale... równocześnie także twoje. Znam cię dłużej, a co za tym idzie, lepiej. Tęsknię za czasami, kiedy dzień w dzień chodziliśmy po szkole grać, kiedy zmęczeni po niemal zabójczych one on one wstępowaliśmy do Maji Burgera. Kiedy po prostu spędzaliśmy ze sobą tak wiele czasu. Teraz nam to nie wychodzi, odkąd...  
–    Odkąd pocałowałem cię na wycieczce – dokończył za niego Aomine. Spojrzał na niego dość łagodnie, uśmiechając się delikatnie.- Myślisz, że gdybym tamtego dnia nie obrócił tego w żart, mielibyśmy teraz mniej problemów na głowie?  
    Kuroko spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, próbując odgadnąć, jak bardzo jest poważny. Jego mina sugerowała, że tym razem nie stroi sobie z niego żartów – naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, naprawdę był ciekaw, jak by się to potoczyło.  
    Podobnie jak Tetsuya.  
–    Z całą pewnością byłoby między nami mniej nieporozumień – stwierdził z uśmiechem błękitnowłosy.  
    Daiki roześmiał się lekko, zadowolony z nowej atmosfery, która zaczęła panować między nimi. Nie mógł przestać cieszyć się jak wariat na widok szczerego uśmiechu goszczącego nieprzerwanie na przystojnej twarzy Kuroko.  
–    Wprawiasz mnie w zakłopotanie, kiedy tak się na mnie gapisz – powiedział Kuroko, po czym zamachnął się lekko, pluskając ciemnoskórego wodą.  
–    Ooo... jesteś pewien, że chcesz mi wypowiedzieć wojnę na otwartym morzu?  
–    Sądzisz, że jestem za słaby, żeby ją wygrać? Przypominam, że jestem zawodnikiem widmo. Nie zauważysz nawet skąd nadejdzie cios.  
–    Ja za to jestem szybki i sprawny. Przekonamy się, kto zwycięży wodne one on one?  
    Kuroko parsknął cicho, odwracając się szybko, kiedy Aomine pchnął obie dłonie w jego kierunku, oblewając go wodą. Starając się nie odwracać głowy ku sobie, zaczęli pluskać na siebie nawzajem, śmiejąc się radośnie jak dzieci. Dla Kuroko była to czysta zabawa, rozluźnienie po tylu ciężkich dniach pełnych zamartwiania się i myślenia. Dla Aomine zaś – okazja by posłuchać tak rzadkiego śmiechu jego przyjaciela.  
    Zabawiali się tak przez dobrych kilka minut, powodując coraz to większe fale, wzburzając spokojną do tej pory wodę, która w gwałtownych kręgach odbijała się od brzegu. Swoją obecnością zaciekawili nawet parę kolibrów, które przysiadły na niskiej gałęzi krzewu, przyglądając im się i przekręcając kolorowe łebki to w prawo to w lewo. W tej jednej chwili wszystko jakby straciło znaczenie, a ważna była jedynie ta dziecięca walka.  
    Żaden z nich nie zauważył nawet, jak bardzo zbliżyli się do siebie. Kiedy już zabrakło miejsca na swobodne poruszanie rękoma, obaj zaprzestali bitwy i tylko unosili się na wodzie, uśmiechając do siebie w rozbawieniu. Kuroko zapomniał o tym, co zobaczył, zapomniał na chwilę o Kise, z którym bez powodu przestał rozmawiać, oraz uczuciu, które żywił do niego blondyn. Aomine z kolei zachowywał się, jakby Tetsuya wcale nie przestał się do niego odzywać na ponad tydzień.  
–    To co, robimy sobie wagary?- zagadnął Daiki z uśmiechem.  
–    No nie wiem – odparł Kuroko.- Na twoją nieobecność z pewnością przymkną oko, ale ja muszę bardziej martwić się o swoją pozycję w drużynie.   
–    Daj spokój, powiemy, że się zgubiliśmy, a potem wpadliśmy do rzeki i spłynęliśmy wodospadem do jeziora.  
–    Albo zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez kappę.  
–    Jedyną kappą, która siedzi w tym jeziorze, jestem ja.  
–    Och, bez wątpienia.- Kuroko pokiwał głową z udawaną powagą.- W takim razie zaatakuj mnie, kappo-kun. Jeśli będę miał jakieś zadrapania, będę bardziej wiarygodny.   
    Aomine już otworzył usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, jednak zamknął je i przygryzł lekko wargę. Był pewien, że nie powinien odbierać słów Kuroko na poważnie, nie w sensie rzeczywistego zadrapania jego skóry – ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że to zabrzmiało jak aluzja, by wykonał krok, którego tak pragnął, i którego jednocześnie tak bardzo się obawiał.  
    Ale przecież zrobił go już dwa razy. Dlaczego więc teraz miałby się powstrzymać?  
    Chociaż zbliżył się do Tetsuyi dość wolno, nie pozwolił mu na to, by odsunął się, czy w jakikolwiek sposób wyraził niechęć wobec tego, co zamierzał zrobić. Zerknął na jego delikatnie rozchylone usta, sięgnął pod wodą dłonią, kładąc ją na biodrze Tetsuyi. Objął go ostrożnie, przyciągając go do siebie. Kuroko nie oponował, nie opierał się – patrzył w oczy Aomine z lekkim niepokojem ale i z odrobiną ekscytacji. Zerkał nerwowo na jego usta, rumieniąc się delikatnie, jego oddech przyspieszył, serce zaczęło mocniej bić.  
    A kiedy wargi Aomine dotknęły jego, wszystko zatrzymało się w miejscu.  
      
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * kappa – w skrócie, japońska kappa to taki jakby potwór, człowieko-żółw xD


	17. Chapter 17

    Tetsuya zapomniał na chwilę, gdzie się znajdował i jak tam trafił. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek, a skupił się jedynie na dotyku ust Aomine. Choć nie minęło wiele czasu odkąd Daiki ostatni raz go pocałował, błękitnowłosy miał wrażenie, jakby na nowo poznawał ich smak.   
    Odrobinę twarde, a jednak zaskakująco delikatne. Jak to możliwe, że coś, czego zdecydowanie nie powinien robić, było tak przyjemne, tak pociągające?  
    Ciepłe dłonie Aomine, przesuwające się pod wodą po nagiej skórze Kuroko sprawiały, że miejsca, których dotknął, stawały się gorące. Chłodna woda w żadnym stopniu mu nie pomagała, czuł, że robi mu się coraz cieplej, jego ciało powoli płonęło w uścisku ciemnoskórego.  
    Aomine starał się nie spieszyć. Przeczuwał, że jeśli kolejny krok postąpi zbyt szybko, czar pryśnie, a Tetsuya odsunie się, odepchnie go i odejdzie, raz na zawsze zrywając z nim jakiekolwiek łączące ich relacje. Chociaż rozpierała go energia, a namiętność i pożądanie rosły z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej, powstrzymywał się przez gwałtownością.   
    Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Kuroko odwzajemnił pocałunek. Po raz pierwszy mógł poczuć jego język w swoich ustach, ostrożnie i jakby niepewnie stykający się z jego. Miękkość jego warg, gładkość skóry jego twarzy. Podobało mu się nawet to subtelne uczucie, kiedy trącali się nosami.   
    Kiedy Tetsuya uniósł powoli ręce i objął Aomine za szyję, nieco bardziej wpijając się w jego usta, Daiki miał wrażenie, że lada moment oszaleje. Uniósł lekko do tej pory zamknięte powieki, przyglądając się Kuroko, chcąc przekonać się na własne oczy, że wciąż całuje się właśnie z nim, że to on sam wychodzi z inicjatywą, by okazać mu więcej czułości. Tak, to był on. Kuroko Tetsuya, z lekko zmarszczonym czołem, wzdychając cicho wpił się w jego wargi, zachłannie przesuwając językiem we wnętrzu jego ust, jakby niecierpliwiąc się w oczekiwaniu na spotkanie z językiem Aomine.  
    Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, z pewnością stracą świadomość do reszty i utopią się w tym jeziorku.  
–    Tetsu...- westchnął Aomine, pozwalając sobie przesunąć dłoń na jego udo. Uniósł je lekko, kładąc sobie na biodrze i dając tym samym znać błękitnowłosemu, by objął go nogami w pasie. Kuroko nawet się nie zawahał, nie protestował. Od razu posłusznie wykonał niewypowiedziane polecenie.  
    Aomine przesunął dłonią po jego kręgosłupie, stopami odnajdując grunt. Cieszył się, że nie popłynął na tyle głęboko, by go pod sobą nie mieć. Dzięki temu mógł powoli przeć na przód, z Kuroko w ramionach, w kierunku brzegu. Gdy zbliżył się do niego wystarczająco, powoli opadł na kolana, następnie przesunął się jeszcze odrobinę, by móc ułożyć na jasnym piasku Kuroko. Tetsuya wciąż był zanurzony w wodzie, jednak tylko do klatki piersiowej, dzięki czemu mógł położyć się na plecach bez obaw, że zachłyśnie się wodą.  
    Daiki natychmiast nakrył sobą jego blade, odrobinę drżące ciało. Znów zaczął go całować, ciesząc się dotykiem dłoni Kuroko, które ostrożnie sunęły po jego ramionach.  
    Tetsuya czuł się nieziemsko. Ogarniało go przyjemne ciepło, rozchodzące się po całym jego ciele i powoli kumulujące się w jego kroczu. Wiedział, co to oznacza, ale w tamtej chwili w ogóle nie zwracał na to uwagi, zbyt zajęty smakowaniem ust swojego przyjaciela. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się od nich odrywać, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przerywać ich pieszczot. Nie chciał wracać do ośrodka, ani iść na trening – chciał cały dzień spędzić nad tym niewielkim jeziorkiem, w towarzystwie Aomine, w jego ciepłych ramionach. Nie obchodziło go, że w tej kombinacji był na dole, nie przejmował się, że grał rolę dziewczyny. Wszystko, co nie dotyczyło przyjemności, jaką odczuwał, nie miało dla niego żadnego, nawet najmniejszego znaczenia.  
    Aomine był wyraźnie zadowolony z tego obrotu sprawy. Pomrukując cicho i wzdychając, oddawał się bez reszty całowaniu ukochanych ust, mając wrażenie, że już zaczął się od nich uzależniać. Wciąż nie był pewien, na jak wiele może sobie pozwolić, dlatego póki co prawym przedramieniem opierał się o piasek obok głowy Kuroko, lewą dłoń zaś trzymał na jego biodrze.  
    Ale nie na długo. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później ośmieli się ruszyć dalej, nawet jeśli wydawać by się mogło, że Tetsuya oczekuje tylko i wyłącznie całowania. Jednak kiedy ciemnoskóry poczuł pod sobą narastające podniecenie swojego przyjaciela, ostrożnie przesunął dłoń na jego brzuch i zaczął głaskać go delikatnie palcami.  
    Jak można się było spodziewać, Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, czując łaskotki. Przygryzł wargę Daikiego, by ukarać go za ten gest, choć dobrze wiedział, że ciemnoskóry potraktuje to tylko i wyłącznie jako pozwolenie na dalszy krok. W tamtym momencie Tetsuya był pewien, że tego chce, pragnął dotyku Aomine, pragnął jego ciepła i delikatności, pragnął jego czułości...  
    Jednak kiedy niebieskooki wsunął powoli dłoń w jego bokserki, Kuroko spiął się nieco i oderwał od jego ust, rumieniąc się na twarzy.  
–    Uhm... chyba nie powinieneś...  
–    I tak nie możemy wrócić w tym stanie – szepnął ochryple Daiki, niezbyt zadowolony z faktu, że Tetsuya przerwał mu w najlepszym momencie. W końcu wielokrotnie wyobrażał sobie, że dotyka go tam, gdzie nie dotknął go jeszcze nikt inny. Teraz miał okazję, i jak nigdy przedtem pragnął spełnić swoje małe, skryte marzenie.   
–    Ale to nie jest właściwe...- jęknął Kuroko, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.- Aomine-kun, rzeczy, które teraz robimy... jeśli ktoś nas zobaczy...  
–    Nikogo tu nie ma – powiedział Aomine, rozglądając się uważnie wokół.- Wszyscy zajęci są rozpakowywaniem i przyzwyczajaniem się do ośrodka. Jesteśmy tutaj tylko ty i ja. Zresztą...- Daiki uśmiechnął się nonszalancko.- Jesteś zawodnikiem widmo, Tetsu. Ciebie nie zauważą, co najwyżej pomyślą, że ten głupi zboczeniec Aomine masturbuje się nad jeziorem.  
–    Głupek...- sapnął ze śmiechem Kuroko, zerkając na niego spomiędzy palców. Ostatecznie odsunął dłonie, przełykając nerwowo ślinę.- Nie myśl, że...  
–    Nie myślę – przerwał mu Aomine z powagą. Nachylił się nad nim, cmokając jego usta.- I ty też nie myśl, Tetsu.  
    Kuroko otworzył usta, chcąc mu odpowiedzieć, jednak po chwili zrezygnował i, westchnąwszy ciężko, skinął tylko głową. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że ma tak słabą wolę i poddaje się ciemnoskóremu przyjacielowi, ale...  
    Postanowił pójść za jego radą i po prostu przestać myśleć.  
    Aomine tymczasem niemal z radością powrócił do przerwanego całowania. Znów wpił się w delikatne usta Kuroko, i choć dostał oficjalne przyzwolenie, nadal nie chciał się z niczym spieszyć. Wolał nie ryzykować, że błękitnowłosy w ostatniej chwili zmieni zdanie.  
    Ostrożnie wsunął dłoń do jego bokserek, palcami macając twardniejącego członka. Widział go już nieraz, często oglądał go ukradkiem, gdy upewniał się, że nikt go na tym nie nakryje, łącznie z Tetsuyą. Wiedział, że nie jest przesadnie dużych rozmiarów, ale i tak chciał dowiedzieć się, czy bez problemu zmieściłby się w jego dłoni.  
    Teraz otrzymał odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
    Penis Kuroko w zwodzie wydawał się być o wiele większy niż normalnie widywał go Daiki. Chłopak zdziwił się nieco – co prawda wiedział po sobie jak działa ta część męskiego ciała, ale mimo to będąc świadkiem reakcji Tetsuyi, naprawdę go to zaskoczyło. Nie miał jednak zamiaru zaprzestać pieszczot.  
    Zaczął powoli przesuwać dłonią po całej jego długości, po chwili skupiając się na delikatnym ściskaniu jąder, potem znów wracając do wcześniejszej pieszczoty. Był tak zdenerwowany i zaabsorbowany tym, na co Kuroko mu pozwolił, że nie miał pojęcia, co robić, jak sprawić mu przyjemność. W tym jednym momencie zdążył zapomnieć w jaki sposób sam się pieścił, co po kolei robił, jak się dotykał.  
    „Myśl, ty skończony durniu”, skarcił się w myślach, „Być może to twoja jedyna szansa!”.  
    Mając na uwadze tę subtelną prawdę, oczyścił umysł i skupił się na chłopaku leżącym pod nim. Kuroko nie miał już siły odpowiadać na pocałunki, zagryzał teraz wargę, rumieniąc się i oddychając głęboko, starając się nie patrzeć ani w dół, ani na twarz swojego przyjaciela. Wyglądał tak kusząco, że Aomine tylko ostatkiem woli powstrzymywał się przed zagryzieniem płatka jego ucha, czy delikatnej, bladej skóry szyi, którą Tetsuya mu prezentował.  
    Nie omieszkał jednak jej nie pocałować.  
    Przesuwając po niej ustami, z lubością wsłuchiwał się w drżące westchnienia i ciche jęki Kuroko, z przyjemnością przyglądał się, jak błękitnowłosy wygina ku niemu swe drobne ciało, ocierając się klatką piersiową o jego tors. Sapnął głośno, gdy ich sutki złączyły się na moment. Ledwie wytrzymywał to napięcie, jego własny członek pulsował dziko, domagając się pieszczot.  
–    Tetsu...- wychrypiał Aomine, całując delikatnie jego policzek.  
    Kuroko był u szczytu wytrzymałości. Zagryzając wargę, pojękiwał cicho i poruszał nerwowo biodrami, sam wsuwając i wysuwając członka z dużej, ciepłej dłoni ciemnoskórego. To był pierwszy raz w jego życiu, gdy tak intensywnie odczuwał własne pożądanie i nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od ulżenia sobie.  
–    Zaraz... s-skończę...- jęknął, zażenowany.  
–    Uhm...- Aomine przełknął ciężko ślinę, przerwał na moment pieszczotę, by na kilka centymetrów zsunąć z siebie swoje bokserki. Następnie obniżył również te Kuroko, ustawił się w wygodniejszej pozycji, dotykając swoim penisem jego męskości. Westchnął, gdy ich rozgrzane członki połączyły się.- Dotknij mnie, Tetsu...- wyszeptał mu do ucha, niecierpliwie poruszając biodrami.  
    Tetsuya wahał się przez krótki moment. Zagryzł wargę, próbując przywrócić zdolność myślenia, jednak marne były tego skutki. Pokonując zawstydzenie, dotknął dłonią ich członków i, starając się nie jęknąć, zaczął poruszać nią po całej ich długości. Nie było to do końca wygodne, ponieważ penis Aomine był kilka centymetrów dłuższy od niego, ale ciemnoskóry wydawał się być zadowolony z pieszczoty. Nakrył swoją dłonią dłoń Kuroko i poruszał nią wraz z nim, oddychając coraz szybciej.  
    Czy to działo się naprawdę? Czy może zasnął w trakcie pływania, unosząc się plecami na wodzie i chłonąc letnie promienie słońca? A może to udar słoneczny, albo fatamorgana? Gdzieś w głębi siebie zadawał sobie te pytania, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że wszystko, co działo się tego dnia nad tym jeziorem, było najprawdziwszą prawdą, było realne w każdym calu. Każde wypowiedziane słowo, każdy dotyk, każdy oddech i każdy jęk. Wszystko działo się w rzeczywistości. Aomine nie chciał tego kończyć, pragnął, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Obawiał się, że kiedy dobiegnie ona końca, Kuroko odejdzie, jakby nic się nie stało, znów zacznie go ignorować, tym razem postanowi unikać go na dobre, by Daiki zapomniał o uczuciu, którym darzy błękitnowłosego.  
    Nawet, jeśli nic by to nie dało.  
–    Aomine...kun...- szepnął Kuroko, wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy i unosząc się lekko. Nie przerywając pieszczoty, wpił się po raz ostatni w jego usta, składając na nich pełen głodu i zachłanności pocałunek.  
    Oboje doszli w tym samym momencie, tryskając białawą substancją na brzuch Kuroko. Tylko dzięki wciąż złączonym ustom udało im się nie krzyknąć, ani nie jęknąć zbyt głośno. Dopiero gdy oderwali się od siebie, odetchnęli głęboko i, dysząc, opadli ciężko na miękki, jasny piasek.   
    Kuroko czuł się zażenowany i zawstydzony. Wiedział, że nie powinni byli robić takich rzeczy, ale jednocześnie miał wrażenie, że wcale tego nie żałował. Czuł się spełniony, i do pewnego stopnia nawet szczęśliwy.  
    Podciągnął swoje bokserki i przesunął dłonią po brzuchu, by zmyć z niego swoją oraz Aomine spermę. Ciemnoskóry przez dłuższy czas wpatrywał się w czyste, pogodne niebo, dopiero później odwrócił głowę w kierunku swojego przyjaciela i przyglądał mu się z niepokojem, zastanawiając się, czy Tetsuya go nienawidzi.  
–    Powinniśmy wracać – powiedział Kuroko.- Myślę, że jednak naprawdę nie powinienem omijać treningu.  
–    Tetsu?  
    Błękitnowłosy spojrzał na niego pytająco, jednak szybko odwrócił wzrok, czując, że jego policzki płoną.  
–    Nienawidzisz mnie teraz, prawda?- zapytał cicho Daiki, spuszczając głowę. Zaśmiał się słabo.- To oczywiste, w końcu przed chwilą mówiłem, że Kise cię wykorzystał, a teraz zrobiłem dokładnie to samo. A właściwie to coś gorszego... Rozumiem, że to koniec naszej przyjaźni, i chcesz odizolować się ode mnie...  
–    Aomine-kun, nie zrobiliśmy niczego, czego sam bym nie chciał – przerwał mu Tetsuya, wciąż na niego nie patrząc.- Nie musisz obawiać się, że znów zacznę cię ignorować, ale... nie mogę powiedzieć, że to, co właśnie zrobiliśmy, miało duże znaczenie. To znaczy... miało – poprawił się z westchnieniem.- Z nikim innym nie zrobiłbym tego, chyba nawet z Kise-kun... Sam nie wiem. Po prostu... muszę to przemyśleć.  
–    Jasne, nie spiesz się – powiedział Aomine.- Pamiętaj, że nie chcę cię naciskać, ani nic. To, co się przed chwilą stało, było pod wpływem chwili, nie musisz brać tego pod uwagę, kiedy będziesz podejmował decyzję. No i... przede wszystkim, nie oczekuję, że odwzajemnisz to, co czuję.   
–    Dziękuję, Aomine-kun – mruknął Kuroko, wstając.- I przepraszam za... za wszystko.

  
***

  
    Choć Tetsuya wyszedł z ośrodka sportowego po to, by przemyśleć wszystko raz jeszcze i uspokoić nerwy, powrócił do niego w dwa razy gorszym staniem.  
    Powłócząc nogami niczym zombie, przeszedł niezauważony przez dziedziniec. Menadżerka ich drużyny, Momoi, stała nieopodal, przygryzając wargę i rozglądając się wokół ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, wyraźnie szukając czegoś, bądź kogoś – prawdopodobnie wypatrywała właśnie ich, spóźniających się na trening.  
    Kuroko miał nadzieję, że nie zostanie wyrzucony z drużyny za to spóźnienie. Kąpiel w jeziorku była dość głupim pomysłem nie tylko przez to, w jaki sposób się zakończyła, ale również przez wzgląd na mokre ubrania. Nie chcąc wracać w takim stanie, Kuroko przez ponad dwadzieścia minut siedział na słońcu, czekając, aż jego ciepłe promienie osuszą nieco jego bieliznę. Aomine wciąż siedział w wodzie tuż obok, jednak nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele.  
    Priorytetem dla Tetsuyi było teraz przebranie się i udanie do kapitana, by przeprosić za spóźnienie. Wiedział, że to będzie jedna z gorszych atrakcji tego dnia – nie dlatego, że nie chciał przepraszać, ale ponieważ wolał uniknąć bezpośredniej konfrontacji zarówno z nim, jak i z Akashim.  
    Choć było oczywistym, że teraz miał na głowie o wiele poważniejsze problemy.  
–    Kurokocchi?- Nagle na korytarzu pojawił się wysoki chłopak o blond czuprynie włosów. Podszedł do niego z nieco zaniepokojoną miną.- Coś się stało? Akashicchi cię szukał, wyglądał na trochę przestraszonego...  
–    Ah... wyszedłem na chwilę – bąknął Tetsuya, nie patrząc na niego.- Musiałem się przewietrzyć.  
–    Hmm, rozumiem.- Ryouta przyglądał mu się w milczeniu przez krótką chwilę.- No nic, trening trochę się opóźnił, bo wyszły jakieś drobne komplikacje z naszym pobytem tutaj. Trener już rozmawia z właścicielem.   
–    Mhm. Więc... nie spóźniłem się?  
–    Nie, nie spóźniłeś.- Model uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.- Ale i tak powinieneś zgłosić się do Akashicchiego, szukaliśmy ciebie i Aominecchiego... a właśnie, gdzie on jest?  
–    Nad jeziorem – odparł Kuroko.- Nie wiem, czy będzie mu się chciało wrócić na trening... a z Akashim-kun nie bardzo chcę teraz rozmawiać. Czy wiesz, gdzie znajdę Nijimurę-senpai? Wolę zgłosić się do niego, a potem zrobić rozgrzewkę...  
–    Eh...? Kurokocchi, nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł...- wymamrotał Ryouta.- Nie wiem, czemu nie chcesz się spotkać z Akashicchim, ale on wyglądał na trochę zmartwionego, więc chyba powinieneś mu się chociaż pokazać. To on chciał się z tobą zobaczyć, nie Nijimura-senpai...  
–    Mniejsza o to, wolę zgłosić się do kapitana.  
–    Cóż...- Słysząc uparty ton błękitnowłosego, Kise postanowił więcej się z nim nie sprzeczać.- Widziałem go jakiś czas temu jak idzie na salę gimnastyczną. Może tam go znajdziesz.  
–    Dobrze. Dziękuję, Kise-kun.  
    Kuroko wyminął go i ruszył dalej korytarzem. Ryouta nie był zbyt zadowolony z ich rozmowy – pierwszej od ponad tygodnia, w końcu Tetsuya zupełnie niespodziewanie, nie podając żadnego powodu i nie wyjaśniając niczego, po prostu przestał się do niego odzywać. Wyglądało na to, że Kise zrobił coś złego, jednak widząc w jak wisielczym humorze jest Kuroko, wolał go o to jeszcze nie pytać.  
–    Kise-kun.  
    Model zatrzymał się w pół kroku, zaskoczony. Odwrócił, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na Kuroko. Błękitnowłosy odwrócił się powoli, dłonie zaciskając w pięści. Jego usta tworzyły prostą, wąską linię tak długo, dopóki nie otworzył ich z wahaniem, unosząc w końcu wzrok na twarz Ryouty.  
    Już wiedział, o co chodziło. Ale, uśmiechnąwszy się do niego łagodnie, pozwolił mu mówić.  
–    Przepraszam – mruknął Kuroko.- Kise-kun, przepraszam cię. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, bardzo cię lubię i doceniam, co do tej pory dla mnie robiłeś i znosiłeś. Dziękuję ci również za to, co do mnie czujesz. Wybacz, że mówię o tym na środku korytarza...  
–    Nie przejmuj się, Kurokocchi, nikogo tu nie ma, większość wyszła do ogrodu.- Ryouta nie przestawał się uśmiechać, nie chcąc wprawić Tetsuyę w zakłopotanie.- Nie męcz się z tym, Kurokocchi, wyrzuć to z siebie. Przecież ci mówiłem, że możesz zrobić to w każdej chwili.  
–    Do tej pory czułem się przy tobie naprawdę szczęśliwy – westchnął Kuroko.- Naprawdę, Kise-kun. Ale obawiam się, że... że tak być nie może. Mam na myśli ten cały nasz „układ”. Powinniśmy go przerwać, tak będzie dla nas lepiej. Rozumiem, że w pewnym sensie obaj czerpaliśmy z tego korzyść, ale w ostateczności przyniesie nam to jedynie same problemy. W pewnym sensie już przyniosło...- Kuroko znów westchnął, tym razem nieco ciszej. Uspokoił się odrobinę, kiedy wyrzucił z siebie ciężar, jaki nosił. W dodatku wyglądało na to, że Ryouta naprawdę go rozumiał. Choć uśmiechał się nieszczerze, z jego oczu można było ujrzeć wyrozumiałość.  
–    W porządku, Kurokocchi, jak sobie życzysz.- Kise podszedł do niego i chwycił delikatnie jego podbródek, unosząc głowę do góry.- Nie byliśmy przecież w związku. Przez jakiś czas pewnie będę za tym tęsknił, ale nie będę płakał. To był tylko układ, nic więcej. W żaden sposób nie zraniliśmy siebie nawzajem, więc nie zniszczy to naszej przyjaźni, prawda?  
–    Prawda – potwierdził Tetsuya.  
–    No, więc nie smuć się więcej, Kurokocchi!- zawołał radośnie Kise.- Wracam do swojego pokoju, muszę zająć szufladę w komodzie, zanim Aominecchi rozłoży mi tam swoje gazetki z Mai-chan!  
–    Dobrze... Kise-kun!  
    Ryouta, który odwrócił się już, by odejść, ponownie spojrzał na Kuroko z pytaniem w oczach.  
–    Jest coś jeszcze...- Błękitnowłosy wziął głęboki oddech i, dla pewności, że nikt go nie usłyszy, podszedł do Ryouty. Zniżył głos do szeptu. - Nie zrywam tego układu tylko dlatego, że to najlepsze wyjście, ani dlatego, że moglibyśmy kiedyś przez to cierpieć. Ja... czuję się nie fair wobec ciebie.  
–    Nie fair?- powtórzył blondyn.  
–    Tak.- Kuroko skinął lekko głową.- Ponieważ przed chwilą ja... ja i Aomine-kun... Ugh, nie chcę się wdawać w szczegóły.- Tetsuya zarumienił się lekko.- Wybacz mi, Kise-kun. Ja i Aomine-kun dosyć niedawno... zbliżyliśmy się do siebie.   
–    Eh...?  
–    Nad jeziorem... byłem zdenerwowany i... jakoś tak zaczęliśmy się całować, a potem na brzegu... Przepraszam, to zbyt zawstydzające i w ogóle niewłaściwe, by opowiadać o tym właśnie tobie...- Kuroko westchnął ciężko, zamykając oczy.- Jeszcze raz przepraszam, Kise-kun. Pójdę się przebrać. Przepraszam.  
    Tetsuya odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył szybko korytarzem, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim pokoju. Pozostawił za sobą wciąż stojącego w miejscu Kise, patrzącego za nim dość bezradnym wzrokiem. Po chwili jednak jego wzrok stwardniał, usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię, a on sam zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
    Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w poszukiwaniu Aomine.  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

    Jak się okazało, Aomine nie wrócił do pokoju po swojej porannej przechadzce. Kiedy Kise dosyć gwałtownie wpadł do środka i zobaczył, że ciemnoskórego nie ma, rozzłościł się jeszcze bardziej. Miał nadzieję, że Daiki wrócił do ośrodka sportowego razem z Kuroko. Sądził już, że będzie musiał poszukać go na zewnątrz, jednak wyglądając przez okno, dostrzegł go, człapiącego wolnym krokiem na dziedzińcu.   
    Natychmiast tam pognał, po drodze niemal zabijając się na schodach. Wypadł z budynku na podwórze i ruszył w kierunku Aomine, który dopiero po chwili uniósł głowę i zauważył go.  
–    Yo, Kise...  
–    Mamy do pogadania – powiedział Ryouta bez ogródek, wbijając uważne spojrzenie w twarz przyjaciela. Minę miał zaciętą.   
–    Yyy... co się stało?- zapytał Daiki, choć zaczynał już domyślać się, o co chodzi blondynowi. Znał Kuroko i był pewien niemal na sto procent, że błękitnowłosy, czując się podle ze świadomością, iż oszukał Ryoutę, o wszystkim mu powiedział.  
    Kise robił, co mógł, by się uspokoić. Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na to, że w głowie aż huczało mu od przekleństw rzucanych pod adresem ciemnoskórego, a serce ściskało się ze złości i żalu, nie tylko związanego z „zerwaniem” z Tetsuyą. Chłopak oddychał głęboko, zbierając się w sobie, niepewien, czy jego głos nie zadrży, lub nie zabrzmi płaczliwie.  
–    Rozmawiałem z Kurokocchim – powiedział. Głos miał dość spokojny, choć wyraźnie można było wyczuć, że jest na skraju krzyku.- Powiedział, że jesteś nad jeziorem.  
–    Noo... właśnie wróciłem, mam dość pływania na dzisiaj. Zresztą słyszałem coś, że mamy tutaj kryty basen, i nie obejdzie się bez ćwiczeń w nim...  
–    Co robiliście nad jeziorem?- Kise skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że zbyt mocno zaciskał pięści.  
–    Pływaliśmy.  
–    Co jeszcze?  
–    Czy to wywiad przeprowadzany przez zazdrosną żonę?- westchnął ciężko Aomine, próbując wyminąć blondyna, jednak ten natychmiast zastąpił mu drogę.  
–    Dokąd się wybierasz? Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy rozmawiać.  
–    Kise, o co ci chodzi?- Wzrok Daikiego stwardniał momentalnie, ciemnoskóry wyprostował się odruchowo, gotów do obrony.  
–    Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi, Aominecchi – wycedził Ryouta.  
    Aomine przełknął nerwowo ślinę, robiąc niepewny krok do tyłu. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy widział swojego przyjaciela takiego wkurzonego. Zarówno jego postawa, jak i aura, którą się otaczał, sugerowały, że nie ma zamiaru puścić go wolno, zanim nie dojdą do porozumienia.  
    A z tym mogło być ciężko, zważywszy na to, że Ryouta był wyraźnie wytrącony z równowagi.  
–    Pogadamy później, zaraz mamy trening.  
–    Trening został opóźniony, więc mamy sporo czasu, żeby pogadać – powiedział Kise.  
–    Tutaj?- prychnął Daiki, zataczając szeroki łuk dłonią. Chociaż nikogo wokół nich nie było, i tak nie uważał, by poruszanie zdecydowanie prywatnych tematów w takim miejscu było dobrym pomysłem.  
–    Owszem, tutaj – odparł Ryouta.- Podobno Kurokocchi powiedział ci o tym, co między nami było. O naszym „układzie” z całowaniem.  
–    Ta, powiedział mi.  
–    Co dokładnie ci powiedział? Nie próbuj wymigiwać się od odpowiedzi – dodał pospiesznie model, jakby czytając mu w myślach.- Mam prawo to wiedzieć, Aominecchi! Choć raz bądź ze mną szczery w tej sprawie.  
    Aomine patrzył na niego przez dłuższy czas w milczeniu. Rzeczywiście myślał nad jakąś wymówką, dzięki której mógłby przełożyć ich konfrontację na później. Teraz, kiedy dopiero co rozstał się z Kuroko po tak intensywnych doznaniach, nie bardzo potrafił trzeźwo myśleć.  
–    Że całowaliście się po waszej randce w oceanarium – odpowiedział spokojnie, gotów przyznać się do wszystkiego. I tak było za późno na kłamstwa.- Zaproponowałeś mu ten układ, a on po jakimś czasie się zgodził. Powiedział, że zdawałeś sobie sprawę z tego, że to nic nie oznacza, i że Tetsu nie odwzajemnia twoich uczuć. To trochę jak sexfriends.  
    Kise zarumienił się lekko, spuszczając wzrok, zawstydzony. Po chwili jednak znów spojrzał bacznie na ciemnoskórego.  
–    I co mu na to powiedziałeś?  
–    Nic konkretnego.- Aomine wzruszył ramionami.  
–    Nie kłam. Musiałeś mu coś powiedzieć, musiałeś jakoś go podpuścić, inaczej nie zacząłby się z tobą całować!  
–    Co?- bąknął Daiki.- Ej, nie zapędzaj się. Co to niby miało znaczyć?  
–    Jak to „co to miało znaczyć”?!- krzyknął Kise, z trudem hamując napływające do oczu łzy.- Przecież znasz Kurokocchiego, nawet lepiej ode mnie! Obaj go znamy i obaj wiemy, że Kurokocchi nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego, gdyby nie został do tego w jakiś sposób przekonany! Skoro miał już mnie, nie było powodu, dla którego miałby robić to również z kimś innym!  
–    Uspokój się, Kise, trochę przesadzasz z tą paniką...  
–    Na moim miejscu też byłbyś wkurzony! Nawet bardziej! Więc przestań owijać w bawełnę i przyznaj się, co mu powiedziałeś!  
–    To, co mu powiedziałem, nie miało żadnego wpływu na to, co się potem stało!- warknął Aomine, zaciskając pięści.- Poniosło nas, to wszystko. Ani ja, ani on, nie mamy zamiaru myśleć o tym jak o czymś poważnym. Było, minęło. Tetsu nigdy nie odwzajemni moich uczuć, a ja nigdy nie będę robił sobie nadziei, że coś z tego wyjdzie. Ty również nie powinieneś! Może i całowaliście się, może się też przytulaliście i zachowywaliście jak zakochani, ale podobno sam uparcie twierdziłeś, że nie bierzesz tego do siebie.  
–    Bo nie biorę!- jęknął Kise, kopiąc ze złością leżący nieopodal kamyk.- Nigdy nie brałem! Od samego początku Kurokocchi miał wolną rękę, by przerwać nasz układ! Mógł nawet zakochać się w kimś, mógł też całować się z kimś innym... nawet z tobą, Aominecchi! Nie miałbym ci tego za złe, ale pod warunkiem, że wyszło by to z jego inicjatywy! Ale teraz, dziś... jestem pewien, że powiedziałeś mu coś, jakoś go osłabiłeś...  
–    Osłabiłem?- powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Daiki.- To ty wykorzystałeś jego słabość, by zacząć się z nim całować! Zrozumiałeś, że spodobało mu się to uczucie, więc przekonałeś go, że możecie być „kumplami od całowania”! Skąd ci to w ogóle to głowy przyszło?!  
–    Jestem w nim zakochany, po prostu zobaczyłem coś w rodzaju szansy! Chciałem być bliżej niego, bliżej niż ty, przecież to oczywiste! Na moim miejscu też byś mu to zaproponował! Ale nie, bałeś się wyznać swoje uczucia, oszukałeś go dwa razy, a teraz co?! Znów się całowaliście! I jak teraz zamierzasz mu się wytłumaczyć? Znowu powiesz mu, że to pociąg seksualny? A może, że pomyliłeś go ze śliczną syrenką z jeziora?!  
–    Nic mu nie powiem, bo Tetsu wie, że go kocham!- warknął Aomine. Widząc pełne zdziwienia spojrzenie Kise, westchnął ciężko i przeczesał dłońmi włosy.- Powiedziałem mu, rozumiesz? Wiem, że miałem tego nie robić, że miałem nie mieszać mu więcej w głowie... Ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. To po prostu... kumulowało się we mnie, złościłem się coraz bardziej... nie dlatego, że wy zbliżyliście się do siebie, ale dlatego, że ja i Tetsu zaczęliśmy się od siebie oddalać! Wkurzało mnie to, sprawiało, że całymi nocami nie mogłem spać, aż w końcu postanowiłem się poddać i wszystko mu powiedziałem... Jakiś tydzień temu, po meczach.- Aomine znów westchnął, przetarł dłonią kark.- Trudno powiedzieć, czy był wkurzony, czy tylko zszokowany... Ale to przez to unikał mnie przez cały ten czas, i zaczął ze mną gadać dopiero dziś, nad jeziorem...  
–    Co?- Ryouta zamrugał, patrząc na niego zdezorientowany. Po chwili jego wzrok znów stał się pełen złości.- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to TWOJA wina, że Kurokocchi nie odzywał się do mnie przez ponad tydzień, nie dawał mi znaku życia, nie odpowiadał na wiadomości i telefony?! Masz pojęcie, przez co przechodziłem?! Całymi dniami i nocami zastanawiałem się, czy powiedziałem albo zrobiłem coś złego, przez co obraził się do mnie! Nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, nawet na mnie nie patrzył... i to wszystko przez CIEBIE?  
–    Tak...- mruknął Daiki.- Wygląda na to, że tak.  
    Kise sapnął głośno, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu. Otarł pospiesznie oczy, nie chcąc pokazać drobnych łez, które spłynęły po jego policzkach.  
–    Po prostu świetnie – warknął.- Nie dość, że Kurokocchi z TWOJEJ winy nie odzywał się do mnie przez ponad tydzień, nie dość, że przez CIEBIE nabawiłem się bezsenności, to na dodatek przez CIEBIE Kurokocchi wszystko dziś zakończył.  
–    Zakończył?- Aomine spojrzał na niego smętnie.- Zerwał układ?  
–    Tak – burknął Kise, pociągając nosem.- Przez ciebie. Cholerny draniu. Zagrałeś nieczysto, naopowiadałeś mu jakichś bzdur, jestem tego pewien!  
–    Kuroko i tak nic do ciebie nie czuł. Do mnie też nie czuje.- Aomine roześmiał się słabo.- No właśnie. On nic do nas nie czuje, więc o co my się kłócimy?  
–    Myślisz, że tu chodzi tylko o niego?!- krzyknął Kise, ciskając w niego złowrogie spojrzenie.- Sądziłem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Aominecchi! To, że w pewnym sensie rywalizowaliśmy o Kurokocchiego nie oznacza, że mamy grać wobec siebie nieczysto! Nie przypominam sobie, żebym zrobił cokolwiek na twoją niekorzyść!  
–    A jak mam odbierać twoje zniechęcanie mnie do wyznania miłości Tetsu?  
–    Powiedziałem tak, bo nie chciałem, żeby Kurokocchi się tym zadręczał! Już dwa razy obróciłeś wszystko w żart, nie chciałem, żebyś narobił mu jeszcze większego mętliku w głowie, ale sam widzisz, co narobiłeś.- Kise wskazał ruchem dłoni na budynek.- Nawet jeżeli nie powiedziałeś nic Kurokocchiemu, przez co zmienił zdanie, to nie zmienia faktu, że całowaliście się. Owszem, Kurokocchi był wolny, cały czas jest wolny... ale z szacunku do mnie powinieneś się powstrzymać, Aominecchi. To, co zrobiłeś, było...- Kise pokręcił głową, nie potrafiąc odnaleźć odpowiedniego słowa.  
–    Uhm... sorry, no...- Daiki podrapał się po głowie, zażenowany.- Ale nie zapominaj o tym, że ja też go...  
–    Ah, właśnie!- Kise pociągnął nosem i odchrząknął.- Kurokocchi powiedział, że zbliżyliście się do siebie. Co miał na myśli?  
    Aomine otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak po krótkiej chwili z tego zrezygnował. Nie chciał już bardziej pogrążać Ryouty, zwłaszcza opowieścią o tym, jak intymne rzeczy robił z Tetsuyą nad jeziorem.  
–    No, słucham.- Kise patrzył na niego wyczekująco.- To nie był seks, prawda? Kurokocchi nie zdobyłby się na coś takiego tak szybko, wątpię, by w ogóle miał zrobić to z kimś, kogo nie darzy prawdziwą miłością. Więc co?- Znów pociągnął nosem.- Zrobiłeś to ustami? Czy dłonią?  
–    Kise...  
–    Odpowiedz mi!  
–    Na cholerę ci to wiedzieć?!- wkurzył się ciemnoskóry.- Było, minęło! Po prostu nie myśl o tym, Tetsu nie wybierze żadnego z nas, taki właśnie los nas czeka! Możemy go sobie kochać do szaleństwa, ale nie przekonamy go do tego, by odwzajemnił nasze uczucia!  
–    Odpowiedz mi na to pieprzone pytanie – wyszeptał Kise, na moment zamykając oczy.- Jeżeli nie dowiem się od ciebie, wyciągnę to z Kurokocchiego, choćby miał się załamać psychicznie przez mówienie o takich rzeczach!  
–    Dłonią – wycedził Aomine.- Zrobiliśmy to sobie dłonią. Zadowolony?  
    Kise zacisnął usta, przez dłuższą chwilę patrząc chłodno na ciemnoskórego. Pokiwał tylko głową, przełykając gulę w gardle.  
–    Zazdroszczę ci – parsknął cicho.  
–    Przestań już.- Aomine pokręcił głową.- Daj temu spokój, Kise. Za bardzo to przeżywasz, nie bądź babą...  
–    Oh, jasne.- Kise roześmiał się lekko, po raz ostatni wycierając dłońmi mokrą twarz. Odchrząknął głośno, spojrzał hardo na Aomine, a potem zamachnął się i z całej siły uderzył go pięścią w twarz.  
    Ciemnoskóry był tak zszokowany, że dopiero gdy upadł na ziemię, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co tak naprawdę się stało. Zamrugał, powoli podnosząc się na rękach, splunął odrobiną krwi na wyłożony żwirem podjazd. Dotknął ostrożnie wargi, ocierając je, skrzywił się na ból w policzku.  
–    Teraz lepiej, Aominecchi?- zapytał Ryouta.- Bo mnie w sumie tak.  
–    Ty... wow...- bąknął ciemnoskóry, patrząc na niego z dołu.- Nieźle potrafisz przy... znaczy, co to miało, kurna, znaczyć?!- Zerwał się na równe nogi, podchodząc do Kise i popychając go.- Odbiło ci?! Chcesz się ze mną bić?!  
–    Jeśli to przekona cię do tego, żeby przestać traktować mnie jak pieprzoną księżniczkę, to z przyjemnością!- krzyknął Kise.- Przypominam ci, że dbam o mój wygląd tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że pracuję jako model! Nie jestem ani lalusiem, ani ciotą, która nie potrafi się bić!   
–    No to proszę, wal!- krzyknął Aomine, rozkładając szeroko ręce.- Ale uprzedzam, że jeśli chcesz w to brnąć, to długo nie załatwisz sobie żadnej sesji, chyba, że w magazynie dla bokserów!  
–    Pieprz się, Aominecchi, nie...!  
–    Co tutaj się wyprawia?!- Nagle z budynku wybiegli kapitan Nijimura oraz jego zastępca, Akashi. Shuuzou wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowanego niż Kise czy Aomine.- Co wy wyprawiacie, do cholery?! Na głowę upadliście, żeby bójki sobie urządzać na środku dziedzińca?!   
–    Aomine, Kise, wytłumaczcie się w tej chwili – zażądał Akashi, patrząc surowo to na jednego, to na drugiego.  
–    To tylko zwykła sprzeczka – mruknął Daiki, opanowując się nieco.- Kise trochę poniosło, ja też przesadziłem.   
–    Zawsze się sprzeczacie podczas treningów, ale to, do czego doszło przed chwilą, nie wyglądało na zwykłą sprzeczkę – powiedział Nijimura, krzyżując ramiona na piesiach.- Kise, czemu mu tak przywaliłeś?  
–    To nasza prywatna sprawa, kapitanie – powiedział Ryouta.  
–    Ej, uważaj no...  
–    Nijimura.- Akashi spojrzał na niego znacząco.- Kise ma prawo odmówić odpowiedzi – powiedział, po czym zwrócił się do dwójki stojących przed nimi chłopaków.- Nie mamy zamiaru ingerować w wasze prywatne sprawy, ale, o ile to możliwe, zachowajcie dyskusje i rękoczyny na moment, kiedy wrócicie do Tokio i znikniecie z oczu nauczycielom i nam. Chyba, że życzycie sobie wylądować w domu jeszcze tego dnia. Zapewniam, że istnieje taka opcja.  
–    Nie trzeba, Akashicchi, już mi przeszło – mruknął Kise.- Przepraszam za moje zachowanie, to się więcej nie powtórzy.  
–    Ja też. Jak mówiłem, poniosło nas.  
–    Co tu się stało?! Słyszałem krzyki, a potem...- Z budynku wybiegł zaniepokojony Kuroko. Zatrzymał się raptownie, patrząc z przerażeniem na twarz Aomine. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się z jego puchnącego policzka na stającego nieopodal Ryoutę, który zwiesił głowę, nieco zawstydzony.- Uhm...  
–    Wszystko w porządku, Kuroko, to tylko zwykła sprzeczka – powiedział Akashi.  
–    Chyba jednak nie wszystko – mruknął Tetsuya, nie ruszając się z miejsca i jedynie przyglądając swoim przyjaciołom.  
–    Sytuacja opanowana, Aomine i Kise sami się uspokoili – zapewnił Seijuurou.  
–    Choć gdybyśmy tu nie przyszli, pewnie by się nawzajem pozabijali – burknął pod nosem Nijimura.  
–    Aomine-kun, powinieneś iść z tym policzkiem do pielęgniarki – powiedział Kuroko.- Uhm.. Kise-kun? Porozmawiamy chwilę?  
–    Tak, jasne – mruknął blondyn.  
–    Czy wasza rozmowa może chwilę poczekać?- zapytał nieoczekiwanie Akashi. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku błękitnowłosego, wbijając w niego uważne spojrzenie czerwonych oczu.- Poprzednim razem przerwaliśmy rozmowę. Chciałbym ją dokończyć.  
–    Wybacz, Akashi-kun, ale dzisiaj nie mam sił na to, by rozmawiać na ten temat – westchnął Kuroko.- Czy możesz poczekać do jutra?  
–    Obawiam się, że nie. Ostatecznie to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki, nie uważasz?  
–    O co chodzi?- zapytał ze złością Kise, podchodząc bliżej nich.- Tylko mi nie mów, że teraz ty, Akashicchi!  
–    Teraz ja?- Seijuurou spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.- Mogę wiedzieć, co masz na myśli?  
–    O czym chcesz porozmawiać z Kurokocchim?  
–    To nie jest twoja sprawa, Kise.  
–    Owszem, jest.  
–    Nie rozumiem skąd to stwierdzenie – wycedził Akashi.- Zapewniam cię, że ta sprawa w żadnym stopniu nie dotyczy twojej osoby. Kuroko i ja mamy coś do omówienia.  
–    Dobrze wiem, co chcesz mu powiedzieć – warknął Ryouta.  
–    Ah tak?- Seijuurou uniósł lekko brew.  
–    Przestań się zgrywać, Akashicchi, dobrze wiem, że ty też kochasz Kurokocchiego, sam mi to przyznałeś!  
    Seijuurou już otwierał usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, jednak w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. Między grupą chłopców zapadła cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli teraz na Akashiego – Kuroko z przerażeniem, Kise ze złością, a Aomine ze zdumieniem. Tylko Nijimura wydawał się być obojętny.  
–    Wszyscy działacie przeciwko mnie!- krzyknął z żalem Kise.- Najpierw Aominecchi wyznał miłość Kurokocchiemu, teraz ty chcesz to zrobić, Akashicchi... Gdyby nie wy, nadal mógłbym być blisko niego! Wszystko psujecie, wchodzicie mi w drogę, nie pozwalacie chociaż na odrobinę szczęścia! To wasza wina, że Kurokocchi zrezygnował z układu ze mną, to przez was nie mam szansy na bycie z nim, nieważne w jakich relacjach! Aominecchi go wykorzystał, teraz Akashicchi chce zmącić mu głowę! Nienawidzę was, słyszycie?! Nienawidzę was i mam nadzieję, że...  
    Głos Kise urwał się raptownie wraz z głośnym dźwiękiem uderzającej o policzek dłoni. Blondyn przez dłuższą chwilę stał w bezruchu z wyraźnie zaskoczoną miną. Powoli uniósł swoją dłoń i dotknął nią policzka, który uderzył Akashi.  
–    Uspokój się, Kise – powiedział spokojnie zastępca kapitana.- Weź kilka głębokich oddechów, wróć do swojego pokoju i napij się wody, bo zaczynasz mówić od rzeczy. Kiedy ochłoniesz, przyjdź do mnie. Wtedy porozmawiamy.  
–    Uhm... tak jest – mruknął Ryouta, spuszczając głowę.- Przepraszam. Pójdę już.  
    Tylko Kuroko i Aomine odprowadzili wzrokiem blondyna. Akashi jeszcze przez moment stał odwrócony do nich plecami, następnie odwrócił się powoli i westchnął cicho.  
–    Kuroko, Aomine, chodźcie ze mną. Musimy porozmawiać. Nijimura, zacznij trening bez nas. Dołączymy wkrótce.  
–    Akashi-kun...  
–    Bez dyskusji, Kuroko.- Seijuurou spojrzał na niego poważnie.- Cierpliwości. Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiesz.  
  



	19. Chapter 19

    Atmosfera panująca w pokoju Akashiego i Kuroko przypominała kościelne czuwanie. Trójka chłopców siedziała w ponurym milczeniu na miękkich poduszkach, Akashi wyglądał przez okno, podczas gdy Kuroko ostrożnie przemywał wacikiem rozciętą wargę Aomine. Każdy z nich przeczuwał, że rozmowa jaką przeprowadzą, będzie długa i pełna pytań, jednak mimo to – a może właśnie z tego powodu – żaden nie chciał jej rozpocząć.  
–    Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że Kise komuś przywalił, miałbym ubaw po pachy przez cały dzień – mruknął cicho ciemnoskóry, krzywiąc się lekko, kiedy Tetsuya mocniej przycisnął wacik.- Nie przypuszczałem, że potrafi się bić.  
–    To całkiem naturalne, przecież jest chłopakiem – odparł spokojnie Kuroko.- Choć fakt pozostaje faktem, to zaskakujące, że podniósł rękę właśnie na ciebie. Zwykle nie bije się przyjaciół. Przypuszczam, że to wszystko moja wina...  
–    Ani mi się waż wyjeżdżać mi tutaj z takimi tekstami – skarcił go Daiki, mierząc rozzłoszczonym spojrzeniem.- Niczemu nie jesteś winien, Tetsu, właściwie śmiem twierdzić, że to właśnie TY jesteś tutaj ofiarą, a nie ja czy Kise.   
–    W istocie, masz rację, Aomine – odezwał się niespodziewanie Akashi, który do tej pory tylko milczał, siedząc przy oknie.- W gruncie rzeczy to właśnie Kuroko najbardziej ucierpiał na skutek tych wszystkich nieporozumień. Być może to ja jestem tutaj głównym źródłem waszych rozterek.  
–    Co masz na myśli, Akashi?- zapytał Daiki.- Nic z tego nie rozumiem, zaprosiłeś nas tutaj, żeby nam rzekomo wszystko wyjaśnić, ale póki co nie usłyszałem nic, co by wyjaśnienia choćby przypominało.  
–    Nie musisz być taki sarkastyczny, Aomine – westchnął ciężko Akashi, podnosząc się i przesuwając swoją poduszkę bliżej niego oraz Kuroko.- Temat, który pragnę z wami poruszyć nie należy do częstych, zwłaszcza między nami. Ale wygląda na to, że jeśli nie wyjaśnimy sobie wszystkiego od samego początku, to ucierpią na tym nie tylko nasze wzajemne relacje, ale również cała drużyna. Rzecz w tym, że nie jestem do końca pewien, od czego tak naprawdę powinienem zacząć, by niczego nie pomieszać.  
–    Cóż, mnie osobiście ciekawi to, co wykrzyczał ci w twarz Kise. O tym, że kochasz Tetsu. Nie obraź się, ale jeśli zaraz mi powiesz, że musimy powiększyć nasz miłosny trójkącik, to trochę się wkurzę.  
    Akashi patrzył na niego przez chwilę, następnie powoli przesunął wzrok na Kuroko, który natychmiast odwrócił od niego głowę, nerwowo przełykając ślinę. Seijuurou westchnął ciężko na tę reakcję, z trudem powstrzymując się od wywrócenia oczami.  
–    To nonsens, Aomine – powiedział w końcu.- Nie kocham Kuroko.  
–    Ale Kise powiedział, że sam mu to przyznałeś – zauważył mądrze Daiki. Tetsuya, który dopiero co pozwolił sobie odetchnąć z ulgą, teraz spojrzał uważnie na Akashiego, domagając się wyjaśnienia.  
–    Kise nie kłamał.- Akashi skinął głową.- Powiedziałem mu, że kocham Kuroko.- Nie chcąc, by nieco ogłupiały Daiki zadał kolejne pytanie, Seijuurou ciągnął dalej, posyłając swoim przyjaciołom spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, że nie życzy sobie, by mu przerywano.- Pozwólcie, że zacznę właśnie od tego. Kilka miesięcy temu, po jednym z naszych szkolnych treningów, kiedy większość zawodników udała się już do domu, pozostaliśmy w szatni tylko ja i Kise. Zauważyłem, że od pewnego czasu był nieco zamroczony i nieobecny, a także, że bardzo często skupiał swoją uwagę na Kuroko. Co prawda większość zawodników przyzwyczaiła się do jego, powiedzmy, „fascynacji” osobą Kuroko, jednak ja spostrzegłem, że stało się to nieco poważniejsze. Nie ukrywam, że tamtego dnia wystawiłem przysłowiową kawę na ławę i zapytałem Kise, czy może potwierdzić moje domniemania. Choć sądziłem, że się speszy i zacznie unikać odpowiedzi, zbywając mnie głupimi wymówkami, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu z radością opowiedział mi, co czuje. Dopiero później zupełnie niespodziewanie rozpłakał się i zaczął panikować. Chcąc mu pomóc, starałem się okazać mu wsparcie, powiedziałem więc, że doskonale wiem, co czuje. W istocie, rozumiałem go aż za dobrze, ponieważ sam byłem w podobnej sytuacji, ale problem w tym, że Kise zbyt dosłownie mnie zrozumiał... Uznał, że również kocham Kuroko. A ponieważ zaczął zadawać mi dość niewygodne pytania... Zrozumcie, do pewnych rzeczy nie jestem w stanie się przyznać, dlatego przyznałem mu rację. Jednak ze względu na to, czego świadkiem był dzisiaj Kuroko, jestem zmuszony powiedzieć wam to i owo. Ufam, że ani jedno słowo, które dziś tutaj padnie, nie wyjdzie poza ściany tego pokoju?  
–    Możesz liczyć na naszą dyskrecję, tylko powiedz w końcu, o co tutaj chodzi – westchnął ciężko Aomine, przecierając dłońmi twarz.- Nic już z tego nie rozumiem, no to kochasz Tetsu, czy nie?  
–    Nie. Kocham Kise – odparł spokojnie Seijuurou.  
    Cisza, która zapadła w pokoju po tych słowach, była niewyobrażalnie długa. Aomine patrzył na Akashiego spomiędzy palców szeroko otwartymi oczami, również Tetsuya nie krył swojego zaskoczenia. Obaj wpatrywali się w czerwonowłosego, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszeli.  
    Tymczasem Akashi, widząc ich miny, westchnął lekko, na moment zamykając oczy.  
–    Dlaczego się tak dziwicie? Ja i Kise wbrew pozorom mamy ze sobą sporo wspólnego.  
–    Przepraszam, Akashi-kun – odezwał się w końcu Kuroko, kręcąc powoli głową.- Ciężko jest mi przyjąć tę informację do wiadomości. To gorszy przypadek, niż wyznanie Kise-kun, czy Aomine-kun. Oczywiście, nie chcę cię tym urazić, ale w życiu bym się nie spodziewał, że zakochałeś się w chłopaku.  
–    Nie ukrywam, że sam długo nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, wypierałem się tego uczucia i karciłem się w myślach.- Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko.- Bitwa na wojnie byłaby sto razy łatwiejsza, niż wyparcie się miłości. Ostatecznie się poddałem.- Wzruszył ramionami.- Ale bojąc się przyznać mu, że jest dla mnie kimś więcej, skłamałem mówiąc, że ja także kocham ciebie, Kuroko. Kise wydawał się być całkiem szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Mnie to nie bardzo przeszkadzało, bo dzięki temu zaczęliśmy częściej rozmawiać, nawet jeśli skupialiśmy się głównie na jednym temacie. Kise opowiadał mi o wszystkim, byłem więc wręcz na bieżąco informowany o tym, co się działo; o waszym pocałunku na wycieczce, o randce w oceanarium, o...- Akashi westchnął lekko.- ...tłumaczeniach Aomine, dlaczego cię pocałował.  
–    Śmieszne – burknął Daiki.  
–    Wiedziałem o wszystkim – podsumował Akashi.- Kiedy opowiedziałeś mi o swojej „koleżance” również domyśliłem się, o kogo chodzi.  
    Aomine zmarszczył lekko brwi i spojrzał pytająco na błękitnowłosego. Ten, widząc jego spojrzenie, pokręcił głową.  
–    Nie pytaj – westchnął.  
–    Tak więc wiecie już, dlaczego Kise oskarżył mnie o to, iż planuję wyznać swoje rzekome uczucia Kuroko – mówił dalej Akashi.- Dla twojego świętego spokoju, Aomine, wyjaśnię ci, dlaczego naciskałem na rozmowę z nim. Otóż rano, kiedy tutaj dotarliśmy, Kuroko był świadkiem dość nieprzyjemnej sceny, kiedy ja i Nijimura całowaliśmy się.  
–    Łagodnie mówiąc...- wymamrotał cicho Tetsuya.  
–    Że... że co robiliście?- bąknął ciemnoskóry.  
–    To już jest bardziej skomplikowana historia, w którą z całą pewnością nie musicie się zagłębiać – powiedział Akashi.- Nie ma ona z wami nic wspólnego. W każdym razie, chcę, żebyście wiedzieli, że to ja zaproponowałem Kise, by wyznał swoje uczucia. W tym wypadku można więc powiedzieć, że wszystko zaczęło się ode mnie, wszystko wyszło z mojej inicjatywy. No, może poza pocałunkiem Aomine. Nie przewidziałem tego, a Kise o niczym wówczas nie wiedział.   
–    Cholera, mam totalny mętlik w głowie – westchnął ciężko Daiki.- Niby wszystko nam wytłumaczyłeś, a i tak mam wrażenie, że gówno z tego rozumiem.  
–    Kuroko, chciałbym, żebyś przyjął moje przeprosiny – powiedział Akashi, ignorując ciemnoskórego.- Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że możesz czuć się teraz oszukany, ponieważ do pewnego stopnia zwierzałeś mi się ze swojego prywatnego życia, oczekując rad. Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci prawdy, że od razu nie wyjawiłem, iż wiem o wszystkim. Nie mniej jednak naprawdę chciałem ci pomóc.   
–    Ale... Akashi-kun, czy pomagając mi, nie szkodziłeś tym samym sobie? A raczej czy nie szkodziłeś sobie, zachęcając Kise-kun do wyznania mi uczuć?  
–    Owszem, ale cóż innego mogłem zrobić?- Seijuurou wzruszył lekko ramionami.- Nie miałem odwagi wyznać mu uczuć, prawdopodobnie nigdy tego nie zrobię, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy jest już za późno, a ja i... zresztą, nieważne. Nie chcę jeszcze bardziej komplikować sprawy i zrzucać na niego kolejnej burzy myśli. Myślę, że obaj jesteście w stanie wyobrazić sobie, w jak ciężkiej sytuacji postawiłbym Kise. Kochając kogoś bez wzajemności i będąc przez kogoś kochanym, nie okazując tego samego... to ciężka sprawa. Wiem, co to oznacza.  
–    Więc Nijimura-senpai cię kocha?- zapytał cicho Tetsuya. Akashi w odpowiedzi jedynie skinął głową ledwie zauważalnie.  
–    Myślę, że to koniec wyjaśnień, przynajmniej tych podstawowych.- Wicekapitan spojrzał na Aomine.- Nie wiem, o co pokłóciliście się z Kise i nie mam zamiaru w to wnikać, bo to sprawa wyłącznie między wami. Nasza czwórka już i tak wystarczająco bardzo skomplikowała sobie życia, nie ma więc sensu dalej w to brnąć. Osobiście postanowiłem się wycofać. Nie chcę już ingerować w uczucia Kise, choć oczywiście nie mam zamiaru pozostawić go na lodzie. Nie chcę też mieszać się w wasze wspólne sprawy, ale jeśli to możliwe, Kuroko, radziłbym ci, byś zdecydował się, co tak naprawdę czujesz. Czasem musimy poświęcić jedno dla dobra ogółu, czyż nie? Ponieważ długo obserwowałem Kise, siłą rzeczy wodziłem spojrzeniem również za tobą i widziałem, jak się męczysz. To nie jest łatwe, podjąć decyzję w takiej sytuacji, ale... proszę, postaraj się. Zależy mi nie tylko na przyjaźni nas wszystkich, ale również na tym, by utrzymać tę drużynę w obecnym składzie. A lepiej po dobroci, prawda?- Uśmiechnął się delikatnie na koniec.- Zostawię was chwilę samych, żebyście mogli porozmawiać. Kiedy poczujecie się na siłach, przyjdźcie na trening. Mogę wam podarować ten jeden jedyny dzień, ale od jutra nie przyjmę do wiadomości żadnych wymówek, rozumiemy się?  
    Ponieważ Akashi najwyraźniej znów stał się najprawdziwszym wicekapitanem, Aomine i Kuroko skinęli posłusznie głowami, nie chcąc mu się sprzeciwiać. W gruncie rzeczy byli wdzięczni mu nie tylko za podarowanie tego jednego dnia, ale również za wyjaśnienie spraw, o których nie mieli pojęcia. Dzięki temu, choć nadal obaj mieli wiele do przemyślenia, ich umysły stały się nieco bardziej przejrzyste, a myślenie trzeźwiejsze.  
–    Nadal boli?- zapytał cicho Kuroko.- Musiałeś mocno ugryźć się w wargę, jest przecięta i za jakiś czas z pewnością trochę ci spuchnie. Będziesz wyglądał zabawnie.  
–    Cieszę się twoim szczęściem – mruknął Aomine.- Prawie w ogóle nie boli, bardziej mnie napieprza łokieć, bo upadłem na niego, kiedy powalił mnie Kise.- Daiki prychnął cicho, kręcąc głową jakby w niedowierzaniu.- Czy ty słyszysz, co ja mówię? „Powalił mnie Kise”. Gdyby to nie było prawdą, posłałbym sam siebie do wariatkowa za takie twierdzenia.  
–    Porozmawiasz z nim, prawda?- zapytał cicho Tetsuya.  
–    Oczywiście, że tak – westchnął Daiki.- Muszę go przeprosić. W ogóle muszę z nim poważnie pogadać, wyjaśnić od początku do końca wszystko, niczego nie ukrywać i niczego nie pomijać, nieważne, czy to będzie szczegół, czy drobnostka. Kise miał rację, zagrałem nieczysto, a, bądź co bądź, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.   
–    O co w ogóle poszło? Dlaczego cię uderzył?  
–    Był zły, bo to przeze mnie przestałeś się do niego odzywać. No wiesz, po moim wyznaniu zacząłeś unikać nas obojga. W dodatku ponoć z nim „zerwałeś”, też z mojej winy, bo całowaliśmy się nad jeziorem.  
–    Przecież to moja wina, nie protestowałem...  
–    Trochę cię podpuściłem – westchnął Aomine.- Znaczy, no... tak mówi Kise, ale ma w tym trochę racji, w sumie. Gdybym ci wtedy nie nagadał...  
–    Aomine-kun, w żaden sposób mnie nie podpuściłeś – westchnął z irytacją Kuroko.- Nie zrobiłem nic, czego sam bym nie chciał. Nie rozumiem skąd u was taka pewność siebie? Jeden zgania na drugiego, jakbyście mieli jakikolwiek wpływ na moje uczucia i decyzje! Nie zgodziłem się całować z Kise-kun, ponieważ mnie na to namówił, nie zgodziłem się na randkę z nim, bo mnie przekonał do tego, ani tym bardziej... nie zrobiłem tamtych rzeczy z tobą nad jeziorem, bo mnie podpuściłeś! Nie mam zamiaru nawet usprawiedliwiać się żałosną wymówką, jakoby nas „poniosło”. Nic z tych rzeczy, Aomine-kun, byłem całkowicie świadom tego, co robię, i jeśli nadal nie wierzysz mi, że jestem w pełni odpowiedzialny za własne decyzje, to powiem ci, że zrobiłem to z pełną premedytacją! Nawet, jeśli wiedziałem, że nie powinienem, bo to będzie nie fair wobec Kise-kun, po prostu chciałem to zrobić, jasne? Owszem, wahałem się, bo kto by się nie wahał, leżąc na brzegu jeziora, w miejscu, w którym w każdej chwili mógł się ktoś pojawić! Ale ostatecznie zignorowałem to, bo... bo chciałem.   
    Aomine, zupełnie zaskoczony nie tyle szczerością, co raczej zdenerwowaniem swojego błękitnowłosego przyjaciela, postanowił nie oponować i nie kłócić się z nim. Nie wyglądało na to, że Tetsuya starał się udowodnić, że to on  jest wszystkiemu winien – był po prostu szczery i przyznał się do tego, że robił to, co chciał, a nie to, do czego został zachęcony.  
–    Ty też z nim porozmawiasz, no nie?- zapytał po chwili milczenia.  
–    Oczywiście, że tak – odparł Kuroko.- Chcesz z nim pogadać pierwszy?  
–    Niee...- Aomine pokręcił przecząco głową.- Myślę, że wasza rozmowa jest ważniejsza. Daję ci pierwszeństwo.- Uśmiechnął się lekko, a następnie wstał i przeciągnął się leniwie.- Zostawię cię teraz samego, pewnie masz sporo do przemyślenia. Zakładam, że Kise siedzi w naszym pokoju, więc lepiej na razie nie będę się tam pokazywał. Pójdę już na trening, Akashi będzie ze mnie dumny.  
–    Dobrze – powiedział Kuroko.- Myślę, że dołączymy z Kise, kiedy skończymy rozmawiać... albo i nie. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak to się wszystko potoczy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że mnie teraz nienawidzi.  
–    Ale co ty.- Daiki parsknął śmiechem.- Nie ma takiej opcji. Może i potrafi nieźle przywalić, co z ogromnym bólem muszę przyznać, ale z całą pewnością nie jest w stanie w jednej chwili kogoś znienawidzić. Spójrz tylko na jego relacje z Haizakim, nie cierpią się jak pies z kotem, ale Kise nigdy nie próbował zrobić mu na złość, ani nie powiedział, że go nienawidzi. W gruncie rzeczy to łagodny facet, jest w stanie jedynie za kimś „nie przepadać”. A, sorry, ale nie wyobrażam sobie, by mógł przestać za tobą przepadać. On jest jak omen, normalnie, albo klątwa – nigdy cię nie zostawi, przynajmniej, dopóki jesteś w pobliżu.  
–    Dziękuję, twoje słowa były chyba miłe.  
–    Chyba?!- Aomine spojrzał na niego ze złością.- Staram się, kurde, podtrzymać cię na duchu, draniu! Doceń to!  
    Widząc delikatny uśmiech Kuroko, który błękitnowłosy nieudolnie próbował ukryć dłonią, Daiki natychmiast zmiękł i poddał się, nie będąc w stanie dalej droczyć się z tym chłopakiem. Miał wrażenie jakby Tetsuya rzucił na niego urok, przez który byłby w stanie zgodzić się na każdą jego zachciankę, jeśli mógłby tylko dłużej na niego patrzeć.   
–    No to do zobaczenia później – mruknął, rumieniąc się lekko.- Aha, i jeszcze jedno... Wiem, że będziesz miał... no wiesz, decyzję do podjęcia. Chcę po prostu, żebyś wiedział, że na każdą jestem przygotowany. Znaczy no, na każdą z trzech przynajmniej: albo ja, albo on, albo żaden z nas. Bo my obaj raczej nie wchodzimy w grę. W każdym razie, wiesz... nieważne co wybierzesz, ja to zaakceptuje, i nie zmieni to nic między nami. Znaczy no, jeśli wybierzesz mnie, to wiesz, coś się jednak zmieni, no bo pewnie zaczniemy...  
–    Aomine-kun, miałeś iść na trening – przerwał mu grzecznie Tetsuya.  
–    Aa, tak, tak.- Daiki spłonął rumieńcem, po czym po raz ostatni rzucił mu przelotne spojrzenie, machnął mu dłonią, a następnie opuścił pokój, pozostawiając go samemu sobie.  
    Kuroko westchnął ciężko, przeczesując dłońmi włosy. Chociaż podczas rozmowy z Akashim niewiele się odzywał, miał dziwne wrażenie, że został pozbawiony wszelkich sił – ciężko mu było myśleć, a co dopiero ruszyć się z miejsca.  
    A musiał przecież porozmawiać z Ryoutą. Musiał raz jeszcze przemyśleć wszystko od nowa i tym razem podjąć decyzję, która będzie już tą ostateczną, której nie będzie mógł cofnąć, ani w żaden sposób skorygować.   
    Wszystko zależało tylko od niego, to na jego barkach spoczywała cała odpowiedzialność. I, chociaż bardzo mu się to nie podobało, postanowił uporać się z tym wszystkim i raz na zawsze zakończyć to, co spędzało jemu i jego najbliższym sen z powiek.  
  



	20. Chapter 20

    Przez ponad godzinę siedział w pokoju jego i Akashiego, zbierając się na odwagę, by pójść do Kise. Rozpakował już swoje rzeczy, napił się herbaty z termosu, który zabrał ze sobą na drogę, przeczytał kilka linijek książki, szybko zapominając ich znaczenie. Czuł, jakby w jego umyśle powstała maleńka czarna dziura, która brutalnie rozrywała każde inne myśli niż te dotyczące jego miłosnego trójkąta z Aomine i Kise. Mimo to wciąż zajmował się wszystkim i niczym, byle tylko odwlec chwilę, w której przyjdzie mu zmierzyć się z Ryoutą.  
    Ostatecznie jednak, po upływie godziny stał przed drzwiami pokoju blondyna, wbijając w nie spojrzenie. Nasłuchiwał, próbując odgadnąć, czy Ryouta tam jest, czy może gdzieś wyszedł – jeśli go nie ma, przełoży rozmowę na później. Ale jeśli jest...  
    Tetsuya potrząsnął lekko głową, karcąc się w myślach za te wygłupy. Nie był przecież dzieckiem, ani strachliwą dziewczyną, zawsze stawał odważnie naprzeciw tego, z czym musiał sobie poradzić. Tym razem była to poważna rozmowa z przyjacielem. Prędzej czy później by go to czekało, a lepiej wyjaśnić sobie wszystko teraz, niż później żałować, że od razu nie powiedziało się, co komu leży na sercu.  
    Odchrząkując cicho, uniósł dłoń i zastukał kilka razy w drzwi.  
–    Proszę – usłyszał znajomy głos. Nie wyczuł w nim żadnego drżenia, czy złości, ot, zwykły ton świadczący o tym, że jego właściciel nie jest niczym zajęty.  
    Kuroko rozsunął powoli shoji, lustrując spojrzeniem pokój, zanim wszedł do środka. Nie różnił się on praktycznie od jego własnego – urządzony w tych samych kolorach i wyposażony w te same meble, jedynie ich umiejscowienie było inne. Nietrudno było jednak zauważyć, iż w przeciwieństwie do Akashiego i Kuroko, którzy swoje futony ułożyli w niezbyt wielkiej od siebie odległości, futony Kise i Aomine były odsunięte każdy pod przeciwną ścianę pokoju.  
    A na samym środku stała niewielka komoda, która wyraźnie zaznaczała granicę między prawą częścią pokoju, a lewą. To właśnie w tej drugiej znajdował się Kise, leżąc na brzuchu na swoim futonie i przeglądając magazyn o modzie.  
–    Czy możemy porozmawiać, Kise-kun?- zapytał Kuroko, niepewnie zasuwając za sobą drzwi.  
–    Jasne – odparł Ryouta, uśmiechając się do niego zupełnie naturalnie.- Siadaj, Kurokocchi. Chcesz coś do picia?  
–    Dziękuję, nie trzeba – westchnął błękitnowłosy, klękając na futonie. Kise najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru usiąść, przysunął się jedynie bliżej Kuroko tak, by jego głowa znajdowała się tuż przy kolanach Tetsuyi.  
–    Przepraszam za mój wybuch na dole – powiedział Ryouta, rumieniąc się lekko.- Przesadziłem, i to bardzo. Szczerze mówiąc, bałem się, że po tej akcji nie będziesz już chciał ze mną rozmawiać, dlatego cieszę się, że przyszedłeś!  
–    O nic się nie gniewam, więc nie musisz mnie przepraszać – mruknął Kuroko, kręcąc głową.- To raczej ja powinienem przeprosić ciebie. Ale chyba powinniśmy zacząć od samego początku, co? Mamy sobie wiele do wyjaśnienia. Powinien być tu obecny także Aomine-kun, ale stwierdziłem, że najpierw porozmawiamy na osobności, na spokojnie.  
–    Dobry wybór – przyznał Kise.- Na chwilę obecną nie bardzo mam ochotę rozmawiać z Aominecchim.  
–    Nienawidzisz go?- zaniepokoił się Kuroko. Spojrzał na blondyna, marszcząc w zmartwieniu brwi. Nie chciał, by jego przyjaciele kłócili się między sobą, nieważne, czy to on był powodem ich sporów, czy nie.  
–    Hmm...- Ryouta przewrócił się na lewy bok, twarzą w stronę błękitnowłosego. Zastanowił się przez chwilę.- Chyba nie. Znaczy, na pewno nie. Ale jestem na niego naprawdę wkurzony i na razie nie chcę z nim rozmawiać.- Wzruszył ramieniem.- A co? Aominecchi zastanawia się, kiedy go przeproszę za tamto uderzenie? Nie mam takiego zamiaru, należało mu się! Wciąż bierze mnie za jakąś panienkę, która nie potrafi...  
–    Nie wiem, o co chodzi Aomine-kun, ale jestem pewien, że sprawy między wami wyjaśnicie sobie osobiście, jeszcze dzisiaj.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się delikatnie.- Aomine-kun nie da ci spokoju, więc o ile nie zmienisz pokoju i nie będziesz uciekał od jego towarzystwa, z całą pewnością ze sobą porozmawiacie.  
–    Pewnie masz rację – westchnął Kise.- Dobrze, że to z tobą mogę porozmawiać najpierw, bo przynajmniej będziemy mogli dojść do porozumienia.- Chłopak wywrócił oczami.- Z Aominecchim to nigdy nie wiadomo.  
–    Racja.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się słabo.- Jest dość... nieobliczalny.  
    Kise przez chwilę przypatrywał mu się bez żadnych konkretnych emocji. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się lekko i ułożył wygodnie na plecach. Tetsuya co chwila zerkał na niego, jednak milczał, nie wiedząc, od czego powinien zacząć.  
–    Może zacznij od tego, co najbardziej ciąży ci na sercu?- zaproponował Kise, jakby czytając w jego myślach.- Powiedz mi o tym, nie musisz niczego ukrywać. Wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Kurokocchi.  
–    Przepraszam, Kise-kun – powiedział Tetsuya, przecierając dłonią twarz.- Za to, że poddałem się Aomine-kun wtedy, nad jeziorem. Nie powinienem był tego robić, wiedziałem, że to nie fair w stosunku do ciebie, a jednak zignorowałem to i dałem się ponieść.  
–    To nie na ciebie jestem o to zły, Kurokocchi – mruknął Ryouta.- Za bardzo się tym przejmujesz, a ja naprawdę nie mam ci niczego za złe. To na Aominecchiego jestem zły, bo oszukiwał. Powiedział, że nie będzie się mieszał, że nie będzie zawracał ci w głowie, a wszystko to okazało się kłamstwem. Owszem, byliśmy do pewnego stopnia rywalami, ale to nie zmieniło faktu, że jesteśmy także przyjaciółmi. Ja od początku byłem wobec ciebie i niego szczery, podczas gdy on kilka razy cię okłamał, by na koniec wyznać prawdę i wszystko schrzanić. Wiem, że to dość egoistyczne myślenie, ale nie bardziej, niż postępowanie Aominecchiego. Widział, że jesteśmy blisko, więc powinien był się wycofać!  
–    Aomine-kun i ja również jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – powiedział cicho Kuroko.- Myślę, że ze względu na to nie chciał się aż tak wycofywać. W pewnym sensie traciliśmy kontakt, ponieważ więcej czasu spędzałem z tobą, a on...  
–    Był zwyczajnie zazdrosny – przerwał mu z westchnieniem Kise.- Doskonale go rozumiem, sam byłem zazdrosny o wasze relacje, zanim jeszcze doszło do waszego pocałunku na wycieczce! Ale już wtedy byłem pewien, że cię kocham, Kurokocchi. I kiedy ci powiedziałem, zaakceptowałeś moje uczucia. Samo to powinno dać Aominecchiemu do myślenia! To było jasne, że się do siebie zbliżymy! Nie przewidywałem tego, że staniemy się „kumplami do całowania”, ale miałem nadzieję, że dostanę szansę spędzania z tobą odrobiny więcej czasu. To nie tak, że siłą wtargnąłem między was, po prostu jako pierwszy wykorzystałem sytuację i powiedziałem co naprawdę czułem, nie zmieniałem zdania i nie próbowałem obrócić niczego w żart.   
–    Musicie to sobie sami wyjaśnić, Kise-kun – powiedział Tetsuya.- Przez te wszystkie nieporozumienia i kłamstwa, przez ukrywanie faktów i udawanie, że nic złego się nie dzieje... to wszystko ostatecznie doprowadzi nas do małej wojny. Nie chcę, byśmy skończyli jako tylko i wyłącznie koledzy z drużyny. Obaj jesteście dla mnie ważni i nie chcę stracić ani ciebie, ani Aomine-kun. Ale postanowiłem, że porozmawiam z wami szczerze, żebyśmy mogli sobie wszystko wyjaśnić. Trzeba to zakończyć, Kise-kun.   
–    Hmm.- Ryouta uśmiechnął się lekko, choć niezbyt szczerze.- Przeczuwam, że tylko ja na tym ucierpię.  
–    Nie możesz tego jednoznacznie stwierdzić, dopóki każdy z każdym nie porozmawia. Czeka cię przecież rozmowa z Aomine-kun i Akashim-kun.  
–    Z Akashicchim?- Kise spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Więc jednak wyznał ci uczucia?  
–    O tym sam z nim porozmawiasz, nie będę ingerował w wasze sprawy. Akashi-kun powiedział mi jednak, że na bieżąco opowiadałeś mu o tym, co się działo.   
–    Tak, to prawda. Przepraszam, wiem, że na pewno byś sobie tego nie życzył, ale musiałem z kimś porozmawiać o swoich uczuciach, no a potem... sam rozumiesz, było już za późno. W euforii opowiedziałem Akashicchiemu o naszej randce, dziwnie by to wyglądało, gdybym nagle przestał. Co prawda, jadąc na tym samym wózku, musiałem go ranić, opowiadając jak szczęśliwy z tobą jestem. Ale Akashicchi mówił, że mu to nie przeszkadza, że lubi mnie słuchać.  
–    Mniejsza o to, nie gniewam się – westchnął Kuroko.- Przyszedłem tu w innej sprawie, Kise-kun. Po rozmowie z Aomine-kun zrozumiałem, że obaj opacznie rozumiecie moje postępowanie. Obojgu wam wydaje się, że każda podjęta przeze mnie decyzja zależała od waszego zachowania i tego, co mówiliście. Przykro mi, że tak myśleliście. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie zgodziłem się całować z tobą, ponieważ mnie do tego przekonałeś. Podobnie było z dzisiejszym... „wypadem” nad jezioro. Aomine-kun w żaden sposób mnie nie podpuścił, do niczego mnie nie zmusił, ani nie przekonał. Ja sam doskonale wiedziałem, na co się zgadzam. Możesz mnie za to potępiać, Kise-kun, ale ja... ja sam tego chciałem. Nie będę ci opowiadał ze szczegółami, co czułem...  
–    W porządku, domyślam się, że było przyjemnie – mruknął Kise.  
–    To nie tak, że nie myśleliśmy o tym, co robimy – wymamrotał Tetsuya.- Obaj byliśmy tego świadomi. I nie ukrywam, że czuję się źle ze świadomością, iż tak cię potraktowałem. Zwłaszcza, że przez ostatni tydzień unikałem zarówno ciebie jak i Aomine-kun. Miałem mętlik w głowie, ponieważ wyznał mi uczucia, zacząłem mieć dość tego wszystkiego. Nie zrozum mnie źle, to nie tak, że zacząłem gardzić waszym uczuciem, zwłaszcza twoim... po prostu wasza obecność bardzo mnie przytłaczała, nie potrafiłem na niczym się skupić, a miałem wiele do przemyślenia. Owszem, po części to z winy Aomine-kun unikałem cię, ale myślę, że prędzej czy później by do tego doszło. Samo zachowanie Aomine, jego huśtawka nastrojów... Być może sam domyśliłbym się w czym rzecz, a może ostatecznie stwierdziłbym, że im bliżej ciebie jestem, tym bardziej tracę Aomine-kun. A... nie ukrywam, że zależy mi na nim. Od samego początku wspierał mnie i był obok w najtrudniejszych chwilach, sporo mu zawdzięczam. Nie mogę stawiać was na pozycjach w swoim życiu, ale mimo wszystko to jego znam dłużej i to z nim przyjaźnię się bardziej. Nie chciałbym go stracić, więc... Jeżeli nie ograniczyłbym kontaktów z tobą, to po prostu zakończyłbym nasz „kontrakt”. Wiem, że to marne pocieszenie, zdaję sobie również sprawę z tego, że to wyjście byłoby o wiele mniej bolesne niż dzisiejsza sytuacja... Po prostu nie chcę tego przed tobą ukrywać, Kise-kun. Sporo o tym myślałem i... Aomine-kun jest dla mnie ważny. Mam do niego słabość. Więc jeśli znów jakoś byśmy się do siebie zbliżyli... pewnie po prostu bym się poddał.  
–    Coś cię w nim pociąga, prawda?- zapytał łagodnie Kise.- Coś ci się w nim podoba, choć sam nie do końca wiesz, co to takiego. Aominecchi przyciąga cię do ciebie, próbujesz jakoś wytłumaczyć swoje zainteresowanie jego osobą i to dziwne uczucie, którym go darzysz, ale to i tak nie pomaga, no nie? Powiedz mi, Kurokocchi... gdyby było na odwrót, gdyby to on był twoim „kumplem do całowania”, a ja zbliżyłbym się do ciebie... poddałbyś się?  
    Kuroko spojrzał na niego, jego usta rozchyliły się lekko. Miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie może tego zrobić bez zastanowienia się. Pomyślał więc chwilę nad słowami Ryouty, postarał się wyobrazić sobie siebie samego w takiej sytuacji, zupełnie odwrotnej, i po chwili, marszcząc lekko brwi, odparł cicho:  
–    Nie wiem. Ciężko powiedzieć, Kise-kun.- Spojrzał na niego bezradnie.- Prawda jest taka, że obaj mi się podobacie. Wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, gdybyście byli jedną osobą, wtedy pewnie w ogóle nie potrafiłbym się od was oderwać.  
    Kise roześmiał się lekko, siadając na futonie i obracając w kierunku Tetsuyi. Przez chwilę obaj siedzieli w ciszy, a potem blondyn pochylił się nad przyjacielem i pocałował go, przymykając oczy. Kuroko odruchowo rozchylił wargi, wzdychając, jednak po kilku sekundach zreflektował się i odsunął od siebie Ryoutę, odwracając głowę dla pewności, że model nie spróbuje powtórzyć pieszczoty.  
–    No i wszystko jasne, Kurokocchi – westchnął Kise.- Nie ma co się oszukiwać, ani szukać wymówek. Powodem, dla którego przerwałeś naszą umowę wcale nie jest fakt, że nie chcesz dawać mi na cokolwiek nadziei, czy też czujesz się wobec mnie nie fair, bo poddajesz się Aominecchiemu. Powodem, dla którego to ja muszę usunąć się na bok, jest twoje uczucie do niego.  
–    Co...?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego niemal z przestrachem.- Nie, nie sądzę, żeby to było tak...  
–    A ja jestem pewien, że to właśnie tak.- Ryouta uśmiechnął się lekko.- Dużo o nim myślisz, prawda? Nie tylko dlatego, że to on najbardziej namieszał ci w życiu, całując na wycieczce i dwa razy obracając to całowanie w żart, ani dlatego, że w końcu przyznał ci się, że naprawdę cię kocha. Nie możesz przestać o nim myśleć, bo sam czujesz się podobnie. Różnica między tobą a nim jest taka, że Aominecchi to zboczeniec, który ostatecznie nie byłby w stanie trzymać to w sobie nieskończoność, ty zaś jesteś porządnym człowiekiem, którego cechuje między innymi moralność. Nie wyobrażasz sobie związku z drugim facetem, ale jest już za późno. Nie wiem, czy to, co czujesz do Aominecchiego, to miłość, ale... wiem, że „coś” na pewno do niego czujesz, i jest to coś romantycznego. Sam mówisz, że sporo mu zawdzięczasz, że zależy ci na nim i nie chcesz go stracić. I chociaż ostatnimi czasy to do mnie zbliżyłeś się bardziej, ostatecznie zacząłeś tęsknić z Aominecchim. Teraz, mając pewność, że on cię kocha, możesz być jeszcze bliżej niego. I cieszysz się z tego powodu.  
–    To zaskakujące, że rozumiesz mnie bardziej niż ja sam – burknął z irytacją Kuroko.  
–    Widzę cię, Kurokocchi – mruknął Ryouta.- Widzę twoje uczucia ja na dłoni. Poza tym twoje słowa potwierdzają moje domysły. Cała nasza rozmowa sprzed chwili, całe to tłumaczenie wszystkiego... wszystko sprowadza się do twojego wyboru. Założę się, że przyszedłeś mi powiedzieć, że nie wybierzesz żadnego z nas, że to koniec z jakimikolwiek zbliżeniami, nieważne czy ze mną czy z Aominecchim. Ale to twój błąd, Kurokocchi. Sam powiedziałeś, że masz do niego słabość. Przed chwilą cię pocałowałem, a ty się oparłeś i odepchnąłeś mnie. Aominecchiemu tego nie zrobisz. Wmawiasz sobie, że wytrzymasz dla dobra naszych relacji, ale ja już wiem, że ci się to nie uda. I to nie tak, że mam ci to za złe – dodał łagodnie, widząc spojrzenie błękitnowłosego.- Za nic cię nie potępiam, Kurokocchi. Nie mam zamiaru budzić w tobie litości i błagać o to, byś wybrał mnie, za bardzo zależy mi na twoim szczęściu. I choć o wiele bardziej wolałbym, żebyś rzeczywiście zrezygnował zarówno ze mnie jak i z Aominecchiego, to jednak mając na uwadze twoje dobre serce i wyrzuty sumienia, które dopadną cię, kiedy mu się oddasz – co z całą pewnością szybko nastąpi – wolę, byś otwarcie wybrał Aominecchiego. Nie chcę byś cierpiał, mając świadomość, że nie wybrałeś żadnego z nas, a ostatecznie „ponosi cię” przy Aominecchim. Dlatego jeżeli od razu wybierzesz jego, możesz być pewien, że nic złego się nie stanie.   
–    Przestań, Kise-kun, już wystarczy tego wszystkiego...- westchnął ciężko Kuroko, z niepokojem orientując się, że w jego oczach powoli zbierają się łzy.- Mylisz się, żadnego z was nie kocham, i dla nas wszystkich będzie lepiej, jeśli zakończymy to tu i teraz.  
–    Wówczas wszyscy będziemy nieszczęśliwi, a ja i Aominecchi w dalszym ciągu będziemy cię cicho kusić – zaśmiał się ponuro blondyn.- Tego właśnie chcesz, Kurokocchi? Świadomie ranić nas wszystkich? Wiem, że nie chcesz tego słuchać, ale ja naprawdę cię kocham. Nie w żaden egoistyczny sposób, kocham cię szczerze i do tego stopnia, że bardziej zależy mi na twoim szczęściu, niż na moim. Więc jeśli widzę, że z Aominecchim jest ci lepiej, to nie mam nic przeciwko, by usunąć się w cień. Nie będę cię nagabywał, nie będę próbował znów zostać „kumplem do całowania”, nie będę też próbował w żaden sposób skłócić ciebie i Aominecchiego. Poza tym mam większe szanse na zapomnienie o tobie. Jestem przecież modelem, muszę skupić się na swojej pracy.  
–    Dla Aomine-kun to z pewnością przejściowe uczucie, przecież on uwielbia dziewczyny z dużym biustem...  
–    Tego się boisz, prawda?- Kise uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.- Nie masz się czym przejmować, Kurokocchi! Aominecchi może i ogląda się za takimi dziewczynami, ale skoro jesteś jedyną wyjątkowo płaską osobą w jego życiu, którą darzy uczuciem, oznacza to, że że dla Aominecchiego jesteś niezwykle wyjątkowy. Samo to powinno upewnić cię w przekonaniu, że to prawdziwa miłość.  
–    Ja...- Kuroko umilkł, zapominając zupełnie, co chciał mu odpowiedzieć. Pociągnął nosem, odetchnąwszy głęboko. Westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to właśnie Kise rozumiał go bardziej, niż on sam. Mimo wszystko argumenty blondyna brzmiały wyjątkowo logicznie i rozsądnie, byłby więc głupcem i ignorantem, gdyby próbował dalej się z nim wykłócać.  
–    Myślę, że już wiesz, co masz robić, Kurokocchi – powiedział spokojnie Kise, wciąż uśmiechając się do niego.- W życiu zdarzają się wzloty i upadki, ale mną się nie musisz przejmować. Nie tracę cię przecież na zawsze, wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Prawda?  
    Kuroko, niezdolny do tego, by wydusić z siebie choć słowo, skinął tylko głową. Po chwili namysłu wyciągnął ręce ku przyjacielowi, a Kise, z początku nieco zaskoczony, zrozumiawszy o co chodzi błękitnowłosemu, rzucił się w jego objęcia.  
–    Kurokocchi, jesteś taki przekochany!- wykrzyknął z radością, ściskając go mocno.  
–    Ugh... Kise-kun, nie przesadzaj, proszę...  
–    To nie moja wina, sam przesadziłeś ze swoją słodkością!  
–    Chyba dawno nie dostałeś ode mnie z łokcia, co?  
    Nie słysząc żadnej odpowiedzi Kuroko zrozumiał, że zachowanie Ryouty było subtelną grą aktorską. Ciche pociągnięcie nosem potwierdziły jego domysły toteż, starając się nie rozkleić, przytulił mocno blondyna, wiedząc, jak bardzo go teraz potrzebuje. Wbrew pozorom ten chłopak był naprawdę silny i wytrzymały, gotów do poświęceń, a przede wszystkim niezwykle mądry i spostrzegawczy. Tetsuya wiedział, że niemal we wszystkim, co dziś powiedział, miał rację – mylił się bowiem w jednej ważnej sprawie.  
    Nie tylko on będzie tym, który ucierpi.  
  
  
    Ta noc była niezwykle ciepła. Kuroko męczył się, nie potrafiąc zasnąć. Odrzucił swój koc, odłożył na bok nawet poduszkę, mając wrażenie, że wytwarza ona jeszcze większe ciepło, które nie pozwalało mu spać. W gruncie rzeczy jednak za swoją bezsenność winą obarczał nieustanne myśli, krążące po jego głowie niczym hałaśliwe zwierzęta. Obracał się wciąż z jednego boku na drugi, od czasu do czasu kładąc się na plecach. Żadna pozycja nie pomagała, sen nie nadchodził, nawet jego powieki nie zrobiły się choć odrobinę ciężkie. Co chwila wzdychał ciężko, spoglądając na widoczną za oknem okrągłą tarczę księżyca. A może to przez niego nie mógł zasnąć?  
–    Jeśli myślisz o nocnym spacerze po lesie, bo nie możesz zasnąć, to uprzedzam, że jeśli się zgubisz, zostawimy cię na pastwę niedźwiedzi – usłyszał nagle spokojny głos Akashiego.  
–    To tu są niedźwiedzie?- zdziwił się Kuroko.  
–    Z tego co słyszałem, owszem.- Akashi westchnął lekko, obracając się w jego kierunku. Księżyc świecił na tyle jasno, że byli w stanie widzieć wyraźnie swoje twarze. Seijuurou również odkrył się, nie mogąc znieść ciepła tej nocy.- Aż tak źle poszło z Kise?  
–    Czy ja wiem...- mruknął błękitnowłosy, wzruszywszy ramionami.- Sądziłem, że idę mu wytłumaczyć wszystko to, co ciążyło nam na sercach, a skończyło się tym, że to on tłumaczył mi to, co czułem, a o czym nie zdawałem sobie sprawy.  
–    Podjąłeś decyzję?  
–    Wciąż się nad tym zastanawiam – mruknął Kuroko.- Kise-kun uświadomił mi, że najlepszy wybór to...- urwał, nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien mówić o tym Akashiemu.  
–    Jeśli wybierzesz Kise, nie będę zły – powiedział wicekapitan, na jego twarzy pojawił się łagodny uśmiech.- I tak jest już za późno, bym wyznał mu swoje uczucia.   
–    Nigdy nie jest za późno – mruknął Kuroko.- Być może obaj macie szansę zaznać trochę szczęścia... Choć przypuszczam, że wówczas ucierpi na tym Nijimura-senpai.   
–    Nieważne, jaką podejmiemy decyzję w tym przypadku, zawsze będą przynajmniej dwie osoby, które zostaną zranione. W gruncie rzeczy wszyscy teraz cierpimy.  
–    Czy to jakieś fatum, ciążące nad Kiseki no Sedai?- westchnął Kuroko.- Czy Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun i Haizaki-kun również kochają się w chłopakach?  
–    Nie wiem – odparł Seijuurou.- Choć jeśli chodzi o Midorimę, myślę, że charakteryzuje go platoniczna miłość do jego lucky itemów.- Słysząc to, Kuroko roześmiał się cicho, rozbawiony. Akashi zawtórował mu jeszcze ciszej.- Tylko mu tego nie powtarzaj.  
–    Akashi-kun?- mruknął po chwili milczenia Tetsuya.  
–    Tak?  
–    Myślisz, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży? Kise-kun uważa, że powinienem wybrać Aomine-kun, ponieważ to mnie uszczęśliwi. Ale ja nie jestem pewien, czy będę szczęśliwy z takim zboczeńcem.  
–    Myślę, że nie powinieneś oceniać go tak powierzchownie – powiedział Seijuurou.- Nie ocenia się książki po okładce. Aomine już nie raz udowodnił ci, że możesz na niego liczyć. Praktycznie cały czas jest przy tobie i cię wspiera. Może i jest zboczony i ciągle ogląda się za dziewczynami, a na lekcjach ogląda zbereźne pisma, ale widzę wyraźnie, że jest wobec ciebie szczery. Jestem pewien, że darzy cię prawdziwym uczuciem. Zgaduję, że będzie to okazywał na swój własny sposób, a tobie pozostanie po prostu się do tego przyzwyczaić. Oczywiście, o ile postanowisz wybrać jego. Masz przecież jeszcze dwa inne wyjścia.  
–    I całą noc na przemyślenia – zgodził się Kuroko.- Jest za gorąco, nie zasnę. Mam jednak nadzieję, że do rana uda mi się podjąć decyzję.   
–    Nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc, Kuroko, poza tym, że mogę ci jedynie poradzić, abyś kierował się głosem serca. To brzmi dość banalnie, ale to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Nie możesz uszczęśliwić wszystkich, i powinieneś mieć na uwadze, że to nie przystoi wszystkich unieszczęśliwić. Masz ciężką sytuację, ale jestem pewien, że po rozmowie z Kise masz nieco jaśniejszy umysł. To mądry chłopak, zawsze idzie za głosem serca. Warto go naśladować.  
    Kuroko nie odpowiedział, skinął jednak głową, zgadzając się ze słowami Akashiego. Poznał Kise wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że jest doskonałym wzorem dla innych. Choć z jednej strony był porywczy i bardzo emocjonalny, to pod maską wiecznego optymizmu kryła się silna, niezależna osobowość i, przede wszystkim, niezwykła wyrozumiałość.  
    Leżąc w ciemnościach i przyglądając się usypiającemu Akashiemu, Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do swojego wicekapitana. W tamtej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś niezwykłego.  
    Seijuurou po raz pierwszy otwarł się przed nim i wyznał, co czuje. A Kuroko w pełni zrozumiał, dlaczego czerwonowłosy zakochał się w Kise.  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

    Kuroko miał wrażenie, jakby poranek nastał kilka godzin wcześniej, niż powinien. Z płytkiego, aczkolwiek spokojnego snu wybudziło go radosne ćwierkanie okolicznych ptaków witających dzień.  
    Nie był wyspany, jednak mimo zmęczenia i nieprzyjemnego piasku ciążącego mu na powiekach, czuł się całkiem dobrze. Udało mu się w końcu podjąć ostateczną decyzję, i to chyba właśnie dzięki temu zdołał zasnąć. Nawet jeśli, tak jak mówił Kise, nie był w stanie uszczęśliwić wszystkich, to wciąż było coś, co zrobić mógł – raz na zawsze zakończyć wszelkie spory i nieporozumienia, i pozwolić, by każdy z nich ruszył o krok naprzód.  
    Akashiego nie było już w pokoju, toteż złożył i schował swój futon do szafy, następnie zaś założył strój treningowy, wiedząc dobrze, że zaraz po śniadaniu cała drużyna wyjdzie na zewnątrz i rozpocznie morderczy trening w górach. Senność, jaka go męczyła z całą pewnością nie pozwoli mu dać z siebie wszystkiego, jednak wątpił, by Akashi i Nijimura dali mu kolejny dzień wolnego.  
    Poza tym, nie chciał już siedzieć bezczynnie, pogrążony jedynie w myślach. W nocy podjął w końcu ostateczną decyzję. Teraz zamierzał ruszyć ze swym życiem naprzód, by jak najszybciej przywrócić jego dawny bieg – przynajmniej do tego stopnia, w jakim będzie w stanie.  
    W jadalni zebrali się już wszyscy zawodnicy, ze smakiem zajadając śniadanie przygotowane przez służbę ośrodka sportowego. Kuroko nie był przesadnie głodny, jednak widząc porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Akashiego, siedzącego w towarzystwie trenera oraz Nijimury, skinął mu głową i chwycił za tacę, podchodząc z nią do lady, za którą stały kucharki. Przyjrzawszy się dostępnym zestawom śniadań zdecydował się na ten zawierający kilka kanapek, onigiri, oraz dawno niejedzone przez niego ośmiorniczki. Do posiłku wybrał zieloną herbatę, po czym ze wszystkim udał się w kierunku stołów, wzrokiem poszukując miejsca, które mógłby zająć.  
    Ku jego zaskoczeniu, znalazło się ono wyjątkowo szybko – to Kise mu je wskazał, machając ku niemu z końca sali i uśmiechając się lekko. Tetsuya nie był pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, by siadać obok Ryouty. Blondyn patrzył na niego uważnie, toteż niegrzecznie byłoby rozejrzeć się  poszukiwaniu Aomine, który zapewne nie byłby zbyt zadowolony z faktu, iże Kuroko usiadł z jego rywalem. Jednak kiedy błękitnowłosy zbliżył się do stolika Kise, znów doznał szoku – ponieważ Daiki siedział naprzeciwko modela, zajadając się kanapką.  
–    Dzień dobry, Kurokocchi – przywitał się Kise, kiedy Kuroko podszedł do ich stolika i położył na nim nieśmiało tacę.  
–    Dzień dobry, Kise-kun. Dzień dobry, Aomine-kun.  
–    Yo, Tetsu – odparł ciemnoskóry, skinąwszy mu ręką. Uśmiechnął się przy tym lekko, jednak na krótko. Być może dlatego, że nie był przesadnie radosny, a może z powodu kanapki, która tak go pochłonęła – albo raczej on pochłaniał ją, w wyjątkowo zawrotnym tempie.  
–    Ładną mamy dzisiaj pogodę – zagadnął Ryouta, chwytając pałeczkami kawałek ryby.  
–    Rzeczywiście – przytaknął Kuroko.- Idealna na trening, jakby to powiedział Akashi-kun.  
–    No tak.- Kise uśmiechnął się lekko.- Jak ci się spało, Kurokocchi?  
–    Nie mogę powiedzieć, że dobrze. Boli mnie głowa i mam dziwne wrażenie, że moje kanapki wyglądają jak poduszki...  
–    Czyli jesteś bardzo śpiący – zaśmiał się Ryouta.- Zupełnie jak ja. Też się nie wyspałem, zasnąłem chyba dopiero o trzeciej, a może nawet o czwartej. A wszystko przez pewną ciemną masę, która zalęgła się w moim pokoju.  
–    Ej!- warknął Aomine, posyłając blondynowi rozzłoszczone spojrzenie. Kise przyjął je ze stoickim spokojem, odgryzając kawałek bułki i żując ją powoli.  
–    Uhm...- Kuroko nie był pewien, co powiedzieć i jak w ogóle zachować się w towarzystwie ich obu. Kiedy rozmyślał nad tym w nocy, wydawało się to w miarę proste, jednak teraz nabierał wątpliwości co do swojej odwagi.- Co prawda to nie jest do końca moja sprawa, ale czy wolno mi wiedzieć, jak wygląda sytuacja między wami? Rozumiem, że jeszcze się nie pogodziliście?  
–    Nie – odparł Kise.  
–    Tak – odparł jednocześnie Aomine.  
    Tetsuya spojrzał to na jednego, to na drugiego, nic nie rozumiejąc. Zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
–    To jak w końcu?- mruknął.  
–    Och, długo by opowiadać – powiedział Ryouta, krzywiąc się lekko.- Najpierw Aominecchi wpadł na absurdalny pomysł, żeby rzucić się na mnie z poduszkami i zrobić bitwę, potem, jak już padliśmy, zebrało mu się na zwierzenia i przeprosiny. A potem znów mnie zaczął walić poduszką, w dodatku moją własną, a dopiero co posmarowałem buzię kremem!  
    Kuroko zerknął na Daikiego, który odwrócił twarz w stronę okna i starał się ukryć uśmiech, pakując do ust kolejną porcję kanapki. Ucieszył go ten widok, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że między nimi zacznie się powoli układać.   
    Miał nadzieję, że i w jego przypadku będzie podobnie. Choć stanowczo wolał uniknąć starcia z Aomine i Kise w bitwie na poduszki.  
–    Serio, to była prawdziwa mordęga – westchnął ciężko Kise.- Wolałbym spać z Akashicchim!  
    Nagle tuż za plecami Kuroko rozległ się głośny brzęk. Błękitnowłosy odwrócił głowę i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, ujrzał Akashiego Seijuurou, który najwyraźniej postanowił do nich podejść. Odchrząkując głośno, podniósł tacę, którą upuścił – na szczęście pustą – po czym zajął miejsce obok Kuroko.  
–    O czym rozmawiacie?- zapytał spokojnie, jakby nic się nie stało.  
–    Kise-kun i Aomine-kun urządzili wczoraj...- zaczął Kuroko, jednak Ryouta rzucił się w jego kierunku i pospiesznie zakrył mu usta dłonią, śmiejąc się nerwowo.  
–    N-nic takiego, Akashicchi! Nic, a nic! Spaliśmy z Aominecchim grzecznie jak aniołki!  
    Akashi patrzył na niego uważnie przez dłuższą chwilę, następnie westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową. Zerkając gdzieś na prawo, odkaszlnął cicho i spojrzał po każdym z nich, przybierając na twarzy typowy dla wicekapitana wyraz.  
–    Za piętnaście minut zbiórka przed budynkiem – powiedział.- Nie przeciągajcie więc śniadania, zwłaszcza ty, Kuroko. Zszedłeś dość późno, a powinieneś zjeść wszystko, co masz w zestawie, byś nabrał sił do biegania. Bo, nie wiem czy wiecie, ale dzisiejszy poranny trening polega właśnie na bieganiu. Udamy się stąd aż na szczyt pobliskiej góry, dlatego wyposażcie się w butelkę wody. Kuroko, ty weź dwie – dodał, wstając. Już chciał odejść, jednak nagle zatrzymał się i znów popatrzył na Tetsuyę.- Albo trzy.  
–    Dobrze.- Kuroko skinął posłusznie głową.  
    Kiedy wicekapitan odszedł, Aomine i Kise odetchnęli z ulgą, patrząc na siebie porozumiewawczo.  
–    Kurokocchi, gdyby Akashicchi dowiedział się, co wyprawialiśmy w nocy, dostalibyśmy niezłą bursę!- wyjaśnił blondyn, spoglądając z lekkim wyrzutem na Tetsuyę. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się do niego.- Co prawda nie wiem, czy wymyśliłby gorszą karę niż dzisiejsze bieganie, ale lepiej nie ryzykować. Idę na górę się przebrać, spotkamy się na dziedzińcu!  
    Nim którykolwiek z chłopców zdołał mu odpowiedzieć, Ryouta zabrał swoją tacę i odniósł ją do okienka, by następnie wyjść z jadalni. Kuroko odprowadził go wzrokiem, podczas gdy Daiki dyskretnie przyglądał się błękitnowłosemu. Lecz gdy tylko ten wrócił spojrzeniem do swojego śniadania, natychmiast odwrócił głowę, rumieniąc się.  
–    Kise-kun wygląda całkiem zwyczajnie – mruknął Tetsuya, skubiąc powoli swoje onigiri.  
–    Ta, nie jest tragicznie – odparł Aomine, upijając kilka łyków herbaty.- Gdybyś widział go wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy wróciłem z kąpieli... Rany, to było jak spotkanie z Godzillą. Każde jego westchnienie brzmiało jak jej ryk, taki skrzecząco-piskliwy, a spojrzenie ciskało laser jak w Power Rangers. Tak bardzo starał się zwrócić na siebie uwagę, że nie mogłem przez niego zasnąć. A jak posmarował sobie twarz jakąś zieloną maseczką i gapił się na mnie, wyglądał tak przerażająco, że odruchowo rzuciłem w niego poduszką, chcąc się bronić. Krzyża nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć...  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko, rozbawiony jego relacją. Zajął się jedzeniem, skupiając na kolejnych słowach Daikiego:  
–    Jak już się nabiliśmy tymi poduchami, to położyliśmy się i tak... no wiesz, w sumie sam z siebie zacząłem gadać. Powiedziałem mu, że jest mi naprawdę przykro za całą tę sytuację, no i przeprosiłem go. Długo milczał, ale w końcu stwierdził, że jest w stanie mi wybaczyć. Wygląda więc na to, że nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.  
–    Bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę, Aomine-kun – powiedział z uśmiechem Tetsuya.  
–    Taa, ja też.- Daiki skinął głową.- Teraz już będę wiedział, żeby nie zadzierać z tą Godzillą. Kto wie, jak to by się mogło następnym razem zakończyć.  
–    Mam nadzieję, że teraz wszystko powoli zacznie wracać do normy – westchnął Tetsuya.  
–    A właśnie, tego...- Aomine zarumienił się nieco bardziej, spoglądając nerwowo na błękitnowłosego.- I... i co z tą „normą”? Jak to teraz będzie? W sensie z tobą i z nim, albo z tobą i ze mną.  
–    Cóż...- Kuroko przeżuł ostatni kęs kanapki, pozostawiając dwie na tacy, którą odsunął od siebie odrobinę.- Chyba powinienem powiedzieć to w towarzystwie was obu, prawda?  
–    To czemu żeś nie gadał, jak tu był, no?- Aomine spojrzał na niego z lekką irytacją.  
–    Bo wokół nas jest bardzo dużo ludzi – odparł spokojnie Kuroko.- Wątpię, by zareagowali wiwatami i oklaskami.  
–    Ale myślałeś o tym, tak?- chciał się upewnić.- I podjąłeś decyzję?  
–    Tak, Aomine-kun – westchnął Kuroko.- Nie było mi łatwo, ale... po wczorajszej rozmowie z Kise-kun czuję się o wiele, wiele lżej. Myślę, że dzięki niemu zrozumiałem pewne rzeczy.  
–    Och.- Ciemnoskóry milczał przez chwilę, następnie pokiwał lekko głową i uśmiechnął się.- Rozumiem. Jasne. No cóż, niezależnie od decyzji, musimy żyć dalej...  
–    Przestań bawić się w filozofa – westchnął ciężko Tetsuya.- Niezbyt ci to wychodzi, zwłaszcza, że opacznie rozumiesz to, co czasami mówię. Nie powiedziałem jednoznacznie, jaką decyzję podjąłem. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Kise zrozumiał ją, nim w ogóle się odezwałem. Dlatego właśnie wyszedł i zostawił nas samych.  
–    Eh?- Aomine spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Kise poszedł się przebrać.  
–    Kise-kun był już przebrany – powiedział Tetsuya.- Wątpię więc, by poszedł zmienić strój sportowy na strój sportowy.  
–    Wiesz, no...- Daiki zaczął być wyraźnie poddenerwowany.- T-to model w końcu, może chce przymierzyć inne i zdecydować, w którym wygląda najlepiej?  
    Kuroko nie odpowiedział, upił jedynie odrobinę swojej herbaty. Czekał, aż Aomine nieco się uspokoi i dopiero wówczas zaczął przyciszonym głosem tak, by nikt wokół nie był w stanie go usłyszeć:  
–    Jak już mówiłem, rozmowa z Kise-kun wiele mi pomogła. Kiedy wyszedłem wczoraj z waszego pokoju, miałem wrażenie, jakby z serca spadł mi ogromny ciężar. Zamiast tego jednak podobny opadł na mój umysł. Wiele musiałem sobie poukładać i nad wieloma rzeczami dłużej porozmyślać. Kise-kun uświadomił mi kilka kwestii, jednak mimo to musiałem się nad nimi zastanowić, przy okazji też przeanalizowałem moje własne zachowanie i ostatnie wydarzenia, ostatecznie dochodząc do pewnych wniosków..  
–    Tetsu, gadasz jak nasz nauczyciel matmy – przerwał mu Aomine z nieco tępym wyrazem twarzy.- Proszę, mów jak do Aomine Daikiego, ok?  
–    Ok – westchnął błękitnowłosy.- Dużo nad tym myślałem w nocy i ostatecznie doszedłem do wniosku, że...- Kuroko poczuł, jak na jego policzkach wykwitają delikatne rumieńce.- Kocham Midorimę-kun.  
    Aomine, który do tej pory wpatrywał się w niego z największą uwagą, rozdziawił usta ze zdziwienia. W jego oczach widać było najprawdziwszy szok. Minęła bardzo długa chwila, nim zdołał się odezwać, wydając wpierw z siebie serię niezidentyfikowanych dźwięków.  
–    Mi...Midorimę?!  
–    Nie.- Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Powiedziałem „Murasakibarę-kun”! Słuchaj mnie uważnie, gdy do ciebie mówię...  
–    C-co?- wybąkał Daiki. Po chwili jęknął przeciągle, chowając twarz w dłoniach.- Nic już z tego nie rozumiem. Tetsu, dzwoń po pogotowie, nie czuję mózgu...  
–    Nigdy go nie miałeś – westchnął ciężko Kuroko, trącając go lekko stopą pod stołem.- Droczę się z tobą, Aomine-kun. Tak, jak zawsze.  
–    Oh, świetnie!- warknął ciemnoskóry, patrząc na niego ze złością.- Co jeszcze chcesz mi powiedzieć? Że jesteś w ciąży z Haizakim?!  
–    Nie przesadzaj.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko.- Staram się ukryć własne zdenerwowanie. Chodź, porozmawiamy gdzieś na osobności.  
–    Zaraz trening...  
–    Zdążymy. Przejdziemy się do ogrodu.  
    Aomine przez chwilę patrzył na niego niepewnie, jakby podejrzewając go o kolejny numer, jednak ostatecznie wstał i udał się za błękitnowłosym. Oddali tace do okienka, po czym wyszli z jadalni i skierowali kroki na zewnątrz. Obeszli budynek i znaleźli się w pachnącym kwieciem zielonym ogrodzie. Tetsuya udał się w kierunku czerwonego mostku stojącego nad stawem. Zatrzymał się na jego środku i oparł o poręcz, spoglądając na nieruchomą taflę wody, pod którą kolorowe ryby poruszały się w zwinnym tańcu.  
–    Podoba mi się to miejsce – powiedział.- Mógłbym kiedyś w takim zamieszkać. Jest o wiele lepsze niż hałaśliwe miasto.  
    Daiki stanął obok niego, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie spodni. Nie chciał popędzać swojego przyjaciela, ale ciężko było mu ukryć własną niecierpliwość. Tetsuya tymczasem wciąż milczał, obserwując pływające w stawie ryby. W końcu, kiedy Aomine zbierał się już na głośne westchnienie, Kuroko odezwał się, a Daiki poczuł, jakby jego serce przestało bić:  
–    Nie kocham cię, Aomine-kun.- Tetsuya odwrócił się ku niemu, by móc patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Choć Aomine bardzo chciał w tym momencie uciec, przełknął ślinę i zmusił się, by wysłuchać Kuroko do końca.- Myślę, że nigdy cię nie kochałem. Zawsze byłeś dla mnie tylko przyjacielem, najlepszym jakiego miałem... ale wciąż przyjacielem. Owszem, sporo ci zawdzięczam, ponieważ to dzięki tobie nie poddałem się i trenowałem grę w kosza, poszedłem za twoją radą, by pokazać Akashiemu-kun, że na coś mnie stać i jestem wart przyjęcia do pierwszego składu. Cały czas byłeś przy mnie, nieważne jak bardzo byłem przybity.- Tetsuya uśmiechnął się melancholijnie.- Czasami chciałem cię odprawić i prosić, byś dał mi spokój, ale twoja szczerość i prostota słów sprawiały, że gdzieś we mnie wciąż tlił się mały płomyk nadziei na to, że w końcu uda mi się coś w życiu osiągnąć. No i udało się.- Kuroko spojrzał na niego, w jego dużych, błękitnych oczach Aomine widział prawdziwą wdzięczność.- Dzięki tobie jestem tu teraz, Aomine-kun. Dzięki tobie stoję naprzeciwko, dzięki tobie mogę pójść na trening, na który z całą pewnością się spóźnimy. Dzięki tobie dostanę za to karę, ale... myślę, że będzie warto, bo ostatecznie chcę, żebyśmy obaj byli ze sobą szczerzy. Chcę, by wszystko było między nami jasne, Aomine-kun. Nie kocham cię i nigdy cię nie kochałem. Ale skoro nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć, co jest powodem mojej bezsenności, to chyba jednak coś to oznacza, prawda?  
–    Eh?- Aomine spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale. Już prawie miał się wyłączyć, nie chcąc słyszeć kolejnych bolesnych słów, jednak ostatnie zdanie Kuroko przykuło jego uwagę.   
    Tetsuya westchnął ciężko, znów spoglądając w dół, w głąb stawu. Jego policzki były delikatnie rumiane, wzrok błądził nerwowo po zwinnych rybach.  
–    Kise-kun miał rację... Wiesz, Aomine-kun, po tamtej wycieczce, gdy mnie pocałowałeś, ciągle o tobie myślałem. To oczywiste, byłem w rozsypce, w końcu mój przyjaciel mnie pocałował i wyznał miłość. Potem obróciłeś to w żart, ale zacząłeś dziwnie się zachowywać, więc siłą rzeczy znów o tobie myślałem. Kiedy się między nami ułożyło, to w gruncie rzeczy nic się nie zmieniło. Nawet kiedy byłem z Kise, często myślałem o tobie. Jakieś siedemdziesiąt procent moich myśli dotyczy ciebie, ale mało tego... Wstyd mi się do tego przyznać, dlatego powiem to tylko jeden raz i zabraniam ci wykorzystywać to w przyszłości.- Kuroko wbił w niego ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, po czym pospiesznie odwrócił się i ponownie oparł o poręcz mostku.- Podobał mi się tamten pocałunek. Bardziej niż z Kise-kun. No i tamte... uhm... tamte chwile nad jeziorem... Ja wtedy... chciałem tego. Nie planowałem tego, ale kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, do czego zmierzają tamte pieszczoty, nie miałem zamiaru się zatrzymywać, ani odpychać ciebie. Podobało mi się tamto i być może... BYĆ MOŻE – powtórzył głośniej, spoglądając nerwowo na Aomine.- ...byłbym w stanie kiedyś to powtórzyć. Nie ukrywam, że wspominałem to, ale... nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie siebie i Kise-kun w takiej sytuacji... Och...- Kuroko westchnął ciężko, przecierając dłonią kark.- Koniec tematu, nie mam zamiaru dalej w to brnąć.  
    Kiedy Aomine długo nie odpowiadał, Tetsuya w końcu odważył się na niego spojrzeć. Wówczas jednak Daiki stanął bliżej niego i oparł się o poręcz mostku, odwracając głowę w kierunku dziedzińca, tak, że Kuroko nie był w stanie widzieć jego twarzy. Ciemnoskóry na dodatek podparł głowę otwartą dłonią, zupełnie zakrywając swój profil.   
–    Przepraszam, Tetsu...- mruknął.- Wiesz, ja... Szczerze mówiąc, miałem nadzieję, że jednak nie wybierzesz żadnego z nas... Bo widzisz... Po tej wczorajszej bitwie na poduszki, kiedy rozmawiałem z Kise... cholera, rozmawiało nam się tak dobrze! Myślę, że ja... że ja chyba coś do niego...  
–    Co?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
–    Wiem, wiem, wiem, Tetsu!- jęknął Aomine, chowając twarz w dłoniach.- Jest mi tak głupio, czuję się pszczółka, która lata z kwiatka na kwiatek, ale nic nie mogę poradzić! Kise jest w dodatku modelem, w gruncie rzeczy niezłe z niego ciacho, totalny przystojniak wręcz...  
    Kuroko przełknął ślinę, czując się osłabiony i upokorzony. Ten jeden raz, gdy postanowił otworzyć się zupełnie, gdy podjął decyzję mając na uwadze własne uczucia, teraz...  
    Nagle Aomine odsunął dłonie od twarzy i jedną z nich objął Kuroko w pasie, przyciągając go do siebie. Pochylił się nad nim, całując jego usta delikatnie, czule, a jednocześnie zachłannie. Tetsuya stał w bezruchu, zupełnie zszokowany, zapominając, że ktoś mógł ich zobaczyć z okien ośrodka.   
–    Masz za swoje dokuczanie mi, draniu – powiedział z powagą Aomine.- Za dokuczanie, przedłużanie tego swojego cholernego wyzwania i za kuszenie mnie rozpiętą koszulą  w bibliotece!  
–    Co?- Kuroko zamrugał, dopiero do siebie dochodząc.- Jakie kuszenie, o czym ty mówisz, Aomine-kun?  
–    Nieważne – westchnął ciemnoskóry, cofając dłoń i opierając się o poręcz mostku.- Teraz to już i tak nieważne. Rozumiem to jako zgodę na to, byśmy spróbowali na poważnie. Nie możesz się już wycofać, Tetsu.  
–    Czekaj, co to miało wszystko znaczyć?!- Kuroko zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.- Więc... więc nie podoba ci się Kise-kun?  
–    No co ty – parsknął Daiki.- Kocham ciebie, Tetsu. Kocham cię na zabój.   
–    Akurat. Jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy ze sobą być, a już mnie zdradziłeś?  
–    Nie drocz się ze mną, bo wrzucę cię do stawu.- Aomine uśmiechnął się do niego dziarsko.- A wiesz, jak lubią się kończyć nasze igraszki w wodzie.  
    Kuroko zarumienił się mocno, słysząc te słowa. Trącił Daikiego łokciem, kręcąc z uśmiechem głową.  
–    Mam nadzieję, że teraz, kiedy będziemy parą, nadal będziesz o mnie dużo myślał – powiedział ciemnoskóry, uśmiechając się do niego.- Bo ja o tobie na pewno. Jeszcze więcej niż dotychczas.  
–    Ja również – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem Kuroko, odwracając wzrok od kolorowych ryb i patrząc wprost w granatowe oczy swojego chłopaka.- W końcu jesteś moją bezsennością, Aomine-kun.  
  
  


  
**THE END**   
  



End file.
